Salvando a Connor
by Grupo Lorelei
Summary: UA, slash eventual HP/DM, Harry muy Slytherin. El hermano de Harry, Connor, es el Niño-Que-Vivió, y Harry ha dedicado su vida a protegerlo – al ser ordinario. Pero ciertas personas no están contentas con dejar que Harry se oculte en las sombras.
1. El Guardián del Hermano

**ATENCIÓN: Esta es una traducción por Grupo Lorelei: no nos pertenece este fic. Título original: "Saving Connor", escrito por Lightning in the Wave. Universo Alterno: Harry Potter.**

**Se aprecian los reviews, ya que ayudan a los traductores a saber que hay interés en la historia, y el traducirla vale la pena. ¡Nos interesa tu entretenimiento!**

**Resumen Completo:** Universo Alterno (UA), slash eventual HP/DM, Harry (muy) Slytherin. El hermano de Harry, Connor, es el Niño-Que-Vivió, y Harry ha dedicado su vida a protegerlo – al ser ordinario. Pero ciertas personas no están contentas con dejar que Harry se oculte en las sombras.

**Advertencias:** Más por el lenguaje y la violencia que por sexo. Pero va a ser slash, así que no lo lean si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas.

**Notas:** Okay, este es el primer capítulo de lo que será, espero, un recuento largo y complicado de la juventud de Harry en un mundo alternativo. Habrá eventos, lugares, y gente familiar del canon, pero no voy a seguir la historia de los libros completamente, o siquiera de cerca en muchos lugares. (Van a haber personajes y objetos mencionados de MdP en el análogo del sexto año, pero probablemente para cuando llegue al sexto año de Harry, ya habrán leído el libro o habrán dejado de leer la historia). Siempre me han gustado las historias en donde Harry tiene un hermano que ha supuestamente salvado al mundo, e historias en donde Harry es colocado en Slytherin, pero muchas veces todos los personajes excepto Harry terminan siendo caricaturas de si mismos. Este es mi intento de escribir un Harry Slytherin quien no es necesariamente malvado, y a un Snape y un Draco que podrían ser buenos pero no agradables, y un hermano (Connor, el hermano gemelo de Harry) quien es su propia persona.

Espero escribir 500 palabras por día y subir un capítulo cuando lo complete. Patéenme si no lo hago. Quiero terminar esto.

**Derechos:** La gente, lugares, eventos, y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling. No estoy sacando dinero al usarlos, ni estoy diciendo que sean mios.

**Capítulo Uno: El Guardián del Hermano**

"¿Cuáles son tus juramentos, Harry?"

Harry sabía cuáles eran, aunque solo tenía cinco años. Los susurró mientras su madre lo sostenía sobre la cama de su hermano, y su madre los dijo con él, palabras hipnóticamente murmuradas que Harry había escuchado toda su vida.

"Mantener a Connor seguro. Siempre protegerlo. Asegurarme que viva una vida tan despreocupada como pueda, hasta que tenga que enfrentar a Voldemort otra vez." Había una pausa para tomar aire que su madre siempre hacía, como si estuviera asustada. Harry esperó hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y unió su voz con la de ella. "Ser su hermano y su amigo y su guardián. Amarlo. Nunca competir con él, nunca hacerlo menos, y nunca dejar que nadie sepa que soy tan cercano a él. Ser ordinario, para que él pueda ser extraordinario."

Harry recordaba equivocarse en esa última palabra, el día de su cumpleaños y el de su hermano, cuando su madre lo había hecho decirla por primera vez y no solo escuchar como ella lo decía. Pero nunca había preguntado lo que significaba. Sus padres pensaban que era más listo de lo que realmente era, a veces. Pero ahora quería saber, así que volteó mientras su madre lo llevaba hacia la otra cama y preguntó.

"¿Mamá, que significa extraordinario?"

Lily Evans Potter dudó por un largo momento, mirando a Harry como si no supiera como contestar a eso. Entonces sonrió débilmente, y agitó la cabeza, y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Harry se acomodó bajo las sabanas. Mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro, jamás apartándolos. Ambos tenían los ojos en el mismo extremo, verde brillante, mientras Connor y su padre James compartían ojos café relucientes. Harry consideraba, en la secreta caja de sus pensamientos en donde colocaba todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta, que él y su madre tenían una unión especial porque tenían los mismos ojos. Él sabía que no era verdad, por supuesto, no cuando Connor era el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero a Harry le gustaba fingir, a veces.

Lily le acomodó el flequillo para revelar la cicatriz, ausentemente. Tenía la forma de un relámpago. Harry sabía como había obtenido la cicatriz – por un pedazo de techo que cayó cuando Voldemort atacó, en esa horrible noche que no podía recordar bien, cuando Lily y James habían sido alejados de casa con la idea de que sus hijos gemelos ya habían sido secuestrados. Voldemort había entrado, y lanzado el hechizo_ Avada Kedavra _hacia Connor, y Connor lo reflejó y lo destruyó. Él tenía una cortada en forma de corazón en la frente, una cicatriz de maldición.

Al pensar en esa noche, Harry se dio cuenta de que sabía el significado de "extraordinario" incluso antes de que Lily se lo susurrara.

"Significa—especial, Harry. Significa fuera de lo ordinario. Significa sobresalir de entre la multitud." Ella dudó de nuevo, como si no supiera como decir las siguientes palabras.

"Y yo tengo que ser ordinario, para que Connor pueda ser especial," dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él comprendía. Su pequeño hermano necesitaría su ayuda. No era un destino sencillo, Lily le había explicado cada día, siendo que esperaban que él derrotara a Voldemort de la nada. Voldemort no se había ido realmente, y regresaría algún día. Connor debía estar listo para ese día, tenía que _concentrarse_, la cual era otra palabra que Harry había aprendido temprano. Así que Harry le ayudaría a _concentrarse_ al ser ordinario.

Él aún no sabía cómo funcionaría eso, pero lo sabría. Cada vez que miraba hacia Connor, sentía una fiera oleada de amor por su pequeño hermano. Connor era especial, e iba a ser especial. Harry le ayudaría.

Cuando miró a su madre de nuevo, ella le estaba sonriendo, esa pequeña sonrisa secreta que solo ellos dos compartían. Ella asintió, susurrando, "Sí, Harry, eso es exactamente," y le dio un beso antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto.

Y Harry supo entonces, con un sentimiento de felicidad, que la unión especial no era falsa después de todo. Su madre confiaba en él para que cuidara a su pequeño hermano. Eso era importante. Eso era especial.

Volteó y reverenció en dirección a la cama de Connor, un movimiento que había aprendido de una vieja historia que su padrino le había contado el otro día. "Te protegeré, Connor," dijo él. "Seré tu caballero, y tú puedes ser rey."

Connor suspiró mientras dormía.

Harry sonrió, a sabiendas que no despertaría—Connor tenía el sueño demasiado pesado para eso—y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

"¡Buen intento, Harry! Casi atrapas la Snitch."

Harry sonrió y aterrizó suavemente, clavando los pies al piso para no elevarse de nuevo accidentalmente. Él amaba tanto volar que era muy capaz de lanzarse al cielo sin siquiera pensarlo. "Gracias, Connor," dijo, bajando de la escoba y asintiendo a su hermano. "Seguiré tratando. Seguro que contigo como instructor, no me tomará mucho mejorar."

Connor, que ya había bajado de la escoba, saltó hacia él y desacomodó el cabello de Harry, el cual no necesitaba más ayuda. "Serás mejor," le dijo. "Siguiente ronda." Y entonces lanzó la Snitch al aire, corrió a su escoba, la montó, y empezó a perseguir al orbe dorado.

Harry se reclinó en el cálido pasto y observó. Connor ya estaba a cincuenta pies en el aire, y ahora sesenta. Entonces hizo un espiral hacia abajo en una caída peligrosa que apenas evadió la Snitch y el piso. Logró salir de la maniobra, y Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro ansioso. Él le había mostrado a su hermano como hacer la caída, porque Connor tenía que ser un buen volador, pero no podía contener el miedo en su garganta solo en caso de que _esta_ vez fuera en la cual Connor se estrellara.

Una mano cayó en su hombro, y Harry movió la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver quién era. "No sabía que estabas aquí, Canuto," dijo él, sentándose para abrazar a Sirius. Su padrino lo abrazó de regreso, con un solo brazo, y se sentó junto a él. Sus ojos también estaban en Connor. Firmemente convencido de que este era el modo en que las cosas debían ser, Harry se inclinó contra Sirius y cerró los ojos.

"James quería llevar a tu madre a un lugar privado," dijo Sirius finalmente, y dio una mirada insinuante a Harry.

"¡Sirius! Ew." Harry arrugó la nariz. Realmente no quería pensar sobre sus padres teniendo sexo. Su cumpleaños número once era mañana, y recibirían las cartas de Hogwarts entonces. Harry sabía que sus padres probablemente se sentían ansiosos sobre este último mes antes de que tuvieran que dejar ir a Connor al gran mundo mágico, pero él preferiría no saber lo que estaban haciendo para calmar sus nervios.

Sirius le alborotó el cabello. Harry se había resignado a ello. "Como sea," Sirius añadió, "ellos querían a alguien aquí para cuidarlos. Solo por si acaso."

Harry se tensó y se apartó. "Yo cuido a Connor," dijo él. "Es lo que hago."

Sirius le sonrió gentilmente. "Ya sé, Harry, pero Connor aún es un niño." Suspiró y miró hacia arriba mientras Connor perdía la Snitch y giraba su escoba medio de cabeza para perseguirla. "E incluso cuando Peter—" escupió el nombre "—está en Azkaban, hay otros Mortífagos que podrían estar buscando la oportunidad de dañarlo."

Harry asintió. Él lo sabía todo sobre Mortífagos. Sus padres le habían dado los nombres de los que conocían por seguro y le habían hecho estudiar a sus familias y sus poderes, y practicar algunos hechizos esenciales hasta que él era casi tan bueno como para detener Mortífagos. _Casi_, Harry se repitió. Quería pensar que era lo suficientemente bueno, ahora, pero esería difícil de decir hasta que hubiera enfrentado a un Mortifago en batalla. Además, tenía que practicar en secreto. Le era más fácil aprender hechizos que a Connor, a veces, y no podía apenar a su hermano o parecer mejor que él.

_Un poco más rápido, eso es todo,_ protestó él, y se recostó para mirar como Connor atrapaba la pequeña Snitch de nuevo. _Y soy algo más rápido en la escoba, también, pero siempre me mantengo bajo su velocidad. Él nunca sabrá. Y nadie más lo sabrá, tampoco. Todos pensarán que él es el mejor._

Eso alegraba a Harry. Además de darle a Connor su lugar bajo el sol – que era lo que merecía, después de ser marcado a muerte por Voldemort – las ventajas extra serían útiles algún día. Un Mortífago que pensaba que Harry era lento en una escoba lo podría subestimar, y entonces Harry lo golpearía y vencería a quien fuera que tratara de lastimar a su hermano.

"Por Merlín, Harry, a veces actúas como si tuvieras el peso del mundo en tus hombros," dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry se encogió por un momento, y se relajó. Se recordó que Sirius, y Remus también, pensaba que él solo estaba siendo infantil y ansioso cuando hablaba de proteger a su hermano. Ellos no sabían la verdad, como su madre lo hacía. Nadie sabría la verdad. Harry sería ordinario.

"Estoy bien," dijo él. "Y no llevo el peso del mundo en mis hombros. Eso es para Connor."

El rostro de Sirius se suavizó, y una vez más miró a Connor hasta que atrapó la Snitch. "Va a tener un arduo camino frente a él," asintió.

_No tan arduo como podría ser,_ Harry se prometió a si mismo, jalando sus rodillas hacia su barbilla y colocando un brazo alrededor de ellas. _Siempre estaré a tu hombro derecho, Connor. Cuido tu espalda, y nadie me verá hasta que intenten lastimarte y yo los lastime en su lugar._

Esa era la vida. Era un modo de ser ordinario y sin embargo estar listo para defender al Niño-Que-Vivió. Era una medida para asegurarse de que Connor sobreviviera.

Harry escuchó a su gemelo, destinado a una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, reír, y no pudo imaginar algo que no sacrificaría para mantener esa risa intacta.


	2. Encuentros, Cordiales y Otros

**Notas:** "Decidí simplemente subir este capítulo, ya que no sé cuando será la próxima vez que este cerca de una computadora, y logré terminarlo esta noche."

**Capítulo Dos: Encuentros, Cordiales y Otros**

"Ahora, Connor, sé bueno con tus profesores. ¿Tienes a Godric? Bien. Mantenlo en su caja por ahora, al menos hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts. James, _no_ le vas a dejar llevar la Capa de Invisibilidad. Sí, te vi sacarla de tu bolsillo. Regrésala en este instante. No necesita eso en su primer año..."

Harry caminaba detrás de sus padres mientras escoltaban a Connor hacia la Plataforma 9 ¾, sonriendo mientras escuchaba. Normalmente su madre no era tan regañona, pero normalmente ella tenía a Connor en casa donde podía vigilarlo, o donde Harry o Sirius o Remus podrían vigilarlo, y podía sacar su varita instantáneamente si alguien que pareciera ser un Mortífago se acercaba. En el bullicio caótico de King's Cross, lleno de Muggles y de brujos, había más oportunidades para que alguien se acercara y tratara de dañar a Connor.

Harry no estaba tan preocupado. Había probado algunos de sus hechizos preferidos con su nueva varita el momento en que la compró, y para su alivio, funcionaban aún mejor de lo que habían hecho con la varita de práctica. Incluso pensaba que podía confiar en su lechuza nevada, Hedwig, para vigilar si algún peligro se acercaba. Ella estaba sentada en su jaula sobre su carrito justo ahora, mirando a varias direcciones con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Parecía estar más alerta que Godric, la lechuza-halcón negra de Connor, quien o se sentaba con sus ojos cerrados, o volteaba su cuello alrededor para mirar fijo a gente que Harry sabía eran inocentes.

"Harry."

Harry alzó la mirada. Casi habían llegado al muro mágico que permitía el pasaje entre la estación y la Plataforma, y no había notado a su madre alentando el paso para caminar junto a él. Claro, ella era automáticamente inofensiva, como Sirius y remos. Sin embargo, Harry se decidió a ser más cuidadoso. No habría más inofensivos automáticos en el tren.

"¿Sí, Mamá?" murmuró él.

Lily dudó por varios instantes, como si estuviera considerando darle el río de consejos que le había dado a Connor. Harry esperó pacientemente. Ella solo iba a decir una cosa, y él sabía qué era. Pero, al mismo tiempo, necesitaba escucharlo. Era una confirmación de su propósito, de sus lealtades y de su posición en el mundo.

"Cuida a tu hermano," Lily dijo por fin, y algo tieso y tenso en la mente de Harry respiró un suspiro de relajación.

"Claro, Mamá," dijo él.

La mano de Lily pasó por su flequillo, frotando la cicatriz que Harry sabía era un distorsionado, imperfecto reflejo de la cicatriz de maldición de su gemelo. "Tú eres el relámpago," susurró ella. "Golpeas fuerte y rápido, y no dejas rastros tras de ti. Connor es el corazón. Protege su inocencia, Harry. Asegúrate de que aún sea puro y limpio al final de todo. El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que Connor tendría el poder del que el Señor Tenebroso no sabe. Esa es su habilidad para amar, tiene que serlo. Pero si tiene que crecer demasiado rápido, la perderá." Se inclinó y besó la cicatriz de Harry. "Asegúrate de que se mantenga como un niño por solo un poco más."

"Lo haré, Mamá." Harry forzó las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta. Ella nunca le había dicho algo como eso, jamás. Era la cicatriz de Connor la que era significante, la cicatriz de Connor que lo marcaba para muerte y gloria. El pensar que era parte de lo que su hermano formaba parte, aunque fuera por un instante...

Parecía como si Lily quisiera decir algo más, pero Connor gritó al frente. "¡Harry, vamos! ¡El tren se está preparando para partir!"

Harry y Lily intercambiaron sonrisas. Connor estaba inocentemente emocionado de ir a Hogwarts, y tal vez anticipaba, solo un poco, el qué dirán sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió. Él lo veía como un gran cambio en la vida que había vivido hasta ahora, como si todo fuera a ser diferente y nada fuera a ser igual de nuevo.

En cierta forma, Harry pensaba, eso era correcto. Connor haría hechizos reales ahora, mucho más a menudo de lo que los efectuaba en casa. Tendría que comenzar a crecer, a perder su inocencia, aprender a amar no solo a sus padres y a Harry y a Sirius y a Remus, sino a todo el mundo mágico al cual tendría que proteger algún día.

Harry estaba agradecido de que su vida fuera tan simple en comparación. Su responsabilidad era la que siempre había sido: proteger a Connor.

Tocó la mano de su madre una vez más, y volteó para caminar a través de la barrera hacia la plataforma. Hedwig ululó suavemente mientras lo hacía, como si estuviera impresionada del tamaño y el ruido del tren.

Harry mantuvo un ojo sobre su hermano mientras abordaban pero por suerte Connor eligió un compartimiento vacío. Harry entró tras él y alzó las cejas en su dirección.

Connor le sonrió ampliamente. Realmente no parecían gemelos, pensó Harry ausentemente, la vieja introspección regresando con nueva fuerza al ver a su hermano en un lugar enteramente nuevo. Connor tenía cabello negro, pero era menos rebelde que el de Harry, así que su cicatriz era usualmente medio-visible, la curva inferior del corazón ligeramente visible. Tenía los ojos marrones de James, y la falta de anteojos de Lily, y más de la apariencia de James.

_Incluso eso puede ser una ventaja,_ Harry pensó mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano. _No es posible que un Mortífago no lo reconozca , claro, pero también podrían pensar que yo no soy su hermano._

"¿No estas emocionado?" Connor le preguntó.

Harry sonrió. "Claro que lo estoy," dijo él. "Pero la mejor parte es ver como rebotas alrededor como una Rana de Chocolate."

"Yo _no_ estoy rebotando," Dijo Connor, saltando en su lugar.

"Sí, lo estás."

"No lo estoy."

"Sí, lo estás."

"No lo estoy."

Y así continuaron, disfrutando la completamente infantil pelea que sus padres les hubieran ordenado detener dentro de dos minutos. Probablemente lo habrían estado haciendo por diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry se giró para mirarla, asegurándose de que su expresión fuera agradable y acogedora, como la sonrisa inocente de Connor. Su mano estaba sobre su varita, pero esa estaba en el holgado bolsillo de sus túnicas escolares, las cuales ya estaba usando, y nadie más tenía que saberlo.

El chico en la puerta se quedó observando por un momento, como si un hubiera esperado que hubieran dos personas. Entonces entró. Harry estudió su cabello rojo y usadas, aunque limpias, ropas, y lentamente apartó la mano de la varita. El chico era casi por seguro un Weasley, y toda esa familia era leal a Dumbledore y peleaba para la Orden del Fénix. La madre actual incluso había perdido familiares a Voldemort. Harry podía confiar en que este chico no lastimaría a Connor, al menos hasta que probara lo contrario.

"Hola," dijo el chico, y se sentó frente a Connor, junto a Harry. "Escuché que Connor Potter estaba en este compartimiento. ¿Eres tú?"

Connor sonrió y se levantó el flequillo para que el chico pudiera ver la cicatriz en forma de corazón. El Weasley parpadeó y miró con admiración, y luego ofreció una mano, sonriente. "Mi nombre es Ron Weasley. Es brillante conocerte. ¿Conoces a mis padres? Creo que conocen a los tuyos. Mamá dijo algo sobre visitarte una vez, y Papá dijo que estaba restringido, pero..."

Harry se relajó en el asiento y dejó la charla flotar sobre él, mirando a través de ojos entre-cerrados mientras su hermano respondía, incómodo al principio, y luego ganando confianza cuando notaba que tan fascinado estaba Ron con su presencia. Connor nunca había estado con otros niños de su edad, no más que Harry. Realmente era muy peligroso dejar que otros los visitaran, al menos mientras Voldemort tuviera la oportunidad de regresar. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales Harry estaba contento de que fueran a Hogwarts. Connor tendría muchos amigos. No _todos_ ellos serían hijos de Mortífagos asignados a espiarlo, aunque Harry estaba inclinado a pensar que muchos lo serían, especialmente si provenían de la Casa de Slytherin.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió súbitamente de nuevo, y otro chico se paraba justo tras de ella. Harry se tensó. Este brujo tenía cabello rubio y la expresión de aburrimiento practicada de un sangre pura, y otros dos magos lo escoltaban como elfos domésticos. Miró al Weasley y dio un gesto de superioridad, y la mano de Harry se fue a su varita.

"Eres en Niño-Que-Vivió," le dijo a Connor. "¿No es cierto?" Su tono, arrastrado y perezoso y obviamente forzado, no la hacía parecer una pregunta.

Connor asintió, sus hombros tensos. Harry le dio a su hermano puntos completos por observación. Aún no sabía quién era aún, aunque tenía sus sospechas, y Connor, protegido del mundo exterior, encontraba al chico desagradable por principios. Un buen signo de un corazón inocente.

"Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy," dijo el chico, y dio un paso al frente, mano afuera como si esperara que Connor realmente la tomara.

Harry se levantó, completamente preparado para lanzar un hechizo. Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de los poderosos en el círculo de Voldemort, y había escapado Azkaban con la más débil excusa. De todos los niños que entrarían a Hogwarts este año, su hijo sería a quien Harry escogería para Más Probable Que Intente Matar a Connor.

Malfoy le dio una mirada extraña, y se rió. "¿Y quién es este?" preguntó. "¿Alguien más venerándote, Potter, como el Weasley?"

_Eso es,_ Harry pensó, al ver el familiar fuego encenderse en los ojos de Connor. _Acaba de perder su oportunidad._

"Este es mi hermano Harry," dijo Connor, levantándose también. Era algo más alto de lo que parecía, y cuando volteó su mirada hacia Malfoy, el hombre en quién se convertiría era visible. Harry casi paraba de respirar en su admiración. Si Connor tenía que perder una pieza de su inocencia hoy, lo estaba haciendo por una causa noble. "Y este es Ron Weasley, mi amigo. Tú nunca lo serás, así que no insultes a quienes son mejores que tú."

Malfoy se congeló por un momento, sus ojos muy abiertos. Harry le lanzó una mirada, preguntándose por qué.

Y entonces comprendió. Al parecer, Malfoy era inocente a su propia forma. Había entrado en el compartimiento como probablemente entraba a todas partes, contoneándose y presumiendo, y esperaba que Connor lo aceptara como todos los demás lo habrían aceptado. Los Malfoy habrían criado a su hijo alrededor de otros sangre puras, entrenados perfectamente por sus padres para mostrar obediencia a los ricos y poderosos – y los Malfoy eran ambos. ¿Por qué sería el Niño-Que-Vivió distinto a los otros niños que Draco había conocido el resto de su vida?

Harry suspiró, sintiendo una extraña lastima por el niño, y quitó su mano de la varita. Y entonces oyó a Connor reírse.

"No es como si quisiera que fueras mi amigo," dijo él. "Tienes un nombre feo."

"¡Connor!" Harry chilló, sorprendido. Defender a los inocentes era una cosa. Lanzar un insulto infantil era otra completamente distinta. Los sangre pura eran parte del mundo mágico, también, y Connor debió estar por encima del tipo de reclamo que Harry esperaría de alguien como Draco. El dolor aún era visible en el rostro de Malfoy; había estado muy sorprendido para esconderlo. Connor pudo haber hecho la réplica doler un poco menos con las palabras adecuadas, y haber estado en camino a ganar un valioso aliado. Esas definitivamente _no_ eran las palabras adecuadas, al ver como hacían a Ron reír.

Eso cerró la pequeña expresión dolida en la cara de Malfoy. Se enderezó, y los brujos junto a él lo miraban esperando ordenes. Pero Malfoy simplemente fulminó a Connor con la mirada, barbilla en alto, dijo, "Debí esperar que alguien con una Sangre sucia por madre no tuviera sentido de lo que son _modales_," y salió por la puerta.

Connor chilló, y Ron dijo, "Eso es duro, amigo, lo que dijo sobre tu mamá..."

Harry salió del compartimiento tras de Malfoy. Lo que había dicho había sido rudo, pero Connor lo había provocado. Harry conocía las reglas de cortesía mágica por su padre y Sirius, ambos sangre puras. Malfoy se merecía una disculpa.

-

* * *

Draco se frotaba la frente al caminar. Le había dado un dolor de cabeza en cinco segundos, al estar dentro de ese compartimiento con un mago tan poderoso. La magia de Potter cantaba y tarareaba alrededor de él, y llenaba el aire con una ligera vibración que Draco, como todos los Malfoy bien entrenados, podía sentir. Hacía que le doliera el cráneo. Claramente, Draco pensó, tendría que usar escudos más fuertes cuando llegara a Hogwarts. Tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, con tantos magos alrededor, pero culpaba a Potter por darle un dolor de cabeza tan temprano.

"Malfoy."

Draco miró por sobre su hombro, y s quedó mirando. Detrás de él estaba el otro mago, el que Potter había dicho era su hermano. Había estado tan callado que Draco casi no lo había notado, y lo había incluido en el insulto que le lanzó a Weasley mayormente por costumbre. Tenía cabello oscuro incluso más rebelde que el de Potter, y ojos verdes detrás de feos anteojos.

Y hacía al aire alrededor suyo cantar.

Los ojos de Draco se achicaron, y luego aún más. "¿Es este algún tipo de maldito truco?" rugió él, moviéndose un paso hacia atrás – Harry, ese era su nombre. Normalmente no habría usado ese tipo de lenguaje, pero odiaba ser engañado o insultado. Su padre lo entendería. "¿Tú eres en Niño-Que-Vivió, o no?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?" Pero no estaba tan confundido como pretendía estar. Alrededor suyo, su magia se tensaba y transformaba en una sola punta de flecha aguda apuntada justo hacia Draco.

Draco apretó los dientes. "Tú eres el Niño-Que-Vivió," dijo él. "No el otro. ¿Pensaste que yo creería que era _gracioso_, y que me arrastraría de vuelta a ti? Los Malfoy no se arrastran."

"¿Ni siquiera por el Señor Oscuro?" Potter murmuró. Sus ojos brillaban con entretenimiento perezoso.

Más que furioso, Draco trató de darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero la mano de Potter lo tomó por el brazo. Vincent y Gregory dieron un paso al frente, pero se detuvieron cuando Draco agitó la cabeza ligeramente. Estaban bien entrenados, pero no había forma en que estuvieran preparados para enfrentarse a un mago con el poder de Potter. Draco se quedó tieso, esperando un hechizo que sabía que no podría detener.

Así que, por supuesto, estaba completamente atónito cuando Potter pasó una mano sobre su ceja, levantando su flequillo lo suficiente para dejar que Draco viera que su cicatriz era un relámpago, no un corazón, y murmuró, "En el nombre de Merlín te pido que me perdones, por mis injustas, apresuradas palabras, y a mi hermano por las suyas. No sé si aceptará estos términos, pero los pido: tregua entre nosotros, y neutralidad en adelante."

Draco lo miró de nuevo. Estaba gastando una horrible cantidad de tiempo haciendo eso hoy. Pero todas las palabras eran correctas, y el rostro de Potter era serio al ofrecerlas, sus ojos firmemente en los de Draco. Eso no, por supuesto, detenía ese poder imposible y vibrante, compactado y doblado a obediencia perfecta, que aún le estaba dando a Draco un dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez no lo necesitaba.

Este Potter conocía las cortesías de los sangre pura. Este Potter había venido a ofrecerlas a Draco. Este Potter soltó su brazo el momento en que la ceremonia había terminado y se alejó a una distancia cautelosa, su magia girando en perezosos patrones de sonido, lista para atacar pero no en posición como lo había estado antes – lo que era absolutamente propio, ya que Draco aún no había respondido.

Este Potter cantaba y tarareaba con _magia_ pura, y si no era la mayor fuente de poder que Draco había sentido en el compartimiento, se comería su propia mano.

Y aún así no era el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Draco tenía dos opciones en ese momento: podía seguir creyendo que lo estaban engañando, y salir a pisotones con indignación bien merecida, o podía aceptar lo que se le ofrecía y ver que pasaba. Tal vez Connor Potter era más poderoso que Harry. Tal vez era tan poderoso que Draco no podía sentirlo.

O tal vez Harry, quien, después de todo, no podía sentir su propia fuerza, no sabía nada sobre el aura que llevaba consigo, y tenía incluso más secretos profundos, unos que no tenían nada que ver con hechizos.

Draco sabía lo que prefería que fuera verdad. Pero al menos tomaría la oportunidad ofrecida, y vería que pasaba.

Colocó su puño sobre su corazón, se inclinó, y extendió una mano. Harry de hecho dio un suspiro de alivio al tomarla.

"Gracias," dijo él, y regresó la reverencia, y regresó al compartimiento sin intentar explicarse a si mismo. Eso también era absolutamente propio, Draco pensó, mirándolo al marcharse con un hambre que aún no tenía nombre. Tendría que escribir una carta a su padre cuando llegara a la escuela. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Lucius de esta.

"¿Por qué pasó eso?" Vincent susurró. Su voz estaba teñida con asombro. Él no podía sentir a Harry, pero sabía que Draco no hubiera aceptado una disculpa de cualquier persona.

"No lo sé," dijo Draco. "Aún no. Pero te diré una cosa..." Lo dejó al final de una deliciosamente larga pausa.

"¿Si?" Gregory preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

Draco sonrió a la puerta del compartimiento, que ahora estaba cerrada. "Va a haber un Potter en Slytherin."


	3. Discusiones con el Sombrero

**Notas: **"¡Gracias por los reviews! Temo decir que muchas de las preguntas sobre la historia no se contestarán por ahora; se resolverán lentamente a través de la historia.

¡Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo!"

**Capítulo Tres: Discusiones con el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

Harry escuchaba los murmullos de asombro alrededor suyo mientras los de primer año montaban los botes a través del lago y hacia Hogwarts. Él estaba ocupado estudiando el castillo, también, y tenía que admitir que era hermoso, una llamarada de luz agradable en a oscuridad que para entonces era absoluta.

Pero sospechaba que estaba buscando cosas distintas a las que los estudiantes estaban viendo. Ellos exclamaban y suspiraban ante las ventanas, y el techo encantado del Gran Comedor cuando llegaron a este, y las torrecillas flotantes de piedra que rompían el horizonte en lugares extraños. Harry estudiaba el grosor de las paredes, el ancho de las ventanas, y el brillo cegador de los hechizos que se había entrenado para ver. Bajo ese tipo de luz, Hogwarts parecía estar incendiándose, aunque el fuego no consumía la piedra sino que lenta y continuamente se movía sobre ella, cambiando colores. Y Harry estaba seguro de que había muchos más hechizos que él no podía ver protegiendo el castillo. De nuevos a viejos, y algunos habrían sido puestos por los mismos Fundadores.

¿Pero eran suficientes? ¿Mantendrían a Connor seguro si los Mortífagos venían tras de él? ¿Si lo hacía Voldemort?¿Si un accidente casi despojaba al mundo de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar el golpe final en la batalla?

Frunciendo el seño, Harry no notó a Connor pegándole ligeramente en el costado para sacarlo de los botes cuando se detuvieron. Sí salió del bote, pero era su entrenamiento lo que lo mantuvo cerca de su hermano, y no atención o anticipación. Sabía todo sobre la charla que alguien – la Subdirectora McGonagall, por como se veían las cosas, y su futura Líder de Casa—le estaba dando a los de primer año. Sabía sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador y los fantasmas que volaban por el cuarto de espera y la mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo que consumía a sus compañeros como un eco de los hechizos en el castillo.

Aún no sabía qué tanto podía confiar en Hogwarts. Hasta que pudiera, tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¿No estas asustado, o sí?"

Harry parpadeó y giró la cabeza, al menos cuando estaba seguro de que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él. No supo que pensar de el tono cuando encontró a Malfoy parado junto a él, mirándolo intensamente. ¿Malfoy estaba mofándose? ¿Inquiriendo una pregunta seria? ¿Preguntando con admiración? Ni su voz ni sus ojos daban nada a ver. Harry se encontró aliviado. Preferiría no tener que suavizar las cosas entre Connor y el posible futuro Mortífago todo el tiempo.

"No," Harry dijo, y miró las puertas de nuevo.

Se abrieron de par en par, lo que previno el que Malfoy le preguntara algo más. McGonagall los guió bajo el techo encantado, sobre un piso de piedra, bajo las miradas de los profesores y otros estudiantes. Harry oía constantes inspiraciones alrededor suyo, incluso cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a cantar, y se preguntó por qué. Las únicas sobrecogedoras, y por tanto interesantes, cosas eran las líneas de hechizos que danzaban al piso desde el techo y se enredaban como lianas alrededor de las mesas de estudiantes. Conocía solo uno o dos de ellos, como los que aplacarían pensamientos que podrían llevar a muestras de magia letal. Tendría que aprender sobre los otros.

"¡Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry miró a la chica mientras trotaba al frente, se colocaba el Sombrero en la cabeza, y era Seccionada para estar en Hufflepuff. Asintió. El Sombrero Seleccionador funcionaba exactamente como sus padres le habían dicho, entonces, y cualquier posible peligro había sido removido. Se inclinó hacia el costado para ver el verde toque de un hechizo deslizarse alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin. Se preguntaba lo que hacía. Las firmas eran similares a las que rodeaban a los hechizos defensivos, pero tenía proyecciones agudas en los lados, como si estuviera hecho para actuar ofensivamente.

Su atención regresó al Sombrero seleccionador solo a momentos raros, como cuando hubo una pausa extremadamente larga entre "¡Granger, Hermione!" y el anuncio del Sombrero. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, para ver a la chica sentada firmemente bajo el sombrero. Podía escuchar el suave murmullo de voces, y pensó que ella estaba discutiendo con el sombrero.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!" el Sombrero anunció.

Granger lo puso de vuelta en el banquillo y se alejó, mostrándose muy contenta consigo misma. Harry ocultó una sonrisa. Así que ella estaría en la casa de Connor. Él esperaba que ella se convirtiera en su amiga. Alguien tan determinada podría ser una buena aliada. Y ella tenía un nombre que él no reconocía como perteneciente a una familia mágica, lo que significaba que era nacida de Muggles, lo que significaba que ella tendría más razón que los demás de estar del lado de Connor.

También prestó atención cuando un nombre que reconocía apareció, y estaba complacido más allá de las palabras al ver a Neville Longbottom marchar a Gryffindor. Lily le había contado la solemne historia de cómo los padres de Neville habían perdido sus mentes ante los hechizos Cruciatus de los Lestrange. Harry se había preguntado si su coraje pasaría a su hijo. Al parecer lo había echo.

Malfoy entró a Slytherin. Harry no estaba sorprendido en absoluto. Pero no comprendía por qué Malfoy sentía la necesidad de lanzarle una sonrisa mordaz mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ni por qué se sentó y lo siguió observando hasta que Harry hizo una mueca y alejó la mirada.

Entonces llegó el momento por el que había estado esperando.

"¡Potter, Connor!"

Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato. Harry vio a su hermano sonrojarse y tropezar un poco mientras se apresuraba hacia el Sombrero, como si no hubiera esperado esto. Claro que lo había hecho, pero era una cosa el imaginarlo, y otra escucharlo, Harry pensó, su corazón doliendo con simpatía. Afortunadamente, Connor llegó al banquillo a pesar de las voces que lo seguían.

"¿Realmente es él?

"¿_El _Connor Potter?"

"¿Puedes verle la cicatriz?"

"No lo sé, se ve más pequeño de lo que imaginé..."

Connor se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry podía ver los labios de su hermano moverse, y sabía el tipo de palabras de aliento que se estaría diciendo a si mismo. Entonces se puso tieso, y Harry sabía que la voz del Sombrero estaba hablando dentro de su cabeza.

Duró muy poco tiempo, como Harry supo que lo haría, pero ese momento aún tenía garras, y le daban escalofríos en toda la espalda mientras esperaba.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

El Comedor estalló en ruido – aclamaciones de la mesa de Gryffindor y gritos liberados de los otros, todos excepto Slytherin. Harry asintió cuando Connor se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, radiante. Claro que era esencialmente bueno. ¿Había vencido a Voldemort, o no? Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien fuera de la familia había juzgado a Connor. Debía sentirse bien que le dijeran que los instintos de su familia eran correctos, Harry pensó.

Connor se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor y giró para sonreírle a su gemelo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia delante cuando McGonagall llamó su nombre.

El Sombrero se colocó sobre sus orejas, y rió dentro de su mente. _¿Crees saber cual será tu casa, no es así?_

_Creo que sí,_ Harry respondió, calmado. Su madre le había dicho que podía pensar y que el sombrero lo escucharía. Era un consejo valioso, ya que sus enemigos tal ves podrían obtener algo de los pensamientos privados de Harry si hablaba en voz alta. _Voy a ir a Gryffindor, para proteger a mi hermano._

_Tú quieres ir a Gryffindor,_ el Sombrero lo corrigió. _Eso no significa que no seas más apto para otra Casa._

Harry tuvo la extraña, incómoda sensación de que la habitación giraba a su alrededor y se volvía punzante, como si el Sombrero hubiera puesto su visión en otra parte de su cerebro mientras miraba sus memorias. Entonces dijo, _Nadie puede cuestionar tu lealtad. O tu coraje -- ¿cuántos niños están preparados a morir por sus hermanos a los once años?_ Por alguna razón, el sombrero sonaba triste al respecto, pero Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarlo. _O tu inteligencia, en todo caso, al aprender tantos hechizos tan joven._

_Pero lo que lo mantiene unido, Sr. Potter, es su astucia, su cuidado, su habilidad para esconder lo que es realmente y su determinación para tener éxito. Creo que se está escondiendo mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente jamás sabrá,_ añadió crípticamente.

A Harry no le importaba el último enunciado; su mente estaba en el anterior. _Pero no querrá decirme que quiere que vaya a—_

"¡SLYTHERIN!" el Sombrero vociferó alegremente.

Por un alumbrante momento, Harry pensó en pelear. Se supone que estuviera en _Gryffindor_, ahí es donde _pertenecía_, eso era lo que habían _planeado_, ¿y cómo se supone que _protegería_ a su hermano cuando ni siquiera podía verlo por largas porciones del día? El Sombrero sabía todo eso, y aún así lo puso en otro lado. Harry quería gritar o aullar. Por primera ver en años, pensó que tal vez quería llorar.

Pero entonces congeló el impulso y lo metió dentro de la pequeña y secreta caja de sus pensamientos. No, no podía protestar. Eso atraería atención hacia él. Además, podían haber ventajas de estar en Slytherin. Tendría acceso a los niños que más posiblemente estaban en el bando opuesto. No creía ser capas de fingir ser uno de ellos, nunca, pero la simple proximidad y familiaridad tal vez los haría torpes alrededor suyo.

Se quitó el Sombrero para entrar en un momento de silencio muerto, como había esperado. Harry forzó su expresión a ser calmada y volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Caminaría hasta allá, y el silencio continuaría, y el Sorteo comenzaría de nuevo. Esperaba fervientemente que esto fuera solo un pequeño bache en el camino. Había más estudiantes que colocar en las Casas. Si Connor—

Entonces el silencio se rompió.

Harry miró fijo mientras Draco Malfoy se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y comenzaba a aplaudir. Lo hacía tan fresco como si esto pasara cada día de su vida, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Harry, sin mirar alrededor para ver el tipo de atención que atraería. Unos cuantos estudiantes más de Slytherin se apresuraron a levantarse y se unieron, pero, en su mayoría, Harry caminó a la mesa bajo el apogeo de exactamente un par de manos que aplaudían, haciendo a la triste demostración incluso más notable de lo que ya era.

Entonces Malfoy tuvo la audacia de obligar al chico junto a él a moverse, para que Harry tuviera un lugar vacío donde sentarse. Harry lo tomó, su cara ardiendo, ya que sospechaba que evitarlo solo alentaría a Malfoy a hacer algo aún más dramático y ridículo en el nombre de -- ¿qué?

"¿Crees que es divertido avergonzarme?" Harry siseó al chico. Podía oír que el Sorteo reiniciaba, por suerte. También podía sentir a su gemelo mirándolo desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Tan cobarde que era, no pensó que podría ver a Connor a los ojos aún, así que se decidió por fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy, quien solo se reclinó y le sonrió.

"No estaba conciente de que te avergonzaba," Malfoy arrastró. "Yo solo estaba dando la bienvenida al más nuevo miembro de la Casa de Slytherin. ¿Supongo entonces que tus impecables modales no se extienden a una amistosa bienvenida? Que lástima. Claramente eres distinto a quien pensé que eras." Su sonrisa creció, una sonrisa burlona, y observó a Harry para ver lo que haría.

Harry reconoció la carnada, pero solo tenía una opción, y sospechaba que era la que complacería más a Malfoy. Tomó un profundo respiro y forzó una sonrisa. "Claro que no," dijo él. "Perdóname. Malentendí las cosas. Creí que estaría en Gryffindor con mi gemelo."

Malfoy se inclinó hacia él, implicando una familiaridad que Harry no pensaba que existiera. "Los gemelos a veces son distintos," susurró él. "Al menos, siempre lo he pensado. Y pensé desde el primer momento en que te conocí en el tren que serías un Slytherin."

Harry apartó sus ojos de Malfoy de golpe y tragó. _Mierda. ¿Qué hice mal?_ Pensó en miseria. _¿Qué clase de—de_ cosa _me hace tan Slytherin que alguien más puede verlo? ¿Y por qué mi familia nunca me lo dijo?_

Aún no quería ver al otro lado del cuarto, aún cuando Ron Weasley se volvió un Gryffindor, asó que miró a la mesa de profesores. Asintió con una sombría falta de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape, el líder de la Casa de Slytherin, lo estaba observando. Su padre le había dicho todo a Harry sobre la rivalidad entre los Merodeadores y Snape cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero también sobre la deuda mágica que Snape le debía a James, y que el enojón, respondón, silencioso hombre era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Snape ayudaría a proteger a Connor, pero difícilmente le haría la vida más fácil. Y no parecía complacido de tener a un Potter en su Casa, tampoco.

Harry abruptamente siseó. La cabeza le dolía. Levantó una mano y la frotó sobre su cicatriz, entonces parpadeó cuando la bajó y encontró la palma manchada de sangre. La metió bajo la mesa, confundido.

Malfoy, por supuesto, trató de agarrar su brazo. "Déjame ver."

"¡No!" Harry dijo, y se soltó. Confundido, perdido, necesitando _alguna_ probada de hogar, levantó los ojos y buscó al otro lado del cuarto, a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde él debía estar, donde Connor y ron se sentaban en camaradería.

Connor lo estaba mirando, como si no hubiera parado desde el momento en que Harry fue Seleccionado. Sus ojos eran grandes, y agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó la mirada de nuevo. Era la primera vez que veía visto traición en el rostro de su hermano.

Respiro calmadamente para si, ignorando el discurso del Director Dumbledore y la aparición de la comida, al menos hasta que Malfoy se inclinó hacia él y le dijo, "Todos van a pensar que estas haciendo un berrinche si no comes, ¿sabes?"

_No puedo permitir esto,_ Harry pensó. _No puedo permitirme atraer atención hacia mi. La gente pensará mucho sobre mi, y no verán a Connor tanto como deberían. Tengo que controlarme a mi mismo._

Fue la voz de su madre la que vino a él. _"Tú eres el relámpago. Golpeas fuerte y rápido, y no dejas rastros tras de ti. Connor es el corazón. Protege su inocencia, Harry. Asegúrate de que aún sea puro y limpio al final de todo."_

Harry dejó salir un último suspiro ansioso, el último que se permitiría, y comenzó a comer. Podía hacer esto. Era tan solo otro reto para proteger a Connor. Nadie nunca dijo que sería _fácil_. Harry tenía la tendencia de arrojarse a los retos y apalearlos hasta que se fueran. Podía hacerlo con este, también.

"¿Quieres un poco de jugo de calabaza, Harry?"

¿Malfoy había decidido hablarle de primer nombre? Esas eran nuevas noticias para Harry. Pero logró asentir, y sonreír, e incluso decir, "Gracias, Draco."

Draco sirvió. Harry mantuvo sus ojos lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor por el momento. Le explicaría a Connor que ser colocado en la Casa de Slytherin no significaba que sus metas en la vida hubieran cambiado, pero lo haría mañana, cuando no estuvieran frente a tanta gente.

-

* * *

Draco no era estúpido. Había visto la sangre que venía de la cicatriz de Harry. Ciertamente había notado la expresión de pánico en la cara de Harry cuando el Sombrero anunció que estaría en Slytherin, o el modo en que había notado que su hermano y Snape y el Weasley estaban mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

A Draco no le importaba. Dulce anticipación bañaba cada bocado de comida que ingería y cada movimiento que hacía, especialmente ahora que había logrado protegerse contra el poder puro de Harry. Sabía que esperar de Hogwarts por las historias que le contó su padre, y los estándares que debía cargar y mantener como un Malfoy. Sabía que El-Niño-Que-Vivió vendría, y con todo en consideración, no estaba sorprendido que él y el mocoso de Gryffindor probablemente fueran a terminar enemigos. Había esperado disfrutar Hogwarts un poco, pero estar aburrido fuera de si la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nadie le había dicho sobre Harry. Por lo que Draco sabía, su padre no había considerado la existencia de el segundo gemelo Potter importante.

_Pero lo es,_ Draco pensó, y sirvió el jugo de calabaza para tener una excusa para seguir viendo a Harry. _Es poderoso, y actúa como si no lo supiera, y ciertamente no esperaba que lo pusieran en Slytherin, así que no sabe mucho sobre si mismo, tampoco. Estoy un paso sobre de Harry y Potter, y probablemente sobre Snape, también._

_No sé exactamente lo que vaya a pasar ahora, pero va a ser muy_ divertido.


	4. Detención Con el Maestro de Pociones

**Notas: **"Este podría ser el último capítulo que suba rápido por un tiempo. ¡Gracias por los reviews!"

**Capítulo Cuatro: Detención Con el Maestro de Pociones.**

"¡Despierta, Harry!"

"Ya estoy despierto, Draco," Harry dijo, sentándose y estirándose perezosamente. Draco, quien había jalado las cortinas verde-y-plateadas de la cama de Harry, se mostró sorprendido por un segundo, pero entonces tomó su brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cama. Harry suspiró, pero no dijo nada. La mayor parte del tiempo, las únicas personas que lo tocaban eran sus padres, Connor, Sirius, y Remus. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que otras personas lo hicieran, especialmente cuando esas otras personas estaban intentando arduamente ser sus amigos.

Eso era lo que no comprendía, Harry admitió mientras Draco simplemente lo jaloneaba a través de la sala común, por el corredor de las mazmorras, y hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco estaba actuando – bueno, no como un Malfoy – en sus intentos de hacer que Harry le prestara atención. Pero había otras personas en Slytherin, incluyendo a Vincent y Gregory, a quienes Harry había conocido la noche pasada, que estaban perfectamente contentas con darle a Draco toda la atención que quería. ¿Qué podría ganar con molestarlo a _él_?

_Porque eres el hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, por supuesto,_ susurró una voz en su cabeza de la cual Harry desconfiaba. Sonaba horriblemente como la voz de una serpiente, o un Slytherin. _Draco quiere llegar a Connor. Quería ser su amigo, y ahora probablemente quiera ser su enemigo. ¿Qué mejor modo de hacerlo que convencer a Connor de que su hermano se ha vuelto en contra suya?_

Estaban en el Gran Comedor para ese momento, y Harry podía ver a Connor sentado con Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Esta vez, su gemelo no lo miró a los ojos, solo giró la cabeza al otro lado y habló en un tono más alto.

_Tendremos una conversación esta tarde,_ Harry le prometió a su gemelo mentalmente, mientras se sentaba y servía un platón de huevos. _No voy a dejar que mi hermano sostenga estos ridículos prejuicios en contra mía. Todos los demás en Slytherin podrán ser viciosas serpientes, pero yo no._

"El Profesor Snape te está viendo de nuevo."

Harry parpadeó ante las palabras de Draco, pero no miró a la mesa de profesores. Después de todo, podía sentir los ojos del profesor. "Sí, ya lo sé," dijo él, y se detuvo para pasar un poco de jugo de calabaza por su garganta sin escupirlo por toda la mesa. "Odiaba a nuestro padre en la escuela." Pensó en decirle a Draco sobre la deuda de vida y que Snape realmente era bueno, pero se contuvo. Tal vez Draco no era un Mortífago, aún, pero Lucius Malfoy todavía podría conocer ese interesante chismecillo unos momentos después de que Harry lo contara.

_Odio tener que guardar secretos,_ gimió para si mismo, justo antes de poner el gimoteo en la secreta caja de sus pensamientos. _Si estuviera en Gryffindor, no sería así. Podríamos confiar en que la mayoría de la gente ahí está con la Luz._

Cerró la tapa de la caja firmemente cuando había terminado. Él estaba en Slytherin, y Snape aún no había venido y sugerido que un hijo de la Familia Potter realmente pertenecía en Gryffindor, así que supuso que tendría que sacar lo mejor del asunto.

-

* * *

Como salieron las cosas, el Viernes llegó antes de que Harry pudiera ver a su hermano por más de un par de minutos de vez en cuando, o que pudiera estar más cerca que en el otro lado de un mar de caras incomprensivas. Todos los estudiantes estaban constantemente en movimiento, andando a una clase o a la otra, y charlando tan ruidosamente que la suave llamada de Harry a Connor en un corredor casi siempre resultaba perdida. O tal vez ignorada; Harry tenía que considerar que Connor podría estar demasiado enojado como para prestarle atención incluso si lo escuchaba.

Draco no era de ayuda en particular. Se pegaba al lado de Harry como una babosa, y constantemente parloteaba un río de charlas que Harry estaba seguro eran falsas. Cuando Harry intentaba liberarse para ir a la biblioteca – realmente esperando encontrar la forma de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor – Draco se invitaba solo. No decía nada sobre Connor, o sobre los Gryffindors, pero mantenía un ojo vigilante en Harry, y sonreía burlonamente cuando alguien mencionaba al Niño-Que-Vivió al pasar.

_Podría lidiar mejor con los Slytherins, _Harry pensó mientras entraban a pociones, _si no se la pasaran todo el día con esas sonrisas socarronas._

Era verdad que aún no había conocido a muchos Slytherins que no fueran Draco, pero todos parecían dar sonrisas burlonas, excepto por Vincent y Gregory, quienes carecían de expresión la mayor parte del tiempo. Blaise Zabini se te quedaba viendo y sonreía burlonamente, Pansy Parkinson sonreía tímida y burlonamente, Millicent Bulstrode fulminaba con la mirada y sonreía burlonamente, y los años superiores sonreían burlonamente ante la mera idea de prestarle atención a alguien de un año inferior. Harry temía que su sonrisa se tornara burlona para cuando pudiera regresar con Connor, y estaba determinado a no dejar que pasara.

"Vas a amar esta clase," Draco susurró a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry mientras se acomodaban en los escritorios. "Snape es un maestro brillante. Y tenemos clases con los Gryffindors, lo cual sé que estabas esperando." Sonrió blandamente cuando Harry giró la cabeza de golpe para darle una mirada desagradable.

Harry estaba consciente del horario, por supuesto. Pero no estaba consciente de que Draco se había dado cuenta.

_Tal vez preguntarle sobre el tema directamente funcionará._

"¿Por qué te importa?" susurró fieramente. "Claro que quiero decirle hola a mi hermano. Nunca habíamos estado separados hasta que vinimos aquí. ¿Por qué te burlas de mí como si fuera algo inusual?"

Draco le sonrió burlonamente, y no le contestó.

Harry se volteó de nuevo, rechinando los dientes en su frustración, y vio a los de primer año de Gryffindor entrar torpemente por la puerta. Hermione Granger entró sola, consultando un libro mientras lo hacía. Harry parpadeó cuando también se sentó sola. _¿Por qué no ha hecho amigos? No parece que la timidez vaya a detenerla._

Connor y ron entraron después. Harry esperó hasta que su hermano no tuviera una excusa para no ver al otro lado del cuarto, entonces atrapó su mirada y sonrió esperanzadamente. Connor le envió una sonrisa tentativa, pero se rompió cuando el codo de Ron se fue a sus costillas. Entonces se giraron y tomaron asiento en un escritorio.

Draco se reía entre dientes, Harry estaba seguro de ello, pero no tuvo una oportunidad de confrontarlo al respecto antes de que Snape llegara al frente del salón.

Miró a los estudiantes. Harry regresó la mirada, y notó que esta vez no sintió dolor en su cicatriz cuando los ojos de Snape se enfocaron en los suyos. Tal vez eso era algo digno de notar – o tal vez no, ya que aún no sabía por qué su cicatriz había empezado a sangrar en primer lugar.

_Hay_ tantas _cosas que no sé,_ Harry pensó, golpeteando su pluma contra su pergamino con agitación. _¿Cómo boy a proteger a Connor si no puedo aprender lo que debo saber para hacerlo?_

"Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacta de la fabricación de pociones," Snape estaba diciendo. Harry no le prestó tanta atención a su discurso, incluso cuando se introdujo a una perorata aparentemente practicada sobre la gloria de la elaboración de pociones. Claro que Snape intentaría impresionar a los estudiantes. No querría que lo desafiaran en su clase.

"...si no son un montón de cabezas huecas como a los que usualmente debo enseñar," terminó él, y Harry asintió. Sí, Snape trabajaba para intimidar. Sus tácticas eran las mismas que James les había dicho que usaba cuando él y los Merodeadores estuvieron en la escuela. Harry trabajaría para llevarse bien con él, del mismo modo que haría con el resto de los Slytherins, pero no pretendía dejar que Snape lo impresionara o incitara.

Como si su movimiento de cabeza hubiera sido una señal, Snape se giró hacia él. Harry estudió su expresión de desprecio, pero no pudo descifrar si venía de hablar con un Potter, con el hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, o con el Potter y el hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió que de algún modo había terminado en la Casa de Slytherin. _Sin duda piensa que es injusto._

_Bueno, al menos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso._

"Potter," dijo Snape. "¿Qué obtendría si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

"El Filtro de Los Muertos, señor," dijo Harry. Eso lo sabía, ya que había repasado su libro de Pociones a través de la semana pasada, después de descubrir que Snape sería su Líder de Casa. Se había memorizado tanta información como pudo a la fuerza. Si Snape le pedía más detalles, estaría en problemas, pero pensaba poder librarse con respuestas generales.

Snape tomó un paso atrás, cabeza inclinada de costado. Harry no podía leer la expresión en su rostro, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry, así que Harry tampoco apartó la mirada.

"¿Dónde buscaría si le pidiera un bezoar?"

"En el estómago de una cabra, señor." Esa también era suerte, Harry pensó; había visto la extraña palabra al hojear el libro, y se detuvo para leer al respecto ya que no la reconocía.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?" Snape hizo la pregunta con un tono mucho más sosegado que antes. Harry no se atrevía a esperar haberlo impresionado, especialmente porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta a esta; solo tenía una mínima idea de las planas porque era amigo de Remus.

"Son la misma planta, señor."

Snape asintió hacia él. "Cinco puntos a Slytherin por mostrar algunos hábitos de estudio," dijo él, y se viró a Connor antes de que Harry pudiera tomar un aliento de alivio. "Y usted, Señor Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad. Dígame, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes para una poción de curación de forúnculos?"

Connor se congeló, ojos agrandándose como platos. Junto a él, la mano de Hermione Granger parecía haber tomado vida propia y estaba agitándose en el aire. Connor asintió hacia ella. "¿Por qué no le pregunta a Hermione?" dijo él. "Creo que ella sabe."

Snape perdió toda señal de entretenimiento, y tomó un largo, pesado paso al frente. Harry se tensó, pero Snape solo dijo, su voz fría, "Le pregunté a _usted_, Sr. Potter."

"No lo sé," dijo Connor, a través de dientes apretados. Harry lo compadecía. Él no sabía, tampoco. De todos en la clase, probablemente solo Hermione lo sabía.

Snape le dio una mirada de desprecio. "Claramente, la fama no lo es todo," dijo él, y se giró a escribir en la pizarra. "Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por severa _falta_ de hábitos de estudio. Los ingredientes de una poción de curación de forúnculos son ortigas secas, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno, y púas de erizo. Deben añadir las púas de erizo _después_ de sacar el caldero del fuego, a menos que quieran un desastre. Cuando agreguen las ortigas..."

Harry se reclinó en su asiento, su estomago batiéndose. Snape deliberadamente lo había puesto a él ya Connor el uno contra el otro, y no le gustaba el sentimiento. Lanzó una mirada al otro lado del salón para ver a Connor viéndolo con una mezcla de pena y resentimiento, al menos hasta que bajó la cabeza.

Draco lo picó en la espalda. Harry se giró. _"¿Qué?"_ rugió. Estaba luchando muy duro para no sacar la varita.

Draco parpadeó y le dijo, "¿Quieres que seamos compañeros?"

Harry suspiró, asintió, y se fue a conseguir los ingredientes.

Claro, como James le había advertido, Snape también resultó ser un maestro intimidante, caminando por el cuarto, mirando dentro de los calderos de los estudiantes, y haciendo comentarios impacientes – comentarios que eran dirigidos solamente a los Gryffindors. "Esa no es la consistencia correcta, Longbottom. ¿Se imaginó que podía añadir los colmillos de serpiente _sin_ aplastarlos, Weasley? Estoy impresionado por la muestra infinita de su incompetencia, Thomas, pero no por el color de su poción."

Harry pronto descubrió que tenía que intentar ignorar a Snape tanto como era posible. Cuando Snape comentó en la poción de Connor, había desprecio extra en su voz, y enfurecía a Harry. Aplastó los colmillos de serpiente y meneó la poción con la violencia exacta para que no se desbordara, y miró a Connor.

Así fue como notó que su hermano estaba a punto de añadir las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Podía imaginar no solo el desastre que resultaría, sino también el castigo que Connor recibiría de Snape, y no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Le susurró a Draco, "Agáchate," y entonces tiró su propio puñado de púas de erizo en su poción.

Snape se inclinaba sobre Connor cuando el caldero de Harry produjo una asquerosa bocanada de humo verde y un sonido que asemejaba una colmena de abejas. Snape se tensó, y se volteó lentamente para mirar al lado Slytherin del salón. Draco se había agachado fuera del camino. Eso dejaba a Harry para mover su peso de un lado a otro y parpadear hacia Snape como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Y exactamente que fue _eso_, Potter?" Snape siseó.

Harry parpadeó al caldero, al piso donde el caldero se estaba derritiendo y casi le quemaba un agujero en los zapatos, y a los rostros sorprendidos de sus compañeros. Entonces se encogió de hombros. "¿Oops?" ofreció él.

Snape se dirigió hacia él, miró dentro del caldero, hizo una mueca de desprecio, y anunció, "Añadió las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego." Harry estaba agradecido de ver a Connor rápidamente retirar su mano y gentilmente colocar las púas junto a la poción. "¿Acaso no podía ver las claras instrucciones?"

"Oops," dijo Harry de nuevo. Mantuvo su cabeza erguida, e incluso dejó que el fantasma de una sonrisa jugara en sus labios. Snape no sabría la verdadera razón. Sol pensaría que Harry estaba siendo el burlón hijo de James Potter.

"Detención, Señor Potter," dijo Snape suavemente. "A las ocho en punto esta noche, en este salón. Lo espero aquí puntual."

"Sí, señor," dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza cuando Snape se alejó. El caldero arruinado desapareció un momento después. Harry miró el desastre por un momento. Podría escribir a casa y hacer que sus padres le enviaran otro. Estaba seguro que su madre lo complacería, una vez que hubiese escuchado que lo había arruinado por una buena causa.

Una mano lo tomó por el brazo en ese momento, forzando a Harry a prestar atención al que lo sujetaba – Draco. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Draco le susurró. "Me dijiste que me agachara. Tú _sabías_ lo que iba a pasar."

Harry asintió.

El agarre de Draco solo se volvió más firme, mientras ponía mala cara como si esto de algún modo lo afectara personalmente. _"¿Por qué?"_ repitió él.

Harry agitó su brazo para liberarlo. "No perdí ni un punto de Slytherin, así que ¿por qué te importa?" susurró él, y se sentó para escuchar al resto de la clase sufrir a causa de la audaz lengua de Snape. Connor y Ron no hicieron su poción perfectamente, pero nadie en clase excepto por Hermione tampoco. Ellos también sufrieron por los insultos de Snape, pero Harry rápidamente se estaba resignando a no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Al menos podía salvar a Connor de detención.

No le molestaba renunciar a sus tardes por el resto del año, si llegaba a eso. Era por la mejor causa imaginable.

-

* * *

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de Snape precisamente a las ocho en punto. Alzó la mirada, revisó el tiempo, y alzó las cejas. _Así que el mocoso tiene un remedo de buenos modales._

"Adelante."

Potter – no el famoso, Snape corrigió en su mente, lo que sonaba extraño – entró y asintió hacia él. "He venido por mi detención, señor. ¿Qué quiere que haga?"

Snape lo estudió por un momento. El chico era indudablemente el hijo de Potter, por ese cabello y esos anteojos, pero no se movía como James. Su cabeza estaba erguida todo el tiempo, y miraba los ojos de Snape sin encogerse. Curioso, Snape usó un gentil toque de Legilimancia, y encontró una memoria de Harry debatiendo con Draco Malfoy justo antes de venir aquí. Draco quería saber por qué Harry había hecho lo que había hecho en Pociones. Harry se lo había quitado de encima y corrido a su detención.

Snape terminó su revisión de la mente del chico a tiempo para ver la máscara calmada de Harry romperse en un ceño fruncido. Levantó una mano y se frotó una cien, cautelosamente, como si le doliera la cabeza y no supiera por qué.

_Interesante. ¿Entonces su error durante Pociones fue deliberado?_ Snape mantuvo el pensamiento guardado detrás de su propia máscara, y soltó, "Limpie el desastre que usted y sus idiotas amigos causaron hoy. No puede usar magia."

"Sí, señor."

Potter encontró un cepillo y un balde de agua sin que se lo indicaran, lo que le tomó un par de minutos, y entonces comenzó a tallar los pisos del salón. Snape calificaba ensayos y lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Potter trabajaba calmadamente, sin quejarse, su cara reflejando mucha menos emoción de lo que Snape pensaría era posible para un hijo de James. Su gemelo, el famoso, era muy abierto, sus ojos color avellana escupiendo fuego sobre lo injusto que era todo cuando Snape estaba a la vista.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto. _Y tengo que proteger al mocoso. Eso no significa que tenga que agradarme._

Regresó a calificar los ensayos, al menos hasta que un suave, molesto zumbido rompió su concentración. Alzó la mirada, un insulto en la punta de su lengua, pero el sonido más ruidoso que Potter estaba haciendo era el raspado del cepillo contra las mesas. El zumbido provenía de otro lugar.

Snape se tocó el brazo izquierdo, y agitó la cabeza. A pesar de que no creía que el mocoso Potter hubiese sido capaz de acabar con Voldemort por siempre, su señor aún no era capaz de comandar a ninguno de sus antiguos Mortífagos. Si pudiera, el primer signo de su presencia difícilmente sería una manifestación tan gentil.

Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de alguien tratando de espiar la detención, y lanzó _Revealo_ con su varita bajo la mesa. Nada apareció.

Pensó en varias otras posibilidades antes de que se le ocurriera una en la que no había pensado en años – la memoria se activo, tal vez, por haber visto a Malfoy en la mente de Potter. Tomó los escudos que Lucius le había enseñado a usar, después de haberle enseñado a escuchar las suaves vibraciones que rodeaban a los magos poderosos, y los dejó caer por primera vez en años.

El zumbido se intensificó inmediatamente. Snape miró a Potter fijamente, el chico estaba arrodillado y tratando de alcanzar una mancha particularmente testaruda que estaba medio metida bajo el escritorio de Longbottom. El aire alrededor suyo cantaba con poder como un dedo frotando la orilla de una copa de vino.

_¿Por qué no lo sentí cuando estaba en clases?_ Snape se preguntó, y luego hizo un sonido de desprecio a sí mismo. _Porque estaba entre una docena de chiquillos, es por eso. Sus poderes habrían cubierto los de él_.

_Es extraño, que el gemelo que no venció a Voldemort tenga tal aura alrededor suyo. Tal vez el otro es aún más poderoso, y realmente será nuestra 'mejor última esperanza' después de todo._ Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio. Había hablado con Dumbledore varias veces sobre Connor Potter siendo el verdadero enfoque de la profecía, y aún se sentía enfermo ante la idea de ese _niño_ siendo el único que se interponía entre el mundo mágico y el regreso de Voldemort. _Es muy romántico, por supuesto, pero no muy práctico._

Una mirada al reloj le dijo que casi eran las diez, y que la detención de Potter había terminado. Snape agitó la cabeza y regresó sus escudos a su lugar. "¡Potter!" ladró él.

Harry dio un saltito de sorpresa, pero no se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa, como Snape había estado esperando que pasara. Se levantó y se giró, balde y cepillo en mano. "¿Sí, señor?" preguntó él.

"Su detención acabó, y el salón no está pasable," dijo Snape fríamente. "Regresará el Lunes por la noche, también a las ocho, y se asegurará de terminar entonces."

Por un momento, un solo momento, los ojos del mocoso brillaron. Sin duda pensaba que las clases de pociones del Lunes dejarían incluso más desorden, y más trabajo. Pero solamente dijo, "Sí, señor," y se alejó para guardar los objetos de limpieza.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante. "Una cosa más, Potter."

Potter – no, pensaría en este chico como Harry, ya que no creía que jamás sería capaz de infundir la misma cantidad de veneno en él como podía con el Niño-Que-Vivió – lo miró. "¿Sí, señor?"

"Si me entero de que deliberadamente volvió a cometer otro error en mi clase," Snape dijo suavemente, "Le daré una semana entera de detenciones. Yo _no_ permitiré que uno de mis Slytherins trabaje a menos de su completa capacidad, especialmente en un arte sobre la cual sé que tienen conocimientos básicos. ¿Quedó claro?"

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron por un momento, pero solo levantó la cabeza y dijo, "Con todo respeto, señor, solo soy de primer año, y no sé mucho sobre Pociones. Estoy seguro de que haré muchos errores."

Snape achicó los ojos y miró a Harry fijamente. Harry lo miró también. Snape siseó. _¿Acaso piensa que puede superarme a_ mí _en las artes de la astucia?_

La mirada en el rostro de Harry le dio la respuesta. _No sabe si puede hacerlo. Pero sabe que va a intentarlo._

"Entonces le sugiero que estudie, Señor Potter," Snape le dijo planamente. "Ya que la línea divisora entre un error deliberado y uno verdadero puede ser difícil de ver cuando ha pasado varias noches tallando el salón de Pociones."

"Sí, señor," dijo Harry, y caminó a la puerta.

Snape lo miró partir, y luego se inclinó en su asiento e intentó revisar sus memorias. Harry había causado el error cuando—

Justo cuando iba a inclinarse sobre Potter para informarle de su incompetencia.

Snape rugió y se levantó. _Si un Potter piensa que puede interferir por el otro, debería pensarlo de nuevo. No toleraré tratamiento de celebridad para ese mocoso en mi salón de clases, incluso si su hermano es la causa._


	5. El León y la Serpiente

**Notas: **"¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Estoy emocionada y alagada de que esta historia les guste tanto.

He puesto respuestas a algunas de las preguntas en mi perfil, si quieren ver. Para otras, solo puedo decir que tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde en la historia para recibir respuestas.

...Aunque este capítulo debería mostrar que Harry no va a ser la víctima de los Gryffindors o el mejor-amigo de los Slytherins todo el tiempo."

**Capítulo Cinco: El León y la Serpiente**

Harry dudó por un largo momento, y consideró abrir las cortinas plateadas y verdes de la cama junto a la suya, solo para estar seguro de que Draco seguía dormido.

Entonces un ronquido largo lo calmó. Harry sonrió mientras salía del cuarto de puntitas, más allá de los profundamente-dormidos Greg y Vince, y la cama vacía de Blaise. El otro chico Slytherin se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas, y parecía ser que el Sábado no era una excepción.

Pero definitivamente era una excepción para Draco, la cual era la precisa razón por la que Harry había escogido escaparse ahora. Una vez que hubo llegado a la sala común, de hecho empezó a trotar. Nadie estaba ahí tan temprano en la mañana, excepto por un chico de séptimo año que se había dormido en una silla con un libro en su regazo. Abrió un ojo mientras Harry se apresuraba por su lado, luego resopló y lo cerró de nuevo, sin dignarse a hablar con alguien quien apenas le llegaba al pecho.

Harry se deslizó por la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente detrás suyo. Una vez cerrada, se mezcló con la unión del muro de piedra y era difícil de ver. Harry agitó la cabeza. Los Slytherins eran increíblemente paranoicos, al pensar que ninguna otra de las Casas debería estar segura de exactamente dónde vivían.

Claro, podría decir lo mismo sobre los Gryffindors. Los prefectos de Gryffindor siempre estaban observando para asegurarse que nadie – aunque específicamente ningún Slytherin – siguiera a los años más jóvenes a la Torre. Los Gryffindors viajaban en bultos de sus propios compañeros de año como todos los demás en la escuela; Harry había estado en Hogwarts solo una semana, y ya sabía que las amistades inter-Casas eran raras. Y claro que no se sabía la contraseña de Gryffindor.

Pero nada de eso importaría.

Sacó su varita, ciprés con corazón de nervio de dragón, y la puso en su palma abierta. "_Point Me_ Connor Potter," la comandó, enviando toda su voluntad hacia delante. Su padre insistía en que este no era un hechizo complicado, pero había drenado a Harry las pocas veces en que lo había intentado en el pasado. Claro, eso fue con una varita de práctica; tal vez funcionaría mejor con la verdadera.

Eso parecía. La varita giró en su mano, y luego paró, apuntando al frente. Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Fue subiendo escalera tras escalera, la varita a veces vibrando pero siempre mostrándole inmediatamente dónde debía girar. Harry evadió a Peeves, quien no pareció notarlo; esquivó retratos medio-despiertos y gruñones; y esperó pacientemente mientras una escalera movediza trataba de decidir en donde dejarlo. Cada vez, siguió su camino, ojos fijos en la varita mientras esta se movía. Por fin la varita lo guió a un retrato de una mujer vestida de rosa que roncaba, vibró una vez, y se calmó-

Harry asintió y se sentó afuera del retrato. La mujer roncó una o dos veces más y despertó cuando él había pasado ahí diez minutos.

"¿Quién eres, cariño?" le preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente. Si notó la cresta de Slytherin en sus túnicas, no parecía inclinada a comentar al respecto, cosa por la cual Harry estaba agradecido.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter," dijo calladamente. "Soy el hermano de Connor. ¿Sería posible que yo entrara para verlo?"

"Ciertamente, cariño, si tienes la contraseña."

Harry agitó la cabeza. "Lo esperaré aquí, entonces," dijo, y se reclinó en el muro. Connor nunca había sido mañanero incluso en los Sábados en los que _no_ tenían una exhaustiva semana de clases tras de ellos. Harry dudaba que eso sería distinto aquí. Connor tendría que salir para ir a desayunar en el Gran Comedor tarde o temprano, y entonces él y Harry hablarían.

"Como gustes," dijo la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzó a tararear para sí mientras se examinaba las uñas. De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada. Harry se concentró en su respiración. Se había vuelto muy bueno en estar quieto por horas cuando estaba en casa, practicando para la ocasión en que tal vez seguiría a Connor en una misión peligrosa al corazón de territorio enemigo. Después de estar callado por diez minutos, el retrato pareció olvidarse de él, y las personas que entraban y salían del retrato – ninguno de los cuales eran Connor – nunca miraron a Harry.

Y entonces, sorpresa de sorpresas, Connor llegó caminando por el corredor en dirección del Gran Comedor, Ron a su lado. Harry tragó un nudo inesperado en su garganta. _¿Ya ha cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo es que voy a mantenerle el paso?_

Ron estaba a la mitad de un chiste cuando Connor levantó una mano para detenerlo. Harry críticamente estudió su postura, y asintió. Eso bastaría. Su madre había estado tras Connor por años para que se sentara más derecho y se expresara con la gracia que un líder apropiado para el mundo mágico debía tener. Aparentemente, algunas de sus lecciones se habían quedado.

Entonces los ojos de su gemelo atraparon los suyos, silenciosos e intensos, y Harry no pudo pensar en nada más.

"Harry," Connor dijo, sus ojos sombríos y su voz justo en un tono formal. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Pensé que podríamos hablar," dijo Harry, levantándose del muro. Vio la cara de Ron ruborizarse, pero el otro chico estaba parado detrás del hombro derecho de Connor, donde Connor no podía verlo. "Por favor, Connor. Sé que no he actuado como tu hermano debería esta semana, pero hay cosas que necesito aclarar."

Connor se mordió el labio por un momento, observándolo. Harry le regresó la mirada. Estaba sorprendido por lo _joven_ que se veía su hermano, y usó eso para asegurarse a sí mismo que nada había cambiado. Connor aún era un niño inocente, y su inocencia aún era de Harry para que la protegiera y la alabara.

"Muy bien," Connor dijo de pronto. "Entra, entonces." Se movió hacia el retrato de la dama de rosa y dijo algo, demasiado bajo como para que Harry escuchara. Ella asintió, y el retrato se movió hacia fuera, revelando una entrada redonda detrás.

Eso pareció despertar a Ron de su estupor. "¡Connor!" objetó él. "No querrás decir que quieres invitarlo dentro."

Connor se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry bajó la cabeza para cubrir una sonrisa, sintiendo que no sería diplomático en ese momento. "¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Él es un Slytherin!"

"Él es mi hermano," Connor corrigió, e hizo un movimiento hacia Harry. "Además, nunca me vas a ganar a la sala común," añadió radiantemente, y luego desapareció a través de la abertura del retrato mientras Ron aún balbuceaba protestas y Harry aún se movía hacia él.

El nudo de tensión en el estomago de Harry se disolvió. Le sonrió a Ron, quien le dio mala cara pero lo siguió a la sala común, donde Connor se sentaba en una silla situada frente al fuego y declaraba, "¡Yo gané!"

Harry miró alrededor. La sala común estaba furiosa con colores, brillantes y cálidos con dorado y rojo. Había sillas y divanes por todas partes, más amplios que los que había en la sala común de Slytherin, como si los estudiantes debieran sentirse libres de sentarse juntos en este lugar. El corazón de Harry se calentó y enfrió simultáneamente. Estaba feliz de que Connor estuviera en un lugar como este, un lugar que se sentía como casa. Al mismo tiempo, su resentimiento de una-semana hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador había resurgido. Él debería estar aquí, también, donde podría sonreír ante las bromas de Connor y cuidarle las espaldas y jugar Snap Explosivo con gente como Ron Weasley. Harry aún no sabía por qué el Sombrero lo había colocado en Slytherin. Se preguntaba si algún día lo descubriría.

_Bueno, al menos puedo hacer esto_, se dio cuenta, cuando se volteó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Connor y Ron estaban esperando a que se sentara. _Puedo asegurarme de siempre ser bienvenido._

"Siéntate, Harry," dijo Connor. "Y luego cuéntanos sobre Slytherin. ¿Es verdad que te obligan a comer serpientes en el desayuno todos los días de tu primer mes?" Sonaba asqueado y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en una silla que parecía abrazarlo. Resistiendo la necesidad de moverse en su lugar hasta estar aun más cómodo, dijo, "No. Pero sí es verdad que todos sonríen burlonamente todo el tiempo. Todavía no sé por qué."

Connor rió. Harry estaba encantado con el sonido. _Extraño esto. Quisiera estar justo a su lado a cada momento. Pero hacer un berrinche solo atraería atención hacia mí. Tiempo de arreglar los puentes._

Ron le dio la perfecta oportunidad al entrar en la conversación con, "Pero el Sombrero te puso a _ti_ en Slytherin. Debe ser por una razón."

Connor paró de reír y miró a Harry intensamente. Sus ojos estaban vivos con el fuego interno que Harry sabía lo haría un gran líder algún día, cuando fuera capaz de vivir una infancia normal de forma plena y luego dejarla atrás para entrar en una extraordinaria etapa adulta. "Sí, Harry," dijo él. "Quiero saber por qué."

"He pensado al respecto," Harry admitió calladamente. "Pero solo he pensado en dos razones, y solo una de ellas es buena."

"Puedes decirme sobre las dos," dijo Connor, y movió su mano sobre las sillas para tomar su mano. "Lo prometo. Lo que sea, cualquiera que sea la razón que imaginaste, sé que mi hermano no puede ser malvado."

Harry cerró los ojos. "Bueno, una es que tal vez me ayude a espiar a los niños de las familias que solían estar en los Mortífagos. Podría escucharlos hablar con sus padres, investigar lo que piensan sobre Voldemort, y darte información que podrías usar en la guerra."

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Connor tocándose la cicatriz, del modo que hacía cuando alguien decía el nombre de Voldemort. Harry se preguntaba si le dolía. Quería preguntarle a Connor si había sangrado desde que llegaron aquí, pero Ron estaba interrumpiendo.

"¿Y cuál es la otra razón?"

Harry se lamió los labios. Esta era la parte de la que no quería hablar en voz alta. Pero Connor estaba ahí, esperando, sus ojos abiertos y luminosos. Harry se recordó a sí mismo las palabras que Connor acababa de decir. _Sé que mi hermano no puede ser malvado._

"Tal vez realmente _soy_ un Slytherin," susurró él. "Tal vez de algún modo nadie lo vio –Mamá, Papá, Sirius, todos—"

No pudo hablar más después de eso, porque Connor lo había jalado a un reconfortante abrazo. Harry inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano y regresó el abrazo. Se suponía que él fuese quien confortara y brindara apoyo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces, estaba bien si Connor lo hacía. Harry conocía su lugar, y si su hermano necesitaba a alguien para quien ser fuerte, así como alguien que lo protegiera tan bien que ni siquiera notara qué estaba pasando, entonces Harry podría hacer eso, también.

"No eres un Slytherin," Connor le susurró. "Creo que hay una tercera posibilidad: que el Sombrero cometió una equivocación, eso es todo. Es viejo. Tal vez empieza a olvidar cosas del mismo modo que Frederick el Escueto lo hacía."

Harry sonrió, recordando al retrato del viejo mago que había colgado del muro de la habitación de sus padres. Primero había olvidado los nombres de todos en la casa, llamando a Harry por el nombre de su abuelo y a Sirius por el de su madre. Luego había comenzado a ir de retrato en retrato vestido solo con una bata de baño. Entonces se convenció de que aún estaba en la guerra contra Grindelwald, y sus padres tuvieron que renunciar al retrato. La imagen mental del Sombrero Seleccionador olvidando la siguiente porción de su canción animó a Harry inmensamente.

_No puedo ser malvado. Connor dice que no puedo serlo, así que no lo soy._

"Nunca renunciaré a ti como nuestros padres hicieron con Frederick," dijo Connor, alejándose un paso y mirando firmemente los ojos de Harry. "Sé que el Profesor Dumbledore probablemente no aceptaría que estuvieras en Gryffindor, pero aún podemos ser amigos, y jugar juntos, y claro que pasaremos Navidad juntos." Asintió firmemente, y sonrió. Era una sonrisa amplia, del tipo que Harry recordaba a Connor dar justo antes de tratar de jugar una broma práctica a Sirius, broma que siempre se le revertía. "Y si alguien intenta convencerte de que estas en Slytherin, entonces simplemente diles que solo estas ahí por error. Deja que piensen al respecto.

Harry dejó salir un suave suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se imaginó que se sentiría cuando entró por el retrato por primera vez. "Gracias, Connor," dijo él. "Sabía que me reconfortarías, pero es mucho mejor escucharte decirlo."

"Supongo que puedo aceptar eso," dijo Ron, aunque no se veía completamente convencido. "¿Realmente deseas estar en Gryffindor, Harry?"

Harry decidió tomar como un signo de progreso el que se hubiera ganado "Harry" y no "Slytherin". Volteó hacia Ron y asintió la cabeza. "Con todo mi corazón," dijo. "Es la Casa en la que nuestros padres estuvieron, y nuestros abuelos, y ahora mi hermano." Miró hacia Connor y recibió un golpe en el hombro de regreso, como si Connor estuviera objetando estar al final de la lista, aunque estaba sonriente. Harry regresó su mirada a Ron. "Es el lugar al que pertenezco," terminó él. "No voy a dejar que la Casa de Slytherin me transforme en algo que no soy. Lo prometo."

"¿Entonces por qué eres amigo del patán _Malfoy_?" Ron demandó. "¡Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces deberías querer ignorarlos a todos, y a ese mocoso sobre todo!"

Harry suspiró suavemente. "Ha decidido que quiere ser mi amigo," admitió él. "Y es más fácil responderle que ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Además, su padre era un Mortífago. Aún podría ser capaz de espiar a Draco y obtener información sobre Lucius Malfoy a través de él."

Ron solo agitó la cabeza, pero se veía ligeramente más cómodo en compañía de Harry que antes. "Bueno, solo no lo invites la próxima vez que vengas," masculló, y corrió escaleras arriba.

_La próxima vez que vengas. _Harry ocultó la pequeña flama de alegría que se encendió dentro de él hasta que se volteó hacia Connor, y lo vio confirmado en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Entonces se dejó a sí mismo sonreír.

"Me aseguraré de que tengas todas las oportunidades que yo tenga," Connor prometió, mientras avanzaban al portal. "A Ron se le pasará la sospecha después de un rato, y podremos salir juntos. Sus hermanos son los mejores bromistas prácticos que _jamás_ he visto. Prometieron enseñarme todos los pasajes secretos. Iré por ti cuando los exploremos."

Harry asintió. Tenía que volver a las mazmorras, y no le preguntaría a su hermano la contraseña de Gryffindor – había demasiadas posibilidades de revelarla accidentalmente a alguien de Slytherin – pero se sentía más a gusto de lo que había estado desde que comenzó la escuela. "Adiós, Connor."

Connor le sonrió mientras salía por el agujero del retrato. "Adiós, Harry."

Harry aún podía ver la sonrisa al llegar al Gran Comedor.

-

* * *

Draco achicó los ojos mientras observaba a Harry entrar al Gran Comedor y caminar a la mesa de Slytherin. Se estaba sintiendo algo ignorado, ya que había despertado para encontrar que Harry no estaba y que Vince y Greg eran bastante inútiles para decirle a _dónde_ se había ido. Entonces había hablado con un chico de sexto que le dijo que había visto a Harry caminar escaleras arriba.

Escaleras arriba probablemente significaba la Torre de Gryffindor, Draco pensó. Y el asno de Gryffindor que era el hermano de Harry.

Draco supo que eso significaba cuando Harry llegó a sentarse junto a él y de hecho le dio una sonrisa que Draco no tuvo que sacarle casi a la fuerza. Desafortunadamente, eso solo hizo que su mal humor empeorara.

"¿Dónde has _estado_?" susurró, mientras Harry llenaba su plato. "Quería ir a la biblioteca."

Harry se detuvo para mirarlo planamente. "¿Antes del desayuno?"

_Bien,_ Draco pudo conceder, _eso fue un poco estúpido._ "Al desayuno, entonces," dijo. "Dime dónde estabas."

"Visitando a Connor," dijo Harry, el asno, quien tuvo la audacia de verse como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, con pequeñas aves cantoras volando en las esquinas del cuarto. Tomó un largo bocado de su desayuno, sin parecer importarle que le hubiera quitado a Draco el apetito. Draco ya había terminado de comer, por supuesto, pero ese no era el _punto_.

"¿Por qué quieres visitarlo?" Draco preguntó, incapaz de mantener un ligero gimoteo fuera de su voz. "Estas en Slytherin, y él está en Gryffindor."

Harry se detuvo por un largo momento, antes de sentarse de lado en la banca para mirar a Draco. Su rostro se había vuelto completamente serio, y cuando Draco echó un vistazo fuera de sus escudos, pudo sentir el poder de Harry, enfocado en una punta de flecha brillante que apuntaba hacia él. Gimió y reparó su escudo.

"Draco," Harry dijo suavemente, "no estoy desagradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Has tratado de que me sienta bienvenido en Slytherin, y – y, bien, con algunas de las políticas detrás del Niño-Que-Vivió, eso no debe ser fácil."

Draco permaneció silencioso. No iba a negarse a recibir cumplidos gratis. Además, Harry no podía sentir su propio poder, y no sabía que él era, o se suponía que fuera, la solución para el aburrimiento de Draco.

"Pero hay una cosa que debes entender," Harry continuó, inclinándose más de cerca. Su enmarañado cabello negro cayó sobre su frente, cubriendo su cicatriz completamente y dando una sombra a sus ojos verdes. "Sin importar lo que nos pase en la escuela, sin importar en qué Casa esté yo o esté Connor, sin importar qué clases tomemos, mi primera lealtad _siempre_ va a ser mi hermano. Me he reconciliado con él. Incluso me reconcilié con Ron Weasley—"

"No sabía que los Weasleys te importaran," Draco soltó, furioso y herido.

"Cualquiera que sea amigo de mi hermano me importa," Harry dijo calmamente. "Y aún pienso que debí haber estado en Gryffindor. Así que. Aprecio todo lo que has tratado de hacer por mí, pero no quiero dejar que tengas falsas impresiones. No puedo ser tu amigo, no completa y sinceramente. Mi primera responsabilidad siempre será ser el hermano de Connor." Se detuvo, y luego se encogió de hombros, algo en sus ojos que no llegaba a ser arrepentimiento. "Lamento si eso te lastima."

Se volteó y comenzó a comer de nuevo, dejando a Draco mirando el costado de su cabeza. Pero las emociones de Draco no eran de enojo o de dolor más que de desconcierto.

_¿Piensa que debió haber estado en _Gryffindor? _No sentir su propio poder es una cosa, pero -- ¡Gran Merlín! ¿Es que esta _ciego_?_

Debía de estarlo, Draco pensó, y sus ojos se achicaron a rajas mientras cambiaba ligeramente sus planes. Harry no solo iba a ser un premio que ganar, o una salida del aburrimiento. Era un Slytherin a quien se le iba a hacer admitir que era un Slytherin.

_Si puedo ganar esa victoria,_ Draco pensó, _no importará lo que el Héroe de Gryffindor diga o haga. Aún así me habré vengado. Y entonces Harry será más divertido que nunca, una vez que sepa la verdad sobre sí mismo._

Complacido con su propio razonamiento, Draco esperó pacientemente a que Harry terminara su desayuno.


	6. Ojos Sospechosos

**Notas: **"¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Estoy sorprendida por la respuesta que hay a esta historia.

En respuesta a la pregunta más común, solo puedo decir que muchas de las respuestas acerca de los niveles de poder relativos de Harry y Connor tendrán que esperar hasta el Capítulo 12. ¡Lo siento!

Pero hey, estamos a medio camino."

**Capítulo Seis: Ojos Sospechosos**

"¡Lecciones de vuelo!" Connor declaró mientras caminaban fuera. El sol brillaba sobre ellos como en aprobación a su sonrisa, Harry pensó, y giró sobre sí mismo con los brazos extendidos como si abrazara el viento. "¿No estás emocionado?"

"Mucho," Harry dijo calladamente, y escuchó a Hermione Granger, caminando no muy lejos de él, dar un sonido de desaprobación. Se giró y le sonrió a la chica. Hermione pareció sorprendida por un momento, y entonces hundió la cabeza en el libro que llevaba consigo y se negó a levantarla de nuevo. Harry suspiró. Había intentado alentar la amistad de ella y Connor, pero había fallado en ambos extremos; Hermione estaba demasiado interesada en estudiar, y Connor estaba demasiado interesado en todo lo demás.

"Harry, ahí estás."

Draco llegó trotando detrás suyo, ganándose una rápida mirada ofendida de Ron y una mirada sospechosa de Connor. Él los ignoró a ambos sin esfuerzo, y le sonrió a Harry. "¿Emocionado por tener lecciones de vuelo con los Gryffindors?"

"_Alguien_ probablemente extraña la escoba que su papi le compró," dijo Ron, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera.

"Al menos yo _tengo_ una escoba, y no una rama," Draco le regresó.

Connor agitó la cabeza, y se alejó de ambos. "Ignóralo, Ron," le instruyó a su sonrojado amigo. "Tenemos..." Se detuvo por un largo momento, y entonces gritó "¡Lecciones de Vuelo!" y se bamboleó alegremente en el camino al campo hacia la línea de escobas que los esperaba. Ron dudó, le dio a Draco una mirada fulminante que decía que resumirían la pelea después, y se fue tras de él.

"¿Acaso _tienes_ que hacer eso?" Harry preguntó, cayendo en paso junto a Draco hacia donde los otros Slytherins caminaban.

"Sí." Draco parecía casi angélico ahora, pero no engañaba a Harry; él sabía que eso era solo porque el chico se había salido con la suya. Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y eso era un acto, también, una obra para un público invisible. "Sé que es tu hermano, pero elige juntarse con un traidor de sangre. Supongo que no puede evitar que se le pegue algo."

Harry se preguntó cansadamente qué rea lo que más le molestaba: la feliz condescendencia en la voz de Draco, o el hecho de que tratar de comentar en el asunto le ganaría una mirada vacía. Al final, se quedó callado. En los últimos cinco días había descubierto que tratar de negociar entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins requería una gran habilidad para saber cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

Al fin arribaron a la línea de escobas, y se movieron a tomar sus lugares. Harry terminó del lado opuesto a Connor, quien le sonrió. Ambos habían volado en casa lo suficiente para hacerlo mientras dormían. Esto no iba a tomar nada de empeño.

_Tal vez no para nosotros_, Harry pensó, oyendo a alguien tragar saliva cerca. Miró en esa dirección y encontró a Neville Longbottom mirando a su escoba con una mezcla de horror y temor enfermizo. Harry movió su cabeza ligeramente. Debería estar alerta por si el chico necesitaba ayuda.

_Técnicamente, Connor debería estar alerta. Pero puedo vigilar por él._

"¡A sus lugares!" Madame Hooch instruyó mientras caminaba entre las escobas, ignorando el hecho de que muchos de ellos ya lo habían hecho. Era una bruja algo más rellena que lo que Harry había esperado, con cabello que parecía permanentemente revuelto, como si hubiese luchado contra demasiados vientos como para calmarse. Ella lentamente caminaba en círculos mientras los observaba, sus mirada aguda y cortante en sus rostros. Harry levantó la barbilla ante su escrutinio, y notó con diversión que Draco hacía la misma cosa, como si tuvieran algo que probar. Claro que Draco arruinaba el efecto al atrapar la mirada de Harry y sonreírle.

"Bienvenidos a su primera lección de vuelo," la bruja continuó. "Ya que estaremos controlando las escobas por medio de nuestra propia magia y no nuestras varitas, debo pedirles que las dejen a un lado." Harry vio mucho movimiento mientras algunos estudiantes guardaban sus varitas; Hermione bajó el libro que había estado leyendo y lo colocó dentro de una gran bolsa cerca de sus pies a regañadientes, para luego patear la bolsa tras de sí. "Y respecto al procedimiento de controlar las escobas, es muy sencillo," Madame Hooch dijo, y entonces caminó a una escoba más larga que yacía al final de la línea. "Coloquen su mano sobre la escoba y digan—"

_Arriba_, Harry movió sus labios para decirlo, y Connor hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Arriba!"

Un coro nada armónico de voces dieron el comando, y por un momento Harry vio el aire arder y brillar con luz mientras varias voluntades se inclinaban hacia las escobas. Algunas personas tuvieron más éxito que otras. Su escoba se alzó, y la de Connor, y la de Draco, y la de Ron, y la de Hermione. Otras llegaron a la mitad del camino y entonces se desplomaron. La de Neville lo golpeó en la mano con tal fuerza que el gordito Gryffindor se cayó y se sentó en el pasto. Harry gimió por él.

"Bien y no tan bien," dijo Madame Hooch, quien estaba, por supuesto, sosteniendo su escoba. "Deben _confiar_ en ello cuando convocan a la escoba, o no funcionará. Por ejemplo usted, Señor Longbottom." Ella se inclinó sobre Neville, quien parecía aterrado de que le hablara a él en especial, pero le permitió ayudarle a pasar una pierna sobre la escoba. "Tiene la fuerza, pero nada de delicadeza. Cuando monte la escoba – no, no de esa forma—"

Pero la escoba de Neville ya se estaba alzando, y cargándolo consigo. Él se aferró a la escoba y chilló. Otros estudiantes empezaron a silbar o reír o gritar con preocupación cómo les complacía. Harry achicó los ojos. Podía ver las manos de Neville cuando comenzaron a resbalarse de la escoba, y sabía que no resistiría mucho más.

Sus ojos se fueron a Connor. Su hermano estaba con la boca abierta como el resto, pero tenía una pierna medio levantada, lista para descender al otro lado de la escoba.

Harry tomó su varita y lanzó un discreto Encantamiento Pegajoso en la dirección general de Neville. Tampoco resistiría por mucho, a esta distancia y con la escoba agitándose como lo estaba haciendo, pero sería lo suficiente para que Connor hiciera algo.

Su hermano se recordó un momento después. Se elevó como el volador experto que era, voló hacia Neville, y atrapó su brazo justo mientras el Encantamiento Pegajoso fallaba. Por un momento, el peso de Neville lo arrastró hacia el suelo, y Harry contuvo su aliento con alarma, preguntándose si Connor lograría balancearlo. Sin embargo lo hizo, y aterrizó en el pasto ante los gritos de emoción de los Gryffindors. Algo pequeño y redondo se cayó de la túnica de Neville y rodó al pasto, también, pero Harry dudaba que alguien lo hubiera notado o que a alguien le importara. La cara de Connor estaba ruborizada con triunfo, y Neville lo estaba mirando como si fuera el sol.

"Ahora," dijo Madame Hooch, apareciendo junto a los dos chicos tan rápidamente que Harry parpadeó con sorpresa. "Ese fue un _buen_ vuelo, Sr. Potter." El sonrojo de Connor se volvió a uno de orgullo, y Harry sonrió. Se lo merecía. Hooch se volteó a examinar a Neville, inclinándose hasta que su nariz estaba a una pulgada de su rostro. "¿Qué hay de usted, Sr. Longbottom? ¿Listo para volar?"

"Yo—Yo creo—" Neville comenzó, y luego cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

Madame Hooch resopló, colocó su escoba gentilmente en el suelo, y levantó a Neville, asintiendo a Connor para que cargara sus pies. "Lo llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey," dijo ella, mientras comenzaban a caminar. "No se preocupe por perderse las clases, Sr. Potter, estaremos de vuelta en dos aleteos de la cola de una lechuza, y ya ha demostrado que conoce las bases perfectamente." Se giró y le dio al resto de los estudiantes una mirada estricta con sus ojos amarillos de halcón. "Todos los demás, _quédense en el piso_. Si descubro que alguien ha estado volando, puedo y _voy_ a otorgar detenciones."

Harry estaba contento de estar en el piso. Miró a Neville y Connor salir de vista, y suspiró. Eso había ido bien. Neville había evitado una herida seria, y Connor se había visto como un héroe. Las cosas eran como debían ser.

"¡Miren lo que tengo!"

Harry siseó mientras se daba la vuelta. La voz de Draco, hablando en ese tono, significaba que las cosas _no_ eran como debían ser, o no lo serían en poco tiempo.

Draco había encontrado el pequeño objeto redondo que Neville había tirado en el piso, y ahora la lanzaba en el aire, sonriente. Aterrizó en su mano con un suave _smack_. Eso y el color rojo le indicaron a Harry que era una Recordadora. No estaba sorprendido de que Neville tuviera una; el pobre chico olvidaba cada ingrediente de una poción casi tan pronto como Snape lo escribía en la pizarra. Evidentemente Draco también había olvidado algo.

_Como el no ser un idiota,_ Harry pensó, dando un paso al frente. "Dámela, Draco," ordenó él, estirando una mano.

Draco le dio una sonrisa. Harry parpadeó. No había malicia en esa expresión, solo un claro e infantil regocijo que lo confundía. Si Draco había tomado la Recordadora para humillar a Neville, debería de estar habiendo un chiste, o actuando con superioridad, o en general lamentando la inteligencia de los Gryffindors cuando se comparaba con los Slytherins. El modo en que se alejaba de Harry, sosteniendo la Recordadora a una altura que no lograba estar fuera de alcance, decía que se trataba de otra cosa.

"¿Por qué debería?" Draco preguntó. "No es tuya. Simplemente me la quedaré hasta que Longbottom recuerde pedírmela. Que sería nunca." Dio una pequeña risa, y esta vez Harry oyó el tono de superioridad en ella.

"_Regrésala,_" dijo Harry, deseando saber cómo sonar más comandante. Era una de las artes que su madre había intentado enseñar a Connor, pero Harry había aprendido más sobre esconderse y guardar silencio.

"No, no lo creo," dijo Draco, y entonces abruptamente dio un salto hacia atrás, tomó la escoba de Neville, la montó, y salió volando en un espiral hipnotizante como la de una alondra. "Si quieres venir a tomarla," llamó por sobre su hombro, "por favor siéntete libre de hacerlo."

Harry apretó los dientes por un momento, y lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Los otros Slytherins lo observaban, con expresiones algo curiosas. Pero eran los Gryffindors los que le preocupaban. Sus ojos estaban achicados, y habían estado listos para saltarle a Malfoy ellos mismos, pero ahora lo miraban a él.

_Muéstranos que eres diferente al resto de las resbaladizas serpientes, _sus miradas lo retaban. _Muéstranos que realmente defenderías a Neville como a uno de los tuyos._

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, dio una rápida mirada a la escuela, y corrió de vuelta a su propia escoba. Cuando alzó la mirada, Draco estaba flotando sobre él, esperándolo. Tragó saliva y se alejó del suelo.

La misma transformación pasó como siempre pasaba, desde el momento en que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Estaba exaltado, emocionado, en paz, como un ave balanceada en el viento. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras hacía un círculo hacia Draco, incluso ante lo que había sucedido para inspirar esto, incluso aunque estaba rompiendo las reglas. Amaba volar demasiado.

Draco le estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y aunque sus ojos estaban achicados, Harry vio una variante del mismo reto que los Gryffindors le habían mostrado.

"Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Harry," respiró él, y entonces volteó y lanzó la Recordadora en un arco alto y descendiente.

Harry volteó su cabeza hacía el frente, ojos unidos al brillo, y entonces voló tras él. Connor no estaba aquí, y por tanto nadie podría comparar su actuación con la de su hermano. Era libre de liberar toda la velocidad que normalmente mantenía encerrada. El viento chillaba sobre sus orejas, y su mano se curvó hacia fuera en el momento propicio, y giró, y la Recordadora cayó con un triunfante sonido en su palma. Harry cerró los dedos sobre ella, manteniéndola segura. Después de la dificultad de atrapar y sostener una Snitch que no paraba de moverse, este no era ningún problema.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco velozmente volando hacia el suelo. Harry cayó como un halcón. Madame Hooch estaba regresando, o había mandado a otro de los Profesores a supervisar a la clase. Harry maldijo silenciosamente mientras aterrizaba y saltaba de la escoba como si estuviera incendiándose.

Draco caminó hacia él justo antes de que Hooch y Connor regresaran, sonriendo como el idiota que era. "Eso fue impresionante," le susurró.

Harry lo miró de reojo. Draco parecía perfectamente alegre, como si todo hubiera ido de acuerdo a un plan, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Encogiéndose de los hombros, le dio la espalda al Slytherin y extendió la Recordadora mientras Madame Hooch entraba de nuevo al campo.

"A Neville se le cayó esto, señora," murmuró él.

Madame Hooch asintió y la guardó, y la lección, completa con un feliz Connor y un ridículamente feliz Draco, continuó.

* * *

-

Draco agarró el brazo de Harry cuando intentó dejar el campo con los Gryffindors. Harry se volteó y frunció el seño, resoplando. Draco sabía que no se había ganado su buena acción del día hace rato, incluso si volar alrededor con la Recordadora de Neville no tenía una reflexión directa en el gemelo torpe de Gryffindor.

_Verá las cosas diferentes,_ Draco prometió, y entonces sonrió a Harry. "Vamos, tenemos que ver al Professor Snape."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenemos que," dijo Draco, y se lo llevó arrastrando. Harry lo acompañó, sus pasos lentos pero sin realmente resistirse. Probablemente hubiera estado luchando como un unicornio atrapado si supiera lo que Draco realmente tenía planeado.

Eso no importaba. Este era uno de esos momentos en que Harry simplemente tendría que escuchar al buen sentido. Y una vez que Draco describiera lo que había visto, sabía lo que diría su Líder de Casa.

Se apresuraron por un corredor de las mazmorras y hacia la oficina del Profesor Snape, donde Draco golpeó de modo importante en la puerta. Harry se retorcía nerviosamente, continuamente mirando a la dirección en la que Connor se había ido. Draco resopló, atrapó su mirada, y lo forzó a detenerse.

"No estás en problemas," dijo él. "Es todo lo contrario."

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero no llegó a lograrlo, ya que la voz de Snape dijo, "Adelante," justo en ese momento, y Draco tomó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta y empujar a Harry dentro, delante de él.

Snape alzó la mirada de sus ensayos, ojos achicándose. Draco abrió los ojos muy grandes de un modo inocente. Snape no caería con ese truco, pero al menos le aseguraba que Draco estaba aquí con un espíritu tramposo – y para mejorar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, se dijo a si mismo de modo virtuoso – y no porque estuviera en aprietos.

"Potter, Malfoy," Snape dijo, levantándose de su asiento. "¿Por qué vienen a molestarme?"

Harry solo miró fijo. Draco tomó la oportunidad para hablar. Si Harry no iba a hablar para defenderse a sí mismo o para excusarse, pensó, entonces se merecía lo que le llegara. "Acabamos de llegar de las clases de vuelo, Profesor. Madame Hooch nos dejó solos por un momento, y tomé la oportunidad para probar a Harry." Le sonrió a Harry, quien aún se veía confundido, y no infeliz por el momento. "Sospechaba que podría ser, y lo _es_. Increíblemente bueno en una escoba. Atrapó una Recordadora a una altura de cincuenta pies y a diez pies de distancia. Tenemos un Buscador."

Ah, _ahí_ estaba la expresión infeliz. Draco miró por encima de sus escudos. El poder de Harry estaba sacando garras. Contrajo su consciencia rápidamente y miró hacia Snape, y su rostro mostraba que también él se había dado cuenta.

_¿Y acaso no se pregunta por qué el gemelo Potter menos poderoso muestra tanto poder? _Draco pensó. _Sé que yo me lo pregunto._

"Señor, lo siento," dijo Harry, tensando los hombros como si estuviera frente a un fuerte viento. "No sabía que Draco me había traído para esto. Sé que no se suponía que yo estuviera volando en una escoba mientras Madame Hooch no estaba, y con gusto aceptaré mi detención." Él recitó las últimas palabras en un tono monótono, con los ojos dirigidos al suelo. Draco resopló. Él sabía bastante bien que esa humildad era una máscara, habiendo visto el modo en que los ojos de Harry brillaban cuando pensaba que algo pudiese haber molestado a su hermano. ¿A quién pensaba Harry que engañaba?

No a Snape, como aclaró la voz del profesor un momento después. "Como sin duda sabe, Potter, a los de primer año no se les permite poseer sus propias escobas, y mucho menos ser aceptados en los equipos de Quidditch de las Casas."

Harry alzó la mirada, una suave sonrisa de alivio estirándole las comisuras de la boca. "Sí, señor. Estoy consciente de ello. Lamento haberlo interrumpido."

"Sin embargo," Snape continuó, y Draco observó con interés mientras la sonrisa de Harry se congelaba, "Slytherin ha estado en posesión sólida de la Copa de las Casas por un buen tiempo. No deseo que eso se altere, particularmente ya que nuestra – nueva celebridad – ha sido Seleccionado para otra Casa, y puede esperar recibir _tratamiento especial_." El sarcasmo en esas últimas palabras era tan espeso como miel. "Si reamente es tan bueno como dice Draco, entonces sería yo un tonto si no lo colocara en el equipo. Las reglas pueden doblarse por una buena causa."

Harry no perdió la oportunidad. "Probablemente está equivocado, señor. Sí me lancé tras una Recordadora, pero no de tan lejos o tan alto como dice Draco."

"Eso es correcto," dijo Draco.

Recibió una mirada fulminante letal de Snape, pero solo duró hasta que añadió, "Fue de una altura de sesenta pies y a una distancia de quince pies. Lo olvidé."

Snape arqueó las cejas y alteró la frivolidad de su mirada solo por un toque. Draco perduró. Sabía que Snape podía leer mentes, y deliberadamente dejó que su memoria de Harry lanzándose tras de la pequeña bola flotara en la superficie de sus pensamientos. Snape alejó la mirada un momento después, y asintió.

"Jugará usted como Buscador para el equipo de Slytherin este año, Potter," dijo él, y se giró con un movimiento de finalidad de sus túnicas. "Hablaré con el Director Dumbledore sobre ello. Solo necesita ir a las prácticas y a los juegos, y entonces solo debe atrapar la Snitch."

"No, señor."

Draco miró a Harry fijamente. Ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y había dejado caer su máscara de humildad completamente. Sus ojos brillaban con fuego verde. No se retorció ni siquiera cuando Snape volteó para mirarlo, lentamente, y preguntó, "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"No, señor," Harry repitió, su voz plana, pero no vacía. "Yo _no_ voy a jugar como Buscador para el equipo de la Casa de Slytherin. Solo soy un alumno de primer año, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer amigos aún – además de Draco." So mirada decía que había pensado en esa amistad justo en el momento. "Causaría resentimiento y disensión, no solo en Slytherin sino también en las otras Casas, señor. Siento que sería mejor si no juego."

Draco sabía que eso no era verdad, por supuesto, aunque era probablemente la mejor mentira que a Harry se le ocurrió por el momento. Él sabía la verdadera razón. _Él no va a jugar porque su gemelo no está en el equipo de Gryffindor. ¡Idiota! _No estaba seguro de si se refería a Harry o a Connor con ese último pensamiento.

"Puede jugar, Señor Potter, y lo hará," Snape le dijo, en una voz aún más suave que la que había usado antes. Draco tiritó. Snape no levantaba la voz cuando estaba en verdad molesto, y en verdad estaba molesto ahora. "Yo hablaré con el Director Dumbledore al respecto. No debe preocuparse a usted mismo."

"Creo que no hay una regla que diga que alguien puede ser _forzado_ a jugar Quidditch si no quiere," dijo Harry, cabeza en alto. Si cicatriz en forma de rayo se mostraba claramente a través de su flequillo. Incluso con el enojo de Snape, Draco vio los ojos del profesor desviarse a la cicatriz, y su ligero, cuestionante ceño fruncido. "Ya he elegido, y no logrará que cambie de opinión. Señor."

"Lo hará," dijo Snape. "O puedo hacer su vida muy desagradable, no lo dude."

"No lo dudo, señor," Harry dijo. Snape gimió, y Draco se preguntó qué tan bajos tenía sus escudos contra los dolores de cabeza causados por poder. "Pero estoy preparado para enfrentarlo. Estoy preparado para morir contra Voldemort, si llegara a eso. De algún modo, no creó que usted vaya a ser tan malo." Su mano de hecho bajó de costado para descansar en su túnica, como si fuera a sacar su varita en cualquier momento.

Snape se quedo mirando los ojos de Harry por lo que probablemente fue solo un minuto, pero se sintió como mucho más para Draco, dado el silencio congelante. Draco se movió ligeramente. Deseaba saber lo que Snape veía ahí.

"Tiene la razón," dijo Snape abruptamente. "Le pido disculpas, Señor Potter." Su voz se había elevado un poco, pero aún era suave e irritante. "Olvidé que algunos de mis Slytherins prefieren contribuir al bien de su propia Casa, y otros no."

Como Draco había sospechado, ese insulto se deslizó de Harry como el agua. _Probablemente ni siquiera piense que es un insulto, ya que quiere tanto ser un Gryffindor, _Draco pensó rencorosamente. "Gracias, señor. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora? Tengo un largo ensayo de Pociones que terminar."

"Puede retirarse," dijo Snape, como si hubiera perdido el interés, y Draco miró a Harry marchar por la puerta, como si pensara que había ganado esta batalla.

Snape se giró cuando la puerta se cerró, y era obvio por su expresión que él no había rendido la batalla para nada, simplemente se había retirado a suelo más firme. Draco le sonrió.

"¿Estuve bien, o no, al traerlo aquí?" No había querido que la pregunta sonara tan ansiosa, pero Snape simplemente asintió.

"Lo estuvo. El chico no piensa que es un Slytherin." Había incredulidad en su voz, pero también enojo. "Y es tan arrogante como lo fue James Potter al respecto." Ahora odio, y Draco tembló mientras el tono se congelaba de nuevo. "Bien. No importa. Le mostraremos al final." Su sonrisa regresó, el tipo de sonrisa que Draco había visto cuando entraba a la habitación en que Snape y su padre intercambiaban historias de la primer aparición de Voldemort. "Y a James Potter, también. Disfrutaré usar a su hijo para ganar y mantener la Copa de las Casas."

Asintió hacia Draco. "Usted también puede retirarse."

Draco se fue, reconfortado. _Bueno, eso no funcionó. Pero no es como si Harry se pudiera ocultar por siempre. El talento se va a mostrar a sí mismo, y si no está jugando en el equipo de la Casa antes de que se termine el año, me comeré cinco Galeones. No, diez. Frente a Weasley._


	7. Humildad

**Notas: **"¡Phew! Otro capítulo terminado. No estoy segura de por cuanto puedo mantener este horario de subir capítulos, pero lo disfrutaré mientras pueda.

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! La mayoría de las preguntas tendrán que quedarse sin responder. Capítulo 12, lo prometo (Y, bueno, um, Capítulo 58, que no pasa hasta la versión UA del PdA, para todas las respuestas. Lamento eso).

Pero está aún es la versión UA de PF, por ahora. ¡Disfruten!"

**Capítulo Siete: Humildad**

"_¡Fumo!"_

"¡Harry!"

Harry sonrió ligeramente mientras el humo llenaba el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año, ante gritos de protesto y disgusto de Greg y Vince, quienes habían estado estudiando, y Blaise, medio-dormido en su cama. Blaise de hecho se cayó de la cama, ahogándose y tosiendo. Harry se hubiera ahogado el mismo, pero ya había lanzado el encantamiento _Specularis_ frente a él. Una pequeña, clara ventana de aire flotaba ahí, empujando el humo a los costados y dejándolo respirar. También se movía con él, para que pudiera ver a una corta distancia delante.

Lo pronunció de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza y con un movimiento de varita más largo, y el humo se disipó. Vince y Greg lo miraron fijamente. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada desde el suelo.

"¿Por qué hiciste _eso," _preguntó él, tratando a la palabra como a una rana muerta que el Kneazle había arrastrado a la casa, "a la mitad de nuestro dormitorio?"

"Porque Draco no creía que pudiera hacerlo," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, dejándose caer a la cama y abrazando a sí mismo el hecho de que no había olvidado el Encantamiento de Humo. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlo, justo como necesitaría _Protego_ y todo el resto de los encantamientos de protección y ocultamiento que su madre le había insistido que aprendiera. "Habla con él."

"No quise decir que tenías que demostrarlo justo _ahora_," Draco gimió desde la cama junto a la suya.

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó a la pelea seguir alrededor suyo. Esa charla, sin una mención de su nombre o el de Connor excepto para jugar, era lo mejor después del silencio – que no iba a obtener con Draco alrededor – para pensar acerca de los sueños que habían estado plagando su mente últimamente.

Los sueños habían sido vagos al principio, formaciones de oscuridad que no impresionaban a Harry, quien había crecido inmerso en historias del primer levantamiento de Voldemort y las verdaderamente horribles cosas que los Mortífagos hicieron bajo su mandato. Pero gradualmente se aclararon, y se encontró a sí mismo en un laberinto de corredores serpenteantes, avanzando hacía una puerta que se abría a dientes agudos y espantosos.

Entonces otra figura había empezado a aparecer entre él y la puerta. La figura era pequeña y encorvada, inconsecuente. Harry suponía que eso era para evitar que alguien la mirara muy de cerca. Pero ya que él era alguien que se basaba en las mismas defensas, él había mirado, y había reconocido el turbante púrpura que se enredaba sobre la cabeza de la figura. Y luego despertó con su cicatriz sangrando, lo cual era, pensaba él, la última prueba que necesitaba. El Profesor Quirrell quería hacerle algún tipo de daño a Connor.

De frente a ello, era algo ridículo. El profesor tartamudeaba todo el tiempo y enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de odo incompetente. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Planeaba seguir al Profesor Quirrel esta noche y ver qué podía descubrir sobre él.

"_¡Harry!"_

Harry parpadeó y se levantó. Draco y Blaise lo estaban mirando de forma expectante, Blaise sosteniendo su varita frente a sí. Sobre ella estaba una clara burbuja de aire que Harry reconoció como un intento de principiante del encantamiento _Specularis_.

"No es así," dijo él, y se acomodó para mostrarles los movimientos de muñeca apropiados. Supuso que podría estar pidiendo problemas, enseñándole magia a posibles futuros Mortífagos, pero negarse solo le ganaría la reputación de un idiota presumido, y Harry quería evitar tener cualquier tipo de reputación. Además, Harry tenía la idea de que algunos de ellos podían ser transformados. No todos los Slytherins eran malvados. Incluso Draco no era tan malo la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Vamos, Blaise, un Gryffindor lo haría mejor que eso," Draco lo molestó, y Harry suspiró y revisó su estimación de cuánto tiempo le llevaría esto.

-

* * *

Harry esperaba calladamente fuera del Gran Comedor esa noche hasta que el Profesor Quirrell emergió, y luego cayó en paso detrás de él. Desearía tener la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Lily no le había permitido a James enviarla. Tendría que confiar en sus habilidades entrenadas de silencio y ocultamiento, y en los hechizos que había aprendido por si eran necesarios, solo en caso de que Quirrell volteara y loviera.

E profesor continuó apresurándose adelante, tan envuelto en sus propios pensamientos como los otros Slytherins habían estado en el argumento sobre Quidditch que Harry había iniciado en la cena. Ciertamente nunca giró la cabeza para ver si alguien estaba ahí, y Harry fue capaz de seguirlo fácilmente a través de corredores y puertas, escaleras arriba, y alrededor de las esquinas.

_¿Entonces por qué es que aún me siento observado?_ Harry pensó, mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina y llegaba a una puerta cerrada.

No lo sabía, justo como no sabía de modo certero cual era la fuente del dolor en su cicatriz, pero sabía lo suficiente para agacharse fuera de la vista cuando el Profesor Quirrell finalmente miró atrás. Entonces el profesor cuidadosamente sacó una gran llave plateada de una cadena alrededor de su cuello y la metió en la puerta. Un bajo _snick_, y entró por la puerta.

Harry esperó en silencio por un momento, entonces dos, y luego diez. Entonces se acercó a la puerta, esperando que estuviera abierta.

Lo estaba, pero Harry podía ver poco cuando se arrodillaba y colocaba su ojo en la apertura, y no se atrevía a mover la puerta. Sí pudo escuchar gruñidos, sin embargo, y a Quirrell hablando en un bajo murmullo, demasiado callado para comprender lo que decía. Harry ladeó la cabeza. ¿El profesor no estaba tartamudeando, o era esa su imaginación?^

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Harry tensó todos sus músculos para evitar saltar o gritar, y entonces se volteó a fulminar con la mirada a Draco, quien había llegado de detrás de él. Al menos había tenido el sentido común de mantener su voz en un susurro. "Trabajando para proteger a Connor," Harry susurró de vuelta. "¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí?"

"Te seguí desde la cena," dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sé que levantaste esa pelea a propósito para que nadie te viera irte." Se agachó detrás de Harry y le sonrió ampliamente. "Realmente, eso fue muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry. Un Gryffindor simplemente le hubiera tirado su plato de comida a alguien en la cabeza."

Harry resistió la necesidad de meterse en una pelea a cerca de su Casa correcta. "_Silencio_," le susurró en su lugar. "El Profesor Quirrell está en ese cuarto, y no quiero que sepa que estamos aquí afuera."

"¿Por qué no?" Draco preguntó, demasiado alto. "¿Es un profesor, o no? ¿Por qué--?"

Harry lo tomó por el brazo y lo sostuvo fuerte mientras los gruñidos detrás de la puerta medio-abierta se convirtieron en un coro de ladridos. Un momento después, hubo un dolor como de puñalada en su cicatriz, lo cual Harry tomó como una señal de que Quirrell estaba corriendo de vuelta hacia ellos.

Harry no dudó, sino que metió una mano en su túnica para tomar su varita. _"¡Fumo!"_

Humo salió de la punta de la varita y llenó el corredor con una niebla gris. Harry hizo una mueca; se había olvidado de lanzar _Specularis_, y podía escuchar a Draco ahogándose, tratando desesperadamente de no revelar su ubicación. Y ahora no sabía en qué dirección Quirrell correría. Estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Escogió una dirección que vagamente recordaba llevaba a un corredor, lejos de la puerta, y jaló a Draco tras de sí. Draco lo siguió, su tos escapando en sonidos bajos y apagados. Harry se inclinó sobre él y sacó su varita por completo. Podía pelear al Profesor Quirrell, si llegaba a eso. Tendría que hacerlo, si el profesor se daba cuenta de quién había lanzado el Encantamiento de Humo.

Pero el profesor se había ido. Para cuando el humo se desvaneció, Harry no podía ver a nadie. Suspiró, y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ahí se había ido su oportunidad de ver lo que estaba detrás de ella.

Sus fosas nasales y pulmones estaban ardiendo, pero no estaba en un mal estado. Draco, sin embargo, tendría que ir con Madame Pomfrey. Harry lo haló a sus pies, luego lo hizo caminar, y agitó la cabeza mientras se tambaleaban a la primera escalera.

"¿De todos modos, por qué me seguiste?" le masculló al rubio. "No tenías que hacerlo."

"Quería hacerlo," Draco susurró, y entonces comenzó otra ronda explosiva de tos.

Harry suspiró y los mantuvo caminando. _Que respuesta tan Malfoy es esa._

* * *

-

Harry no obtuvo otra oportunidad de seguir al Profesor Quirrell. A Draco le había dado por pegarse a su lado de nuevo. Siempre tenía alguna excusa. Se le había olvidado escribir la tarea de Pociones ese día. Quería que Harry le enseñara el Encantamiento de Humo. ¿Se daba Harry cuenta de que habían pasado _siglos_ desde que habían jugado Snap Explosivo juntos? Él presumía y convencía y resoplaba y molestaba, y Harry terminó pasando más tiempo que nunca en la sala común de Slytherin y la biblioteca mientras las semanas pasaban.

Y, por supuesto, pasaba tiempo lejos de Connor.

Eso en particular enloquecía a Harry, ya que sabía que Draco lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero atraer demasiado la atención _también_ estaría en contra de sus reglas auto-infligidas. Él sabía que Draco le escribía a su padre cada pocos días. ¿Le gustaría a Lucius Malfoy escuchar que el hijo mayor de los Potters se sentía tan preocupado por la seguridad del menor que no podía confiar en los profesores y los encantamientos del Castillo de Hogwarts para protegerlo? ¿Y qué pensaría Draco, si comenzaba considerar que los intentos desesperados de Harry de regresar con Connor podrían ser impulsados por más que simple amor fraternal? Harry había mostrado, torpemente, que tan bueno era con magia que la mayoría de los estudiantes no aprendían hasta segundo o tercer año. Practicaba más seguido en armarios de escobas y salones vacíos después de eso, pero el daño ya había sido infligido. Blaise y Greg y Vince lo miraban con algo parecido al respeto, Draco con algo parecido al regocijo. Y, por supuesto, Draco insistía en aprender cada encantamiento que Harry sabía.

Y así seguía, hasta que Harry se empezó a sentir, exasperado, más como un estudiante de Slytherin que como el protector de su hermano.

Y entonces llegó Halloween. Se quedó en la mente de Harry por otras razones después, pero la primera cosa que lo trajo a la mente era el hecho de que había escuchado a Connor ser deliberadamente grosero.

Eso no lo complacía.

* * *

-

"¡Vamos, Harry! Tengo hambre."

"Solo un minuto, Draco," Harry dijo ausentemente, volteando el cuello. Ron y Connor estaban saliendo de clase de Encantamientos con el resto de los Gryffindors. Quería ver a su hermano y desearle un feliz aniversario. Después de todo, había sido en este día hace diez años que Connor había vencido a Voldemort y salvado al mundo mágico.

Estaban justo frente a él, y Harry estaba sonriendo y a punto de decir algo, cuando Connor dio una risa y remarcó, aparentemente en respuesta a algo que Ron había dicho, "Bueno, Hermione _tiene_ que ser buena con los libros; ¿para qué otra cosa sirve?"

Harry lo miró fijamente. Ese comentario le recordaba al del tren, sobre el nombre de Draco. Connor era _capaz_ de malicia deliberada, pero siempre era en súbitos instantes como este, que se convertían en remordimiento apropiado. Y este parecía tan—injustificado. Hermione no era un Mortífago, ni nada parecido a uno, y ella nunca había molestado a Connor por lo que Harry había escuchado. Al menos el padre de Draco era una amenaza conocida, un enemigo conocido, y Draco lo pudo haber sido también.

Al fin encontró su voz. "Connor—" comenzó.

Y entonces fuertes pisotones lo interrumpieron, y Hermione pasó volando junto a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. Desapareció al final del pasillo antes de que Harry pudiera estirar una mano o decir las palabras que pudieron haberla detenido.

Harry volteó la cabeza y le dio a Connor una lenta, deliberada mirada. Connor se sonrojó y abrió la boca, y entonces agachó la cabeza.

"Ve tras ella," dijo Harry. "_Discúlpate_, por Merlín, Connor. Eso fue completamente innecesario." Se detuvo por un largo momento. "Y no digno de ti."

Entonces se giró y se fue caminando, a pesar del hecho de que esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido con su hermano por una semana. Connor dio un respingo y lo llamó a gritos. Harry lo ignoró. El futuro líder del mundo mágico no podía permitirse tener tales fallas en su carácter. Lily las había manejado con el tratamiento silencioso en casa. Harry no sabía que tan bien funcionaría aquí, pero estaba preparado para intentar la misma cosa.

* * *

-

Draco estaba muy quieto durante el Festín de Halloween. Comía, por supuesto, pero en su mayoría observaba a Harry. Harry estaba de mal humor, y a pesar de las miradas suplicantes que regularmente le llegaban de la mesa de Gryffindor, se negaba a mirar en esa dirección – tal vez porque Sangresucia Granger aún no había vuelto para sentarse con todos los demás.

_Interesante. Creo que daría la vida por su hermano, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a ese teatro que probablemente llamaría sus morales. Hmmm._

Finalmente Draco abrió la boca para hablar con Harry al respecto, pero volteó la cabeza violentamente al lado opuesto cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un ruidoso bang. El Profesor Quirrell se tambaleó dentro y se paró bajo el umbral por un momento, parpadeando. Su turbante se había desenrollado a medias de su cabeza. La mirada en sus ojos hizo a Draco girar los suyos.

"T-trol," dijo al fin, débilmente. "En las mazmorras. Solo es un aviso." Entonces se tambaleó y se desmayó de inmediato.

El caos hizo erupción en ese momento, con los Líderes de Casa ordenando a los prefectos llevar a los estudiantes más jóvenes de regreso a la seguridad de sus dormitorios, y los profesores separándose de modo sombrío para registrar el castillo. Draco no estaba asustado; se levantó con el resto de la mesa de Slytherin cuando se lo dijeron, y se dirigió calmadamente hacia las mazmorras. Pasaron al Profesor Snape en el camino, su caminar firme y sus obscuros ojos brillando peligrosamente. Draco sonrió socarronamente. Se sentía algo mal por cualquier trol que tuviera que enfrentar al Profesor Snape.

Y entonces, por supuesto, vio a Harry despegarse del resto de la Casa y apresurarse en otra dirección.

Siseando, Draco agarró a Harry por la parte trasera de la túnica y lo arrastró de vuelta a la línea. "¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" susurró en su oído. "Solo te meterás en problemas cuando el Profesor Snape vea que te fuiste, y yo tendré que aceptar la culpa. Además, hay un trol rondando el castillo, ¿o es que olvidaste esa parte?"

Harry lo miró. Draco se apartó, bajando la mano. Había un extraño en los ojos de Harry, determinado, implacable, lleno de intensa resolución. No se veía como un niño de primer año.

"Hermione no está," dijo Harry suavemente. "Y Connor y Ron se acaban de ir de la línea de Gryffindor. Creo que han ido a buscarla."

Draco resopló. "Esa es una cadena muy larga de suposiciones sobre la cual colgar tu propia seguridad," dijo. "_Vamos_."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Puede que esté equivocado," dijo, calmadamente. "Tal vez no fueron a buscar a Hermione. Pero, de todos modos, mi hermano está ahí fuera. Yo _voy_ a protegerlo." Dijo las últimas palabras con toda la finalidad de una mordida de Runespoor, y entonces se volteó y corrió por el pasillo antes de que Draco pudiera detenerlo. Dudando por un momento más – solamente para asegurarse de que los prefectos de Slytherin estuvieran demasiado ocupados con todos los demás para verlos partir, Draco se aseguró a sí mismo – salió corriendo tras Harry.

"Todo esto por una Sangresucia," masculló él.

"Justo como nuestra madre," Harry dijo, suavemente, sin mirarlo.

Draco gimió. Harry era de ese modo, a veces, dando golpes directos con un pequeño y calmado comentario. "No quería decirlo de ese modo—"

"Draco," dijo Harry, en un tono de infinita paciencia, "cállate."

Draco se calló. Siguió a Harry, quien parecía saber a dónde estaba dirigiéndose. Casi se golpeó contra él cuando Harry se detuvo abruptamente, y entonces echó una mirada sobre el hombro de Harry y alrededor de la esquina. La imagen frente a él fue suficiente para quitarle toda la saliva de la boca.

Habían encontrado al trol.

Era enorme, y gris, y con la apariencia de una escultura traída a la vida. Dudó por un largo momento, y entonces entró al baño de chicas al final del pasillo. Un momento después, dos figuras más pequeñas entraron tras de él.

"_Connor,"_ dijo Harry, con un tono en su voz que Draco no podía identificar, y entonces corrió. Era injustamente rápido, y Draco prontamente se quedó atrás. Sin embargo, entró al baño a tiempo para escuchar los gritos, y entonces para ver parte del problema. El trol había forzado a Granger a una esquina, y Potter y Weasley estaban intentando levitar su mazo sobre su cabeza.

Falló. Claro que pasó, Draco pensó; era un plan Gryffindor. El mazo cayó, y el trol lo tomó y lanzó un golpe lateral más rápido de lo que Draco habría pensado que podía moverse. El mazo a penas rozó a Weasley, aunque aún así lo dejó inconsciente, pero atrapó a Potter en un devastador golpe lateral que lo envió volando y contra un muro.

Harry dio un paso al frente. Draco atrapó un vistazo de su rostro, y se acobardó. En ese mismo momento, un feroz, violento golpe de cabeza lo envió al piso. Su escudo ya no era suficiente para mantener fuera el poder creciente de Harry.

"No debiste haber lastimado a mi hermano," Harry le dijo al trol, quien se volteó hacia él, parpadeando de forma estúpida. "_Realmente_ no debiste haber lastimado a mi hermano." Draco sintió todos los planes futuros para lastimar a Potter físicamente marchitarse y morir en la flama de esa mirada. Harry estiró una mano. _"¡Incendio!"_

El mazo del trol estalló en llamas. Este lanzó un alarido y dejó caer el objeto, pero Harry soltó, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ y el mazo voló, y luego le lanzó de regreso y golpeó de lleno al trol. El trol saltó alrededor en círculos, quemándose y chillando. Harry tomó otro paso al frente y dijo, en una voz que dentro y fuera de la misma cargaba suficiente poder para hacer las sienes de Draco palpitar, _"Finite Incantatem."_

El fuego se apagó, y el mazo cayó en la cabeza del trol con un sonido terminante. Se colapsó con un pequeño gemido, y entonces se quedó quieto. Draco tembló, ante la muestra de poder así como el olor de carne de trol quemada.

Y también estaba el pequeño hecho de que Harry no había usado su varita para ninguno de esos tres hechizos.

Harry se dio la vuelta, respirando elaboradamente, estirando una mano por un soporte que no estaba ahí. Draco se apresuró a proveerlo, pero solo logró atrapar a Harry mientras este caía a sus rodillas. Él no dijo nada. No sabía que decir.

Granger salió de la esquina y los miro fijamente.

"Connor," Harry dijo, alzando la cabeza. Sus ojos habían vuelto casi a la normalidad, si perdidos y amplios y llenos de miedo era "normal." "¿Está vivo?"

"Voy a revisar," dijo Draco, ya que significaba tanto para Harry, y se fue hacia Potter. Estaba respirando, y a pesar de que había un huevo de ganso detrás de su cabeza y un moretón sobre sus costillas cuando Draco cautelosamente miró bajo su túnica, no parecía seriamente lastimado. Draco suspiró y asintió hacia Harry. "Vivirá."

"Lo curaría yo," Harry masculló, "pero aún no sé magia médica."

"Lo que ya sabes es _bastante_ impresionante, maldita sea," Draco dijo secamente. Sentía la urgencia de dar risitas, pero no se dejó llevar, porque una vez que lo hiciera, no podría detenerse. Estaba medio ebrio con la presencia de magia que aún se entrelazaba y bailaba en el aire, centrándose en Harry, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que hubiera sido apropiado para una noche de ardua bebida. Se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo. "No creo que pueda moverme," dijo él, patéticamente, a nadie en particular.

Entonces el sonido de pasos llenó el cuarto, y la cabeza de Draco, haciendo el palpitar peor. Gimió, y alzó la mirada para ver a la Profesora McGonagall, la Líder de Casa de Gryffindor, en la puerta, mirando fijamente al trol caído.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" demandó ella, volteando y mirando a Draco.

Draco abrió la boca para explicar, pero Harry llegó a eso primero, lleno de calma suave y credibilidad encantadora. "Fue mi hermano, Profesora," dijo él. "Le lanzó un hechizo al trol que yo nunca había _visto_ antes, una combinación de – del Encantamiento de Levitación que aprendimos apenas hoy y algo que causaba fuego." Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro. El tamaño de sus ojos lo hacían ver inocente, Draco pensó, y la mantequilla probablemente no se derretiría en su boca mientras parpadeaba hacia McGonagall. "La fuerza del hechizo lo noqueó, y está lastimado, pero salvó mi vida. No salvó a todos."

El rostro de McGonagall se suavizó, y entonces asintió una vez. Entonces ella dijo, "¿Pero por qué estaban aquí en primer lugar?"

Draco una vez más trató de asistir en ayuda de la verdad, pero Harry se metió en el camino de nuevo. "Yo seguí al trol, Profesora. Pensé que podría vencerlo." Bajó la cabeza penosamente. "Es que es cansado, a veces, el vivir a la sombra de mi hermano." Añadió un perfecto gemido placentero que Draco reconoció como una imitación de sí mismo. "¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?"

"Eso fue extremadamente tonto de su parte, Señor Potter," dijo McGonagall, la calidez de su rostro habiendo casi desaparecido. "Diez puntos de Slytherin, por la completa, completa _torpeza_ de sus actos."

Draco abrió la boca para protestar sobre lo injusto que era todo, pero los otros profesores llegaron entonces, hablando y exclamando, y se encontró perdido en el tumulto general. Sí pudo ver a Hermione Granger observando la escena entera con ojos especulativos, su cabeza ladeada ligeramente a un costado. Pero cuando Harry atrapó su mirada y gesticuló, "Ellos venían por ti," ella pareció estar dispuesta a dejar el asunto tranquilo.

Draco no lo estaba. Mientras McGonagall levitaba a Weasley y a Potter a la enfermería, y Harry trotaba tras de ellos, sin aliento y exhausto y feliz, él luchó para llegar al lado del Profesor Snape. El Líder de Casa de Slytherin estaba apoyado contra un muro, sus ojos alternándose entre sus colegas y el trol muerto.

"Potter no hizo eso," Draco insistió, cuando Snape se negó a prestarle atención. "Harry lo hizo. ¡Sin varita, incluso! Y ahora la vieja gata nos quitó puntos, y es – es todo tan _injusto_." Gimió y guardo silencio entonces, porque su cabeza realmente le dolía.

"Lo sé, Draco," dijo Snape calmadamente. Su voz tenía una emoción que estaba siento reprimida, pero estaba tan compresa que Draco no pudo decidir de qué se trataba. Él simplemente miraba la escena, y sus ojos no dejaban escapar nada, tampoco. "Pero debo esperar algunos días antes de restaurar los puntos de Slytherin. Debo justificar una razón para darlos, después de todo."

"¡No quise decir esa parte!" Draco gimoteó. "¡Bueno, no solo esa parte! Quise decir—"

Snape asintió hacia él. "Lo sé," dijo. "Pero he aprendido que la mejor forma de confrontar a nuestro Slytherin Potter es no hacerlo directamente. Él puede resistir eso, y de un modo muy espectacular, por lo que veo," añadió, con una mirada más al cuarto. "Debemos esperar, y ser indirectos. Ahora, venga conmigo. Tengo una poción que aliviará su dolor de cabeza." Salió del cuarto.

Draco gimió y dudó por un momento. Por un lado, sentía que debía estar con Harry en la enfermería.

Por el otro, su cabeza palpitaba como un gong.

Al final, siguió a Snape, y compuso una carta en su cabeza para su padre en el camino. _Querido Padre, Harry está siendo exasperante. Y estúpido. Y arriesgando su vida donde no se necesita, y entonces negándose a tomar el crédito por ello, la cual sería la única razón para hacer algo así. Y me dio un _dolor de cabeza.


	8. Retos y Zambullidas

**Notas: **"¡Argh! No pensaba en subir otro capítulo tan rápido, pero amo tanto escribir esta historia, y tenía un poco de tiempo extra esta tarde...

Después de esto, las actualizaciones probablemente bajarán a una cada día, o cada dos. Sí tengo ficción original y tarea en la que debo trabajar.

Por ahora, disfruten, ¡y gracias de nuevo por los reviews!"

**Capítulo Ocho: Retos y Zambullidas**

Harry sonrió mientras Draco lanzaba una roca al lago y gritaba al Calamar Gigante que saliera y lo atacara si no era un cobarde. Draco correría en la dirección opuesta si eso alguna vez pasaba, por supuesto, pero era divertido pensar en ello. Y Harry estaba de buen humor esta mañana, ciertamente lo suficiente para encontrar los chistes de Draco graciosos.

Connor estaba bien. Lo habían dejado salir de la enfermería el día anterior, junto con una dura advertencia por parte de Madam Pomfrey que decía que "¡no haga lo que fuera que hizo de nuevo, hombrecito!" Ron se había recuperado incluso antes. Y Connor, aunque parecía mareado al preguntar sobre el trol, había aceptado la historia de cómo lo había vencido sin problema. Probablemente ayudaba, Harry pensó, el hecho de que murmullos impresionados y miradas admiradoras lo seguían a todas partes, y que la Líder de Cada de Gryffindor había sido mucho más amable de lo usual con él.

Hermione parecía saber la verdad, pero a pesar de que miraba a Harry constantemente el Viernes – él alzaría la mirada de un libro en la biblioteca, y ahí estaría ella – no habló al respecto. Incluso se había vuelto amiga de Connor y Ron, hasta cierto punto, si sus tiesos intentos por incluirlos en una charla el Viernes eran alguna indicación. Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en paz por el momento. Podría intentar unirlos más luego.

Y Draco no había intentado hablar sobre la verdad, tampoco, por lo que Harry estaba más que agradecido. Sonreía socarronamente cuando alguien más hablaba sobre Connor y el Trol, y a cualquier mención sobre "magia sin varita" su codo se hundiría en las costillas de Harry, pero no hablaba al respecto. Harry pensaba que él sabía que McGonagall y el resto de la gente no le creería. Incluso Snape tal vez no lo hacía. Tenía las manos llenas odiando a Connor y a Harry por ser Potters, y por lo tanto a James a través de ellos.

Harry alzó la mirada mientras Draco decía, "Vi una sombra en el lago." Estaba tratando de ser confianzudo, pero su voz tembló, como el agua que había sido probablemente todo lo que había visto. "Creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo ahora."

Harry revisó el sol; aún era temprano por la mañana, ya que Draco había aprendido su truco de levantarse temprano los Sábados y había ajustado su patrón de sueño para atrapar a Harry en esos momentos, también. Pero el Gran Comedor probablemente estaría abierto para el desayuno a esta hora, y Draco realmente había sido generoso, siguiéndolo por el lago y hablando sin parar sobre algo que no fuera Harry perteneciendo a Slytherin. "Muy bien," accedió él, y se giró de regreso a Hogwarts.

Mientras se aproximaban al castillo, sus ojos se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor, por hábito, y entonces se congeló. Una figura en una escoba, encogida por la distancia, volaba alrededor de la Torre, atrapando pequeños objetos que caían – o eran lanzados, era lo más probable, Harry pensó – fuera de las ventanas. El sonido de risas era audible incluso desde ahí. Y Harry podía reconocer a Connor en una escoba. Se había _entrenado_ para reconocer a Connor en una escoba, en caso de que alguna vez estuvieran en vuelo entre sus enemigos y tuviera que lanzar hechizos sin ver la cara de alguien primero.

"¿No es ese tu hermano?" Draco dijo, en el mismo instante. "¿De dónde sacó una escoba?"

"Probablemente se escabulló al campo y se robó una," dijo Harry, sus ojos achicándose mientras Connor daba un giro particularmente atrevido. Hizo una espiral, se tambaleó como si estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra la Torre, y entonces se elevó de nuevo, riendo. A Harry no le cabía duda de que había atrapado lo que fuera que hubiera estado persiguiendo. Dejó que sus hombros cayeran con alivio. "Pero es un buen volador, ¿no lo crees?" añadió, volteando hacia Draco.

Draco lo estaba observando a él, y no a Connor. Draco era extraño en ese sentido, Harry meditó. "No es la mitad de bueno que tú," murmuró.

"Es mucho mejor que yo," Harry dijo. _No es cierto, pero es mucho mejor que lo que Draco admite. _"Deberías vernos volar tras unan Snitch de práctica juntos. Connor gana siempre."

"Porque tú lo dejas," dijo Draco, en una suave, burlona voz.

"¡Por sus propios méritos!" Harry siseó. Se preguntaba si había, después de todo, algo peor que Draco confrontándolo inmediatamente después del incidente del trol y demandando una explicación. Draco parecía haber decidido que la forma en que Harry protegía a Connor de daño físico se extendía a protegerlo de cualquier posible vergüenza, también.

_Bueno, es cierto, pero él no tiene derecho de asumir que lo es._

"¡_Señor_ Potter!"

Harry parpadeó y subió la mirada. Pero era la Profesora McGonagall la que había hablado, y estaba parada en la base de la Torre de Gryffindor, sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza viendo hacia arriba. Connor no parecía verla ni escucharla. Se zambulló en el aire, atrapó otro objeto demasiado pequeño para que Harry lo viera, y lo alzó ante los gritos y aplausos que venían de las ventanas de la Torre.

"_Señor_ Potter," dijo McGonagall de nuevo, de algún modo logrando sonar igual de poderosa incluso cuando había alzado la voz. "Baje aquí en _este instante_."

Harry gimió ante su tono, especialmente cuando Connor la escuchó y se congeló en su escoba. Entonces hizo suaves espirales hacia abajo. Su cabeza estaba baja, y Harry sabía, aunque no podía verlos, que sus nudillos estarían blancos donde se aferraban al mango de la escoba. Connor odiaba meterse en problemas, o que le gritaran.

Harry se apresuró al lugar. Draco, detrás de él, no dijo nada excepto por un rápido susurro de, "Si intentas echarte la culpa de esto te voy a dar un _buen_ golpe."

Harry no pretendía echarse la culpa. Solo quería estar ahí para escuchar cuál sería el castigo, para que así pudiera simpatizar con Connor y acceder a si era o no digno del crimen.

McGonagall se paró en donde estaba por un largo rato, labios presionados mientras miraba fijamente a Connor. El hermano de Harry había bajado de su escoba y se paraba con la cabeza baja. Era una postura de arrepentimiento genuino, que lo había sacado de problemas en casa. Pero McGonagall no era James, y Harry se preparó mientras ella abría la boca.

"Señor Potter," dijo ella. "Sabe que rompió las reglas por volar sin permiso."

"Sí, señora," Connor susurró. Su voz sonaba tan pequeña. Harry hubiera ido a pararse frente a él, para distraer la atención de McGonagall, pero pensaba que ella se hubiera irritado con él sin soltar su irritación hacia Connor. Además, Draco tenía un agarre mortal en su brazo.

"Y sabe que lo lastimaron en su batalla con el trol hace dos días y no tiene _ninguna_ razón para estar volando," continuó ella.

"Sí, señora."

"Ya que está dicho eso," McGonagall dijo, descruzando los brazos, "será ventajoso para usted el respetar su posición en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor." Harry sintió calor entrar en su corazón. Connor alzó la cabeza de golpe y miró fijamente a McGonagall. "Necesitamos un Buscador desesperadamente," McGonagall continuó, "la cual es la _única_ razón por la que permito esto. Pero no se saltará las prácticas, Sr. Potter, ni abusará de la confianza que sus compañeros de equipo pongan en usted. ¿Está claro?"

Connor asintió, sus ojos y su rostro entero brillando con una luz que Harry sabía bien mucha gente no podía resistir. Los Slytherins parecían ser la excepción, pero los Slytherins eran la excepción a muchas cosas. "¡Claro que sí, señora! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Gracias!"

McGonagall asintió. "Tuvimos una práctica esta mañana," dijo ella mientras le viraba, "pero necesitará reportarse con Oliver Wood, el Capitán del equipo, en su propio tiempo y hacer que lo instruya sobre los juegos."

Connor daba saltitos de alegría sobre sus dedos de los pies, sonriendo ampliamente. "Lo entiendo, señora. ¡Gracias!" añadió de nuevo, su voz exuberante.

Harry obtuvo un vistazo de la ligera sonrisa de McGonagall mientras pasaba. Parecía que incluso la estricta Líder de Casa de Gryffindor no era inmune al encanto de Connor.

"Felicitaciones, Connor," dijo silenciosamente. Estaba alegre de poder ser el primero en decirlo. Había sonidos confusos y semi-alegres que llegaban de la Torre de Gryffingor, pero ninguno de ellos había tenido el tiempo de salir de la Torre y bajar al piso aún.

Connor asintió hacia él. Entonces su rostro se volvió firme, y Harry parpadeó ante el cambio en sus ojos y lo fijo de su mandíbula.

Tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el castillo. Harry se tambaleó antes de poder balancearse y seguirlo. Estaba mucho más acostumbrado a que Draco sacara este tipo de truco, y se preguntaba en que rayos podría estar pensando en hacer Connor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó, mientras pasaban por las puertas y en dirección al Gran Comedor. Pero Connor dio la vuelta antes de que llegaran ahí, llevándolos a las mazmorras.

"Te prometí que obtendrías todas las mismas oportunidades que yo obtuviera," fue la única explicación de Connor, y muy pronto se estaban apresurando por un corredor muy familiar. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Connor se detuvo y tocó la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

Hubo un largo, largo silencio, como si Snape estuviera detrás de la puerta preguntándose incrédulamente quién se atrevería a molestarlo tan temprano por la mañana, y en un Sábado sobre todo. Harry se movió ligeramente, e intentó una nueva táctica. "Connor, gracias. Eres increíblemente valiente y generoso. Pero realmente no es necesario—"

La puerta se abrió, y Snape, tan preparado para mirarlos con una actitud de superioridad como lo estaba en los días que tenían clase, se paraba en ella. "Los Hermanos _Potter_," dijo él, haciendo que su apellido sonara a una obscenidad. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Connor alzó la barbilla. "Profesor Snape," dijo formalmente, "justo ahora me han nombrado el Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor."

Harry vio el rostro del profesor tensarse con ira por un momento, pero su voz no mostró cambios. "Ya veo," respondió él, con sarcasmo mojando sus palabras. "¿Y tal vez este es su tour promocional? ¿Su forma de solicitar felicitaciones de diversas personas?"

"Esto no tienen nada que ver conmigo," dijo Connor firmemente, y empujó a Harry hacia delante. "Mi hermano es tan buen Buscador como yo. Si la Profesora McGonagall va a romper las reglas para dejarme volar para Gryffindor, incluso cuando estoy en primer año, entonces creo que es lo justo que Harry pueda volar para Slytherin."

Harry gimió y se encogió. Podía imaginarse bien la fuerza de la invectiva que Snape estaba a punto de liberar, y no quería ver la forma en la que el rostro de Connor se contraería y sonrojaría mientras intentaba no romper en llanto.

En lugar de eso hubo silencio. Y entonces Snape dijo, en un tono que llegaba tan cerca como jamás había llegado a parecer cortés, "Gracias, Sr. Potter. Esa es de hecho una excelente idea. Lo apruebo completamente. Entre, Sr. Potter," dijo él, asintiendo a Harry, "para que podamos discutir esto más detenidamente." Se paró fuera del camino y hizo un gesto hacia la oficina, como una invitación.

Harry hubiera preferido entrar a la guarida de un dragón. "Mi hermano se equivoca, Profesor Snape," dejó salir, persiguiendo la primera idea que le vino a la mente. "Ni siquiera puedo vencerlo en nuestros juegos de práctica. No quisiera darle a Slytherin un Buscador inferior—"

"No lo escuche, Profesor," Connor interrumpió. "Casi logra atrapar la Snitch antes que yo varias veces. Y yo soy _muy_ bueno," añadió, en esa adulación propia tan poco artística que Harry tan seguido alentaba pero que ahora deseaba se secara por solo unos minutos.

"No tengo razón para dudarlo," Snape le aseguró gravemente, lo que solo hizo a Harry más seguro de que estaba rugiendo de risa en el interior. "Pero ya que el primer juego es en una semana, y será entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, deseo aconsejar al Sr. Potter a cerca de la... estrategia... que debería adoptar." Sus ojos se fueron de vuelta al rostro de Harry y se quedaron ahí. Entonces sonrió. No era realmente una sonrisa agradable.

Harry dijo, "En verdad, señor, no tiene que hacer esto. Sé cuánto le molesta el romper las reglas."

"Harry."

Harry miró a Connor por el rabillo del ojo, quien le estaba sonriendo con la gentil, paciente expresión de un hermano al que estaban empujando casi al límite de su tolerancia.

"Hazlo," Connor susurró. "Por favor. Quiero que lo hagas. Sería miserable si estuviera volando y tu no. ¿Por favor?"

Harry suspiró y agachó la cabeza. _¿Por qué no? No es como si tuviera que ganar el juego. Todos han visto que tan buenos somos por separado, pero nadie nos ha visto en competencia, y cuando lo hagan, entonces solo notarán lo que Mamá y Papá notaron cuando jugaba con Connor._

Esos pensamientos los relajaban. Esto era un engaño, pero a diferencia del que había hecho desesperadamente en la noche de Halloween para volver a Connor un héroe, este era uno viejo y familiar. Harry respiró más fácilmente.

"Si realmente me quiere en el equipo, señor," le dijo al Profesor Snape, "Lo haré."

"Por supuesto," dijo Snape. "Ahora, entre a mi oficina, Sr. Potter. Realmente _debemos_ hablar."

Connor tocó a Harry suavemente en el hombro. Entonces dijo, "Nos vemos luego, Harry. Profesor." Un movimiento con la cabeza, y se fue.

Harry miró fijamente a Snape por un largo rato. Los ojos de su Líder de Casa no mostraban signo de que fuera a rendirse, así que bajó la cabeza de nuevo y entró en el cuarto.

La puerta se serró con un suave sonido. Harry esperaba tener más silencio, pero Snape fue hacia él en un instante.

"Es usted un tonto si piensa que voy a permitir que Gryffindor venza a Slytherin," dijo, caminando en círculos frente a Harry. Harry mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta. Eso no lo hizo menos consciente de la mirada de Snape sobre él, o lo triunfante que era. "Y yo _sé_ que usted no es un tonto, Sr. Potter. Amablemente dejará de pretender que lo es. Se convertirá en el Buscador de Slytherin. Y va a ganar nuestros encuentros, Sr. Potter."

"Connor realmente es mejor que yo, señor," Harry trató.

"No le creo," Snape le aseguró, su voz un ronroneo. "Después del incidente con el trol, Sr. Potter, me pregunto si debería volver a creerle de nuevo."

Harry alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Real, realmente no había pensado que Snape creería la versión de la historia de Draco, incluso si Draco le decía al respecto. La historia que Harry había inventado sonaba mucho mejor, confirmando como debería a Snape de la increíble arrogancia de ambos hijos de James Potter y sus tendencias a romper las reglas.

Snape le sonrió socarronamente y ladeó la cabeza.

"Sé lo que es, Sr. Potter," respiró él. "¿Y sabe por qué?" Harry agitó la cabeza, su corazón latiendo como un tambor en sus orejas, casi bloqueando las siguientes palabras susurradas de Snape. "Yo soy un Slytherin también. Maniobrar, mentir, medias-verdades, ocultarse – son mi segunda naturaleza. Y sus intentos son de amateur a lo mucho." Se rió cuando Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "O, sí, lo son. Dependen demasiado en que el escucha este completamente encantado con nuestro héroe residente. Como no lo estoy, prefiero buscar la causa verdadera. La causa _Slytherin_, Sr. Potter." Siseó las últimas palabras, y Harry habló antes de pensar.

"No voy a ser un buen Buscador, Profesor. Simplemente perderé el juego. Y Connor aún ganará de todas formas."

La sonrisa de Snape se desvaneció. Se acercó lo suficiente para que Harry diera un salto, pero al parecer no podía apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Snape quemaban como hielo negro.

"Si no gana este juego, Potter," Snape dijo suavemente, "si no hace todo el esfuerzo posible para ser lo que yo sé que usted es, entonces tendrá detención cada noche por el resto del curso. Hablaré con el Director Dumbledore y lo arreglaré yo mismo – de la misma forma en que pienso arreglar que usted se convierta en Buscador. Y no habrá _nada_ que usted pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Está claro?"

Harry gruñó, indefenso. No quería jugar contra Connor, ni siquiera quería tomar la oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor que Connor, y aquí estaba el Profesor, forzándolo a hacerlo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de renunciar a sus noches. Ya que Draco se le pegaba tanto desde la mañana hasta la noche, Harry al fin había obtenido la idea de seguir al profesor Quirrell por la escuela después del toque de queda. No podía hacer eso si tenía detención con Snape. Snape probablemente lo arrastraría a la sala común él mismo.

"Sí, señor," Harry dijo al fin, forzando las palabras a salir.

Alguien tocó en la puerta justo entonces, y la vox preocupada de Draco llamó, "¿Harry? ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Están ahí?"

Snape rió de forma obscura. "Suena como si temiera que nos hayamos destruido el uno al otro," murmuró él, y luego se inclinó aún más cerca de Harry. "Pero seré yo el que lo destruya a _usted_ si no logra cumplir mis expectativas, Sr. Potter."

"Sí, señor," Harry dijo de nuevo, lleno de odio indefenso.

"Encuentre a Marcus Flint," Snape le instruyó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a abrirle a Draco. "Es nuestro Capitán de Quittich. Él verá que se integre a las prácticas. Y trate de hacer lo mejor, Sr. Potter. El juego solo es en una semana, después de todo."

Harry, son su buen humor completamente destruido, bajó la cabeza y se fue sin decir palabra, a pesar de todas las preguntas que Draco le hacía mientras avanzaban al Gran Comedor.

* * *

-

Snape sonrió tras de Harry, cuidadosamente haciéndola una sonrisa predadora y no una de alegre exaltación. Esta había sido una buena mañana, mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado cuando escuchó la voz del Potter odiado llamar a través de la puerta.

_Pondré a los hijos de James Potter uno contra el otro. ¡Como se enfurecerá y se retorcerá cuando escuche eso! Y si puedo alentar a Harry a actuar contra lo que fuera que su padre le enseñó sobre rendirse ante su hermano, entonces le habré hecho al mundo un buen servicio, al volver a un arrogante peón Potter a una persona útil._

_Y más..._

Snape agitó su cabeza ligeramente. Era demasiado por esperar, basado en unas cuantas sensaciones de poder, un poco de talento de Buscador innato, y una derrota a un trol, el que Harry de hecho se volviera una figura brillante, alguien que las otras Casas y el resto del mundo mágico estuvieran _forzadas_ a notar y a respetar. Snape era intensamente práctico. No era práctico el mirar al futuro con anteojos color de rosa.

_Pero si veo la oportunidad, la tomaré. Por demasiado tiempo, Gryffindor ha sido adorado y Slytherin despreciado. Nos mi__ran y ver al Señor Oscuro._

_Si pudiéramos producir un héroe propio... si pudiéramos hacer que admitieran, contra sus voluntades, que el heroísmo es más que simplemente no saber cuándo mantenerse al margen de una pelea..._

Snape cuidadosamente volvió a encerrar los pensamientos. Estaban volviéndose demasiado ambiciosos, y este era un ardiente y largo sueño, algo en lo que pensaba de nuevo cada año cuando Slytherins de primer año entraban a su Casa. Encontraría a alguien, algún día, quien tuviera la cualidad innata y el potencial para ser instruido y moldeado. Empujaría a esa persona a la luz, y vería a Slytherin tomar su bien merecida posición en la gloria una vez más.

Harry tenía todas las oportunidades de no ser esa persona.

Pero, Snape admitió mientras regresaba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta, él era el mejor candidato que Snape había visto hasta entonces.


	9. Unicornio de Sacrificio

**Notas: **"Este capítulo es más oscuro (como si no pudieran adivinar por el título). Explica un poco más del modo en que Lily educó a Harry, y por qué.

Esa parte es más triste de lo que pensé que sería."

**Capítulo Nueve: Unicornio de Sacrificio**

Había tomado una eternidad para que los otros chicos se durmieran. Harry había dormido en el mismo cuarto que Connor en casa, y hasta ahora nunca había apreciado lo lujoso que había resultado, el compartir espacio solo con otra persona más. Además, Connor era de sueño bastante pesado, no propenso a despertar si Harry quería practicar hechizos bajo su aliento o leer un libro bajo las cobijas y con la luz de _Lumos_.

Pero podría soportar el ruido, pensó, si tan solo pudiese confiar en que el ruido significaba que los otros chicos no despertarían por el resto de la noche.

Después del cuarto mascullar-balbuceo que puede o no haber sido un ronquido de Blaise, Harry había tenido suficiente. Lanzó _Consopio_ en los cuatro chicos, y escuchó sus respiraciones deslizarse a un suave, relajado ritmo. Harry suspiró y salió a hurtadillas del cuarto. Debería estar de regreso antes de que el hechizo se consumiera; era un gentil Encantamiento que Lily había usado con él y con Connor cuando eran niños y habían estado despiertos por más de doce horas seguidas.

Tenía otro _Consopio_ listo en los labios cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, pero por una vez nadie se había quedado dormido ahí. Aumentó su velocidad al llegar a la puerta de la sala común. El Profesor Quirrell tal vez ya se había retirado a su habitación. De hecho, Harry reflejó mientras deslizaba la puerta para abrirla y miraba a ambos lados del corredor, eso sería típico del tipo de suerte que había tenido hoy.

_¿Podría ser Marcus Flint aun más idiota?_ Harry pensó indignantemente mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío. _Solo porque no atrapé la Snitch en los primeros diez minutos no significa que sea un incompetente._ Normalmente, estaría complacido de que alguien más pensara que su desempeño era menor al del promedio, pero no cuando Marcos podría quejarse con el Profesor Snape y conseguirle a Harry una detención.

El solo pensarlo hacía que Harry quisiera lanzarle un maleficio a Snape, aunque preferentemente de una distancia segura. Lo que estaba haciendo era _importante_. Podría costarles vidas, incluso más que la de Connor, si el Profesor Quirrell estaba haciendo algo peligroso. Podría ser un Mortífago, y no uno que se hubiera reformado como lo había hecho Snape. Podría simplemente ser un ayudante o un aliado de Voldemort. Pero los sueños de Harry sugerían que era más oscuro que incluso eso.

_Y eso es otra cosa_, Harry pensó, mientras rondaba por las escaleras de las mazmorras y se encaminaba a la oficina del profesor. _¿Confío en mis sueños? Ni siquiera sé por qué los estoy teniendo. No es como si mi cicatriz fuera algún tipo de marca proveniente de Voldemort, como la de Connor._

Él y Lily habían intentado desarrollar su habilidad para soñar proféticamente, a pesar de que Lily hacía ruidosos y comunes comentarios sobre qué montón de tonterías era la Adivinación, pero no tuvieron éxito. La verdadera habilidad de la Visión era innata, Lily había decidido, como ser un Metamorfomago, y Harry simplemente no la tenía.

Harry se sintió de humor para lanzar a alguien otro maleficio mientras consideraba aquello. Era injusto que no pudiera ser capaz de desarrollar cualquier habilidad que podría ser crucial para proteger a Connor, ahora o en el futuro.

_Pero tal vez al fin lo hice. Y sería un torpe al ignorar estos sueños._

Harry se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Quirrell y escuchó cuidadosamente. No escuchó ni un sonido. Por supuesto, el profesor probablemente ya se había ido a la cama. Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó cerca de la puerta.

_Me voy a quedar dormido,_ pensó, pellizcando su brazo para mantenerse despierto cuando sus parpados comenzaban a caer. _Son las malditas clases. ¿Por qué nos dan tanta tarea? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escribir un ensayo de un metro sobre por qué nunca deberías Transfigurar una perilla en una canica._

Estaba tan convencido de que no encontraría nada ese día que casi no se quitó del camino a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió. Quirrell trastabilló fuera mientras Harry se ocultaba a la vuelta del pasillo, y entonces se giró y cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave detrás de él. Por un momento, se paró ahí, temblando como una hoja en el viento. Harry frunció el ceño. _No se ve tan amenazador cuando actúa así._

Entonces Quirrell volteó y comenzó caminar por el corredor, su rostro tenso mientras pasaba a Harry. Harry sonreía mientras lo seguía. _Aquí vamos._

Era una danza peligrosamente difícil, el asegurarse de mantener a Quirrell a la vista sin dejar que se diera cuenta que lo seguía. Hogwarts, con lo propensa que era a mover las escaleras y muros en un segundo, lo hacía más difícil. Y aún estaba el aterrador dolor en su cicatriz, algunas veces, y un ocasional murmullo de Quirrell frustraba a Harry porque estaba demasiado lejos para entender lo que decía.

Aún así, después de la tercera escalera, Harry tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Pensó en ello lo mejor que pudo mientras aún miraba a Quirrell y buscaba el siguiente escondite que usaría.

_Finalmente estoy dándole un buen uso a mi entrenamiento_, decidió al fin, mientras se agachaba detrás de una armadura cuando Quirrell lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. _El trol era diferente. Atacó demasiado rápido. Simplemente reaccioné con ira. Pero este es el tipo de cosa para la que entrené, esconderme y espiar y ocultar cosas para que Connor no sea marcado por ellas. Creo que se me permite ser feliz._

Había una diferencia entre "feliz" y "peligrosamente maniático," por supuesto, y Harry se concentraba para asegurarse de que no era la última. Cuando tuvo que quedarse detrás de Quirrell en un truculento pedazo de corredor donde la luz de luna que llegaba de las ventanas pudo haber revelado su ubicación aún mejor que la luz sombría de las antorchas, dejó al profesor avanzar por mucho antes de seguirlo. E incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que Quirrell se estaba dirigiendo fuera del castillo, se resistió a la tentación de adelantársele y tomar una ruta más corta. Quirrell podría tener una razón para ir por este camino. Si era así, Harry la descubriría.

Pero no parecía que la tuviera; tal vez había tomado la ruta más larga a propósito para tener más oportunidad de atrapar a alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo, Harry pensó. El Profesor Quirrell dio un paso fuera de Hogwarts y esperó por un largo momento, como si le agradara la sensación de la fría brisa de Noviembre en su rostro. Harry, agazapado contra el umbral de la puerta, apretó los puños y sintió un delicioso toque frio en el corazón. ¿Se dirigía el profesor a una reunión secreta? ¿Estaba él a punto de verla?

En lugar de eso, Quirrell se giró y se dirigió rápidamente a través de los terrenos del colegio. Harry dio una mirada al amplio estiramiento de tierra vacía entre él y su presa, suspiró, esperó, y entonces tomó el riesgo y se lanzó a si mismo un Encantamiento Desilusionador.

Tembló ante el sentimiento que pasó a través de él, como si alguien le hubiera roto un huevo en la cabeza, y entonces esperó un poco más. Quirrell no lo miró. Parecía que podía usar magia, mientras no fuera muy obvio al respecto.

Harry trotó cuidadosamente por el campo, dejando que el Encantamiento reflejara lo que fuera que estaba detrás de él en ese momento. Lily le había dicho que alguien que estuviera prestando atención podría distinguir los efectos de el Encantamiento al notar una onda, como glamor caluroso, donde fuera que la persona se estuviera moviendo. A pesar de que era improbable con la luna y en campo abierto, Harry no iba a arriesgarse.

El Profesor Quirrell fue más allá de la cabaña de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, y a la oscura masa del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry siseó. Él _odiaba_ los bosques para ocultarse en ellos. Siempre lo había hecho horriblemente en los que estaban cerca de La Cueva de Godric. Y ahora era otoño, y con la cantidad de hojas en el piso y las que se podían soltar de las ramas...

Harry agitó la cabeza. No sabía de ningún hechizo que lo protegiera de hacer ruido sin también obscurecer su habilidad de escuchar. Y él definitivamente quería ser capaz de escuchar, ya que asumía que el Profesor Quirrell estaba probablemente encontrándose con alguien muy interesante en el bosque.

Decidiéndose en pedirle a su madre que le enseñara encantamientos ahogadores de sonido así como magia médica, Harry se apresuró un poco y siguió al profesor al Bosque.

No había esperado que estuviera tan _oscuro_, admitió para sí después de su primer tambaleada en un súbito obstáculo en el camino. Seguro, era de noche, pero el Bosque parecía tragarse la luz viva, y exhalaba oscuridad. La vida estaba alrededor de ellos, pero respiraba lenta y cuidadosamente, y Harry sintió el sobrenatural sentimiento en la piel que venía de la presencia de poderosas, mágicas creaturas no humanas.

_Hay centauros viviendo aquí, al menos_, pensó él, mientras se forzaba más y más profundo, deteniéndose para evadir ramas y tratar de descubrir la mejor manera para rodear hojas secas. _¿Qué más?_

El hecho de que no pudiera recordar, exactamente, le molestaba, y lo ponía más nervioso. Y entonces el Profesor Quirrell empezó a avanzar más rápido, y Harry tuvo que seguirlo sin hacer ningún sonido, y rápido, y en la oscuridad.

So el Profesor Quirrell no se hubiera estado hablando a sí mismo, aparentemente absorto en una conversación privada de algún tipo, Harry no pensaba que hubiera sigo capaz de lograrlo. De este modo, finalmente, _finalmente_, se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que Quirrell estaba diciendo.

Nada sorpresivamente, sonaba como parte de un complot de Mortífagos.

"—y entonces lo verán, los que se rieron, los que le dieron la espalda, ¿o no? ¿_O no_?" Quirrell demandaba como si alguien estuviera debatiendo con él, usando una fuerza que nunca había mostrado en clase con sus estudiantes. "Los que pretendieron que estaban bajo Imperius, o espías, o trabajando con Dumbledore todo el tiempo. Les enseñaremos. Ellos _sabrán_ el castigo por abandonarnos."

Harry agitó la cabeza. El profesor sonaba como un loco, pero tampoco había titiritado ni una sola vez. Y la forma en la que hablaba sonaba como si estuviera hablando sobre los Mortífagos que habían jurado su propia inocencia, usualmente con la útil excusa del Encantamiento Imperius, después de la caída de Voldemort.

_No lo entiendo. Dumbledore solo contrató a Snape porque era un Mortífago _reformado. _¿Cómo pudo Quirrell haberle escondido algún tipo de afiliación a los Mortífagos? ¿Dumbledore no habrá revisado primero para asegurarse de que se había reformado?_

Pensando arduamente, Harry casi se catapultó sobre sus propios pies cuando el camino se inclinó. Gimió, y luego vio a Quirrell darse la vuelta. Harry tomó un profundo respiro y se tiró al piso, girando de lado, para quedar medio-escondido detrás de un amplio arbusto que se agitaba amenazadoramente. Harry esperaba que solo se estuviera agitando por el viento.

"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo Quirrell, y su mano fue por su varita. Harry puso la mano en la suya propia, preguntándose si estaba a punto de tener su primera batalla oficial con un Mortífago.

"_Animales_."

Harry se estremeció. Esa voz definitivamente _no_ era de Quirrell, aguda y fría y espantosa. E hizo que Quirrell se acobardara y se girara, con la cabeza en las manos. Su turbante se movía y se tambaleaba mientras lanzaba un alarido.

"¡Lo siento, mi señor!"

"_Animales_," la voz repitió. "_Toma lo que vinimos a buscar y sal. Alguien nos extrañará pronto."_

"Sí, mi señor," Quirrell susurró, y entonces sacó su varita y lanzó un tipo de encantamiento complicado que Harry nunca había visto antes, que incluía al menos siete movimientos separados de varita. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿De qué serviría ese tipo de encantamiento en batalla? Alguien probablemente te mataría antes de que pudieras lanzarlo.

_Así que no debe ser un encantamiento que tenga nada que ver con batalla._

Y no lo era, como Harry vio un momento después, cuando la primera luz verdadera en aquella oscuridad horrorosa brilló entre los árboles, y el unicornio se les acercara.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Había visto imágenes de unicornios en libros de historia, y había pensado que estaba preparado; después de todo, los magos se parecían bastante a sus mismos retratos, así que los unicornios deberían, también. Pero nada lo había preparado para el pelaje pálido, o el puro brillo del cuerno, o la forma en que las patas se doblaban y estiraban, más parecidas a las patas de un ciervo que a las de un caballo.

El unicornio se detuvo a unos pasos del Profesor Quirrell, y olfateó el aire. Harry se preguntaba si podía oler el ajo que el profesor usaba para mantener alejados a los vampiros. Pero el profesor realizó el encantamiento de nuevo, el cual Harry pensaba era alguna variante del encantamiento convocador, y el unicornio continuó, caminando mansamente hacia Quirrell, moviendo la cola de vez en cuando.

Harry tragó saliva. Había algo espeso en su garganta, y no pensaba que Quirrell estuviera pensando en hacer algo bueno con el unicornio, cualquiera que fuera su razón para convocarlo.

_Podría detenerlo para que no lo mate, o lo lastime, o lo que sea que quiera hacerle._

_Y entonces le revelaría que estoy aquí, y la vida de Connor estaría n peligro sin mi. Creo que él podría matarme. Se supone que solo observe._

Harry consideró apartar la mirada mientras el unicornio se detenía frente a Quirrell y el profesor estiraba una mano había el cuello del animal. Pero tragó saliva de nuevo y continuó mirando. Su madre le había dicho que solo los cobardes apartaban la mirada de la muerte, que muchos de los Mortífagos habían matado gente con los ojos cerrados. Él sería un testigo, ya que no podía rescatar al animal.

El profesor estiró la mano y susurró un hechizo que Harry no pudo escuchar, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Al instante una cortada inmensa y sangrienta brotó en el costado del cuello del unicornio, haciendo un desastre en el pelaje plateado, esparciendo luz azul-plateada y vida que ardía como la luna. El unicornio se alejó levantándose en sus patas traseras, gritando, y Harry tiritó, apretando sus dedos tan fuerte contra sus propias manos que por un momento temió que fuera a romper su propia varita. Pero no hizo ningún sonido, y estuvo agradecido cuando el unicornio calló al piso, las pezuñas doradas golpeteando como meteoros cayendo. Habría parecido irrespetuoso el eliminar el sonido de su muerte.

Quirrell se arrodilló junto al unicornio, evadiendo las pezuñas, y bajó la cabeza. Su boca se fue a la herida en el cuello del unicornio, y comenzó a succionar.

Harry luchó furiosamente para no sentirse enfermo. Su madre le había dicho sobre gente que bebía sangre de unicornio. Era un crimen espantoso, y no solo bajo ley del Ministerio. Había algo extraño, mágico, y puro sobre los unicornios mismos. La sangre hacía a cualquiera que la bebiera inmortal por un tiempo, pero encerrado fuera del mundo, escondido tras horripilantes telarañas grises que ocultaban todas las emociones y la humanidad.

Al final, no pudo mirar. Se dio la vuelta y se agazapó contra el piso, y esperó hasta que el sonido de succión se detuvo. El unicornio estaba muerto para entonces – al menos, eso esperaba. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

"¿Cuándo?" Quirrell preguntaba, aparentemente declamando a su audiencia invisible. "¿Cuándo podemos esperar que el insulto sea vengado, que los infieles sean castigados, y que el mocoso Potter se traiga ante nosotros?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe de nuevo. _Connor. Están hablando sobre Connor. Él y—y quien sea que está con él._

La voz fría habló, y en el mismo momento un dolor ardiente vino a la vida en la frente de Harry. Se quedó muy quieto mientras empeoraba aún más, porque lo que esa voz tenía que decir parecía más importante que cualquier agonía por la que pudiera pasar.

"_No falta mucho, ahora. No falta mucho. Destruiremos su esperanza ante todos ellos, y usaremos a los que son leales para hacerlo. Hay una persona que puede ayudarnos. En él confía el viejo torpe. Él vendrá a nosotros."_

Harry contuvo la presencia mental para quitarse del camino a gatas mientras el Profesor Quirrell comenzaba a caminar de regreso. Nunca miró a sus lados. Su voz había regresado a su constante mascullar en tonos bajos. Harry no intentó seguirlo, simplemente arrodillado donde estaba hasta que el dolor en su cicatriz había pasado.

Y, todo el tiempo, consideró lo que había escuchado, y lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Era la primera vez que seriamente había considerado ir con los profesores por ayuda. No sabía si podía ir contra un Mortífago – o quien sea que fuera la persona con la que Quirrell estaba hablando—por si solo. Estaba más allá que inseguro sobre lo que podría pasar si atacaban a Connor, en cualquier forma que lo estuvieran planeando. Tal vez no estaría en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado. Gracias a Draco, ya casi nunca lo estaba.

Y realmente debería contarle a alguien sobre ver al unicornio asesinado.

Pero dos cosas lo detenían. La primera era, que tendría que revelar que había estado aquí afuera, y que había estado espiando a Quirrell debido a sus sueños, y eso atraería atención no deseada hacia él, de los profesores y eventualmente de los Mortífagos. El mero propósito de entrenar como lo había hecho era mantenerse detrás, desanimar a cualquier persona de pensar que él era en cualquier forma algo más que un ordinario, ligeramente tristón niño mago impresionado por la reputación de su hermano. Destruiría cada ventaja de ello si iba con los profesores ahora.

Y la otra cosa...

"_Hay una persona que puede ayudarnos. En él confía el viejo torpe. Él vendrá a nosotros."_

¿Quién era ese?

Harry estaba horriblemente asustado de que la fría voz se estuviera refiriendo a Dumbledore, y eso significaba que alguien en quien confiaba era un traidor, alguien que podría conspirar para cazar a Connor. Dumbledore no era infalible, como demostraba el hecho de que contrató a Quirrell. E incluso si Harry iba con él personalmente, en lugar de con un profesor, Dumbledore podría decirle las noticias al traidor bajo la impresión de que él ayudaría a defender al Niño-Que-Vivió.

_Me temo que es Snape_, Harry admitió para si, _pero no tengo ninguna prueba además de mi disgusto con él. Y Dumbledore confía en demasiadas personas._

No. Tendría que confiar en sí mismo, como había entrenado.

Y el unicornio era una baja de guerra.

Harry se forzó a dejar su cerrado espacio bajo el arbusto, y se forzó a si mismo a caminar hacia el unicornio muerto en lugar de retirarse por el camino de inmediato. Miró al animal muerto por un largo rato, y deseó fervientemente que siguiera con vida. Quería decir algo, pero no podía pensar en ningunas palabras que pudieran estar a la par con lo que había pasado.

"Adiós," dijo al final.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, escuchando la charla que su madre le había dado el día antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_La guerra requiere sacrificios, Harry, sacrificios de todos nosotros. Requiere tiempo, y sangre, y sudor, y vidas. Y, más que todo, requiera una parte de las almas de aquellos que participan en ella."_ Lily había cerrado sus ojos, viéndose enfermiza, y Harry sabía que estaba recordando algunas de esas cosas que ella había visto y hecho durante el tiempo de la primera venida de Voldemort. Entonces ella abrió los ojos, y estos quemaron los suyos, intensos, y de verde opaco. Estos eran los ojos que ni su esposo ni su hijo menor habían visto jamás, la mirada que reservaba solo para Harry.

"_Hay gente a tu alrededor que va a morir, Harry,"_ le había dicho calladamente. "_La gente se va a lastimar, y les van a quitar la vida, y van a tener pedazos de su alma arrancados cuando sus amigos se lastimen o se mueran, o cuando maten. Creo que lo último es lo peor. Manchó a Voldemort. Podría manchar a Connor."_

Había estirado la mano y lo tomó de las manos, tomándolas firmemente, su nueva varita atrapada entre ellos. _"Te estoy pidiendo que no dejes que eso le pase a él, Harry. Tiene que crecer de un modo tan normal como sea posible, a pesar de que es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Si se acostumbra a matar, a pelear demasiado joven, entonces no va a retener la pureza esencial y el amor que necesita para vencer a Voldemort. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que sacrifiques tu propia inocencia, y estoy muy apenada por ello. Pero esto es la guerra, Harry."_

Harry había asentido entonces, y asentía ahora, mordiéndose el labio. El unicornio era un sacrificio. Él había sido un sacrificio, en términos de Lily, aunque él no pensaba sobre si mismo de ese modo; él simplemente se estaba asegurando de que Connor pudiera disfrutar una oportunidad bajo el sol que de otro modo le sería arrebatado, y de modo injusto.

Y él amaba a su hermano lo suficiente para mentir por él, y para quemar a un trol por él, y para dejar a un unicornio morir por él.

Lo amaba lo suficiente para jugar Quidditch en contra de él—

Harry se congeló entre un paso y el otro, recordando el resto de lo que había dicho la fría voz.

"_Destruiremos su esperanza ante todos ellos..."_

Ellos iban a atacara Connor en el campo de Quidditch, durante el juego Gryffindor-Slytherin, en frente de toda la escuela.

Harry ahora se apresuraba desesperadamente hacia el castillo. No podía ver ni un signo de Quirrell por ningún sitio, y él tenía que mejorar incluso aún más que ahora en su magia sin varita para cuando llegara el Sábado.


	10. El Gran Día de Connor

**Notas: **"¡Phew! ¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews! Las respondería aquí, pero el servicio es algo estricto sobre notas del autor en la historia misma, así que he subido un LJ (username lightningwave) para las respuestas a los reviews, y el link al mismo debería estar en mi perfil.

Y había olvidado que había doblado dos pequeños capítulos a uno solo, así que el Capítulo 12 (el que tiene muchas de las respuestas sobre porqué todos piensan que Connor es el Niño-Que-Vivió) ahora es el Capítulo 11, y será subido mañana.

Mientras tanto, vamos todos a gritarle a Harry por ser tan terco."

**Capítulo Diez: El Gran Día de Connor**

"¡Connor!"

"¡Papá!"

Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su padre girar a Connor en el aire en un círculo, sus túnicas rojas de Quidditch flotando tras de él como pedazos de flama.

_O las pezuñas del unicornio, pateando en el bosque aquella noche..._

Harry se agitó la impresión de encima, y cuidadosamente salió del umbral de la puerta de Hogwarts para que sus padres pudieran verlo. Habían llegado a saludar a Connor justo antes de que partiera, dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch para una última práctica o discurso con el loco Capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Lily estaba parada ligeramente detrás de James, sonriéndoles a ambos con algo de tristeza pensativa danzando por sus ojos, como si ella supiera que momentos como este no podían durar mucho. Sirius y Remus estaban ahí, observó Harry, pero se habían detenido para pararse junto al lago, y parecían estar teniendo un debate animado que podría haber sido sobre cualquier cosa, desde el Calamar Gigante hasta la última chica con la que Sirius había salido.

"Harry."

Harry sonrió de nuevo cuando vio que su madre lo había notado. Él dio un paso adelante y se paró frente a ella, y ella estiró una mano cuidadosa, pasando los dedos a través de su cabello. Solo de ella, a Harry le agradaba ese gesto. Ella de hecho sabia como _arreglar_ su cabello, para que se viera menos alborotado en lugar de verse peor. Se inclinó hacia ella, y ella puso su brazo alrededor de él.

"Escuchamos sobre como defendiste a tu hermano, Harry," susurró ella. "Estamos orgullosos." Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas, por un instante, mientras le apretaba el hombro.

Harry asintió. Él y Connor habían enviado cartas a sus padres después del incidente del trol, e incluso cuando ambos habían dicho exactamente la misma historia, Lily habría sido capaz de leer entre las líneas. La mirada en su rostro le daba a Harry un cálido y contento sentimiento. Le habían llegado cartas de ella en los últimos meses, por supuesto, incluyendo una que le aseguraba firmemente que sus padres estaban sorprendidos pero no disgustados de que hubiera sido Sorteado en Slytherin. Connor había escrito incluso antes de que Harry pudiera, incluso antes de que Harry fuera a hablar con él, diciendo que debía de haber algún error, y ahora todos los Potter estaban unidos firmemente detrás de su teoría de que _debía_ de haber algún error, probablemente por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador.

James dejó a Connor en el suelo y fue hacia Harry, abrazándolo y revolviendo su cabello, destruyendo el orden de Lily. Harry atrapó la mirada de su madre, e intercambiaron un giro de ojos, mientras Lily mimaba a Connor y admitía que sus túnicas de Quidditch realmente lo hacían ver muy apuesto.

"¡Harry! Ahí estas."

Harry se giró para saludar a Sirius, quien se veía cansado. Harry frunció el ceño. "¿No has estado durmiendo bien?" preguntó a su padrino.

Remus dio una risita detrás del hombro de Sirius, y entonces se agachó sin ni siquiera mirar cuando Sirius trató de golpearlo. "Podrías decir eso," dijo Remus. "Por supuesto, no dormir _nada_ hubiera sido más correcto."

"Me gusta divertirme," Sirius se defendió a si mismo, en un murmullo tristón que lo hacía sonar más joven que Connor. Aumentó la impresión al frotar una mano sobre su rostro, enfatizando los oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos grises. "Siempre lo he hecho."

"Sí, pero ya no tienes diecinueve años, Sirius," Remus dijo, mirándolo con humor gentil en sus ojos color ámbar. Habían pasado unos días desde luna nueva, y Remus se veía más sano ahora que en otros momentos del mes, Harry pensó – definitivamente más sano que Sirius justo ahora. "Y tampoco tienes once años, no importa cuanto actúes de esa forma—"

Sirius intentó taclear a Remus. Harry rápidamente salió del camino, y miro felizmente. Había extrañado sus frecuentes peleas desde que llegó a Hogwarts, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en casa. Sirius y Remus realmente nunca habían tenido que crecer, a veces pensaba, a pesar de las tragedias como la traición de Peter y casi-tragedias como el ataque de Voldemort en la Cueva de Godric. Aún podían jugar de esta forma, aún podían divertirse, como dijo Sirius. Harry pensaba que, si Connor podía llegar a la edad de ellos y aún así actuar tan inocente, él mismo podría morir feliz.

"¡Potter!"

Cuatro cabezas giraron, lo cual Harry encontró divertido, pero solo hasta que vio a Snape parado en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en James, y había un odio en su rostro que hizo que Harry comprendiera que toda la falta de amabilidad que había mostrado hasta entonces era solo una sombra del sentimiento real.

James, por su parte, se congeló, sus ojos café fieros. Entonces tomó un paso al frente.

"¿Quejicus, eh?" Sirius preguntó, liberando a Remus del candado de cabeza bajo el que lo tenía. "¡Podemos mostrarle!" Marchó prestamente a pararse junto a James.

Harry gimió. N le gustaba _esta_ parte de la inocencia de los Merodeadores. Significaba que se aferraban a rencores infantiles por demasiado tiempo.

Por supuesto, Snape no era mucho mejor, pensó Harry, mientras observaba a su Líder de Casa apretar los labios y envenenar su mirada, y él era, al menos en el exterior, cualquier cosa excepto inocente.

"Potter," Snape repitió, su voz casi acariciando el nombre. Su mirada se pegó a Harry en ese momento, e hizo un malhumorado movimiento hacia él. "Vístase en las túnicas de Quidditch que ya debería estar usando, y vaya a buscar a Flint. Debe estar en el campo al tiempo apropiado. Usted no va a avergonzar a la Casa de Slytherin en frente de nadie." Su mirada regresó a James una vez más, y alzó la barbilla para mirarlo de modo despectivo. "Incluso ante aquellos que disfrutarían verlo fallar."

"Yo no vivo para ver a ninguno de mis hijos fallar, Snape," James dijo, y Harry jamás había escuchado un tono como ese en la voz de su padre antes, completamente vacio y frio. "Yo _ya sé_ que Connor va a ganar, pero eso es solo cuestión de talento natural. Y de todos modos, ya todos sabemos que es un error, el que Harry esté en Slytherin. Él no es frío y escurridizo como el resto de ustedes." Él medio-bajó la cabeza, recordándole a Harry del ciervo en que a veces se convertía. "No vas a convencerme de odiar a mi hijo, Snape, no importa cuanto lo quieras."

La mirada de Snape regresó a Harry como un latigazo. Harry gimió, pero levantó la barbilla y lo soportó. Él sabía que al menos parte de la fuerza de esa mirada era confusión; Snape no debió de haberse dado cuenta de que él ocultaba su talento en el Quidditch incluso de sus padres. Por supuesto, Snape podría comentarlo, y James y Lily aún así no le creerían. Ellos no creerían nada de lo que un Slytherin dijera.

Nunca en su vida Harry había estado tan agradecido sobre eso.

"Potter," dijo Snape. "A sus túnicas de Quidditch." Y se giró y se fue, sus túnicas dando latigazos detrás de él, sin prestar atención a los insultos que James y Sirius le lanzaron a los talones. Remus gimió y se quedó fuera del asunto, como tendía a hacer.

Harry se encogió de hombros ante su familiar. "Lo lamento," dijo suavemente. "Tengo que irme. Pero los veré en el juego, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto," dijo James, y se arrodilló frente a él. Harry miró a su padre a los ojos, y estuvo algo sorprendido ante la cantidad de amor que vio en ellos. Él sabía que su padre lo sentía, por supuesto; James simplemente no era tan demostrativo con él como lo era con Connor. "Harry, no te preocupes sobre nada de lo que él diga. Yo mismo voy a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore después del partido para ver qué se puede hacer para Re-sortearte."

Un nudo de emoción se elevó a la garganta de Harry, y no pudo hablar. Simplemente abrazó a James, quien se veía tan sorprendido por lo súbito de la acción como Harry lo estaba, y se apresuró a irse para ponerse las túnicas verdes.

Pero las túnicas no eran la razón de que se estuviera dirigiendo al campo, por supuesto. La razón tenía más que ver con una conversación en el bosque una semana antes, y la magia sin varita que cosquilleaba y cantaba debajo de su piel en ese momento, aferrada a unos cuantos Encantamientos específicos, solo esperando a ser usada.

_Traten de lastimar a mi hermano_, Harry retó a Quirrell y a este traidor misterioso y a quien fuera que pudiera venir al juego. _Traten de lastimar a mi hermano. Los reto._

* * *

-

El silbato chilló. Las pelotas salieron volando del círculo en el centro del campo.

Harry se elevó del suelo en el momento en que vio a los otros elevarse, para así poder ser parte de la multitud, sin salir al frente solo y sin pensar, como lo había hecho Connor. Le sonrió a su hermano, pero le hubiera costado trabajo no sonreir.

Estaba de nuevo en el aire.

Rodeó el campo mientras el equipo de Slytherin se esparcía a su alrededor, girando y evadiendo, dirigiéndose por la Quaffle y las Bludgers respectivamente. Los voladores de Gryffindor eran destellos de fuego que se amontonaban alrededor del equipo de Slytherin como halcones en vuelo. Harry podía ver, de una sola mirada, que el Guardián y Capital de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, era obviamente un jugador dedicado, y los Cazadores y Golpeadores de Gryffindor tampoco estaban mal.

En un lugar diferente, en un momento distinto, eso pudo haber importado. Ahora, no lo hacía.

Harry rodeaba el campo, alto y firme, manteniendo un ojo vigilante en los lados del campo así como los asientos de los espectadores. Por un momento pudo ver a sus padres, a Sirius, y a Remus, todos sentados juntos y agitando una bandera que Sirius había encantado para que brillara con los colores de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió.

Entonces giró en el aire cuando escuchó el silbido de advertencia en el aire, y la Bludger pasó justo sobre su cabeza. Hubo otro silbido mientras la pelota regresaba, pero Harry estaba listo, y cayó en un espiral descendente que hizo que la pelota, demasiado pesada para girar tan rápido como él, perdiera su rastro y se lanzara a la multitud de voladores. Harry giró fuera del espiral y observó para asegurarse de que la Bludger no lastimara a Connor. Por supuesto, no lo hizo; Connor salió del camino con una facilidad que hacía parecer cualquier intento por golpearlo como algo risible.

_Pero ellos no deben pensarlo, o no habrían arreglado un intento de asesinato aquí,_ Harry pensó, mientras danzaba hacia arriba de nuevo. _¿De donde es que van a venir? ¿En donde van a atacar?_

"¡Y Johnson toma la Quaffle y anota diez puntos para Gryffindor!" anunció el comentador, el cual Harry estaba seguro era un Gryffindor, dado el jovial tono en su voz. "Mientas tanto, parece que el Guardián de Slytherin estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar su propio trasero con ambas manos para darse cuenta—"

"_Jordan_," llegó la voz decorosa de McGonagall.

Connor voló debajo de Harry, sus ojos firmemente al frente, su cuello inclinado mientras buscaba la Snitch. Harry hizo otro giro, y por un momento pudo ver la mirada fulminante de Snape desde las gradas.

Entonces él _tendría _que pretender que buscaba la Snitch. No había otra forma de pasar por esto. Agitó la cabeza en momentánea irritación, e hizo una maniobra cuidadosamente coordinada que justamente guió a ambas Bludgers lejos de él, para colisionar con un fuerte _smack_. Se alejaron de nuevo, agitándose ligeramente y pareciendo desorientadas.

Harry se reorientó a tiempo para escuchar a los Gryffindors gritar hasta quedar afónicos, y presumió que otra anotación había sido hecha. Él se hubiera dado cuenta, y estaría mucho más relajado, si Connor ya hubiera atrapado la Snitch. Hizo otro tour alrededor del campo, variando su altura, lo cual le permitía buscar la Snitch y cualquier pequeña trampa incidental que Quirrell pudiera haber dejado por ahí.

"Y el equipo de Gryffindor—"

Harry se retorció súbitamente. Un momento después, sintió la contraparte consciente de la extraña sensación que lo había atacado: los sellos anti-Aparición alrededor del campo habían caído.

Al siguiente instante, dos figuras en capas oscuras y máscaras blancas entraron al campo, llegando desde la dirección del Bosque Prohibido, varitas en sus manos levantadas que ya estaban lanzando maldiciones. Un hechizo de un color purpura oscuro se dirigía directo a Connor.

El corazón de Harry aumentó su paso al menos tres veces, y su visión se estrechó. Él había practicado para esto. Él había entrenado para esto. Y el momento para su primera batalla real contra los Mortífagos por fin había llegado.

"_Stupefy," _dijo, usando todo su poder de voluntad y la palabra solamente, como lo había hecho al luchar contra el trol.

El hechizo golpeó a Connor, cuya escoba prontamente se precipitó fuera del camino del horrible hechizo púrpura. Harry lanzó _Wingardium Leviosa_ hacia él, y no se permitió pensar en lo que habría pasado si Connor hubiera golpeado el piso antes de que realizara el hechizo, y entonces lanzó _Fumo_. Todos gritaban, buscando sus varitas, tratando de salir corriendo de las gradas, pero todos habrían notado si Harry comenzaba a pelear sin su varita, o simplemente que empezara a pelear, si el campo permanecía claro. El resto de los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch habían escapado – excepto por ese loco muchacho Wood, quien estaba volando frente a su meta como si pudiera protegerla contra encantamientos.

El humo se esparció por el campo, obscureciendo la mirada de todos, a excepción de aquellos que usaran _Specularis_, que era el hechizo que Harry lanzó enseguida. Podía sentir el ardor constante y el jaleo que era su magia luchando contra él, no estando acostumbrada a ser llamada de este modo. Pero había practicado sin parar toda la semana pasada. Solo tres hechizos sin varita lo habían noqueado después de la pelea con el trol. Eso no iba a pasar esta vez.

Un peso lo sacudió por debajo – la escoba de Connor, cargando al inconsciente Connor sobre ella. Harry tomó a su hermano por el brazo y lo llevó hacia el piso, sosteniendo el Encantamiento de Levitación y el _Specularis_ solo con su mente. El primero evitaba que su hermano cayera al piso como una piedra, y el segundo era la única forma en que podía ver, y ambos eran necesarios para mantener a su hermano con vida.

Harry dejó a Connor gentilmente en el pasto junto a las gradas de Quidditch, y entonces volvió al aire. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido de nuevo, y él casi se ahogaba con la mezcla de terror, ira, y júbilo de batalla que lo llenaban.

_Aquí voy._

Extendió el encantamiento _Specularis_ frente a él, de una pequeña y clara ventana a un túnel estrecho que cortaba a través del hechizo y le permitía una visión más amplia, y pronto pudo ver dos destellos de negro y blanco en el suelo. Uno de ellos estaba lanzando hechizos al azar y locamente al aire, pero el otro tenía un _Specularis_ propio frente a él, y cuando miró hacia arriba vio a Harry dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El Mortífago rió. La risa era aguda, chillona, loca—y de una mujer.

Harry tragó saliva una vez. _Esta es Bellatrix Lestrange_.

"¿Nos atacarás solo, pequeño bebé?" ella le dijo mientras él hacía curvas sobre el par – pensaba que el otro era probablemente su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange – y entonces se detuvo, flotando para poder verlos. "¿Tienes una alta opinión sobre su bravura, o no?" Entonces ella blandió su varita.

"_¡Protego!"_ Harry entonó.

"_¡Crucio!"_ ella gritó al mismo instante.

El Encantamiento Escudo se formó antes de que el golpe de Cruciatus pudiera alcanzarlo, pero entonces Harry tuvo que sostenerlo contra la fuerza pura de la maldición, olas constantes que fluían alrededor de sus defensas y enviaron a su escoba girando por el aire. Harry siseó y tomó el palo de la escoba entre las rodillas, girando para estar derecho de nuevo. Él no temía caer en el aire, nunca lo estaba, pero esa maldición lo hizo estar muy cerca de ello.

Se zambulló en el momento en que pensó en su plan, cayendo hacía el piso y gritando como si la maldición de Bellatrix hubiera logrado hacerlo caer. Bellatrix rió con alegría y corrió hacia delante.

Harry no se atrevía a bajar el Encantamiento Escudo, así que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero logró llamar a una porción de pasto del piso usando _Wingardium Leviosa_ y golpearlo contra las caderas de la mujer. Bellatrix gimió y cojeó por un momento, y eso significó que un hechizo de su esposo la golpeó en lugar de a Harry. Bellatrix se lo agitó de encima, luego giró para empezar gritarle y reclamarle a Rodolphus mientras Harry se elevaba en diagonal hacia el aire.

El humo ya se estaba volviendo más liviano. Él no tenía mucha oportunidad para vencer al par, no si lo iba a hacer del modo en que había planeado. Harry giró en un amplio círculo, pensando, y entonces detuvo si escoba y sus pensamientos.

_Nuevo plan. Siempre usa lo que está a tu alrededor. Mamá me dijo eso una vez. En un bosque, son ramas, y en un campo de Quidditch, es pasto. Pero no solo es pasto..._

Esto tenía que funcionar. Su fuerza ya estaba titilando. Él había practicado _Protego_, porque creyó que lo necesitaría, y podía mantenerlo por más tiempo que esto, pero no contra hechizos tan poderosos. Y ambos Mortífagos tenían fuera sus varitas y estaban avanzando hacia él, y él no creía que pudiera aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Estiró toda su fuerza y su voluntad, y tomó algo que podía sentir flotando en la niebla. Ahora tenía que esperar para que eso llegara aquí.

Bellatrix entonó otro hechizo que él no conocía, y Harry gimió cuando el Encantamiento Escudo amenazó con por un momento con desmoronarse ante él. La loca Mortífago reía alegremente e intentó otro, y otro, y otro, y entonces uno que debió de ser no-verbal, ya que Harry no escuchó nada antes de que el ardor de llamas azules encendieran el aire. Ese sí lo afectó, un poco. Gimió y sostuvo una mano quemada.

No podía pelear contra ellos, no del modo normal. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero aunque era una píldora difícil de tragar, al menos ahora sabía de sus debilidades. Si lograba sobrevivir a esto – y lo _haría_, porque tenía que proteger a Connor – entonces sabría qué tenía que practicar. Magia defensiva sin varita se acababa de añadir a magia médica y hechizos para efectivamente bloquear sonidos. Sin embargo, con este tipo podía practicar por sí mismo. Al menos eso podía decir al respecto.

Se acercó un poco a los Lestrange, sin dejarles ver cuanto estaba sufriendo. El Encantamiento Escudo estaba cayendo, pero solo le faltaban unos momentos más. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más. Podía sentir cómo se aproximaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño bebé?" Bellatrix preguntó, agitando su varita de un lado al otro, el arma soltando chispas. "¿Ya te rendiste?"

"Estoy esperando," Harry dijo, tan calmadamente como pudo.

"¿A qu-?"

La Bludger la golpeó en el costado de la cabeza, girando su cuello hacia el lado en un ángulo incómodo y lanzándola al piso. Ella aún seguía con vida, pensó Harry, cuando notó su respiración, y también lo estaba Rodolphus después de que la Bludger lo noqueara junto a su esposa. Bien. Él quería eso. Déjenlos ser cuestionados, o regresar a Azkaban, o, preferiblemente, ambos.

Dejó que su voluntad se relajara, y dejó a la Bludger caer junto a los Lestrange. Solo había una cosa más que tenía que hacer.

_Bueno, tal vez dos cosas más._

Voló de regreso a las gradas a donde había dejado a su hermano, lanzando otro _Fumo_ en el camino, para que el humo se espesara justo cuando había empezado a disiparse. Sabía que tenía que ser rápido. Los profesores y los otros adultos en las gradas habían estado preocupados con poner a los estudiantes a salvo y fuera del alcance de los Mortífagos hasta ahora, lo que significaba "fuera del campo de Quidditch", pero eso no duraría por mucho más, incluso si magia de varita tenía que luchar contra magia sin varita.

Tomó a Connor en sus brazos y regresó hacia los Mortífagos, dejándolo gentilmente junto a ellos y colocando su mano derecha en la Bludger, como si Connor la hubiera golpeado contra sus cabezas. Entonces miró alrededor del campo. Era una oportunidad muy pequeña, pero solo por si acaso—

Un destello de dorado brilló sobre su cabeza, y Harry sacó a la Snitch del aire. Sosteniéndola con suficiente fuerza para casi lastimarle las alas, la colocó en la mano izquierda de Connor y cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella.

Entonces voló al azar, casi hasta las gradas de Slytheri8n, y se tiró al piso como si se hubiera colapsado por inhalar humo. Y entonces dejó todo ir: _Fumo, _y _Specularis_, y el esfuerzo puro de producir magia sin varita.

El agotamiento le cayó encima como una catarata. Pero estuvo despierto por suficiente tiempo para escuchar los gritos, y entonces el silencio, y entonces las porras.

Habían encontrado a Connor. Y se veía como un absoluto héroe.

Harry sonrió, cerró los ojos, y dejó que el cansancio se lo llevara.

* * *

-

Snape se alejó cuidadosamente de toda la festividad, bajando su varita. Parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban bien, y, de hecho, habían sido más lastimados por la estampida en las gradas que por cualquier cosa que los Mortífagos hubieran hecho. Y, por supuesto, ahora la multitud estaba parloteando sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió como el héroe de la hora— ¡no solo había vencido a dos magos Oscuros entrenados de al menos el doble de su edad, había ganado el juego de Quidditch mientras lo hacía!

Las mentiras de Harry dependían en que todos estuvieran encantados por el héroe residente, Snape le había dicho. Habían sido delgadas como un pañuelo con el trol, realmente, y eran delgadas como un pañuelo aquí.

Pero ya que todos _querían_ creerlas, ellos iban a creerlas.

Snape sonrió peligrosamente. Él había visto. Cuando todos los demás estaban gritando ante la aparición de los Mortífagos, su mirada se había ido de inmediato a las dos figuras más pequeñas en el campo, una en túnicas rojas, la otra en verdes.

Él sabía que Connor había estado inconsciente cuando el Encantamiento de Humo extendió sus oscuros brazos sobre el campo.

Snape ya había tenido suficiente de esto. Ahora él sabía la verdad, y no tenía en mente el dejar a un mocoso Potter ocultarse tras mentiras. Era tiempo de encontrar a Dumbledore, y tener una charla con el Director acerca de obtener un poco de crédito para cierto terco Slytherin quien, aparentemente, _aún_ se negaba a creer que pertenecía a la Casa de Snape.

_Bueno, realmente_, Snape pensó mientras veía las túnicas cubiertas de estrellas de Albus y apresuraba el paso, _él encaja _tan _remarcablemente bien. ¿Acaso eso no medio-matará a su padre? Oh, creo que sí lo hará._


	11. Poder Unido Con Amor

**Notas: **"¡Phew! El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y uno por el cual mucha gente ha estado esperando: una conversación Snape-Sumbledore sobre Harry y Connor, y exactamente qué es lo que Dumbledore sabe respecto a ambos.

¡Gracias de nuevo por los reviews! Las respuestas detalladas están en mi LJ, con liga en mi perfil."

**Capítulo Once: Poder Unido Con Amor**

"¿Estas bastante seguro de que no quieres un dulce, Severus?"

"Sí, Director." Snape tuvo que luchar para mantener un mal gesto a raya. Incluso después de escuchar el tema sobre el cual Snape quería hablarle, Dumbledore aún había asentido y sonreído y nunca había dejado la sonrisa en su rostro desvanecerse por un solo instante. Él había llevado a Snape directamente a su oficina, lo que era algo, pero ahora estaba acariciando a Fawkes, su fénix, y se negaba a sentarse detrás del escritorio, a pesar de que Snape pensaba debía hacerlo para tener una discusión de esta magnitud.

Al fin, y moviéndose sin prisa, Dumbledore giró y se dejó caer en su asiento. La primera cosa que hizo fue meterse un dulce a la boca, y luego intentó ofrecerle uno a Snape, _de nuevo_. Para entonces, Snape ya había tenido suficiente.

"Sé que el mocoso Potter en mi Casa es el Niño-Que-Vivió, Albus," dijo él.

Dumbledore parpadeó – Snape solo le había dicho que quería hablar sobre Harry – pero dijo, "Estoy sorprendido de que lo pienses, Severus, ante toda la evidencia disponible. ¿Me dirás por qué piensas que es de ese modo?"

"Es muy _obvio_," dijo Snape, realmente molesto. "Él es demasiado poderoso para un mago de su edad. Salvó a su hermano del trol, y una vez más hoy, de los Mortífagos. Él puede hacer _magia sin varita_, Albus, incluyendo, estoy seguro, Encantamientos Escudo sin varita. Creo firmemente que él podría ser el mago más poderoso que ha entrado a esta escuela desde – el Señor Tenebroso." Hábito, superstición, lealtades viejas que habían cambiado, todo lo detenía de llamar al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre demasiado seguido.

"Sí, lo sé todo sobre el joven Harry," dijo Dumbledore, y le dio una sonrisa que provocaba ira mientras golpeteaba una tetara sentada en una mesa detrás de él, la cual prontamente comenzó a silbar. "Sé que él esta haciendo precisamente lo que se supone que haga. ¿Té, Severus?"

Por un largo momento, Snape no pudo hablar – primero a causa de su desconcierto, y luego a causa de que se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que los Mortífagos reformados _no_ se levantaban e intentaban matar a los Directores que los habían salvado de Azkaban.

_Intentar matar_, uno de sus pensamientos le siseó, probablemente originándose de su instinto de supervivencia Slytherin. _El hechizo no conectaría, y tú lo sabes. Estamos hablando de Dumbledore._

Snape asintió a la nada, se calmó, y logró decir con una voz que contenía solo una delgada capa de hielo en lugar de furia ardiente, "¿Lo sabías?"

Dumbledore lo miró, ojos tranquilos. "Por supuesto, Severus. Desde el momento en que el joven Harry entró al Gran Comedor, he tenido que fortalecer los escudos que me protegen contra la imagen de la magia de otros magos. Empeora cuando se enfada, lo cual hasta ahora siempre ha coincidido con algo que él cree pone a su hermano en peligro. Hoy estaba ardiendo, y yo sé que fue él, y no su hermano, quien venció a los Mortífagos." Agitó su cabeza, mientras servía té de la tetera en dos pequeñas tazas. "Sé lo que sus presencias significan aquí, y estoy sorprendido y entristecido. No me había dado cuenta que las cosas habían llegado tan lejos."

Por un momento, Snape se dejó distraer lo suficiente para considerar preguntar al respecto, pero haló sus pensamientos a la razón por la cual había venido aquí. El Director había sido un Gryffindor, no un Slytherin, pero manipulaba tan bien como uno. Y Snape estaba determinado a que en esta ocasión, _esta_ ocasión, si no había otra, él no estaría manipulando al Líder de la Casa de Slytherin a alejarse de lo que realmente era importante.

"¿Cómo puedes saber esto," demandó él, "y aún así decir que Connor Potter es el Niño-Que-Vivió? He sentido la habilidad del chico. Podría ser bueno con arduo entrenamiento—" _esas_ palabras eran aguijones en su lengua "—pero podría decir lo mismo a cerca de todos los imbéciles de primer año que pasan por nuestras puertas. ¿Qué hay _sobre_ Harry? ¿Por qué a él no lo celebran, lo aclaman como al héroe del mundo mágico, el chico que derrotó a Voldemort?" Se sentía agradecido de haber dicho el nombre esta vez. Se había calmado. Él haría esto, se separaría del horrible enojo que deseaba llenarlo cuando pensaba siquiera en el nombre _Potter_ o la terca manera en que Harry se apegaba a las sombras. "Yo estoy bastante seguro de que él lo es."

"No lo es, Severus," dijo Dumbledore alegremente, y entonces le pasó una taza de té que significaba aceptar o verse ridículo al negarse. Snape la tomó, pero la sostuvo de cierta forma que esperaba mostraba su profunda desaprobación a la noción. Dumbledore continuó bebiendo su propio té y mostrando que lo disfrutaba, y no habló de nuevo hasta que se terminó la taza. Entonces sonrió. "Es verdad que Harry es un mago poderoso, pero eso no lo hace ser el Niño-Que-Vivió."

"¿Por qué _no_?" Snape dijo, y ahora no parecía estar tan calmado. Estaba luchando por no romper la taza en dos.

"Debido," dijo Dumbledore, "a factores que la Orden del Fénix conoce desde antes que Harry y Connor nacieran. Somos afortunados de tener un claro y cuidadoso grupo de signos para guiarnos. Los hemos leído todos con gran precisión, y hemos razonado a cerca de lo que deben significar. Estamos convencidos de que Connor es el Niño-Que-Vivió, y no habríamos anunciado que lo era después del ataque de Voldemort si no estuviéramos tan convencidos." Educadamente ignoró el pequeño salto que hizo Snape en su silla. "Puedes estar tranquilo, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo."

"¿Cuáles son estos 'signos´?" Snape soltó, dejando la taza de té en el escritorio del Director. "Quiero saber qué son."

Dumbledore parecía incómodo por primera vez – incómodo y ligeramente triste. "Severus—"

Snape se levantó. "Si no confías en mí, Albus, entonces deberías de haberlo dicho," dijo él, sintiendo como su voz caía a los registros más bajos y silenciosos, como lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado. "Por supuesto, nunca se puede confiar completamente en un Mortífago, ¿o sí? Incluso en el que le dio la espalda al Señor tenebroso y todo lo que significaba. Incluso en el quien arriesgó su vida por ti como un espía, por un año y más. Incluso en el que es ahora el Líder de la Casa en la cual se sorteó a uno de esos preciados niños Potter." Se giró hacia la puerta. "Bien, ya no necesitas molestarte más por mi presencia. Adiós, Albus. Tendrás mi renuncia en tu escritorio en la mañana."

"No fue completamente mi decisión, Severus," Dumbledore le dijo a su espalda. Snape se detuvo, y no se dio la vuelta. Aún faltaba ver si su pequeño truco podría ganar algo más que esto del Director. "No todos los miembros de la Orden estaban conscientes de ello. Yo lo sabía, como lo sabían James y Lily Potter, y unos cuantos de sus amigos. Fueron James y Lily los que pidieron que la información no se esparciera más que eso. Ellos deseaban mantenerlo en secreto debido al peligro que podría significar para sus hijos."

"Soy el Líder de Casa de Harry Potter," Snape dijo, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. "Yo soy el responsable de entrenarlo, protegerlo, guiarlo a través del mundo mágico durante su estancia en Hogwarts."

"Minerva no lo sabe," Dumbledore dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

En el pasado, Snape se hubiera cohibido ante esa mirada. No lo hizo ahora. Él _sabía_ que estaba en lo correcto, estaba tan seguro como que la magia sin varita agotaba a magos cinco veces la edad de Harry. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"También le debo una Deuda de Vida a James Idiota Potter," le gruñó a Dumbledore, "y voy a proteger a Connor Potter. _Si _es que acaso, sé por qué debería estar protegiéndolo a toda costa, y no a su hermano en su lugar."

Dumbledore dejo salir un largo, silencioso suspiro, como si al fin se estuviera dando cuenta de su edad. "Siéntate entonces, Severus," dijo, levantándose. "Supongo que debí saber que este día llegaría. Por mientras los chicos se quedaran en la Cueva de Godric, nadie más tenía que saberlo. Pero en Hogwarts, como ampliamente me haces notar, habrá otros que podrán, tal vez, detenerse a preguntar sobre lo que parece ser una duda razonable." Miró de reojo a Severus. "Tal vez otras personas ya lo han hecho."

Snape sintió su rostro cambiar ligeramente, y suspiró cuando Dumbledore lo miró y esperó una respuesta. "Draco Malfoy," dijo de mala gana. "Él no ha hecho la conexión de que Harry es el Niño-Que-Vivió, estoy seguro de ello, pero puede sentir el poder del muchacho." Tensó los hombros, preparado para abalanzarse y defender a uno de sus estudiantes. "Pero también está—_interesado_ en Harry, quizás fascinado, y sería extremadamente difícil deshacerse de él."}}Dumbledore asintió. "Supongo que debí darme cuenta de que algo como esto pasaría cuando Harry fue Sorteado en Slytherin," murmuró él, y Snape tuvo que ocultar la sorpresa de que el Director hubiese admitido dos errores en dos minutos. "Esa fue la única cosa que no previmos, cuando tomamos las decisiones que hicimos. Estábamos seguros de que sería un Gryffindor."

Snape observo mientras Dumbledore caminaba hacia un pequeño baúl que ocupaba la parte trasera de su oficina, debajo de una serie de instrumentos plateados que giraban y siseaban, y varias docenas de retratos de Directores del pasado. Pensó, pero no dijo, _Eres un tonto, Albus. El chico es un Slytherin. ¿De que otra cosa no te diste cuenta? ¿Debería estar inclinado a desconfiar de ti incluso más de lo que lo hago ahora?_

Pero no era verdad el decir que desconfiaba de Dumbledore. Tenía fe en él para que hiciera lo que pensaba era mejor para Hogwarts, y estaba siempre, siempre la deuda de gratitud, de que Dumbledore lo hubiera escuchado y le hubiera creído cuando Snape le dio la espalda a los Mortífagos. Pero tenía sospechas sobre el hombre, también. El Director favorecía a sus Gryffindors, amaba a sus Gryffindors. Era probable que cometiera equivocaciones a su favor y en contra de los Slytherins.

Y, también, estaba la pequeña semilla del enojo, enterrado hace mucho pero no olvidado, que preguntaba: _¿Por qué no expulsaste a James Idiota Potter y a sus amigos por poner mi vida en peligro? ¿Cuándo pude haberme transformado en un hombre lobo o haber muerto, por qué eran sus oportunidades de quedarse en la escuela más importantes?_

Sin embargo, él no decía nada al respecto, mientras observaba a Dumbledore enderezarse con un pequeño Pensador lleno hasta el borde con líquido plateado. Dumbledore lo cargó hasta el escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Snape hacia él, con un aire extrañamente solemne.

Snape se inclinó sobre el Pensador, metió la cabeza bajo la superficie de los pensamientos colectados de Dumbledore, y se desvaneció en la memoria.

Dumbledore esperaba en un pequeño y confortable cuarto, silbando sin tonada para si y estudiando los muros como si admirara los horribles cuadros colgando de ellos. De vez en cuando levantaba la varita y lanzaba un aro de humo de colores en el aire, observándolo y riendo cuando cambiaba de forma en forma. Cuando uno se desvanecía, él silbaría, estudiaba los muros, y lanzaba otro.

Snape se entretuvo, si uno podía decirle así, al intentar adivinar donde estaba el cuarto. Las paredes eran de madera, lo cual le hacía pensar que no era parte de Hogwarts, pero no tenía ventanas que le permitieran asegurarse.

Al fin, un golpe sonó en la puerta,, y Dumbledore se giró y llamó, "Adelante."

Una mujer pasó por la puerta, parpadeando ante la luz de las antorchas que abrazaban los muros. Snape sintió su labio retorcerse con desdén. La mujer era Sybill Trelawny, la inútil excusa de Hogwarts para una maestra de Adivinación. Tenía sus túnicas enredadas a su alrededor como la piel floja de una serpiente, y tampoco hacía un gran paso hacia el director, avanzando tan rápido como un caracol lo haría.

"¿Director?" preguntó ella dubitativamente. "No lo entiendo. ¿Creí que me había ofrecido el puesto de Adivinación, que ya tenía un puesto seguro como Profesora?" Ella hablaba de un modo tímido y humilde que Snape jamás había oído. Pensaba que lo prefería al tono usual de la mujer.

"Lo tienes, Sybill, nunca temas," Dumbledore dijo, sonriéndole. "Sin embargo, te llamé aquí porque no escuché por completo la profecía que me recitaste esa noche en la Cabeza de Puerco. Hubo un—poco de conmoción, y me temo que me perdí el resto. ¿Podrías por favor decírmela de nuevo?"

Snape se tensó. _Él_ había sido la conmoción, ya que había escuchado la primera parte de la así-llamada profecía que Trelawny había recitado. Entonces alguien había visto su Marca Tenebrosa, habían gritado, e hicieron que los acaran. Se había apresurado al Señor Tenebroso y reportó todo lo que pudo, lo cual eran unas pocas líneas. Era una sorpresa el saber que Dumbledore tampoco había escuchado el resto.

Trelawny parpadeó. "¿Qué profecí-?"

Entonces sus ojos se giraron a la parte trasera de su cabeza, y comenzó a hablar en una voz mucho más poderosa de lo que Snape había escuchado jamás de su parte, incluso en esa noche en la que ella había comenzado a recitar la profecía.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..." _

Eso era todo lo que Snape mismo había escuchado. Y Dumbledore estaba asintiendo su aprobación, aunque Trelawny no podía ver nada de ello. Snape se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar el resto.

"_Es el más joven de dos, y él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Ya que el mayor es poder, pero el menor es poder unido con amor... O cuidarlo, O protegerlo, ya que de otro modo la oscuridad por la que pasará será viciosa y horrenda, y el amor tendrá solo la mínima oportunidad para sobrevivir... El mayor estará en su hombro derecho, amándolo, pero el menor amará a todo el mundo mágico... El señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, y al hacerlo marcará su corazón... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

La profecía terminó. Snape no quería esperar a escuchar los sonidos mascullados que Trelawny de seguro haría; la mayor parte de los Adivinos reales no recordaban sus propias profecías después de hacerlas. Sacó la cabeza de la memoria.

Él estaba temblando, por las memorias que habían retornado y por el poder entonado en las palabras. Se sentó en su silla, y no dijo nada mientras Dumbledore cubría el Pensador y cuidadosamente lo regresaba al baúl. Fawkes, mirándolo con la cabeza en un costado, súbitamente dejó salir una pequeña melodía. Dumbledore se detuvo para acariciar al ave. Snape notó que sus manos estaban temblando.

Snape susurraba, "¿Así es que esa profecía encaja con los gemelos Potter?" Él nunca había sabido, nunca había _sospechado_. El Señor Tenebroso normalmente tenía tanto uso para la Adivinación como lo tenía para la gentileza. Y él había arreglado las cosas casi completamente solo, con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew, el Guardián Secreto de los Potter que ahora se pudría en Azkaban, y Bellatrix Lestrange, quien había torturado a los Longbottom hasta volverlos locos. Snape había pensado que él había atacado a los Potter por sus expediciones en su contra en el pasado, no porque realmente creyera que un infante podría ser una amenaza para él.

"Lo hace," dijo Dumbledore, moviéndose hacia delante y sentándose tras de su escritorio de nuevo. "Ellos nacieron a finales de Julio – como también Neville Longbottom, incidentalmente, pero ellos eran los únicos gemelos mágicos 'n_acidos de los que lo han desafiado tres veces' _en ese entonces. Harry es el gemelo mayor—"

"¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?"

"Por supuesto," dijo una fría voz detrás de él. "Yo debería saberlo. Yo estuve ahí."

Snape se giró rápidamente. Lily Potter estaba parada en la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada de ojos más profundos y agudos que los de su hijo. Snape se preguntó que decir, hasta que vio a James Potter detrás de ella, la cara roja de furia.

_Siempre toma refugio en el odio_, Snape se aconsejó a si mismo, y lanzó una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Viniste a escuchar las inesperadas noticias sobre tus hijos, Potter?" molestó él. "¿Has venido a escuchar que el Slytherin es el que va a salvar al mundo mágico?"

"_Severus_."

Snape dio un salto y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro. Dumbledore se había levantado y estaba lanzándole una fea mirada. Snape se dejó caer en su asiento, y miró con resentimiento vacío mientras los Potter tomaban sus asientos junto a él.

"Nuestras disculpas, Director," Lily dijo, ignorando a Snape por completo, sin sonar apenada en absoluto. "Vinimos a verlo respecto a algo que concierne a nuestros niños, pero cuando escuchamos lo que se estaba discutiendo, sentimos que teníamos que entrar."

"Esta bien, querida." Dumbledore le dirigía una brillante mirada, y le ofreció una Paleta Ácida, la cual ella aceptó. "Creo que Severus merece saberlo, ya que ahora es el Líder de Casa de Harry."

"No por mucho tiempo," James Potter masculló.

Snape miró por el rabillo del ojo para encontrarse con una mirada fulminante de igual intensidad. Hizo un gesto de desdén a la expresión, y regresó a mirar al Director.

"Así que Harry es el gemelo mayor, Connor el menor," dijo él.

"Por casi quince minutos," Lily añadió."

Dumbledore asintió. "Y Harry es más poderoso, no hay duda sobre eso. _El mayor es poder_... Cuando llegamos a la Cueva de Godric esa noche de Halloween, para encontrar a Voldemort derrotado y Peter en fuga, pudimos sentir la magia de Harry soplando a su alrededor como una tormenta. Creemos que la presencia de tanto poder en el cuarto – la magia de Voldemort, la pureza e inocencia esencial de Connor – liberó el de Harry, mucho más pronto que lo que debería haber sido liberado." Los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecieron. "Tanto poder no es natural en un niño, Seeverus."

Él no tenía que mencionar que Voldemort había sido igual. Snape podía _sentirlo_ pensándolo.

Quería agitar al Director. Quería gritar, _No todos los Slytherin son el Señor Tenebroso. ¡Deja de reflejarnos con un espejo de tu propia creación!_

En lugar de eso, arqueó una ceja y dijo, "Me parece claro a _mi_ que eso lo hace el Niño-Que-Vivió."

"No es así," Dumbledore dijo. "Recuerda el resto de lo que la profecía habla, Severus. _Un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. _Voldemort conoce todo sobre poder mágico. Él esta versado en las más sombrías de las Artes Oscuras, y muchos más conocimientos que ningún infante de once años podría esperar adquirir, mucho menos un bebé. Pero el amor – ah, de eso no conoce. Y Connor será poder, poder bien-entrenado al final, unido con amor. Él ama sin esfuerzo, fácilmente."

Snape rechinó los dientes. "¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que el amor es este poder desconocido?"

"Olvidas," Dumbledore dijo gentilmente. "Que estas hablando con el hombre quien venció al último Señor Tenebroso, Severus."

Snape abrió la boca, y luego la cerró firmemente. Era verdad; lo había olvidado. Había conocido a Dumbledore como director por tanto tiempo que a veces le hacía olvidar que había hecho otras cosas, como vencer a Grindelwald.

"Cierto," murmuró él. "Mis disculpas, Director. Continúe."

"Fue mi amor por el mundo mágico lo que me permitió vencer a Grindelwald," dijo Dumbledore, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. "El verlo parado ahí, a sabiendas de que iba a envenenar todo los que somos si no lo destruía—eso es lo que hizo que mi mano se moviera como lo hizo. Pero yo era un adulto, Severus, y había tenido largos años para obtener experiencia, sabiduría, y amor. Connor y Harry son solo niños. No podemos confiar solamente en poder puro, no importa que tan grande sea. Debemos confiar en aquél que ama más. Y ese es Connor. Harry ama y se preocupa solo por su hermano."

Snape miró a Lily sonrojarse por el rabillo del ojo, y se preguntó, _¿Cuánto de eso fue a causa tuya?_ Pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue, "¿Y la parte sobre marcarlo como su igual?"

"La cicatriz de Connor," dijo Dumbledore. "Y_ al hacerlo marcará su corazón_. La cicatriz de Connor tiene la forma de un corazón."

"Harry tiene una en forma de rayo," dijo Snape, determinado a excavar lo más profundo que pudiera, porque no podía creer que todo fuera así de limpio.

"Causado por un pedazo de techo al caer la noche del ataque," dijo Dumbledore, agitando la cabeza.

"No puedes estar _seguro_ de eso," dijo Snape. Él iba a seguir presionando esto hasta que marchitara, había decidido. Le había sacado sangre a piedras más duras. Y la oportunidad de un Slytherin héroe que pudiera hacer lo que el chico había hecho ese día, en defensa de alguien más, estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado.

"No," Dumbledore admitió. "Pero las palabras de la profecía, y la presencia de pedazos de techo cerca de la cuna de Harry, lo hace casi-seguro. Aún así, solo dos personas podrían decirnos la verdad sobre lo que pasó esa noche, y una de ellas estaba muerta en el piso a causa de un _Avada Kedavra_ reflejado." Sonrió, como si la mera mención de el triunfo del mocoso Potter fuera digno de asombro.

"¿Quién es la otra?" Snape dijo, inclinándose hacia delante.

"Peter," dijo James, con un odio incluso más profundo en su voz que el que reservaba para Snape.

"Peter," Dumbledore coincidió, con un largo suspiro, y una sombra en sus ojos. "Los Aurores lo atraparon el día siguiente. No hubo necesidad de un juicio, o Veritaserum. Cuando le preguntaron si había traicionado la locación de los Potter a Voldemort y creado el rumor de que sus hijos ya habían sido secuestrados, admitió que lo había hecho. Se fue a Azkaban riendo, como si ya estuviera loco. Lo he visitado muchas veces desde entonces, tratando de confirmar lo que ya sabemos acerca del ataque, pero progresivamente se vuelve más y más loco. Me temo que no podremos sacarle nada que sea de utilidad."

Snape se reclinó en su asiento, atascado. No podía pensar en ningún otro blanco sobre el cual enfocar sus preguntas. Regresó su memoria a la profecía una y otra vez en su mente, pero no podía pensar en nada más. En todo caso, el hecho de que Connor había nacido antes que Harry parecía sellar sus respectivos destinos.

"Ahora," dijo James Potter, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento, "nosotros también vinimos a hablar con usted respecto a Harry, Director." Le lanzó a Snape una mirada fulminante sospechosa. "Estoy doblemente agradecido de que lo hiciéramos, ahora que escucho sobre la preocupante obsesión de _Severus_ con él. Nos gustaría que lo Re-Sortearan a Gryffindor."

_Y ahí hay otro blanco para mis preguntas._

"¿Va a permitir esta farsa, Director?" Snape dijo lentamente, volteando sus ojos hacia Dumbledore. "Entonces podré saber de una vez por todas a cuál Casa realmente favorece, y a cual no."

Miró con diversión mientras la cara de Dumbledore luchaba a través de varias expresiones. Al final, Dumbledore agitó la cabeza. "Debemos confiar en el Sombrero Seleccionador," le explicó a un visiblemente deprimido James. "Colocó a Harry en Slytherin por una razón, estoy seguro. Tal vez fue para permitirle aprender un control incluso más estricto sobre su magia, que al final podrá usar para proteger a Connor."

_Esto de nuevo_, Snape pensó, siseando detrás de su calmada máscara exterior. _Estoy seguro de que Harry podría matar al Señor Tenebroso frente a ti, Dumbledore, y aún así insistirías que su hermano lo había hecho con su misterioso poder del 'amor'. Detesto tu romanticismo. No es el modo de ganar una guerra._

"Pero el Sombrero pudo haber cometido una equivocación—" James comenzó.

Lily lo tomó por el brazo, y el hombre se silenció. Eso decepcionó a Snape. Le habría gustado ver más papanatadas que él pudiera atacar y refutar. Pero Lily se giró hacia el Director y dijo, "¿Por qué estuvo nuestro hijo en peligro hoy, Director? ¿Quiénes eran esos Mortífagos?"

"Los Lestrange," dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, su rostro decayendo a preocupadas, graves líneas. "El Ministro ha hablado conmigo. Alguien que decía actuar bajo mi autoridad – y con credenciales impecables, aparentemente – le dijo que los Lestrange debían ser removidos de Azkaban para ser colocados en una locación más segura. Fueron liberados, y entonces viajaron hasta aquí. La misma persona, por seguro, bajó las protecciones Anti-Aparición que estaban alrededor del campo de Quidditch. No parece haber duda de que los Lestrange planeaban Aparecerse fuera del lugar cuando hubieran terminado." Cerró los ojos. "Tenemos a un traidor en la Orden del Fénix."

Lily se desplomó en su asiento, viéndose pálida. James Potter, por una vez, no tenía nada que decir.

Snape se encontró a si mismo atónito, y luego aterrorizado, por un momento, cuando el significado de las palabras del Director por fin se registraron en su mente, y luego más enojado que nunca. El enojo estaba combinado con un orgullo fiero, la cual era una mezcla muy peculiar.

_¡Los Lestrange! Algunos de los mejores Aurores cayeron bajo la varita de Bellatrix. Ellos torturaron a los Longbottom hasta enloquecer. No puedo contar por cuántas atrocidades fueron responsables durante mi tiempo en el Circulo más Cercano del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Y el chico los venció con unos cuantos Encantamientos sin varita y una Bludger!_

Snape cambió su mente en ese momento. No podía seguir insistiendo que Harry era el Niño-Que-Vivió. Dumbledore no le creería, y tampoco lo harían los Potter. Ellos ya habían decidido en qué creer. Por lo que Snape sabía, ellos incluso pudieron haber buscado "controlar" el poder de Harry al insistir en que se enfocara en proteger a su hermano. Parecía algo probable.

Eso no quería decir que tenía que quedarse quieto sin hacer nada.

La Orden – con un traidor en medio de ella, que maravilloso para todos los involucrados – podía tener a su Niño-Que-Vivió. Él trabajaría con Harry. Se aseguraría de que el malditamente terco niño aprendiera a ver más allá de la piel de su hermano, y cuidar la suya propia, y luego la de los demás Slytherin. Y entonces, si tenían el tiempo para ello, tal vez empujaría a Harry a pensar sobre el resto del mundo mágico, incluyendo al padre que estaría hecho pedazos por el hecho de que Snape tuviera tanto control sobre uno de sus hijos.

¿Y si decidía pagar su deuda a James Potter al proteger a Harry, quien iría en su contra?

Se sentó mientras discutían al traidor, sin interés; justo como había sospechado, ninguno tenía la menor idea de quién era. Dumbledore confiaba en demasiadas personas, y Lily y James se habían aislado demasiado del mundo en la Cueva de Godric para tener alguna idea de las realidades políticas actuales.

Snape se levantó cuando le fue posible excusarse seguramente, y comenzó su camino de vuelta a las mazmorras, agradecido de no encontrarse a nadie a quien tuviera que explicarle la sonrisa socarrona y placentera halando las comisuras de su boca.

No había ningún punto en tratar de obtener crédito ahora, no con el Director tan firmemente en contra de darle al chico mención alguna, incluso pensando que el chico podría volverse otro Voldemort si recibía cumplidos sobre su poder. Snape trabajaría en secreto, y entonces empujaría Harry hacia la luz cuando la situación estuviera lo suficientemente avanzada para que nadie pudiera detenerla.

Primero, por supuesto, necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con Harry. Snape no anticipaba que eso sería fácil. Pero ya que tenía el arma perfecta en mente, no se preocuparía demasiado al respecto.

A medio camino a las mazmorras, estuvo horrorizado de descubrir que casi estaba tarareando bajo su aliento, y se forzó a detenerse.


	12. Interludio: Correspondencia

**Notas: **"¡Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo 11" Me alegra que funcionara tan bien para tantas personas. Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi LJ.

Este es un capítulo fuera de la secuencia de capítulos numerados, lo que yo llamo un Interludio. Usualmente tienen cartas o documentos oficiales en ellos. Este es sobre las cartas de Draco a su padre, un poco de su perspectiva respecto a los eventos en el curso hasta ahora.

Solo una nota: He decidido que en este UA Draco ha llamado a su búho-real Imperius, porque ese sería el tipo de nombre que él pensaría es justo el correcto."

**Interludio****: Correspondencia**

_Septiembre 1ro, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Llegué seguro a Hogwarts, y he sido Sorteado en Slytherin. ¡Como si hubiera la menor duda! Tú y mi Madre me han criado hermosamente, y tengo toda expectativa de que podré llevar a cabo el papel que los Malfoy siempre han tenido en Slytherin – aquel de ser líderes – con excepcional elegancia y gracia.

Pero, Padre, hay algo inusual: ¡un Potter en Slytherin! No, no es el Niño-Que-Vivió; lo conocí, y es un Gryffindor muy creído. Pero tiene un hermano gemelo, ¿lo sabias? Harry. Yo pienso que es el mayor, pero eso es solo porque se ve mayor. Tiene ojos verdes, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y una extraña aura de poder. Yo sabía que estaría en Slytherin desde el primer momento en que lo vi en el tren, porque su magia hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Sin embargo, me escudé como tú me enseñaste, y pronto todo estaba bien una vez mas. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando el Sombrero lo puso en Slytherin fue graciosa. ¡Fue como si no se lo esperara!

Slytherin es todo lo que dijiste que sería. Ya me siento cómodo aquí, Padre, a punto de asumir mi destino natural de triunfar sobre los plebeyos que piensen que pueden dirigir en mi lugar, o que duden de mi.

Tu amado hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

-

_Septiembre 2do, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Estoy usando a una lechuza de la escuela para enviarte esto, pero solo porque no has enviado a Imperius de regreso aún. Te prometo que de ningún modo pienso que una lechuza común de la escuela es digna de un Malfoy.

Las clases estuvieron maravillosas hoy. Sé que voy a disfrutar Transfiguración, y lo voy a disfrutar a pesar de McGonagall, quien es una vieja arpía justo como dijiste. Al menos no se atreve a ser injusta conmigo, porque ella sabe quien soy yo, y ninguno de sus preciados Gryffindors están en clase para que ella pueda ser injusta al respecto. Pero Blaise Zabini dijo algo bastante divertido sobre ella cuando estábamos saliendo de clase, y nos asignaron tarea extra como resultado. Me aseguraré de cuidar mi lengua alrededor de ella.

La clase de Encantamientos va a ser fácil, yo lo sé. El Profesor Flitwick se ve tan gracioso. ¿Es verdad que tiene sangre de goblin, querido Padre?

Harry Potter se sentó junto a mi en todas las clases. Él es callado y lóbrego y mira a todas partes cuando estamos en los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a ese gemelo suyo. Pienso que él cree que el Niño-Que-Vivió no puede ni siquiera contra una mota de polvo, por la manera en que actúa. Al menos detuve su tonto intento de querer ir a hablar con su hermano en el almuerzo al comentarle que si hermano había llegado tarde y que teníamos que apresurarnos para llegar a Encantamientos.

Eso me recuerda, Padre: Harry no parece darse cuenta de su propio poder. ¿Sabes de algunos rumores que digan que los Potter tienen un hijo tan poderoso? ¿Y podría ser Connor Potter, el mocoso de Gryffindor, realmente tan poderoso que yo simplemente no puedo sentirlo? Él no hace que me duela la cabeza.

Tengo que apresurar el resto de esta carta, ya que tenemos clase de Astronomía en unos cuantos momentos. Te amo, Padre, y espero que tú y mi Madre estén bien.

Tu obediente hijo,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

-

_Septiembre 6to, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Sí, por supuesto, lo lamento. No volveré a usar tal lenguaje sobre un profesor de Hogwarts de nuevo, incluso en una carta privada. Tienes razón, no se vería muy bien si a alguien se le metiera en la cabeza revisar nuestro correo, o incluso si Imperius estuviera llevándola y fuera interceptado. ¿Siguen esos Aurores vigilando la Mansión?

La vieja gata McGonagall no aprueba de mi. La escuché hablando sobre mi en los corredores hace poco. Ella estaba diciendo algo sobre "ese chico Malfoy", y se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando me vio. Estaba hablando con la Profesora Sprout. No tengo idea de por qué. Ni siquiera he embrujado a un Hufflepuff hasta ahora. Levanté la cabeza y caminé junto a ellas como el modelo de buena crianza que soy. Hubieras estado orgulloso de mi, Padre. Recuerdo todas las lecciones que me enseñaste sobre cortesía, y todas las lecciones de mi Madre sobre buena postura.

La clase de Pociones fue – dos clases, de hecho. El Profesor Snape es un maestro brillante, justo como dijiste. Y les quita puntos a los Gryffindor cuando demuestran el por qué son la Casa de Idiotas, y prestó particular atención en humillar al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Y entonces Harry fue frustrante. Ha actuado toda la semana como si tuviera bichos bajo la piel solo porque no pudo ver a su gemelo, y entonces incluso interfirió con nuestra poción de curación de forúnculos solo para mantener a su hermano fuera de problemas. Por supuesto, Snape le asignó detención, ya que no le iba a quitar puntos a Slytherin. Yo seguía preguntadole por qué lo hizo, y él seguía negándose a contestarme.

¿Puedes creer eso, Padre? ¿Un Potter negándose a contestarle a un Malfoy?

Me agrada Harry, pero hace que me duela la cabeza y que me duelan los dientes por apretarlos. Pero claro que no dejo que me vea apretándolos. Tal acción no sería digna de lo que me has entrenado para ser. Solo desearía que él no fuera tan frustrante.

Tu elegante hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Septiembre 12vo, 1991_

Mi muy querido Padre:

¡Harry Potter es el mago más frustrante en Hogwarts!

Harry ha estado consistentemente negándose a admitir que pertenece en Slytherin, el lugar de en el pomposo, egoísta, y mentiroso Gryffindor. Con mi inteligencia usual, que por supuesto es enteramente producto de tu entrenamiento, había pensado en un plan para hacer que admitiera que el _es_ un Slytherin, y mejor que su hermano en alguna forma.

Tuvimos clases de vuelo el día de hoy, y Neville Longbottom - ¡como han caído las líneas de magos de pura sangre! – se humilló a si mismo, causando que Madame Hooch nos dejara solos por un momento. Tomé la Recordadora de Longbottom, un regalo de su abuela, esa malvada mujer con un buitre en la cabeza, y entonces reté a Harry a que la atrapara desde varias docenas de pies en el aire. Él triunfó brillantemente, como supe que lo haría. ¡Es un Slytherin! Esa debería ser la prueba sobre a qué Casa pertenece, para cualquier persona.

Entonces lo llevé a la oficina de Snape, y le conté lo que sucedió, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que Harry debería ser el Buscador de Slytherin.

Y Harry se negó.

Nadie niega al Profesor Snape, excepto tal vez Dumbledore, y supongo que el Señor Tenebroso. ¡Pero él se negó!

¡Y nadie niega a un Malfoy, pero también hizo eso!

Hablé con el Profesor Snape, y ambos estuvimos de cuerdo en que Harry necesita aceptar que es un Slytherin. Vamos a pensar en un ambicioso plan, y entonces él no tendrá otra opción que no sea escucharnos. Pero es tan frustrante, el tener que hacer esto en primer lugar. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el Profesor Snape y un Malfoy juntos no pueden estar equivocados, estaría inclinado a pensar que Harry tiene razón, que él realmente pertenece en Gryffindor con su mocoso hermano.

Tu agraciado hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Octubre 1ro, 1991_

Mi muy querido Padre:

¿Qué tan difícil es la magia sin varita? ¿Podría yo a aprender a hacerla? Solo Harry sabe como hacerla, estoy seguro, y muchos otros hechizos muy poderosos. He tratado de hacer que me muestre, pero lo hace muy a regañadientes. Y se escapa de la Casa durante las noches para ir a practicar hechizos a algún lado.

Harry Potter es muy frustrante.

Tu agradecido hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Octubre 7mo, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Ah, por supuesto. Sospechaba que la magia sin varita sería difícil, pero no imposible para un Malfoy. Estoy agradecido y complacido de que tú desees instruirme, y esperaré hasta las vacaciones de invierno en casa para practicar, bajo tu supervisión.

Las clases prosiguen con calma. Soy el mejor de mi clase en encantamientos, y también muy bueno en Transfiguración. En Historia de Magia, la mayor dificultad es mantenerse despierto, pero he hecho varios excelentes ensayos a cerca de las rebeliones de goblins. Es difícil aprender del _Profesor Quirrell, ya que es tan débil que mi puro instinto me grita que debo odiarlo, pero por supuesto que rechino los dientes (en silencio) y lo hago, manteniendo en mente tu sentencia: Ningún conocimiento es jamás algo inútil.

Nuestras clases de Astronomía me dejan cansado a la mañana siguiente, pero por supuesto me aseguro de no bostezar cuando hay alguien que pueda verme. Soy muy natural al volar, pero por supuesto, las instrucciones de ti y de mi Madre se aseguraron de eso; gracias.

Herbología me parece la clase más inútil, pero eso podría ser solo porque es un tema bastante Hufflepuff, y Neville Longbottom tiene la osadía de ser bueno en la materia. Aún así, tal vez aprenda lo suficiente para cuidar los jardines en la Mansión durante las festividades.

La clase de Pociones es la más frustrante, aunque tengo excelentes calificaciones. Harry Potter es la razón de esa frustración. Nunca hubo un mago más determinado a dejar que otros tomaran el crédito por sus acciones, o a parecer ordinario mientras le causaba dolores de cabeza a magos que estaban por completo en sus propios asuntos, muchas gracias. Él nunca responde una pregunta con nada más que la información más absolutamente básica y requerida. Siempre lo hace parecer como si yo hubiera hecho todo nuestro trabajo de Pociones combinado. He leído sus ensayos, y no son horribles, o brillantes; son absolutamente regulares. A veces le dan detención, y por suerte no ha tratado tanto de quitarle a su hermano la atención de Snape desde el primer día de clases, pero eso también es normal.

Tiene la osadía de ir por ahí pretendiendo ser normal.

Dime, Padre, ¿conoces a cualquier mago poderoso que lo haya hecho antes?

Al menos ahora no puede pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano o con esos otros mocosos de Gryffindor. Me he asegurado de ello.

Tu refinado hijo,

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

-_

_Octubre 21ro, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Ha pasado un mes desde que le sugerí el equipo de Quidditch a Harry por primera vez. Lo intenté de nuevo esta noche.

Él me miró planamente. Persistí, porque por supuesto ningún Malfoy se rendiría después del primer intento.

Entonces él entono un Silencio hacia mi y me dejó así por el resto de la tarde. Gregory y Vince intentaron el contra-hechizo y no pudieron quitarlo. ¿Habías escuchado alguna vez de tal enojo?

Él me liberó cuando calló la noche, y tuvimos una ronda de gritos. Al menos, yo intenté tener una ronda de gritos. Harry tomó una ducha y se fue a la cama.

Él es tan frustrante.

Tu calmado hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Noviembre 1ro, 1991_

Querido Padre:

Harry esta siendo exasperante. Y estúpido. Y arriesgando su vida cuando no necesita hacerlo, y entonces negándose a siquiera tomar el crédito por ello, la cual sería la única razón para hacer algo así. Y me dio un dolor de cabeza.

Un trol entró a la escuela, y los Profesores muy sensiblemente decidieron llevar a todos de regreso a las salas comunes. Sin embargo, Harry, dado que es estúpido, notó que su hermano se escapaba para encontrar a una niña Sangresucia a la que había insultado más temprano ese día – porque el Niño-Que-Vivió es estúpido, también – y lo siguió. Y, bueno, yo tuve que seguirlo, porque en nombre de Merlín, ¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo?

Encontramos al trol en el baño de las niñas. Había acorralado a la niña Sangresucia, y el hermano de Harry y el horrible Weasley quien es de la misma edad que él estaban intentando derribar al trol usando Wingardium Leviosa en su mazo. Falló, por supuesto, ya que son Gryffindors, y por tanto idiotas. Entonces el trol los lastimó.

Padre, Harry usó magia sin varita para derrotar al trol. Tres hechizos, uno después del otro: Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa, y Finite Incantatem. Lo hizo como si no le costara nada de trabajo, aunque se enfermó de agotamiento por hechizos después de hacerlo.

No me quiero meter en el camino de Harry cuando se enoja. Me da miedo. Creo que él sería capaz de morir para proteger a su hermano.

Y entonces Harry mintió cuando esa vieja gata McGonagall llegó a la escena, y dijo que había seguido al trol buscando gloria, y Connor Potter, el Mocoso-Que-Vivió, el maldito Príncipe de Gryffindor, había sido el que había realizado la magia. ¡E inconsciente, sobre todo!

Yo tenía un fiero dolor de cabeza para entonces, y seguí al Profesor Snape a las mazmorras por una poción contra el dolor de cabeza. Él ha dicho, y estoy de acuerdo, que no tiene sentido tratar de forzar a Harry a actuar con intervención directa. Debemos tratar de convencerlo sutilmente.

Pero nunca había estado tan enojado con él. ¿Acaso no sabe que lo pudieron haber matado?

Tu enojado, pero con mucha razón, hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Noviembre 2do, 1991_

Querido Padre:

¡Ha-ha! ¡Harry está en el equipo de Quidditch ahora! Vimos a su hermano volando, y, por supuesto, McGonagall no le dio detención, sino que lo metió al equipo de Gryffindor. Ese maldito Potter obtiene todo lo que quiere regalado.

Y entonces Potter tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó con el Profesor Snape, y le dijo que Harry debería poder jugar porque él podía. A veces el sentido de juego justo de un Gryffindor es algo útil.

Harry va a volar el Sábado, y estoy seguro de que va a ganar. ¿Puedes venir al juego? Me gustaría si pudieras verlo jugar.

Tu emocionado hijo,

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

-_

_Noviembre 10mo, 1991_

Padre:

Estoy tan enojado que estoy temblando. Hubo un ataque de Mortífagos durante el juego de Quidditch. Hay rumores en Slytherin que dicen que fueron los Lestrange. Y Harry los derrotó con su magia sin varita y una Bludger. Creo que ahora sé por qué ha estado escabulléndose de regreso a nuestros cuartos tan tarde por la noche, aunque realmente, no me ha molestado mucho; duermo tan remarcablemente profundamente que nunca lo escucho irse.

¡Y entonces dejó que su hermano tomara el crédito por ello! ¡De nuevo! Incluso puso la Snitch en la mano de su hermano, lo que encuentro injusto. Por lo menos, pudo haberse asegurado que Slytherin ganara. A nadie le habría importado si hubiera anotado con la Quaffle un par de veces, y luego se llevaba la Snitch. En lugar de eso, Harry está en la enfermería con agotamiento por hechizos, y el nombre de Connor Potter es festejado por toda la escuela.

Empiezo a pensar que Harry necesita una buena charla, de alguien que no sea yo (a quien le guarda indiferencia) o el Profesor Snape (en quien desconfía porque el Profesor Snape odia a su padre). He pensado en una remarcable solución, la cual te presento con esperanza cuidadosa. ¿Me permitirías traer a Harry a casa conmigo a la Mansión durante las vacaciones de invierno, para que él pueda ver cómo los Slytherin reales se deberían comportar?

Tu expectante hijo,

_Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

-_

_Noviembre 11ro, 1991_

Querido hijo mío:

Sí, por supuesto, si puedes convencer a este niño con el cual estas tan fascinado de venir a la Mansión contigo en Navidad, hazlo. Debería disfrutar de ver de lo que es capaz.

Tuyo en nombre de Merlin,

_Lucius Malfoy._


	13. Tres Conversaciones Incómodas

**Notas: **"Hm. Me temo que no pasa mucho en este capítulo, excepto algunas charlas.

Por el lado bueno, es uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora, las respuestas al último capítulo estarán en mi LJ en un momento, y he pensado en un nuevo giro para la historia en el Capítulo 18 que va a revolver las mentes de la gente aún más. Así que todo está bien."

**Capítulo Doce: Tres Conversaciones Incómodas**

Harry se puso una mano contra la frente y se hundió contra el muro. Había pensado que era ridículo que Madame Pomfrey insistiera que debía quedarse en la enfermería por una _semana_ entera debido a agotamiento por hechizos (lo cual ella pensaba era un caso inusual y persistente de inhalación de humo), pero ahora se preguntaba si realmente debió haberse ido tan pronto. Su cabeza palpitaba a ritmo con su corazón, y una luz nauseabunda se arremolinaba y oscurecía sus ojos.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos un poco de esa luz provenía de hechizos que brillaban a lo largo de los corredores, encantamientos para calmar malos humores y humedecer hogueras y hacer que la luz de las antorchas fuera del color apropiado. ¿Había sido capaz de verlas antes del partido de Quidditch? Él no lo creía, pero por supuesto, no había pasado por el corredor de la enfermería tan seguido.

"¡Harry! Si me hubieras esperado, te hubiera acompañado de regreso a las mazmorras."

Harry alzó la mirada. Connor estaba avanzando hacia él, y para variar nadie iba con él. Harry sonrió, y luego se preguntó como su hermano había logrado escapar de todas esas personas quienes seguramente querrían hacer exclamaciones sobre él y agitar su mano por salvar en día y ganar el juego para Gryffindor mientras lo hacía.

Entonces observó los ojos agudos de su hermano y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y sintió nauseas que no tenían nada que ver con realizar demasiados encantamientos sin varita.

Connor se detuvo frente a él, y lo miró a través de ojos entrecerrados. Harry eligió no decir nada, esperando que verse patético fuera lo suficiente para hacer a su gemelo olvidar lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente.

Por supuesto, no funcionó. Connor rara vez hincaba los dientes en algo por suficiente tiempo para distraerse del Quidditch, pero cuando lo hacía, tampoco lo dejaba _ir_. A veces Harry pensaba que Sirius debería haber sido su padrino, en lugar de Remus Lupin. Sirius era exactamente del mismo modo con un problema, preocupándose y picándolo hasta que se hubiera preocupado o a si mismo o al problema hasta morir.

"Mira, Harry," Connor comenzó por fin. Entonces se mordisqueó el labio inferior, como su el coraje le fallara cuando llegaba el gran momento. Harry, con el estomago decididamente encogido para entonces, le lanzó una mirada al corredor, deseando que Draco apareciera y llamara a Connor un traidor de sangre, o que Ron apareciera y lo llamara un Slytherin.

Pero ninguno sucedió, y su mirada pareció ayudar a Connor a retomar valor. Connor tomó un respiro profundo y se inclinó hacia Harry.

"No soy estúpido, Harry," dijo. "Yo sé que tu ganaste ese juego y que venciste a los Lestrange. No recuerdo nada después del punto en que llegaron al campo, y entonces me desperté y había gente felicitándome por dos victorias que no me había ganado. Y también estoy comenzando a preguntarme sobre el trol. ¿Es horriblemente conveniente, o no, que yo simplemente me colapsara inconsciente justo antes de la explosión de hechizos que supuestamente vencieron al trol?"

_Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda._

Harry suspiró lentamente. Su madre estaría tan decepcionada de él. Las primeras dos veces en que realmente había tenido que proteger a Connor, sin la ayuda de los preparados y gustosos adultos que siempre estaban cerca en casa, y lo había hecho de tal modo que había hecho a Connor sospechar que era él.

_No puedo regresar y cambiar lo que piensa_, pensó, mientras miraba el determinado rostro de su hermano. _Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante y esperar que pueda escaparme con medias-verdades._ Estaba bastante agradecido de que no hubiera nadie más aquí. Lo último que quería era que alguien fuera testigo de su humillación o la agresiva búsqueda por la verdad de Connor.

"Sí," admitió él. "Yo vencí al trol, y vencí a los Lestrange y tomé la Snitch."

"¿Por qué?" Connor se inclinó más y más cerca. "¿Pensaste que no podría hacerlo yo mismo? Yo _soy_ el Niño-Que-Vivió." Su mano se fue a la cicatriz a la cual normalmente no le prestaba mucha atención.

Harry suspiró. "No, Connor, no creí que pudieras hacerlo tú mismo," dijo él, siendo completamente honesto en esta parte. "El trol te había dejado inconsciente. Y, ¿piensas que podrías haber derrotado a los Lestrange por tu cuenta?"

"Bueno, no," dijo Connor, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro. "Pero para eso están ahí los maestros. Ellos se habrían encargado de ellos. Tú no tenías que hacerlo, Harry. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?"

"Porque estabas herido, con el trol, y te hubieran lastimado, en el campo," Harry dijo. "Estaba tan _enojado_, Connor. No quería hacer otra cosa mas que lastimar a las personas que te habían causado dolor. Yo sé que los Lestrange estaban ahí para matarte. ¿Por cual otra razón se _atreverían_ a venir a Hogwarts si no fuera para atacar al Niño-Que-Vivió, el mejor blanco que podrían obtener? Si ellos te mataban frente a todo Hogwarts, se habría esparcido la desesperación por todo el mundo mágico."

Los ojos de Connor estaban grandes como platos. Él no había pensado en la realidades políticas, Harry lo sabía, y una ola de afecto lo inundó. Él estaba ahí para asegurarse de que nada forzara esas realidades hacia Connor demasiado pronto. Él debería tener al menos un año normal de escuela, un año en el que fuera un infante y un niño y en que pudiera jugar como un niño, sin tener que medir cada paso que daba. Su madre ya le había dicho a Harry, cuando lo visitó en la enfermería antes de irse, que ella planeaba comenzar a guiarlo sobre política e historia durante el verano. _Déjame resistir hasta el verano_, Harry pensó. _Solo este verano. Es todo lo que pido._

"¿Y los atacaste porque estabas enojado?" Connor preguntó.

Harry asintió.

Connor exhaló. "Harry," dijo él, "No creo que deberías estar tan enojado."

Harry frunció el ceño en su dirección. "No sé a lo que te refieres."

Connor se tomó un largo momento para meditar lo que fuera en que estuviera pensando, y entonces agitó la cabeza. "Harry, una ira como esa... una ira como esa es _Slytherin_," dijo, serio como una mañana de verano. "El simplemente enojarse por pequeñas cosas. Yo pude haber manejado al trol. Solo era un pequeño rasguño. Me hubiera levantado en un minuto. Y los profesores se hubieran encargado de los Lestrange. Sabes que tan rápido soy en una escoba. Pude haber volado lejos de sus hechizos.

"Y, Harry," dijo, ahora escogiendo sus palabras con obvio cuidado, "lo hace parecer como si quisieras hacer cosas con magia todo el tiempo. Esa es la forma en que Quien-Tú-Sabes trabaja. He oído historias. Sirius me las contó. Quien-Tú-Sabes usaba magia cuando no necesitaba hacerlo, para aterrorizar e impresionar a la gente y hacer cosas que alguien más pudo haber hecho." Él recitó esa línea como si se la hubiera memorizado perfectamente de una historia. "No quiero que te vuelvas de ese modo." Estiró un brazo y apretó el hombro de Harry. "¿Por favor? Te amo, Harry. No quiero a un hermano que es como—" se detuvo por un largo momento, y entonces forzó el nombre fuera, "Voldemort."

Harry sintió un momento de desconcierto golpearlo, y entonces guardó ese momento en la caja secreta de sus pensamientos y se forzó a si mismo comprender. Connor no sabía nada sobre los hechizos secretos que Harry había aprendido, o qué tan peligroso podía ser Hogwarts para él, entre adultos que tenían pasados oscuros y posibles razones para querer lastimarlo. Él no sabía que Harry se había entrenado a si mismo para el ataque de los Lestrange y no había estado en ningún peligro real. Y por supuesto que iba a pensar que podría haber controlado los ataques por si mismo. Él era un Gryffindor.

Harry no tenía la mínima habilidad para hacer que Connor comprendiera su punto-de-vista, no sin revelar todo lo que Lily había prometido mostrarle a Connor más gentilmente, y romper su sagrada confianza. Pero, por suerte, no tenía que inventar ninguna historia. Connor lo había hecho por él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptarla.

"Tienes razón," susurró Harry. "A veces siento este enorme _enojo_ invadiéndome, Connor, y no sé qué hacer para controlarlo. Me acuesto en mi cama en las mazmorras y me quedo mirando el techo y quiero hacer algo, lo que sea, para liberar mi magia."

Connor lo tomó por ambos hombros. "Entonces ven a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando te sientas de ese modo, Harry," dijo él. "No me importa qué hora de la noche sea. La contraseña de esta semana es _corazón de león_, y te diré cuál es la nueva cada vez que cambie. ¿Por favor? Quiero rodearte con la bondad de Gryffindor y calidez de corazón. Quiero a mi hermano de regreso.

Harry le sonrió. "Lo intentaré."

Connor también sonrió, y entonces lo acompañó todo el camino a las mazmorras, dando saltitos delante de él, hablando sobre la fiesta después del partido de Quidditch y cómo estaba Gryffindor respecto al concurso de puntos de Casa. Sí le dio a Harry algunas miradas chamuscadas, prometiendo en silencio que no revelaría el secreto más oscuro de Harry.

Harry sonreía, y sonreía, y pensaba en planes para ocultar mejor sus acciones la próxima vez que tuviera que salvar a Connor. Sus mentiras hasta ahora realmente habían sido débiles. Tendría que practicar más.

* * *

-

"Yo sé que les diste el juego."

"Sí, Draco, claro que lo hice," dijo Harry, bajando su libro de texto de Transfiguración y frunciendo el ceño hacia el chico que estaba inclinándose sobre su cama. Tratar de ponerse al corriente de toda la tarea que se había perdido mientras dormía por su agotamiento no era fácil, no cuando Draco insistía en decir una locura tras otra. "Arreglé que los Lestrange vinieran al juego y amenazaran a mi hermano _solo_ para poder meter la Snitch en la mano de Connor."

Draco giró los ojos, resopló, y se dejó caer en su cama de un modo poco agraciado. No pudo haber sido menos parecido al chico de pose tiesa que se sentaba derecho en todas las comidas y seguía cada regla de etiqueta de sangre pura. Normalmente, el contraste divertía a Harry, pero normalmente Draco no le estaba cortando los nervios como un encantamiento _Diffindo_. Él quería que Draco se callara y se fuera.

"No estaba hablando de eso," el increíblemente molesto Malfoy canturreó. "Estaba hablando del hecho de que tú realmente venciste a los Lestrange y colocaste la Snitch en la mano de Connor."

Harry puso su atención de regreso en su libro. "Sí, lo hice."

Silencio absoluto. Harry alzó las cejas y comenzó a contar hasta diez, mientras trataba de devorar tanto del gran párrafo frente a él como pudo. _Cuando la Transfiguración se acerca a la curva normal de la forma normal..._

Draco le quitó el libro de enfrente y demandó, "¿_Qué_ fue lo que dijiste?"

"Dije que sí hice lo que dices que hice," dijo Harry, y entonces se detuvo un momento para pensar en la estructura de ese enunciado.

Decidiendo que estaba bien, continuó, "Yo sé que terminé la batalla y el juego, y entonces dejé que todos pensaran que Connor lo había hecho." Se encogió de hombros. "Y sí, podrían amenazarme con decirle a Connor, pero no habría mucha diferencia. Connor ya lo sabe."

"Tú—" dijo Draco, y entonces aparentemente no pudo pensar en nada más que decir.

"¿Sí?" Harry levantó el libro de Transfiguración una vez más.

Draco estuvo callado por un largo rato. Harry podía sentir su mente trabajando, explorando las posibilidades. Él podía amenazarlo con decirle a toda la escuela, pero entonces la gente le prestaría atención a Harry, y Draco no quería eso; él también querría estar bajo el reflector, o querría quedarse con Harry, a quien parecía ver como un tipo de fascinante criatura mágica, para si mismo. Él podría amenazarlo con decirle al Profesor Snape, pero el Profesor Snape de seguro ya lo sabía, y Harry no pensaba que le importara, o el hombre habría marchado hasta la enfermería para gritarle. Él podía amenazar con decirle a los otros Slytherin, pero eso solo haría que les desagradara Harry, y Draco quería que Harry encajara en la Casa de Slytherin.

Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dejó caer en las ropas de cama.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa, y entonces se congeló. _Esa fue una sonrisa, ¿correcto? ¿No fue una sonrisa burlona? Solo porque soy bueno al predecir a los Slytherin no significa que me quiera convertir en uno._

Culpó a su preocupación por no ser capaz de predecir que las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Draco fueron, "¿Quieres venir a la Mansión Malfoy en las vacaciones de invierno?"

Era el turno de Harry de bajar el libro y mirar incrédulamente a Draco. Él bajó la cabeza de modo manso, y dejó que la buena crianza Malfoy y sus modales sangre pura trataran de hablar por él. No hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

"No," dijo Harry. "¿Es que estás loco?"

"Será divertido," dijo Draco.

"No," dijo Harry.

"Mi padre me va a enseñar magia sin varita," intentó Draco.

"Yo ya sé como hacerla."

"Él realmente quiere conocerte."

"Draco, tu padre fue un _Mortífago_, y yo soy el hermano del _Niño-Que-Vivió._"

"Él estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius."

"No, claro que no estaba, y mis padres y mi padrino tirarían el techo a gritos si intentara ir a la Mansión."

"Pero mi madre es la prima de tu padrino."

"Eso no _ayuda_," Harry señaló, y entonces regresó a su lectura, ignorando uno y todos los intentos que Draco hizo para intentar convencerlo.

Por esa tarde, al menos. Pronto se volvió obvio que Draco no iba a rendirse, incluso cuando fue golpeado por una varita. Harry intentó con un _Silencio_ reforzado, y Draco continuó en un lenguaje de signos crecientemente obsceno el cual Harry estaba ligeramente atónito que el hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura conociera.

_No se puede hacer más_, Harry pensó, mientras finalmente se daba la vuelta en la cama y se iba a dormir por la noche. _Solo ignóralo_.

* * *

-

"Detención, Señor Potter," Snape dijo casi ausentemente, pasando junto al caldero donde Harry trabajaba para quitarle la corteza a algunas ramas.

Harry casi abre la boca para protestar, pero se recordó a si mismo justo a tiempo. Snape no necesitaba ninguna razón en especial para dar una detención, como había mostrado con los Gryffindors, y no tenía razón alguna para estar complacido con Harry justo ahora. _Tal vez me va a gritar respecto al partido de Quidditch después de todo,_ Harry pensó, y molió y meneo y mezcló y cortó e intento olvidar.

Aún así mantuvo un ojo sobre Connor, pero por suerte, si hermano pudo pasar la clase sin demasiados errores obvios. Hermione Granger había inventado un sistema en el cual se inclinaría y susurraría las instrucciones apropiadas a Ron y Connor justo cuando Snape había llegado al punto en su circuito en donde era menos probable que los escuchara. Snape se deleitaba en humillar a Hermione y no tenía razón alguna para ser amable con los estudiantes que hablaban en su clase, lo que le aseguraba a Harry que aún no se había dado cuenta.

Como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry, Draco susurró, "Podríamos decirle sobre la Sangresuci—" Se estremeció ante la mirada que le lanzó Harry, y compuso, "La nacida de Muggles, y sus pequeñas técnicas para hacer trampa."

"No es hacer trampa si da la información correcta," Harry susurró de regreso, vaciando un ingrediente en el caldero. "Además, si haces eso, no voy a ir a la Mansión contigo en las vacaciones de invierno."

Draco se alegró en un instante. "¿Entonces estas pensando en ello?"

"Tal vez," dijo Harry, y le dio una sonrisa que esperaba fuera misteriosa. Fue lo suficientemente misteriosa para que Draco se pusiera a tararear felizmente por el resto de la clase de Pociones, y parecía haberse olvidado que Hermione existía.

La clase terminó, y Harry estaba limpiando su caldero cuando Snape avanzó hacia él y dijo, "He decidido que su detención será cumplida de inmediato."

Harry se tragó la protesta que quería hacer. Él quería ir a comer la cena, pero decirlo solo molestaría al profesor aún más, y él haría algún comentario sobre mocosos malagradecidos y como pensaban que sus estómagos eran más importantes que la clase de Pociones. Además, esto mantendría su atención lejos de Connor. "Sí, señor," dijo en lugar de lo otro, y esperó en el cuarto mientras los demás se marchaban.

Parecía que Draco se iba a quedar con él, pero Snape se levantó y le dio una aguda mirada hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que las reglas del salón de Snape aplicaban incluso en los Malfoy. Se alejó rápidamente, con la espalda recta en una postura que lo hacia parecer como si no estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

Snape cerró la puerta del salín e hizo un solo gesto con la varita. Las instrucciones escritas para una poción sobre la cual Harry nunca había escuchado – y que tampoco tenía un nombre sobre ella – aparecieron en el pizarrón. "Ahí está, _Señor_ Potter," dijo él, siseando esa parte del nombre en lugar del apellido de Harry, lo que le pareció a Harry algo contraproducente. "Empiece a trabajar. Su detención consta de realizar esta poción, correctamente."

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia los pasos de la poción. Para su amplio alivio, parecían lo suficientemente fáciles. Había sido cuidadoso de no mostrar ningún signo de talento o habilidad inusual en la clase de Snape, manteniendo sus calificaciones exactamente a la par con las de Connor, o incluso algo más bajas. Él de hecho no era inusualmente talentoso, como lo era con los encantamientos, pero sabia mucho más de lo que mostraba.

_Esta parece una detención remarcablemente fácil, _Harry pensó, mientras se retiraba a buscar el cuerno de unicornio, los pétalos de rosa, cabellos de demiguise, y las alas de hada que iba a necesitar para la poción. _Una lista de ingredientes algo inusual, y no hacen ninguna poción que reconozca, pero tal vez Snape piensa que me voy a frustrar al hacer algo inútil y voy a preguntar, y entonces él puede molestarme sobre mi falta de conocimiento._

Debido a eso, se determinó a no decir nada en absoluto, y preparó su caldero, hirvió el agua, e hizo la poción – la parte más difícil de la cual era lentamente esparcir los pétalos de rosa, uno a la vez, mientras meneaba la poción – en silencio absoluto. Snape caminaba de un lado a otro, y lo observó. Harry tampoco dejó que eso lo molestara. Finalmente midió el último pedazo de cabello de demiguise, y su poción brilló una vez y luego se volvió un líquido claro con un dulce y encantador olor. Harry se separó de la mesa y puso las manos detrás de su espalda, esperando que Snape viniera y la revisara.

Snape lo hizo, olfateando la poción y estudiándola por todas direcciones. Harry se preparó mentalmente para que Snape tirara el caldero o Desapareciera la poción y le demandara que empezara de nuevo. Al menos Harry había usado todos los ingredientes, asó que él no podría arruinarla con una súbita adición de la mesa.

_A menos que agregara algo de sus túnicas_... los ojos de Harry se fueron a las manos de Snape, y los mantuvo ahí con una atención tan estricta que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Snape habló. Su voz no era molesta, no era desdeñosa. Simplemente hizo una pregunta.

"¿Cuál cree que sería el efecto de esta poción, Señor Potter?"

Harry parpadeó, pero se encogió de hombros y respondió. Probablemente estaba mal, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que haría, pero ese era justo el tipo de desafío que Snape le asignará a un estudiante con el cual estaba exasperado. "Pienso que funcionaría para purificar, señor, dado que el cuerno de unicornio y los pétalos de rosa son símbolos de pureza y amor. El cabello de demiguise podría tener algo que ver con invisibilidad, pero los demiguise también son gentiles, asó que probablemente se añade al efecto global calmante de la poción. Y las alas de hada también son de criaturas gentiles.

Snape se inclinó. Harry lo miró tan calmadamente como pudo; él no podía evitar ponerse algo tenso cuando alguien se le acercaba tanto, ya que un Mortífago u otro enemigo podría intentar sostenerlo a su merced de esta forma.

"Lo sabía," dijo Snape.

Harry bajó las cejas. "¿Señor?" ¿Snape sabía qué? Harry esperaba que una tirada en contra de su inteligencia comenzara en cualquier momento, ya que probablemente se había equivocado completamente sobre los efectos de los ingredientes. Pero realmente, todo lo había adivinado.

Snape se alejó de él, y sonrió socarronamente. Harry pensó que él se veía extraordinariamente feo haciendo eso.

"Sabía que usted era más talentoso en Pociones de lo que mostraba," Snape dijo, su voz suave pero ganando poder. "Uno puede, por supuesto, tener conocimiento teórico sin habilidad práctica, pero lo he _observado_, Potter. Noté, por ejemplo, que en algunos ensayos usted sabía material que decía no conocer en otros ensayos. Y usted a veces cometía errores comunes en Pociones, pero no encajaban con un patrón. Si no pudiera recordar agitar la poción al contrario de las manecillas del reloj en una poción de memoria, usted ciertamente no habría sido capaz de recordarlo en esta poción." Señaló con la cabeza hacia el claro líquido resplandeciente en el caldero de Harry.

Harry no podía tragar saliva. Se conformó con cerrar las manos fuertemente en puños a sus costados y fulminar a Snape con la mirada. No había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pensó, justo como con el trol y los Lestrange. Solo había pensado en mantenerse a la par con Connor, o solo un poco por detrás, y no había revisado para asegurarse de que sus errores fueran consistentes. Por supuesto, no pensaba que lo podría hacer hecho incluso si lo hubiera pensado. Él simplemente no sabía lo suficiente sobre Pociones para saber qué errores _debería_ hacer.

"Ahora," dijo Snape, su voz suave y dulcemente venenosa. "Le dije una vez que no apreciaba que ninguno de mis Slytherin trabajen a menos de su potencial completo en clase. Lo ha estado haciendo, y ahora tengo la prueba." Golpeó el caldero con su varita, y la poción giró, salió volando del caldero, y flotó a un bote que esperaba en el escritorio de Snape, en el cual se selló a si misma. "Este es uno de los pasos preliminares al realizar la Poción de Matalobos, en la cual trabajo para perfeccionarla, para que tu _amado_ hombre lobo pueda estar alrededor de magos normales que no pueden convertirse en monstruos come-carne cada mes." Dirigió su mirada desdeñosa hacia Harry de nuevo. "Esta parte de la poción calma la mente del hombre lobo, gentiliza sus impulsos asesinos. No es imposible de hacer. Es una poción que un estudiante de cuarto año podría haber hecho sin dudar." Se detuvo, sosteniendo los ojos de Harry.

"¡Pero no era tan difícil!" Harry protestó, y entonces se maldijo a si mismo a la muerte y de vuelta cuando Snape se rió de él.

"Precisamente," dijo Snape. "Así que. Tiene algo de talento en Pociones, aunque quiera ser negligente con él. Y yo _no_ lo observare mientras es negligente. Va a trabajar a su nivel de habilidad completo en cada clase de Pociones de ahora en adelante."

"No, señor," Harry dijo, decidido. Vio a Snape gemir, y se preguntó por primera vez si el mago mayor podía sentir su magia cuando se enojaba. Hizo una mueca. También tendría que estudiar Encantamientos Escudo especializados.

"¿Por qué no?" Snape lo molestó. "¿Teme que todos sepan que usted _no_ es un inútil en mi clase, después de todo?"

"No voy a parecer mejor que Connor, señor," Harry dijo, sintiendo que debería admitirlo. De todas formas, ocultarse no era bueno cuando se trataba de Snape, no más de lo que lo era con Draco. De cierto modo, Harry tendría que admitir, era liberador el ser capaz de hablar así frente a alguien más.

"Eso pensé," dijo Snape. "Y eso se arregla muy fácilmente."

"Puede darme detención por el resto del año, señor," Harry le dijo planamente. "No voy a moverme en este asunto."

"No necesito hacer eso," dijo Snape. "Solo necesito darle a su _hermano_ detención por el resto del año. Particularmente durante, digamos, los tiempos en que practica el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor." Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y observó a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos. Podía imaginarse el grito de angustia de Connor desde aquí. Su hermano se moriría si no podía jugar al Quidditch. Y el solo pensar que el resto de la escuela no podría ver a Connor jugar, no llegarían a admirarlo por algo que honestamente hacía muy bien...

Harry abrió los ojos y le dijo a Snape, "Haré lo que usted me dice, Profesor. Pero lo odio por ello."

"Pensé que lo haría," dijo Snape.

* * *

-

Snape se frotaba la cabeza mientras Harry dejaba el salón. Tenía una poción recién-hecha contra el dolor de cabeza esperándolo en la oficina, ya que había esperado que esta detención haría a Harry mirarlo como un basilisco.

Pero eso no importaba. Un triunfo puro rugía a través de sus venas mientras entraba a su oficina, brindaba con un compañero invisible, y bebía la poción.

_Esta es una victoria sobre Harry Potter, una sobre el Mocoso-Que-Vivió, una sobre James Potter, y una sobre Gryffindor,_ pensó él, mientras su dolor se alejaba y luego lo abandonaba. Eso solo hizo el triunfo sentirse aún mejor. _El niño es más talentoso de lo que me hubiera atrevido a esperar, y no tendrá más opción que admitirlo en al menos un área._

_Y tal vez su hermano notará la diferencia... se preguntará al respecto... hablará con él..._

_Mientras más pronto pueda separarlo de su hermano, mejor._

Snape marchó hacia la hoguera, pensando en que llamaría a las cocinas por el fuego y ordenaría una privada, compleja cena de los elfos domésticos. Estaba de humor para celebrar en la privacidad de sus aposentos.

Y si parte de ese humos venía del deseo de evadir la aguda mirada de Dumbledore y la proximidad de un poderoso, enojado joven mago...

Bueno, eso no le incumbía a nadie excepto a él.


	14. Descubrimientos

**Notas: **"Capítulo ligeramente más oscuro de lo normal. No se preocupen, todo es para servir a la historia.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Las respuestas estarán en mi LJ momentáneamente."

**Capítulo Trece: Descubrimientos**

_Uno pensaría_, Harry pensó, mientras luchaba para mantenerse plano contra el piso y no echar un vistazo a la vuelta del corredor para ver lo que Quirrell estaba haciendo demasiado pronto, _que lograría usar algún maldito hechizo para pasar a ese maldito perro._

Esta era la quinta vez en la misma cantidad de noches en que había seguido a Quirrell a esta puerta, y Harry se estaba aburriendo. Quirrell no le había causado dolor en la cicatriz de nuevo, y tampoco se había escabullido al Bosque Prohibido para beber sangre de unicornio, ni había realizado algún ritual innombrable sobre un hipogrifo. Simplemente venía a esta puerta y le hablaba o le gritaba al perro detrás de ella, hasta que el perro explotaba en ladridos – lo cual debería estar pasando en cualquier momento – y luego se apresuraba a salir.

Harry estaba comenzando a pensar que Quirrell no era una amenaza tan grande hacia Connor como lo había parecido. Después de todo, él no había sido el que trajo a los Lestrange, y él no había sido el que había tirado las protecciones alrededor del campo de Quidditch; si él fuera capaz de eso, Harry pensaba, entonces hubiera estado en una posición en la cual podría causar muchos más problemas. Y si había bebido sangre de unicornio... ese podría ser un signo de que el profesor estaba loco, ciertamente, pero nadie había dicho nunca que los seguidores de Voldemort tenían el monopolio sobre la locura.

Sin embargo, estaba esa fría voz que había hablado en el Bosque, y esa era la razón por la cual Harry se empeñaba en seguirlo. Sus sueños le insistían que algo estaba mal, pero Harry no confiaba en ellos. Él nunca había tenido el talento–

El ruido de pasos sonó en el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia él. Harry rápidamente lanzó el Encantamiento Desilusionador sobre sí mismo. Argus Filch nunca lo había atrapado, aunque había acercado las narices una vez o dos.

Harry observó con curiosidad y anticipación mientras la figura en ropas oscuras marchaba más cerca. Tal vez el misterioso traidor de Quirrell al fin se había mostrado, e iba a venir a ayudarlo. Eso haría las observaciones de Harry más interesantes.

Era el Profesor Snape.

Harry apretó los dientes. El insufrible Profesor de Pociones no pareció notar que alguien le estaba apretando los dientes, y se reclinó contra el muro opuesto, no muy lejos de Harry.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y se preguntó si podría escaparse con lanzarle un hechizo si lo hacía ahora. No lo pensaba. Pero Merlín sabía que Snape se lo merecía, por la forma en que había hecho a Harry trabajar como un elfo doméstico en clase de Pociones estos últimos días.

Estaba tratando de pensar en hechizos que pudiera lanzar sin sonido – incluso aunque Lily no había comenzado a enseñarle magia no verbal hasta ahora – y sin un efecto inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, como era de esperar. Quirrell llegó tropezándose por el pasillo, sus manos ajustando su turbante.

Snape se desdobló como un murciélago del muro. Quirrell se dio la vuelta, lo vio, y quedó boquiabierto.

"S-Severus," tartamudeó, sonando del mismo modo de siempre.

"Quirrell," dijo Snape, sin tartamudear, Harry pensaba, a propósito, para hacerse a si mismo sonar más amenazador. Se acercó un paso, y su mano se fue al bolsillo de sus túnicas y emergió con su varita. "¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí, hmmm? Nunca pensé que te encontraría tan _interesado_ en esta singular parte de la escuela. Sabes lo que hay ahí abajo."

_¿Ahí abajo?_ Harry se preguntó. Suponía que era posible que el perro estuviera cuidando de algún tipo de cámara subterránea, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no ponerla en el primer piso, o en las mazmorras, donde habría sido más fácil guardarla directamente bajo tierra?

Quirrell rió, e incluso eso sonó falso. Harry se concentró, pero no podía palpar ni un sentimiento de magia peligrosa a su alrededor. Lo más notable sobre él, además de su molesta risa, era el constante olor a ajo que flotaba alrededor suyo. "Solo es interés p-profesional, S-Severus," dijo él. "Tú sabes q-que me gu-gusta estudiar o-otros campos que tienen alguna re-relación con el m-mio. Eso es t-t-todo."

"¿Qué relación podría tener la mascota de Hagrid en tu campo?" Snape preguntó, acercándose un paso más. Harry tembló. Él nunca había visto a Snape usar este rostro, que tenía un toque sutil de diversión pero era duro y frío como una lámina de acero. Suponía que era el rostro que Snape había usado durante sus días de Mortífago.

"Oh," Quirrell dijo, "u-una criatura tan ma-maravillosa. Me p-pregunto quien la cr-crió, eso es t-t-todo."

"¿Lo es?" Snape dijo, y su voz se había vuelto tan silenciosa que Harry tenía que esforzarse para escucharlo. "Pienso, Quirrell, que todos estaríamos bien servidos si te mantuvieras lejos de la Piedra. Tú sabes donde está. Sabes que está bien-protegida. Y sabes lo que se puede hacer con ella. A menos que estuvieras planeando preparar un poco de Elixir tú mismo -¿y por qué querrías hacerlo?—entonces no tienes razón para querer verla, o estudiarla." Su varita estaba rotando en sus dedos ahora, girando lo suficientemente rápido que Harry solo podía ver la punta, moviéndose como una estrella oscura.

_¿Piedra? ¿Elixir?_ Harry atascó las palabras en su mente para después, mientras Quirrell hacía lo que podría ser llamado un intento de parecer desdeñoso, si uno era amable al nombrarlo.

"¿Y qu-qué es lo que _tú_ qui-quieres con la Pi-Piedra, S-Severus?" demandó él. "¿Qu-quieres saber do-dónde y c-cómo esta ocu-culta para q-que tú puedas ha-hacer el E-Elixir tú m-mismo?"

Harry notó que el tartamudeo del Profesor Quirrell solo empeoraba cuando estaba realmente nervioso, haciendo todos sus intentos de intimidación inútiles. Por supuesto, estaba la voz fría en el Bosque, y la voz firme con la que el profesor había hablado cuando creía estar solo. Entonces, todo esto podría ser un acto.

Pero Harry no pensó que el chillido de Quirrell cuando Snape se lanzó hacia él y lo empujó contra el muro fuera un acto. Snape sujetó su varita contra la garganta de Quirrell, y su rostro se había vuelto completamente calmado, sin una pisca de la risa oscura que parecía tan natural en él.

Harry reconoció la expresión. La había visto varias veces en el espejo, justo después que Lily le hubiera dado una charla sobre lo que podría significar la guerra. Era la expresión de un hombre preparándose a matar.

"¿Bien, Quirrell," preguntó Snape, "me vas a forzar a hacer esto? No quiero hacerlo. En primer lugar, sería difícil de explicar a Albus. Pero lo haré, si me obligas. Tú sabes lo que yo era." Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, el invisible a menos que uno lo estuviera buscando.

Quirrell ni siquiera podía hablar, solo dar gritos de asombro y lloriquear incoherentemente. Snape lo observó por un largo momento, y luego lo dejó ir con un empujón violento. Quirrell se tropezó y medio-cayó, sujetándose contra el muro y mirando fijamente a Snape.

"Vas a irte ahora," dijo Snape silenciosamente. "Si encuentro que has venido aquí de nuevo, entonces hablaré con Dumbledore."

"Ha-hazlo a-ahora, si eso qu-quieres," dijo Quirrell, y se enderezó con una dignidad que le pareció a Harry más ridícula que otra cosa. "No m-me importa."

Snape rió, y el desdén había regresado a las comisuras de su boca. "No," dijo él. "Prefiero saber que te tengo bajo mi pulgar, Quirrell, listo para destruirte cuando yo lo quiera." Señaló negligentemente hacia el corredor. "Vete."

Quirrell se fue, tropezándose todo el camino. Snape lo observó salir de la vista, y entonces se giró y apuntó su varita hacia Harry.

"_Finite Incantatem,"_ soltó.

_Mierda, notó el Encantamiento Desilusionador_, Harry pensó, pero no intentó correr mientras se derretía. Alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de Snape, los cuales, por un momento, brillaron con genuina sorpresa - _¿a quién esperaba ver? _Harry pensó – y entonces se encerraron. Se movió hacia delante y tomó a Harry por el brazo.

"¿Cuánto fue lo que escuchó, Señor Potter?" siseó él.

"Lo escuché todo," Harry no lo llamó señor. No veía por qué debería. Estaban fuera de los límites del salón y la Casa de Slytherin, en medio de algo más importante, algo que los envolvía a ambos – la guerra contra Voldemort, la guerra que Harry pretendía ver a Connor sobrevivir.

Snape dijo algo silencioso y obsceno bajo su aliento, y lanzó una mirada por el pasillo. Entonces, muy sorpresivamente, se hincó en una rodilla frente a Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Harry regresó la mirada, sintiendo la pequeña molestia en su cabeza que a veces sentía cuando Snape hacía esto. Lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, el Profesor de Pociones pareció encontrarlo. Cerró sus ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz por un momento.

Entonces dijo, "Potter, voy a decirte lo que esto significa, para que no vayas por ahí buscando problemas. Espero que vayas de regreso a tu sala común después de esto y que no estés vagando por el castillo después del toque de queda de nuevo. ¿Comprendes?"

Harry asintió. No dijo que pensaba vagar de todas formas, para encontrar rincones no usados del castillo donde pudiera practicar sus encantamientos sin varita. No era como si Snape le hubiera hecho prometer con un Juramento Inquebrantable.

"Dumbledore tiene la Piedra Filosofal, bien protegida, en el castillo," Snape dijo silenciosamente. "La está manteniendo segura del Señor Tenebroso. Casi pensaría que Quirrell es un sirviente del Señor Tenebroso, pero sé que no fue Marcado cuando serví entre los Mortífagos. Tú, sin embargo, te mantendrás _muy_ lejos. Este es un asunto para adultos. ¿Comprendes?"

"Perfectamente, señor," Harry dijo. Entonces no había necesidad de volver aquí. Él sabía lo que iba a hacer con su propia información. Ni siquiera culpaba a Snape por no comentarle a Dumbledore sobre sus sospechas de Quirrell. Él iba a poner su información en un uso aún mejor.

_El trol fue torpe, y los Lestrange más torpe. Pero ahí me tenía que preocupar sobre peligro inmediato contra la vida de Connor. Ahora no, y puedo planear._

**

* * *

-**

"¿Ya vas a venir conmigo a la Mansión en vacaciones de Invierno?

"No, aún no."

Draco esperó. "¿Ahora?"

"Sigue siendo aún no."

**

* * *

-**

"¿Harry?"

Harry apresuradamente se levantó y metió el libro que estaba leyendo bajo la mesa. No lo suficientemente rápido para escapar a los ojos de Hermione, por supuesto. Ella lo miró fijamente, entonces giró la bolsa sobre su hombro y la colocaba pesadamente sobre la mesa. No hubo polvo que se desprendiera de la superficie. Ella había estado viniendo aquí, su propio rincón de estudio privado en la biblioteca, por suficiente tiempo para haber ahuyentado todo el polvo. Harry lo había notado hace algunas semanas, y se quedó con el conocimiento, porque no había pensado en un modo para usarlo en ese momento.

Ahora sí tenía algo en mente.

Le sonrió débilmente a Hermione. "Hola, Hermione. Lo siento. Solo quería un rincón silencioso en dónde leer, y este se veía lindo y limpio. No me di cuenta que era tuyo. Lo siento," añadió de nuevo, y trató de meter el gran libro que estaba cargando a su bolsa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Hermione preguntó, y luego dio un respingo cuando vio el título del libro. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miró el piso como si estuviera arrepentido, aunque silenciosamente se estaba felicitando. A pesar de que Hermione era muy audaz, este plan ya estaba yendo mucho mejor que los otros para darle a Connor un poco de brillo heroico.

"¡Harry!" ella dijo, su voz alzándose estresantemente. "_¿Las Alquimias Más Oscuras?_ ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿No se supone que esté en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca?" Su voz se tornó acusadora. "¿Y por qué lo estás leyendo?"

"No es un libro Oscuro, Hermione, en verdad," Harry dijo desesperadamente. Él estudio el rostro de la chica. Tenía los labios fruncidos, y sus ojos eran firmes y lograban fulminarlo con el mismo sentimiento de desaprobación en sus labios. Había contado con ello. "Es un tipo de libro de historia."

"¿Pero por qué lo estabas leyendo?"

"Porque estaba interesado, eso es todo," Harry dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Por algo que dijo Snape en clase el otro día."

Por un momento, Hermione pareció estar a punto de dejar que la distrajeran con eso. El súbito talento de Harry en Pociones la había sorprendido e irritado, y ella había estado trabajando duro para alcanzarlo. De hecho, Harry pensó, los libros que se asomaban por su bolsa parecían libros de texto de Pociones.

Harry tenía un plan para regresarla al camino correcto si necesitaba hacerlo, pero al final ella se siguió aferrando a la idea original. "El Profesor Snape no dijo nada acerca de alquimistas," dijo ella, ojos entrecerrándose.

"Uh..." dijo Harry, como si ella lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Movió su peso ligeramente, miró alrededor, y entonces dijo, "Bien, te veo después, Hermione. Adiós." Se llevó el libro alrededor de las estanterías y esperó por un momento. Como esperaba, la cabeza de Hermione lo siguió en la esquina de las estanterías.

Miró hacia donde estaba ella, dándole suficiente tiempo para ocultarse, y entonces metió el libro incómodamente entre los otros, dándole un golpecito al lomo Eso parecía ser suficiente para ocultarlo – o para hacer un patético intento de ocultarlo. Se apresuró fuera de la biblioteca, con su bolsa golpeteándole el hombro.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione le echaría una ojeada a _Las Alquimias Más Oscuras_ en el momento en que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Y ella encontraría la página bien-usada a cerca de la Piedra Filosofal y su último inventor, Nicolás Flamel. Ella se preguntaría al respecto. Le llevaría las preguntas a Connor. Las propias sospechas de Connor sobre que Harry posiblemente se estaba volviendo Oscuro, alimentadas por el prejuicio de Ron contra los Slytherin, los llevaría a investigar. Y entonces tendrían una buena oportunidad de descubrir que una estaba oculta en la escuela, o al menos irían con Harry y tratarían de sacarle las respuestas. Él les daría pistas sutiles que los llevaría en la dirección correcta. Connor descubriría lo de Quirrell – Harry podría hacerlo parecer como si él simplemente fuera demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta de lo que las visitas constantes del profesor al tercer piso significaban – y entonces Connor le diría a Dumbledore sobre él. Habría bastante gloria para Connor, y toda producida por la buena y antigua honestidad Gryffindor, el trabajo duro, coraje, y sospecha de sospechosos Slytherins.

Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de si mismo por pensar en un plan tan ingenioso. Por supuesto, el hecho de que iba a estar en las sombras detrás de Connor lo ayudaba, listo para darle apoyo y empujarlo en la dirección correcta, o lanzar un hechizo cuidadosamente si parecía que las cosas se iban a salir de control.

Lo más importante, después de todo, era que Connor sobreviviera. Pero si Harry podía guiar a su hermano a su propia victoria sin ser demasiado obvio al respecto...

Harry pensaba que era un muy buen plan.

**

* * *

-**

"Harry"

Harry alzó la mirada, parpadeando. Había estado tan profundamente concentrado en su libro de texto de Encantamientos que no había escuchado a Draco ordenarle a los otros Slytherin que salieran, o la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y cerrándose. Pero ahora estaban solos, y Draco se sentaba en su cama y miraba a Harry intensamente con una de esas expresiones serias que prometía una conversación que a Harry no le gustaría. Así que bajó su libro, regreso la intensa mirada, y esperó.

Sin embargo, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Draco fueron, "¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo a la Mansión en vacaciones de invierno?"

Harry suspiró. "Draco, ya hemos discutido esto—"

Draco levantó una mano. "Sé que piensas que mi padre es un peligro para ti. Pero en verdad, Harry, no lo es." Su voz era tan dolorosamente ávida que Harry no tuvo el corazón para corregirlo justo entonces, aunque se dio cuenta que debió hacerlo cuando Draco continuó. "He hablado con él sobre la primera vez que el Señor Tenebroso llegó al poder. Mi pobre Padre estaba bajo Imperius casi desde el primer momento en que el Señor Tenebroso llegó a la cima. Después de todo, él sabía que no podía dejar a los Malfoy vivos detrás de él, pero esclavizarlos era mejor que matarlos. Y el Abuelo Abraxas acababa de morir. Padre estaba confundido, perdido, solo tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Creo que fue por eso. Sirvió al Señor Tenebroso solo por el tiempo en que no pudo luchar contra la maldición, y entonces se liberó y dio testimonio al Ministerio que ayudó a encarcelar a otros Mortífagos."

Harry lo miró por un lago momento. Draco le regresó la mirada, erguido, brillante, feliz. Inocente, en la misma manera que lo era Connor, Harry pensó. Esa idea lo hacía sentirse abatido.

Podría mentirle a Draco, tal vez, e inventar alguna otra razón para escapar a la Mansión – que Connor no lo dejaría estar lejos de él en Navidad. Pero él no quería mentir. Tan vergonzoso como era, Harry pensó, estaba acostumbrándose a la honestidad con Draco y Snape. Ellos no le dejaban mentir, así que ¿por qué él debería? ¿Sobre lo que fuera?

Y Draco estaba _equivocado_, y en algún momento, esa equivocación podría poner a Connor en peligro. O, más cercano al reino de lo inmediatamente posible, su ignorancia podría poner a Harry en peligro, y si Harry moría, entonces no estaría ahí para proteger y defender a Connor a través de la guerra que venía.

"Draco," dijo silenciosamente, "mi madre me ha contado las historias de la primera guerra con Voldemort." Draco dio un pequeño salto y se movió más atrás por la cama, lejos de él. Harry no se detuvo. Draco había querido privacidad. Había querido una discusión seria. Bien, iba a obtener ambas. "Yo sé que él no era incapaz de usar Imperius, pero solo lo usaba en algunos de los Mortífagos. Él no lo usaba sobre los que creían en sus ideales y se le unían voluntariamente." Se detuvo un momento, y esperó a que Draco comprendiera la realidad de lo que estaba diciendo.

Draco parpadeó, confundido, por un largo momento, y luego se puso pálido. "Mi padre _no_ es un Mortífago voluntariamente," dijo él. "Nunca lo fue."

"Te entrenó para odiar a los nacidos de Muggles, Draco," dijo Harry. "Dices _Sangresucia_ más naturalmente que _lo lamento_."

"Los Malfoy nunca necesitan disculparse," dijo Draco, pero su intento de aligerar el humor fue completamente inútil, y ambos lo sabían. Él agitó la cabeza. "Estas equivocado en esto, Harry. Debes estarlo."

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó, y escuchó su propia voz volverse más profunda y sin emoción. "¿Porque quieres que lo esté? ¿Porque no quieres creerme? Creí que los Malfoy al menos debían de encarar la realidad."

"No," Draco susurró.

Harry levantó tres dedos de su mano derecha. "Tal vez haya otros, pero estos son de los que sé," dijo. "Mi madre me dijo que Lucius Malfoy ayudó a matar a los hermanos Prewett. Ellos eran los hermanos de Molly Weasley, la mamá de Ron. ¿Sabías eso?"

"No," Draco susurró.

Harry sospechaba que estaba negando el conocimiento y también negando lo que Harry decía. Eso no importaba. Dobló uno de sus dedos. Eso dejaba dos. "Y él fue responsable por atacar a una familia de magos nacidos de Muggles," dijo. "Padres Muggles, tres niños con magia que atendían a Hogwarts. Los Nascents. Los torturó hasta morir. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí también, pero reconocieron el estilo de Lucius Malfoy."

"Mi padre no tiene un _estilo_ de tortura," Draco dijo, su voz muy pequeña. "Retira lo que dijiste."

Harry dobló su segundo dedo. "Y entonces está la familia Bones," dijo, muy silenciosamente. "Edgar Bones, y su esposa e hijos. Uno era un bebé, Malfoy. Un _bebé_, ni siquiera de la edad que éramos Connor y yo cuando Voldemort vino por él. Él solo – _solo_ – los mató, porque no confiaba en sus habilidades con la varita contra las de Edgar. Y Edgar Bones era el tío de Susan Bones. Ella está caminando por la escuela ahora mismo, sin su tío y su tía y sus primos. Oh, y sin sus abuelos, porque—"

"_¡Cállate!_" Draco gritó.

Harry dobló su último dedo, y se sentó a observar. Draco estaba respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas enrojecidas, y el cabello cayéndole alrededor del rostro. Tomo un respiro que a Harry le sonó como un gran, ahogado sollozo, aunque no estaba dejando que ninguna de sus lágrimas cayera.

"Él es mi padre," dijo Draco. "Él es mi _padre_. Lo amo. Él no haría nada como eso. O me lo diría si lo hubiera hecho."

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. "Es todo cuestión de expediente histórico," dijo él. "Puedes ir al Ministerio y buscarlo en los expedientes. El Pensador y los escritos del juicio están ahí. Él dijo estar bajo Imperius, y compró su salida de la cárcel. Pero él los mató, Draco. Él los mató y se _rió_ cuando pudo alejarse sin represalias—"

Se calló. Draco había estirado el brazo y lo había golpeado, torpemente, en el rostro, no completamente un golpe y no completamente una bofetada. Harry había sentido peores en sus peleas de broma con Connor, pero miró en silencio mientras Draco huía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él como el pisotón de un gigante.

Harry suspiró y levantó su libro de Encantamientos de nuevo. Sentía una ligera tristeza por la pérdida de su amistad con Draco, pero ya había estado en camino. Él podía ignorar el pasado solo hasta cierto punto.

_Además, mi lealtad primordial siempre será con Connor. ¿Qué _pasaría_ si me vuelvo amigo de un Slytherin? ¿Me sentiría inclinado a elegir entre ellos?_

Harry tembló. Se podía imaginar poco que fuera más perturbante que eso.

**

* * *

-**

Harry se despertó, parpadeando. Se había quedado dormido estudiando, lo que era inusual en él. Se levantó y cuidadosamente se dirigió al sanitario, ya que podía oír respiraciones alrededor de él y sabía que los otros chicos habían regresado.

Sin embargo se detuvo cuando el débil encantamiento de _Lumos_ le mostró que la cama de Draco seguía vacía.

Harry dudó por un momento, y luego puso su varita en su palma y murmuró, "_Point Me_ Draco Malfoy."

La varita giró, apuntando definitivamente fuera de la Casa de Slytherin. Harry gimió para sí. No quería hacer nada más que ducharse e irse a la cama. Y Draco probablemente estaba vagando por el castillo en medio berrinche, o en las oficinas de Snape quejándose de que tan idiota era Harry.

Aun así, Harry se sentía responsable. Probablemente podría haber encontrado una forma más gentil de darle las noticias a Draco. Y él realmente _había_ pensado que Draco estaba más políticamente consciente que eso. ¿Qué hijo de una familia sangre pura no lo estaría?

Él siguió la varita en silencio, lanzándose otro Encantamiento Desilusionador tan pronto como dejó la sala común. La varita lo jaló por las escaleras de las mazmorras, sorprendiendo a Harry, que no había pensado que Draco se hubiera ido tan lejos. Y entonces apuntó a las puertas que daban al exterior, las mismas puertas por las que Harry había seguido a Quirrell ese mismo mes.

Temeroso, Harry dio un paso fuera. La varita apuntó firmemente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

"Oh, _mierda_."


	15. Draco En Peligro

**Notas: **"¡Gracias por los reviews! Las respuestas estarán en mi LJ momentáneamente.

Este capítulo tomo un camino torcido. Aún así terminó donde quería que terminara, pero la acción seguro no fue como me la había imaginado."

**Capítulo Catorce: Draco En Peligro**

Harry empujó una pesada liana fuera del camino y pasó por debajo de ella, jalado por el camino en la dirección a la que la varita apuntaba. Al menos no tenía que ser tan silencioso como lo había sido cuando siguió a Quirrell, pensó él, y podía usar el encantamiento _Lumos_ para alumbrar su camino sin preocuparse de que alguien lo viera.

_A menos que Quirrell esté en el bosque esta noche._

_O a menos que una criatura mágica lo vea y venga hacia mi, lista para devorarme._

Harry se recordó a la fuerza que Draco también podría ver la luz y ser atraído por ella. No era probable, pero la mayoría de las cosas que ayudaban no lo eran en el Bosque Prohibido. Eso no significaba que no fuera a pasar.

Harry suspiró. _Hablando de eso, supongo que tendré que darme la vuelta y confrontarlos tarde o temprano._

Había estado escuchando algunos suaves sonidos por detrás y junto a él casi desde el momento en que había entrado al Bosque. Cuando no lo atacaron, decidió ignorarlos, con la intención de llegar a Draco antes de que algo pudiera pasarle. Pero los sonidos eran más fuertes e insistentes ahora, y él sabía que tendría que confrontarlos.

Se dio la vuelta y llamó, "¿Quién está ahí? Puedo escucharlos." Se preparó mentalmente, solo en caso de que las criaturas no fueran inteligentes después de todo y fueran a atacarlo todas a la vez. La encantación _Protego_ esperaba en la punta de su lengua.

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces los sonidos comenzaron de nuevo, aunque ahora más cercanos y más fuertes. Harry n o había sido capaz de descifrar lo que eran cuando se escuchaban como golpes ahogados, pero ahora claramente podía escuchar el golpeteo de pezuñas.

Un centauro trotó desde los árboles en el lado derecho del camino y se paró mirándolo. La luz de la varita de Harry ensombrecía su rostro y lo hacía ver ligeramente demoniaco. Tenía impresionantes ojos azules, cabello tan pálido como el de Draco, y un cuerpo ligeramente dorado, que cambiaba a un color dorado más profundo en sus flancos.

"Harry Potter," susurró el centauro. "Las estrellas te observan."

Harry medio-miró hacia arriba, pero no pudo ver las estrellas a través de la espesa capa de árboles sobre su cabeza. "Y también tú," dijo, regresando su atención al centauro. "¿Por qué?"

"Sabemos que viniste aquí tras un chico que entró al Bosque hace corto tiempo," susurró el centauro. "Sabemos muchas cosas al observar las estrellas. Tú destino está escrito en ellas, Harry Potter. Grabado en ellas."

No por primera vez en su vida – la primera vez había sido cuando había leído sobre ellos en un libro sobre criaturas mágicas – Harry decidió que los centauros daban miedo. Él simplemente sintió. "Gracias," dijo él. "Siempre es placentero el saberlo. Sin embargo, debo encontrar a Draco." Se giró para comenzar de nuevo a caminar.

Los árboles a su izquierda se separaron, y un centauro castaño galopó al camino frente a él. Este era más grande que el palomino, y tenía ojos oscuros y cabello que se lucía el color de bayas negras en la luz. Él cruzó los brazos y miró a Harry firmemente.

"Debes venir con nosotros, Harry Potter," dijo el centauro palomino. "Las estrellas son brillantes esta noche. Marte está en su gloria. Debido a eso, estamos dispuestos a dar gracias, y a escuchar a aquel que viene bajo la protección de Marte."

Harry ocultó su enojo. Había esperado continuar y encontrar a Draco, pero no pensaba que pudiera luchar contra dos centauros a la vez, y no tenía ningún deseo de mostrar que había estado aquí, lo cual revelarían centauros muertos o heridos. Forzó una sonrisa.

"Muy bien," dijo él. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Por aquí," dijo el centauro palomino, y comenzó a andar por el camino. En centauro castaño salió del camino de Harry y agitó la cola como si estuviera dando su permiso. Harry agitó la cabeza y emprendió el camino detrás del palomino, escuchando el golpe de pezuñas mientras el castaño caminaba detrás de él.

El encantamiento _Point Me_ seguía mostrando que Harry seguía en el mismo camino que Draco, lo cual calmó un poco su agitación. Estaba comenzando a esperar que Draco no hubiera huido en medio berrinche de ira después de todo, sino que hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse en el camino y buscar algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Tal vez incluso iría de regreso al castillo antes de que Harry lo hiciera, dependiendo de por cuanto tiempo los centauros lo iban a distraer.

"Yo soy Firenze," el palomino anunció súbitamente.

"Y yo soy Coran," el castaño dijo.

Harry parpadeó. Una vez había leído que los centauros daban sus nombres al segundo encuentro, no al primero. Pero también observaban las estrellas y hablaban tonterías incomprensibles sobre ellas. Así que tal vez consideraban este el segundo encuentro, ya que habían avanzado un buen tramo del camino. ¿Quién sabe?

"Ya saben mi nombre," dijo, luchando por recordar las cortesías que había escuchado. Lily le había enseñado los saludos tradicionales para criaturas mágicas además de magos sangre pura, solo en caso de que Connor necesitara aliados algún día y Harry tuviera que servir como embajador., pero estaba muy por abajo en la lista del entrenamiento importante, y no estaba sorprendido de no poder recordar mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, una frase le parecía suficientemente segura. "Estoy gustoso de que me saluden en el nombre de las estrellas."

Firenze dejó de caminar y miró hacia Coran. Harry se detuvo también, por la fuerza, alejándose de la cola agitada del palomino. Los centauros unieron sus miradas por un largo momento.

Harry esperó. El hechizo _Point Me _aún indicaba, fielmente, que Draco estaba al frente. Quería empujara Firenze fuera del camino y comenzar a correr, pero no podía hacer eso, así que hizo las paces con su impaciencia y esperó un poco más.

"Él conoce las cortesías," Firenze dijo al fin.

"Y vino bajo la luz de Marte," dijo Coran.

"Eso es significativo," ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, y entonces Firenze giró y resumió su trote hacia delante, esta vez forzando a Harry a seguirlo.

Harry encontró que el Bosque Prohibido cambiaba cuando estabas viajando a través de él con poderosas criaturas mágicas. Las sombras parecían menos amenazadoras. Los árboles se apartaban más seguid, y dejaban entrar la luz pálida y fría de las estrellas. Harry revisó una vez o dos, pero no pudo encontrar Marte. Tal vez el ángulo era malo.

_O tal vez los centauros están locos,_ Harry pensó, temblando un poco mientras una brisa fría pasó por su cuerpo y casi se tropezaba sobre una raíz que no había visto hasta muy tarde. _Adivina cuál elijo._

El camino finalmente engrandeció y luego se partió en dos. Uno de ellos se curvaba alrededor de la base de un pequeño monte, mientras el otro llevaba a su cima. Firenze solemnemente trepó el monte, y entonces miró hacia atrás mientras Harry lo seguía.

"Es posible que te vayas a encontrar molesto," dijo en una voz distante, sin sonar como si realmente le importara. "Pero debes comprender que todos los destinos sirven al balance, y todas las cosas están escritas en las estrellas."

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Habían llegado a un lugar que parecía significativo, y el encantamiento _Point Me_ aún indicaba justo al frente...

"¿Te llevaste a Draco, o no?" preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la acusación de su voz.

"Estaba escrito," dijo Firenze, y entonces caminó hacia algo que Harry no podía ver. Harry apresuradamente trepó los últimos pasos que debía avanzar.

Encontró un grupo de piedras acomodadas en la parte más alta de lo que parecía ser nada más ni nada menos que una imitación de Horca. Draco estaba parado en la plataforma, temblando, su cabeza baja. Una liana estaba atada alrededor de su cuello y alrededor de la roca que servía como barra transversal. No había una trampilla que Harry pudiera ver, pero él sabía que no tenía que haber una. Una patada de las poderosas pezuñas del centauro harían que la liana se agitara y mandaría a Draco volando hacia el costado, donde su cuello se rompería o se ahogaría hasta morir. O tal vez solo se rompería el cráneo contra las rocas.

_De cualquier modo, no es una muerte sencilla,_ Harry pensó, mientras miraba fijamente y luchaba desesperadamente para recordar lo que sabía acerca de los centauros. Ellos eran educados, observaban las estrellas, se mantenían fuera de las guerras la mayor parte del tiempo – aunque habían luchado en contra del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald, quien los había amenazado con la extinción – y generalmente no iban por ahí secuestrando estudiantes en bosques y colgándolos en horcas de piedra.

Draco se movió entonces, y decidió hacer todo aún más complicado. "¡Harry!" gritó, comenzando a correr por la plataforma.

Firenze lo atrapó por la liana alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo en su lugar. Draco se tambaleó hasta detenerse, ahogándose. Harry tomó un tenso paso al frente, pero Draco finalmente recordó la soga y dio un paso atrás. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad en un momento. Fulminó con la mirada a Firenze, y luego cambió la dirección para incluir a Coran, quien había llegado detrás de Harry.

"Esta es una prueba," Firenze le dijo a Harry, su voz profunda y sombría como los ecos en una fosa sin fondo. "Tú la superarás, o Draco Malfoy morirá. Él no usará la magia de ninguna forma, inclusive para ayudarte, o morirá."

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó.

"Esta es la prueba de aquel que viene bajo Marte," dijo Coran, y su voz era más estricta que la de Firenze. "No puedes cuestionarlo. Debes hacerlo."

Harry estranguló su impulso de gritar con frustración, e incluso logró sonreír. "Entonces díganme lo que debo hacer, honorables centauros."

Coran se movió frente a él, sintiendo el suelo por un momento para buscar algo. De enderezó con una piedra en forma de huevo, que bajo la luz de _Lumos_ se veía de un color entre purpura oscuro y negro.

"Debes quebrar esto—"

Harry asintió, y levantó su varita.

"Usando magia sin varita," Coran continuó. Si hubiera sido humano, hubiera tenido un aire satisfecho al decir aquello, pero solo sonaba implacable. Le ofreció la piedra a Harry.

Harry la miró intensamente por un largo rato. Podía realizar un Hechizo Explosivo con su varita, pero no lo había estudiado sin ella. Dudó por un momento y miró hacia Draco. Draco se había decidido por mirar fulminantemente a los centauros, a la liana alrededor de su cuello, y a Harry – aunque, para ser absolutamente honestos, las miradas que le enviaba a Harry parecían estar rogando también.

_¿Podría cortar la liana, tomar a Draco, y huir?_ Pero Harry sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta casi desde el momento en que la hizo. La liana se movió y se colocó posesivamente alrededor de la garganta de Draco en un movimiento que ningún viento permitiría. Estaba viva, y tal vez era inteligente. Suponía que tendría que serlo; Draco ya se hubiera liberado a si mismo si fuera tan simple.

Lo cual dejaba el pasar la prueba como su última opción.

Harry regresó a la piedra y frunció el ceño. Había aprendido magia sin varita antes por duro deber y necesidad incesante; se había imaginado a Connor muriendo, y cada vez, le daba la fuerza para continuar. Y cuando había pensado en que Connor podría morir en una semana, en seis días, en cinco días, en cuatro días, nada se interpuso en su camino. Ni siquiera había sentido la falta de sueño hasta que el agotamiento por encantamientos lo golpeó.

¿Podía convocar la misma emoción por Draco?

_No_, se dio cuenta, después de un momento de intentarlo. Se sentía preocupado de que Draco pudiera morir, y ciertamente sentiría culpa si eso sucedía, pero aún no había amor ahí, nada para enviar la magia por los canales bien-usados en el centro de su ser. Tendría que usar algo más.

¿Qué?

"Tienes hasta que las estrellas se oculten, Harry Potter," Firenze entonó calmadamente justo entonces, sorprendiéndolo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "No dijiste que tuviera un límite de tiempo."

"Aquél que viene bajo la luz de Marte siempre tiene hasta que las estrellas se oculten para pasar su prueba," dijo Coran, como si Harry debiera de haber sabido eso. Continuó sosteniendo la piedra, firme y derecha. Su brazo no se había movido aún.

Harry rechinó los dientes. El enojo llegó como olas de dentro de él, y lo concentró en la piedra, esperando que eso funcionara. ¡Quiébrate, _estúpida cosa! ¡Draco y yo tenemos que regresar al castillo y lejos de estos lunáticos antes de que nos extrañen!_

La piedra no hizo nada. Si las piedras pudieran ser pedantes, Harry estaba seguro que esta lo habría sido.

Harry continuó sacando su ira, pero no dio frutos. Nada pasó, ni siquiera una fina línea que rompiera la superficie de la roca, mientras que él tenía sudor bajándole por la ceja por la fuerza de su concentración.

"Falta una hora para que las estrellas se oculten," dijo la voz de Firenze, regular como el sonido de un reloj.

Harry cerró los ojos y desapareció su enojo. Así que el amor no servía, y tampoco el enojo. ¿Qué lo haría?

Pero esas eran las fuerzas que siempre habían impulsado su magia sin varita. Harry posiblemente podría aprender nuevas formas, pero le tomarían más tiempo del que tenían. Y entonces Draco moriría.

Harry no pensaba que podría soportar eso. Él había causado la pelea. Era su culpa el que Draco estuviera aquí afuera en primer lugar.

_¿Preocupación?_

_No, esa es una pequeña y molesta emoción. Necesito algo más._

Bien, ¿había algo que su amor y su enojo tuvieran en común? ¿Acaso brotaban de alguna semilla compartida que él pudiera usar para liberar a Draco?

Tal vez no era una emoción.

Y entonces Harry se pudo haber reído en voz alta por el alivio. Por supuesto. Era la misma cosa por la que Snape siempre lo regañaba, la misma cosa que había puesto a Connor impaciente con él, la misma cosa que había causado que continuara la pelea con Draco en lugar de simplemente rendirse y decir que Connor no lo dejaría ir a la Mansión Malfoy para Navidad.

_Fuerza de voluntad. Terquedad. Pura y maldita obstinación._

Harry concentró su fuerza de voluntad en la piedra. Se la imaginó quebrándose. Él quería que se rompiera. Creó una cuidadosa imagen de la piedra quebrándose, tan intensa que se formaron manchas oscuras frente a sus ojos y tenía un silbido en los oídos, y la sobrepuso en la piedra. Aún podía ver la superficie purpura entera debajo de la piedra quebrada, pero solo un poco. El silbido en sus oídos se volvió un rugido.

_Quiébrate. Tú _vas_ a quebrarte._

No era nada como el enojo, nada como el amor, sino la raíz y la fuente de ambos. Harry llamó a la determinación y la indeleble, inmovible falta de cooperación para ayudarlo. Se concentró, y empujó, y comenzó a sentir los bordes exteriores de la solidez de la piedra como un irritante zumbido por un costado, a penas audible bajo el torrente de su magia.

_Quiébrate. Tú _vas_ a quebrarte._

La piedra empujó contra él. No tenía fuerza de voluntad propia – lo pedante que Harry se había imaginado no era real – pero tenía la misma resistencia que tendría si él estuviera intentando romperla contra el borde de una mesa al simplemente golpearla. Existía, y era dura, y no se quería quebrar.

Harry cuidadosamente formó su fuerza de voluntad a una punta aguda, un cincel, y entonces puso toda su magia detrás de ella al mismo tiempo.

_Quiébrate._ Su ser resonó con la palabra, y confiaba en que tenía la magia y fuerza de voluntad suficiente, ambas, para lograrlo. _Vas a quebrarte porque yo digo que lo harás. Y ahora, vas a—_

_¡Quebrarte!_

Harry parpadeó, y se tambaleó hacia delante mientras su fuerza de voluntad empujaba a través de algo que ya no existía, como el fumo disipado de _Fumo_. Paró su caída con sus manos y alzó la mirada.

Coran sostenía pedazos de piedra quebrada en su mano, pero solo unos cuantos fragmentos, no más grandes que pedazos de una cascara de huevo. Algunos mas aparentemente le habían dado a su cara y hombros en su rápido paso, pero a Coran no parecía importarle la sangre. Miró su palma, como si se preguntara a dónde se había ido la piedra, y entonces asintió gravemente, solemnemente, hacia Harry.

Harry miró hacia Firenze. El centauro rubio estaba desatando a Draco, sus movimientos veloces y eficientes. Draco hizo un sonido de tomar aire cuando la liana se soltó que Harry estaba seguro era exagerado, o el chico habría estado teniendo dificultad al respirar cuando de hecho lo estaba agarrando.

Harry lentamente se levantó. Debería de haberse sentido cansado; usualmente lo hacía, después de usar magia sin varita. En lugar de eso, se sentía extrañamente refrescado, como si hubiera pasado una rápida caminada a través de aire frío. Y el sonido silbante, rugiente que su magia había hecho aún no se había desvanecido por completo. Harry probó el aire alrededor de si, aún rico y vivo con poder juguetón y vivaz, y se encontró sonriente.

"Aquel que viene bajo Marte ha pasado la prueba," Firenze dijo, y parecía que le hablara a las estrellas.

"Cuando llegue el momento," Coran entonó, "lo seguiremos."

Firenze trotó hacia Coran, y entonces ambos, para el completo desconcierto de Harry, estiraron una de sus patas delanteras en su dirección y se inclinaron sobre ella. Harry regresó la reverencia torpemente, luchando para recordar la frase que cerraba una conversación cordial entre un centauro y un mago. Debía ser capaz de recordarla, si tan solo porque había sido tan extraña – una de las frases menos complicadas que cualquier criatura mágica usaba en comunicación formal.

_Oh, sí._

"Bajo la estrella y sobre la piedra que su camino los guíe," dijo. "Bajo la oscuridad y sobre el agua."

Firenze asintió en su dirección. Coran dijo, "Bajo la luz de Marte seas guiado," lo cual no estaba en el libro que Harry recordaba, y entonces ambos centauros se dieron vuelta y galoparon a la oscuridad.

Harry dejó salir un pequeño aliento, parpadeó, y entonces giró de regreso a Draco. "Tendremos que cubrir esas marcas en tu cuello, a menos que quieras que todos sepan que estuvimos fuera después del toque de—" comenzó.

Se detuvo. Draco lo estaba mirando intensamente.

Harry gimió. En la lucha por salvar a Draco y la emoción de lograr triunfar, se había olvidado de por qué Draco había venido aquí en primer lugar.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo. "Actué como un idiota. No tenía ningún derecho de decir esas cosas en ese tono de voz. Una vez que me di cuenta que no lo sabías, debí hacer sido más gentil. Lo lamento." Sostuvo su aliento y esperó, esperando que las próximas palabras que salieran de la boca de Draco fueran de perdón. Podría hacer la vida de Harry mucho más difícil de lo que ya era si no lo era así.

Sin mencionar que _realmente_ extrañaría las conversaciones de Draco, incluso si había resultado tan auto-absorto que no le había dicho a Harry casi nada sobre Lucius o sus movimientos. Draco era una de las pocas personas en su vida quien no era parte de la elaborada ilusión que jugaba alrededor de Connor. A diferencia de Snape, no era hostil, y a diferencia de Lily, era cercano a la edad de Harry. Draco simplemente – existía en la vida de Harry, y a pesar de que eso ciertamente cambiaría después, cuando Voldemort regresara y Draco eligiera sus lealtades hacia los sangre pura, por ahora él podía parlotear, y Harry lo escucharía.

Draco cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. "Harry..." comenzó, y se detuvo.

"¿Qué?" Harry tragó. Tal vez _ya_ había pasado su oportunidad de obtener el perdón de Draco. Simplemente tendría que vivir con eso si lo había hecho, pero deseaba que Draco le _dijera_ algo y le mostrara por qué.

Draco abrió los ojos. "Harry," dijo él, "me salvaste la vida. Te debo una deuda de vida."

Era el turno de Harry de mirarlo fijamente.

Entonces agitó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse, asegurándose de que su voz permaneciera calmante. "Draco, has tenido una dura noche. Una pelea, escapar al Bosque Prohibido, y casi morir. No sabes lo que—"

Draco se sacó la varita de la manga y la sostuvo sobre su palma. _"¡Diffindo!"_ dijo claramente, y una cortada apareció en su mano. Se giró hacia Harry, su rostro extraño y demasiado solemne bajo la luz de _Lumos_.

_Este es el hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura,_ Harry pensó. _Puede que no sepa sobre el pasado de su padre, pero conoce los rituales._

"Yo así me comprometo a mi deuda con Harry James Potter," Draco dijo, aún en esa clara voz que habría dejado pasmados a los maestros si la escucharan, "a voluntad realizando cualquier servicio que pida de mi, hasta que le salve la vida o la deuda sea borrada." Movió su mano sobre la cortada, y la línea se volvió plateada por donde pasó, viéndose primero como hielo y entonces como una cicatriz muy vieja. "Esto lo hago," Draco añadió suavemente, "en el nombre de Merlín, y en agradecimiento por mi vida."

Miró a Harry expectantemente.

Harry suspiró. No sabía de ninguna forma de negarse a aceptar una deuda de vida sin matar al mago que la ofrecía, pero al menos le podía dejar el pago de la deuda a Draco.

"Yo, Harry James Potter," dijo él, "así acepto la deuda ofrecida, en el nombre de Merlín, y agradecido al saber que quien la ofrece sigue con vida."

El aire entre ellos brilló color plateado por un corto momento. Entonces la luz se volvió el aire frío que Harry veía cuando respiraba en invierno, y flotó lejos hacia las estrellas.

"Nombra mi servicio," Draco dijo, aún imposiblemente claro.

"Draco—"

"Hazlo, Harry."

Harry agitó la cabeza. "Dejaré que tú lo nombres," dijo. "Yo _puedo_ hacer eso, y elijo hacerlo. Sírveme en la forma que más te complazca." Cuidadosamente lanzó un Encantamiento de Ocultación a las heridas en el cuello de Draco, y estuvo aliviado cuando desaparecieron. No había estado seguro de que su alta de magia después de quebrar la piedra fuera a durar. "Ahora vamos, Draco, tenemos que regresar."

Draco comenzó a caminar junto a él, pero parecía estar pensando. No habían llegado al punto medio del camino cuando él dijo, "Ya pensé en algo, Harry. Yo _puedo_ elegir la forma que toma mi pago, ¿cierto?" Él miró a Harry cuidadosamente, como si pensara que Harry lo estaba engañando.

Harry asintió.

"¿Y protegerte en un lugar peligroso sería una forma aceptable para el pago?"

"Por supuesto, Draco, ¿pero qué lugar-?"

"Entonces," dijo Draco, "yo elijo pagar mi deuda al protegerte en la Mansión Malfoy. A donde vendrás a visitarme. En Navidad." Su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

"No," dijo Harry planamente.

"Tú me dejaste elegir la forma de pago," Draco le record, saltando un poco al caminar.

"Yo no dije que pudieras-" dijo Harry, y luego se detuvo. De hecho, él lo _había_ hecho, y el momento cuando pudo haber reclamado la deuda ya había pasado. Se la había ofrecido a Draco, y Draco había elegido la forma que tomaría su pago. Incluso había usado las frases correctas para sellarlo. Y justo como no había opción sobre aceptar una deuda de vida en primer lugar, tampoco había opción sobre aceptar la forma que el pago tomaba si se dejaba al deudor escoger.

A menos que matara a Draco, y esa aún no era una opción, aunque Harry tenía que admitir que se veía algo más tentadora que antes.

"Lo prometo, Harry."

Harry giró hacia Draco, quien le había tomado la mano y se había detenido en el camino. So rostro era duro, sus ojos brillantes, como los de un fanático. Perturbaba a Harry, quien se imaginaba que esta era la forma en que los Mortífagos mirarían a Voldemort.

"Creo que estás equivocado sobre mi padre," dijo Draco, reafirmando su agarre en la muñeca de Harry. "Pero te _prometo_, te lo _prometo_, que no dejaré que te dañen mientras estés en la Mansión, ni mi padre ni nadie más. Lo _prometo_. Tendrán que matarme primero."

Harry suspiró. Realmente ya no tenía otra opción, y también tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de esto.

"Te das cuenta de que mis padres y mi padrino aún así van a tirar el techo a gritos," dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts. "Y mi hermano."

"No conozco a tus padres" dijo Draco, resoplando. "Y mi madre me dijo que tu padrino es un idiota. Y yo _sé_ que tu hermano es un idiota. Así que eso lo arregla todo." Le dio a Harry otra hermosa sonrisa.

Harry, sin poder hacer nada, forzado a recordar que al menos Draco estaba _aquí_ para sonreír en lugar de estar ahorcado o pateado hasta la muerte, regresó la sonrisa.


	16. Una Navidad Muy Malfoy

**Notas: **"¡Gracias por los reviews en el Capítulo Catorce! Este capítulo muestra algo más de las consecuencias de las acciones de Draco. Tendré respuestas más detalladas a los reviews en mi LJ momentáneamente.

Y también, hm, este capítulo tiene la aparición especial del Malvado Final de Suspenso. Lo lamento, pero de otro modo el capítulo se hubiera vuelto demasiado largo para dejarme subirlo hoy. De por si ya es el capítulo más largo."

**Capítulo Quince: Una Navidad Muy Malfoy**

"Pero no puedes," dijo Connor, por veinteava vez, como si esperara convencer a Harry por simple repetición.

Harry tenía que admitir que se estaba acercando a ello. Lanzó lo que quedaba de sus ropas al baúl y se giró hacia Connor con un suspiro. "Tengo qué," dijo. "Draco me obligó con la deuda de vida. No tengo ninguna opción." Le había dicho a su hémelo lo que había pasado en el bosque – la mayoría. Hacer que Connor supiera el alcance de su magia era peligroso. Hacer que Connor supiera que había tenido una pelea con Draco, lo había perseguido hasta el bosque, y lo había rescatado de los centauros no lo era. Claro, hubiera significado más si Connor hubiera prestado la mas mínima atención a lo que decían o su padre o Sirius sobre los rituales mágicos de los sangre pura. "Prometo que regresaré a salvo de la Mansión Malfoy, Connor. No puedo hacer nada más.

"Pero te perderás la Navidad conmigo," Connor susurró. "Nunca nos hemos perdido una Navidad juntos."

Harry sintió su boca curvarse en una sonrisa genuina. "Lo sé," dijo calladamente. "Pero prometo que pasaremos la siguiente Navidad, y el resto de ellas, juntos. ¿Muy bien?"

Su gemelo lo miró por un largo momento, y entonces asintió. Esa voluntad y determinación de hierro que Harry usualmente veía enfocada en la Snitch brillaban en sus ojos marrón mientras decía, "Pero si no regresas con vida de la Mansión, entonces voy a cazar y matar a los Malfoy yo mismo."

Harry dejó que su hermano lo abrazara, y entonces dejó la habitación. Ignoró las miradas de todos los Slytherins en el camino, de una forma impresionante – de mejor forma, Harry pensó, que como él mismo ignoraba las miradas de los Gryffindor cuando visitaba la Torre. Claro, él ya había ido a la Torre varias veces, y este era el primer viaje de Connor a las mazmorras. Tal vez simplemente estaba menos consciente con sus alrededores.

"¡Finalmente! El idiota se ha ido."

Harry giró los ojos mientras Draco regresaba; se había estado escondiendo en el sanitario, rehusándose a estar en el mismo cuarto con Connor sin insultarlo. "Él no es un idiota, Draco," Harry soltó, metiendo el último pantalón en su baúl y mirando alrededor. No podía ver nada que necesitara venir con él. Estaba la gran pila de cartas junto a su cama, las que habían llegado de sus padres, su padrino, y Remos casi inmediatamente después de que les escribiera diciéndoles que iba a ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Harry no había abierto ninguna excepto por los vociferadores, con los cuales no tenía opción. Mientras sus padres no vinieran a la escuela y lo forzaran a ir a la Cueva de Godric – y no podían, no cuando se trataba de una deuda de vida – entonces estaba a salvo, y se encargaría de las cartas después de Navidad.

"Sí, es un idiota," Draco insistió, regresando la atención de Harry hacia él. "La primer cosa que hizo cuando entró a la sala común fue insultar nuestro esquema de color. Es un plebeyo."

"Draco," Harry dijo con esfuerzo, mientras encantaba a su baúl para que levitara tras de él. "si tú fueras a la Torre de Gryffindor, insultarías _su_ esquema de color."

"Sí, pero su esquema de color merece ser insultado."

Consciente del hecho que Draco no vería absolutamente nada hipócrita con lo que estaba diciendo, Harry se rindió. "Vamos," dijo, asegurando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. "Tendremos que apresurarnos si queremos alcanzar los carruajes a Hogsmeade."

Draco, por supuesto, descubrió que solo había terminado de empacar la mitad de sus cosas, y voló por el cuarto preparando sus cosas. Harry se inclinó contra el muro y observó. Draco tarareaba bajo su aliento mientras empacaba ropas, libros, fotos, y pequeños objetos que Harry no pensaba que necesitara traer. Dobló todas las ropas limpiamente, y envolvió los objetos más frágiles con tela. Habría sido cada centímetro del heredero Malfoy—

Si no fuera por el tarareo.

Harry cerró los ojos. _Draco tararea. Si él puede hacer eso, yo puedo sobrevivir un par de semanas en la Mansión Malfoy._

* * *

-

"Vamos, Harry!"

Harry gimió mientras el grito de Draco llegaba hasta él. El otro chico corría al frente como un niño, riendo y haciendo que la nieve por la que pasaba saliera volando. Harry caminaba tras de él mucho más decorosamente, su baúl tan afinado a sus movimientos que se agitaba y asentía en el aire cuando levantaba el pie para pasar sobre un cúmulo de nieve que era más alto de lo que parecía. Harry había aprendido que era un buen método para hacerse a si mismo caminar más lentamente, y para hacerse a si mismo aprender paciencia.

Había asumido que tomarían el Expreso a la Estación King's Cross, donde los padres de Draco se encontrarían con ellos, pero Draco había reído ante la idea de ir a Londres para las vacaciones. No, le había dicho a Harry pomposamente, ellos iban a caminar a las afueras de Hogsmeade, más allá de los escudos anti-Aparición de Hogwarts, y su madre vendría con un Traslador que los llevaría de regreso a la Mansión.

Entonces Harry le había preguntado a Draco porqué tomaba el Expreso para llegar a la escuela. Draco había comenzado un discurso sobre tradición al cual Harry no le prestó la más mínima atención. O él ya sabría sobre las tradiciones sangre pura a las que Draco se refería, o Draco las estaría inventando.

Este no era un mal clima para dar un paseo, Harry pensó. Estaba lo suficientemente frio como para ver su aliento frente a él, pero no tan frio que pudiera sentir el invierno penetrando sus ropas y haciendo que se le congelara la médula. La risa de Draco no era tan ruidosa a distancia. Los magos y brujas que los pasaban llevaban colores Navideños en sus bufandas y túnicas, y las casas mismas de Hogsmeade tenían decoraciones, en su mayor parte copos de nieve que estaban encantados para no derretirse y piñas de pino encantadas para que brillaran de diferentes colores, colgando de las ventanas y techos.

"¡Harry!"

Harry volteó la cabeza al frente, parpadeando. Por un momento, no pudo ver de donde venía el grito, pero entonces Draco sacó la cabeza de detrás de una casa y le hizo gestos rápidos para que se acercara. Harry apresuro el paso, y dio vuelta a la casa para encontrar a Draco fuertemente sosteniendo la mano de una bruja increíblemente hermosa.

"Harry Potter," dijo Draco orgullosamente, "esta es mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Madre, puedo presentarte a Harry Potter?"

"Puedes," dijo Narcissa, y tomó un paso al frente, una mano sostenida en el aire. Era blanca, Harry observó, casi tan pálida como el bulto de espeso cabello que usaba suelto alrededor del cuello. El brillo de encantamientos calentadores proveniente del collar de plata alrededor de su cuello explicaba su falta de un sombrero o bufanda. Su rostro era de huesos finos, las facciones elegantes, de un modo que le recordaba a Harry a Sirius, o al menos lo habría hecho si Sirius alguna vez se vira como un adulto. Sus ojos eran azules, muy claros, y no parpadearon cuando ella regresó su mirada. "Estoy muy complacida de conocerlo, Sr. Potter."

Harry inclinó el cuello en lugar de tomar su mano, usando la tardanza para escanear su mano y buscar signos de un Traslador oculto, un anillo envenenado, o un amuleto. Un brazalete plateado en su muñeca izquierda irradiaba poder, pero tenía el brillo rosado que señalaba magia defensiva latiente; solo tendría que preocuparse por eso si la estaba atacando. No encontró más signos de algo que pudiera ser un peligro, y voluntariamente presionó sus labios contra el centro de su palma.

"Sra. Malfoy," murmuró él. "Es un placer conocerla. Vengo como un invitado, dispuesto a convertirme en amigo, y a comportarme según las leyes de hospitalidad."

Dio un paso atrás. El rostro de Draco estaba en blanco. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero pensaba que Draco probablemente no había reconocido las cortesías que había usado.

El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy era completamente distinto – vivo, sus ojos azules conteniendo esa mirada fiera, intensa de un depredador. Ella tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, una que Harry estaba casi seguro significaba aprobación y admiración. "Nadie ha usado esas palabras conmigo en un largo tiempo, Sr. Potter," dijo ella. "Creo que la última persona que lo hizo fue mi tátara-tío Black, y él murió cuando yo era una niña."

"Prefiero las viejas tradiciones, Sra. Malfoy," dijo Harry. Tenía alta la adrenalina, resonando en sus venas. Forzó a su manos a estirarse frente a él, intensas y relajadas, dedos sueltos para mostrar que no podría estar sosteniendo una varita. Por supuesto, él no necesitaba una varita, pero dudaba tener la necesidad de protegerse si este juego funcionaba. "Entiendo que usted va a llevarnos a la Mansión Malfoy con un Traslador. ¿Tengo su palabra de que este Traslador nos dejará fuera de la Mansión, para que yo pueda aceptar su invitación personal para entrar?"

"Harry," Draco lo regañó. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Silencio, Draco," dijo Narcissa. Ella no lo dijo en un tono alto, o a forma de amenaza, o con algún otro tono en su voz, pero Draco instantáneamente enmudeció. Narcissa no apartó la mirada de Harry mientras se sacaba una pequeña piedra de la manga. "Le juro que este Traslador nos depositará fuera de la Mansión, Sr. Potter. Cuando lleguemos, lo invitaré a entrar. Le juro que ningún daño caerá sobre usted durante el viaje, o al llegar si usted no confía en mi promesa de hospitalidad."

"Se lo agradezco," Harry dijo, y esperó hasta que Draco y Narcissa hubieran tomado el Traslador antes de colocar su mano sobre el mismo. Narcissa le sonrió en los cortos momentos antes de que el mundo girara, Harry sintió que algo lo tomaba por la cintura, y saltaron al aire a través de la nada giratoria que un Traslador generaba.

Llegaron a un campo de nieve, sin huellas y sin marcas en tres direcciones. Harry podía sentir el tarareo de enorme magia a su espalda, y no estuvo sorprendido cuando se giró y vio la Mansión.

La casa no se esparcía, a pesar de que era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Cada parte de este edificio había sido cuidadosamente planeada, Harry había aprendido cuando estudió a los Malfoy, y esa era la impresión que daba. Las ventanas apuntaban a todas direcciones, pero las que miraban en la misma dirección siempre eran del mismo tamaño. La piedra gris que la formaba variaba en cuidadosos, hermosos diseños, cambiando de un color oscuro y sombro cerca de la base de la casa a un tono que era casi plateado en el techo, haciendo que pareciera que la Mansión estaba bajo el efecto de una ola de luz. La puerta de la mansión estaba pintada de un color discreto que Harry sabía imitaba a la cresta Malfoy más antigua, la cual simplemente había sido una serpiente plateada en un campo de azul grisáceo.

Y los sellos de protección estaban por todas partes, masivos y enlazados con sangre e intensidad y poder mágico y media docena más de factores que Harry no pudo desenredar en el momento antes de que Narcissa hablara.

"Por sangre esparcida en la tierra," dijo ella, y Harry se giró justo a tiempo para verla dejar caer tres gotas de sangre en la nieve con una diminuta daga plateada, "Le doy la bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Tendrá libre uso sobre la piedra de nuestros pisos, la ropa de nuestras camas, y el fuego que arde en nuestras hogueras. Puede comer libremente de nuestro pan y nuestra carne. Y si algún daño llegara a usted bajo nuestro techo, entonces pediré que la tierra misma sienta la traición en mi sangre y se levante para destruirme."

Harry tragó saliva. No había sido el juramento que él hubiera pedido de ella, siendo el más formal en lugar de el segundo más formal, pero evidentemente la había impresionado lo suficiente para ganárselo.

Por supuesto, si rompía alguna de las leyes-de-invitado, o atacaba a un Malfoy, entonces sería justo atacarlo.

"En el nombre de Merlín," respondió él, "acepto su declaración. Le prometo por mi parte dejar la piedra tan limpia de sangre como las encuentro, la ropa sin manchar por indiscreción, y el fuego sin apaciguar por algún error. Honro al pan y la carne, y las manos que las hicieron. Y pediré que la tierra se estire a mi propia sangre y la convierta en roca en mis venas, si rompiere mi palabra al respecto."

La herida de Narcissa se cerró con una luz blanca, y ella inclinó la cabeza. "En el nombre de Merlín," dijo ella, "acepto su declaración.

"Bien," dijo Draco, golpeando un pie contra el piso. "Ahora, ¿podemos ir adentro? Está asquerosamente _frío_ aquí afuera."

"Draco, lenguaje," dijo Narcissa en el mismo tono apacible que había usado antes, y Draco murmuró una disculpa antes de apresurarse a la puerta. Harry lo siguió. No pensaba estar preparado para estar a solas con la madre de Draco justo entonces.

Podía sentir los sellos y escudos cerrándose a su alrededor, aceptándolo y evaluándolo. La mayoría se alejaron de inmediato; esos eran los que estaban diseñados para mantener fuera a los Muggles o Squibs, o los que buscaban intenciones hostiles contra la familia. Otros se quedaron sobre sus hombros como serpientes sospechosas, al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta del poder de su magia y la promesa de sangre que lo cuidaba. Entonces se relajaron y se alejaron, y dejaron a Harry, parpadeando, y siguiendo a Draco.

La puerta se abrió antes que la alcanzaran. Un alto, delgado hombre estaba parado en el umbral, mirándolos fijamente.

"¡Padre!" Draco gritó alegremente, y se apresuró hacia él, los brazos abiertos ampliamente.

Harry tensó los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de tener su primera presentación formal con un Mortífago. Por supuesto, había conocido a Bellatrix Lestrange en circunstancias mucho más intimas. Pero no lo habían presentado.

Debería de estar riéndose. No lo hacía. La formalidad importaba. Los sangre pura habían usado juegos como este – o danzas, como Sirius le había dicho una vez era la terminología que le daban – por siglos para sacar a los menos inteligentes, a los torpes, a los que carecían de talento mágico, y a los rebeldes, y para mantener la paz entre y dentro de las familias. Esta tonada de estrictos modales tenía que ser escuchada, tenía que ser seguida, o los otros bailarines se volverían viciosos.

Draco giró y le presentó a Lucius a Harry justo como lo había hecho con su madre. Harry a penas lo escuchaba. Estaba muy ocupado mirando los ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se veía como su hijo se vería si Draco primero hubiera envejecido y luego se hubiera congelado. Cabello pálido y ojos grises, sí, pero Harry pensaba que él debió de haberse puesto una máscara de hielo durante la primera guerra con Voldemort y nunca se la había quitado. O tal vez esta era su máscara especial para los invitados no deseados.

Harry frunció el seño ligeramente cuando sus ojos se fueron al brazo izquierdo de Lucius y un ardor correspondiente viajó por su cicatriz. _Sí, yo sé que él fue un Mortífago. No hay necesidad de tener sueños proféticos al respecto._

Lucius, sin embargo, lo sorprendió. Después de esa mirada fría, hizo una reverencia y dijo, "Estoy complacido de que mi hijo sugiriera un modo en que pudiéramos conocernos, Sr. Potter. He escuchado tanto sobre usted por él, y espero que podamos tener un intercambio beneficioso."

Harry dio un profundo respiro. Había trampas en esas palabras. Él sabía como evadirlas. "Su esposa ha sido bastante amable al otorgarme derechos de huésped con una promesa de sangre, Sr. Malfoy." _Estoy seguro aquí._ "Y asumo que su hijo le ha dicho la razón por la cual accedí a venir en primer lugar." _La deuda de vida de Draco me protege._ "Ante ambos factores, no veo razón alguna por la cual no podamos hablar con alegría amistosa." _Sé que podrías intentar lo que sea, y estoy preparado para ello._

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Lucius se apartó del camino y usó su bastón para señalar al interior de la casa. "Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy, Sr. Potter."

"Gracias, señor," Harry respondió, y entró a la casa, con su baúl rebotando ligeramente tras de él. Draco ya se había adentrado a la casa, gritando incomprensible y gloriosas tonterías sobre cuál cuarto Harry tendría. Harry caminó tras de él, bajo la mirada de retratos desaprobadores.

* * *

-

No era realmente el tamaño de la casa, Harry pensó la tarde siguiente, o siquiera la presencia de antiguos y poderosos artefactos, lo que hacía este lugar tan distinto a la Cueva de Godric. Era la danza – esa música formal muda que tocaba en el aire, excepto cuando Draco y Harry estaban solos, que guiaba los movimientos de todos y lo hacía a él o ella híper-consciente de cada pequeño gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra.

Harry había esperado encontrarlo cansino. Para su gran sorpresa, lo estaba disfrutando.

Había dormido en un bello cuarto sin retratos, claramente hecho para huéspedes, con ventanas que miraban al este para mirar el amanecer y un pequeño panel de techo encantado que mostraba cualquier constelación que él pidiera. Un elfo domestico lo había despertado con jugo de calabaza esa mañana, y él y Draco, después de un desayuno tan sólido que Harry estaba sorprendido que Draco no fuera tan pesado como Vince o Greg, habían corrido afuera para tener una pelea de bolas de nieve, andar en trineo, volar en el Campo de Quidditch enterrado en nieve, y pelear constantemente sobre pequeñas cosas que eran olvidadas en cinco minutos. Draco se había reído y reído, lo suficientemente duro para que se le resquebrajaran un poco los labios y su rostro se volviera rojo con el esfuerzo, y Harry se encontró a si mismo devolviendo las sonrisas, sin ser capaz de extrañar a Connor o a sus padres demasiado con alguien que tan claramente disfrutaba su compañía.

El almuerzo había sido parecido al desayuno, y entonces se habían sentado a escuchar a Narcissa tocar el piano y cantar viejas canciones de historia mientras el viento y la nieve volaban alrededor de la Mansión. Harry había leído las canciones, el antiguo método de mantener la historia mágica viva antes del esparcimiento común de la literatura, pero nunca las había escuchado, y se sentó temblando aún peor que cuando había estado afuera mientras Narcissa cantaba, de principio a fin, la historia de los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts – su niñez, y cómo decidieron, juntos, crear un centro y corazón para la educación mágica. La canción terminaba en una nota triunfante pero solitaria, con Salazar Slytherin parado fuera de la escuela después de la creación de un hechizo impresionante, justo antes de su legendaria pelea con Godric Gryffindor. Harry cerró los ojos y se sumergió en los últimas notas flotantes de la música por mucho tiempo después de que hubieran terminado.

Harry había inclinado la cabeza cuando la canción hubo terminado, y escogió sus elogios de la larga lista de cumplidos formales aprobados pos magos sangre pura por generaciones, y la familia Black en particular. Narcissa los había aceptado con disfrute mayor, Harry sospechaba, al que hubiera sentido si él hubiera inventado sus propias palabras originales para elogiarla. Narcissa parecía, en su propia forma, apreciar si presencia aquí tanto como Draco lo hacía.

Lucius era – más enigmático.

Harry levantó la cabeza. Estaban sentados en el cuarto de estar de los Malfoy, el lugar que la familia usaba para reuniones específicamente con huéspedes invitados o familiares apreciados a los que no deseaban traer a su confianza más intima. Los retratos en los muros eran todos lo bastante refinados para no mirar a Harry fijamente, y los muros estaban tapizados con libros. Draco estaba sentado en la silla en el lado izquierdo de la chimenea con un libro sobre la teoría de magia sin varita, Harry en una silla en el lado derecho con un libro sobre la historia de la Casa de Slytherin que Draco le había empujado en las manos con una mirada fulminante que prometía la muerte si él objetaba. Narcissa se sentaba en el lado opuesto a Draco en un diván, agitando su varita y lanzando encantamientos no verbales que Harry no reconocía a un collar plateado.

Lucius estaba sentado en una silla opuesta a Harry, lo suficientemente pesada para ser un trono, y miró a Harry fijamente todo el tiempo.

Harry regresó la mirada por un momento. Lucius tomó un trago de su vino. Asintió hacia Harry, como si se hubiera anotado un punto o un asunto se hubiera resuelto, pero no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó a su libro. Sabía que la confrontación entre ellos no tardaría mucho, pero por el momento, él iba a leer, y aceptar, incluso sentir suspenso, en un extraño modo, ante el sentimiento de fríos, calculadores ojos sobre él.

* * *

-

"¡Harry, despierta!

Harry parpadeó los ojos, cansadamente, y levantó la cabeza. Estaba oscuro más allá de su ventana, pero alguien estaba golpeando su puerta y llamando su nombre.

"¡Despierta, Harry!" vino la voz ahogada de Draco. "¡Es la _mañana de Navidad!_ ¡Vamos, Harry!"

Harry lanzó _Lumos_ sin varita, para que pudiera ver donde estaba su varita, y entonces uso eso para encontrar sus anteojos. El cuarto se volvió un poco más claro después de eso, pero aún estaba oscuro, aún alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, y aún lo suficientemente temprano para que los retratos gruñeran y se movieran ligeramente en sus cuadros.

Harry abrió la puerta, y Draco prontamente tomó su mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras.

"Draco," Harry intentó protestar, mientras Draco lo llevaba hacia el cuarto que no se les había permitido visitar el día anterior. "¿No deberíamos esperar a tus padres? No creo que sea apropiado entrar a esta hora—"

"Feliz Navidad, Sr. Potter," la voz de Narcissa dijo suavemente. Harry levantó la mirada y la vio inclinándose por la puerta frente a ellos, usando una sonrisa que le habría hecho crédito a un dragón.

"Ya están aquí," dijo Draco, y empujó a Harry delante de él. "En la Mansión hacemos Navidad muy temprano."

Harry se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada, y entonces pudo ver el árbol en el centro del cuarto. Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones en un instante.

La única luz provenía del árbol invernal que quemaba en la hoguera, y el árbol mismo. Copos de nieve capturados colgaban de sus ramas, encantados, como en Hogsmeade, para que no se derritieran, pero también brillando con una pizca de chispas plateadas y doradas que trazaban las esquinas exteriores de sus diseños, brillando y entonces desapareciendo de nievo. Otros, o tal vez otros encantamientos, brillaban de entre las ramas. Harry vio guirnaldas de luz pura moviéndose y agitándose entre los copos de nieve, cambiando sus posiciones de momento a momento. En la cima estaba una estrella, un copo de nieve hecho de muchos más pequeños, el centro con la apariencia de un laberinto enredado, y la parte externa brillando con fuego plateado que parecía unirse más allá de la estrella, haciendo que brillarla como la luna.

"Es como si Slytherin estuviera de nuevo con nosotros," Harry susurró, el único elogio en el que pudo pensar en ese momento, y el que estaba más presente en su mente mientras recordaba la igualmente fría, hermosa canción del día anterior.

"Gracias, Sr. Potter," dijo Narcissa, y entonces asintió a la enorme pila de regalos bajo el árbol. "Los tres más cerca de la orilla son de nuestra parte."

Harry parpadeó. "Sra. Malfoy, no tenían que—" Él había traído obsequios para ellos, como era el deber de un invitado, pero eran regalos absolutamente tradicionales: anillos de plata que brillarían si alguien hostil estaba cerca. Se los había dado la primera tarde de su llegada, y los Malfoy los habían aceptado con graves agradecimientos. Había recibido sus regalos de Connor y sus padres antes de venir, y también le había dado a Draco su obsequio, un suéter que lo calentaría o lo enfriaría si así lo comandaba. No había esperado nada de los Malfoy, simplemente observar y estar en el mismo cuarto que ellos.

Narcissa se inclinó hacia él. "Y no lo habríamos hecho," dijo ella suavemente, "si usted no nos hubiera impresionado tanto."

Harry asintió dudosamente, y entonces se unió a Draco, quien ya estaba rasgando rápidamente el papel de su primer obsequio. Dejó salir un alegre grito cuando lo descubrió. "¡Un libro sobre magia sin varita! ¡Gracias, Padre!"

Lucius, sentado al otro lado del árbol, asintió su respuesta. Harry, mirando de un lado para otro de su rostro frío y el rostro sonriente de Draco, finalmente se dio cuenta de la respuesta a algo que lo había estado confundiendo – como Draco podía venir de un hogar donde la música de la danza formal sangre pura tocaba tan fuertemente y sin embargo actuar como lo hacía con sus padres. Él podía hacerlo porque sabía, con perfecta confianza, exactamente cual era su lugar. Era entusiasta sobre cosas por las cuales se le permitía ser entusiasta, y de tal modo propias. Cuando se pasaba de la raya, como lo había hecho con Narcissa hace dos días, ella lo corregiría de inmediato, y Draco la obedecería al instante.

No se parecía nada a la relación que Harry y Connor tenían con sus padres, pero Harry sospechaba que trabajaba igual de bien.

"Bien, Sr. Potter," dijo Narcissa, "por favor abra sus regalos."

Harry llevó su atención a su primer obsequio, el cual, cuando lo abrió, probó ser de Draco. Lo sostuvo frente a si y contuvo el aliento. Era una bola de cristal, y dentro de la bola flotaba un modelo en miniatura del sistema solar, el sol siento una mota radiante demasiado brillante para verla en el centro, mientras que alrededor suyo surgían nueve planetas y sus lunas. Harry gentilmente tocó el vidrio, y la rotación se apresuró. Alejó su mano, y regresó a la misma velocidad que había tenido antes, para cada planeta excepto el pequeño Mercurio, que continuaba volando alrededor del sol como un Buscador tras la Snitch.

"Gracias, Draco," susurró. No tenía ningún interés en especial por la Astronomía, pero era la belleza del obsequio lo que contaba, y era muy bello. Draco, a la mitad de abrir otro regalo, le sonrió ampliamente.

"Ahora el mío, Harry," dijo Narcissa, y Harry registró el cambio de nombre, el ligero aumento de calidez en su voz. Ella sabía que tan impresionado estaba con el regalo de su hijo, y eso le había ganado puntos a sus ojos.

Harry, lleno de alegría escalofriante, desenvolvió en regalo con el papel limpio y plateado. Sonrió al encontrar una copia del libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior, sobre la historia de la Casa de Slytherin.

"Draco me dijo que no tenías ningún conocimiento previo sobre Slytherin, ya que habías esperado ser Sorteado a Gryffindor," Narcissa explicó. "Pensé que tal vez te gustaría este libro."

"Es muy considerado de su parte, Sra. Malfoy," dijo Harry. "Gracias." Giró hacia el último regalo, consciente de los ojos de Lucius sobre él.

Desenvolvió lo que parecía ser una pieza de vidrio en blanco al principio; pensó que era un espejo, pero cuando movió su mano frente a él, nada pasó. Entonces pudo ver una sombra en él, localizado cerca del rincón más cercano al árbol, y figuras mucho más distantes y sombrías localizadas en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del espejo.

Harry parpadeó, y entonces tembló un poco al reconocerlo. Era un espejo anti tenebrismo, un espejo que reflejaría a sus enemigos. Si comenzaban a acercarse, mostraría sus rostros.

"Gracias, Sr. Malfoy," dijo lentamente, y levantó la mirada para reconocer la de Lucius. "Estoy seguro que lo encontraré útil."

Lucius inclinó la cabeza, y no dijo nada.

"¡Oh, Madre!" Draco exclamó, súbitamente levantándose. "¡Lo olvidé! El sol casi ha salido."

Narcissa parpadeó, y entonces se levantó. "Discúlpanos, Harry, por favor," dijo ella, asintiendo la cabeza. "Draco y yo siempre hemos visto el amanecer en la mañana de Navidad. Es una tradición familiar." Lanzó el Encantamiento Convocador, y un par de chaquetas, una grande y la otra pequeña, volaron al cuarto. Cubrió bien a Draco, luego a si misma, y entonces dejaron el cuarto, mano en mano. Draco se medio-inclinó hacia su madre mientras caminaban.

Harry los miró partir, imaginando cómo debían verse mientras miraban el amanecer juntos, y entonces volteó mientras escuchaba un ligero sonido detrás de él. Lucius se había levantado.

"Me encuentro en necesidad de más luz," dijo. "Mi estudio tiene velas que se encienden solas. ¿No vendría conmigo, Sr. Potter? Aún no hemos tenido tiempo privado para hablar, y lo apreciaría mucho."

Harry asintió lentamente. Estaba a solas con Lucius Malfoy, y podía adivinar algunas de las cosas que pasarían en esta conversación. Lucius había mantenido sus garras guardadas hasta este momento, por el bien de su hijo y su esposa. Estaba a punto de extenderlas ahora.

Harry notó, con un tipo de diversión distante casi escondida detrás de todas las memorias de tradiciones sangre pura en las que estaba pensando, que la sombre en el lado izquiero del espejo anti tenebrismo adquirió un rostro mientras Lucius pasaba junto a él y hacia la puerta.


	17. La Danza

**Notas: **"¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews! Respuestas en mi LJ muy pronto.

La pregunta más común que me hacen es si Harry es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Desafortunadamente, aún no hay respuestas."

**Capítulo Dieciséis: La Danza**

Harry caminó al estudio directamente detrás de Lucius, sin querer darle tiempo para poner trampas o llamar a un aliado por la chimenea. El cuarto era amplio y, Harry pensaba, tenía cinco lados, aunque había suficientes estantes para libros para que fuera difícil asegurarse de ello. Más protecciones se encorvaron y sisearon alrededor suyo mientras entraba, dejándolo pasar solo por la persona con la que había entrado. Los muros eran del color azul grisáceo de la puerta frontal, de la antigua cresta de los Malfoy, y no tenían decoraciones a excepción de un retrato sobre la chimenea.

Harry se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con la varita de Lucius, lista y apuntando directamente hacia él. Él rápidamente intentó tomar la suya, sus entrenados reflejos saltando a la acción.

Se movió solo un segundo después de Lucius, pero eso fue suficiente.

"_Probo Memoriter_," Lucius entonó, y un haz de suave luz azul saltó de su varita y golpeó a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y esperó a que el encantamiento tomara efecto. Se recordó a si mismo a la fuerza que el hechizo no podía ser ofensivo, o le haría deshonor al hijo de Lucius y a su esposa. Por supuesto, el Mortífago sobre el cual había escuchado tantas historias podría ser lo suficientemente tosco para que no le importara.

Sintió su mente saltar y moverse extrañamente, y entonces estaba recordando un día en que él y Connor habían tenido cinco años, y Lily los había dejado jugar en el patio fuera de la casa en la Cueva de Godric. Connor había estado jugando con una escoba de juguete, sacándola del aire como a una Snitch cuando volaba junto a él. Harry había estado leyendo un simple libro de hechizos que describía los encantamientos que estaría practicando esa noche en cuanto Connor se durmiera, cosas como _Wingardium Leviosa_ y _Alohomora_. El sol había brillado, el cielo había sido de un color azul vibrante sin nubes, y su madre se había sentado no muy lejos de ambos y los observaba con ojos grandes de los cuales, por una vez, todas las sombras habían escapado.

La escena recordada fluyó a esa noche, cuando Harry había practicado los encantamientos y lograba levitar su almohada en su tercer intento. Lily había entrado a la mitad de aquello y lo había abrazado fuertemente por unos pocos minutos. La memoria era tan vívida que Harry podía sentir sus brazos sujetándolo fuerte alrededor de la cintura y los hombros.

La escena fluyó a una de él mismo, a los siete años, y mentalmente repitiendo la larga lista de cortesías sangre pura que había aprendido ese día mientras yacía en su espalda sobre el pasto y observaba las estrellas con Connor. Remus le contaba a Connor una historia sobre el día en que un joven mago y un joven Muggle se habían vuelto amigos. Harry ya había escuchado su historia por parte de Sirius, quien, si pensaba que era extraño que su joven sobrino quisiera saber más sobre las cenas formales en la Casa de los Black, nunca dejaba de complacerlo.

Ahora Harry tenía nueve años y lograba sus ´rimeros trozos de magia sin varita, después de los cuales se desplomaría de inmediato. Pero él persistió, y entre Mayo y Agosto, había mejorado por mucho. Una vez había alzado la mirada y había visto a su madre mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta, llevando en su rostro una ligera sonrisa que era orgullosa y algo preocupada.

Y ahora Harry tenía diez—

Harry, luchando bajo la superficie de las memorias, logró abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban creando imágenes que flotaban en el aire entre él y Lucius, repitiéndose con vívido color y sonido. Lucius tenía los ojos fijos en ellas, y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Harry nunca había escuchado de este hechizo, pero para entonces ya tenía una buena idea de sus efectos. Rechinó los dientes y llamó al poder de voluntad que le había servido tan bien en el bosque. Empujó contra la suave luz azul que retumbaba sobre él, buscando y mostrando más memorias.

_Déjame._

La red de luz se dobló y agitó alrededor suyo, terca al inicio, pero Harry era más terco. Cerró un puño frente a sí, y la red abruptamente se rompió.

Harry dio un tembloroso paso atrás, y logró recobrar su equilibrio y alzar la mirada hacia Lucius. El mago estaba parado con la varita aún extendida, mirando a Harry como si fuera una especie de pez particularmente interesante.

Harry tomó unos momentos para recuperar su aliento. Era imposible esconder que estaba algo desconcertado, pero quería verse tan calmado como fuera posible. Una debilidad era un _faux pas_ en la danza, peor que una mera mirada o gesto equivocado. Una mirada o gesto equivocados podrían ser un error. Una debilidad era con mucha más certeza una verdad, algo que el mago débil debió de haber ocultado.

"Sr. Malfoy," dijo al fin, "usted ha usado un hechizo en mi sin advertencia y sin mi consentimiento, y en respuesta a ninguna falta que yo pueda ver. Usted extendió una invitación para que viniera a su estudio con usted, y yo acepté. El que usted me trate como si yo hubiera roto las leyes de invitado es inaceptable. Esperaré a que Draco y la Sra. Malfoy regresen, para que pueda despedirme apropiadamente. Le pido que tenga un Traslador esperándome para que pueda regresar a Hogwarts cuando haya terminado. Le deseo un buen día." Se volvió y caminó hacía la puerta del estudio.

Lucius la dejó bajo llave con un encantamiento no verbal antes de que Harry llegara a ella. Se dio la vuelta, esta vez con su magia preparada a su alrededor. No podía recordar estar tan fríamente furioso antes. Él había hecho todo correctamente. Lucius _no tenía derecho_ de actuar como lo había hecho. El ser un Mortifago era una cosa, pero Lucius estaba rompiendo las leyes antiguas a diestra y siniestra. Eso ofendía a Harry en un nivel que ni siquiera había sabido que existía en si mismo.

"Sr. Potter," dijo Lucius silenciosamente," por favor acepte mis disculpas. Pensé que me atacaría una vez que se levantara el hechizo. En lugar de eso, se ha comportado según las leyes, e incluso partiría antes de que pudiera pensar en una disculpa." Bajó un poco la cabeza, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry. "Ese encantamiento fue una prueba, como lo fue el obsequio del Espejo Antitenebrismo y mis miradas fijas de anoche y todo lo que he hecho desde que llegó usted aquí. Cada vez, ha respondido como si usted fuera el hijo de dos magos sangre pura, y, más importante, uno entrenado respecto a las cortesías más antiguas. Asumí que actuaría como el hijo de un Sangresucia. Perdóneme por asumir de esa manera."

Harry se mantuvo rígido por un momento, esperando, pero ese parecía ser el final del pequeño discurso de Lucius. _Él_ estaba esperando ahora, y Harry tenía que responder.

Por supuesto, había una prueba ocurriendo incluso ahora. Si Harry reaccionaba a la palabra _Sangresucia_, estaría confirmando las teorías de Lucius, y que no se merecía la disculpa. Si atacaba a Lucius, estaría rompiendo las leyes de invitados, las cuales, técnicamente, no habían sido quebradas. Hacer pruebas estaba permitido bajo la danza, era de hecho la parte más importante de la danza, y el hechizo no había sido ofensivo o dañino.

_Estaba escavando información de mis memorias para ver cuales son las debilidades y fuerzas de Connor_, Harry pensó. _Por supuesto que es dañino._

Pero Connor no estaba ahí en ese momento, y el encantamiento no había infligido daño, físico, emocional, mágico, espiritual, o mental, en Harry mismo. Esos eran los tipos de pasos que Lucius estaba usando, como lo afirmaba el hecho de que no se había disculpado por ningún efecto específico del encantamiento. Harry tenía que responder en el mismo tipo de danza, o renunciar a la protección de las leyes de invitados.

_Así que has lo que tengas que hacer. Sobrevive. Sobrevive a las festividades para que puedas regresar a Hogwarts, y a la Cueva de Godric, y Connor. Y perdónate a ti mismo por lo que tienes que hacer mientras tanto._

Harry miró a Lucius a los ojos de nuevo y dijo, "Sr. Malfoy, acepto su disculpa. Sin embargo, insisto en que me pregunte antes de realizar cualquier hechizo sobre mi en el futuro. Me considero como el hijo de una Sangresucia y un mago sangre pura quien ha sido lo suficientemente afortunado de recibir una educación casi completamente sangre pura de su padre y Sirius Black." Registró el espasmo de disgusto que cruzó el rostro de Lucius ante el nombre de Sirius, pero no permitió que eso lo disuadiera. "También soy el hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, y solo las inmensas garantías de seguridad me han permitido sentirme cómodo en la Mansión Malfoy. Cualquier deviación de esas garantías me pone nervioso. Estor seguro que, siento usted un mago sangre pura, usted comprende."

Lucius lo estudió por un largo momento. Harry esperó. No se había perdido del espasmo de disgusto, ni el momento de sorpresa en esos fríos ojos grises cuando Harry había llamado a su propia madre una Sangresucia. Por supuesto, Lucius habría comprendido—Harry estaba actuando la parte sangre pura que debía – pero aún así no debió pensar que Harry lo haría.

Harry suspiró para si. _Connor no lo hubiera hecho. Él se apegaría al orgullo y honor familiar, y habría declarado a Mamá con orgullo. Desearía poder hacer eso. Y tal ves podría, si quisiera poner mi vida en riesgo._

_No puedo. Mi vida no me pertenece. Es de Connor. Y esto es lo que me permitirá salir de aquí y regresar a su lado._

Lucius por fin asintió, una vez, y entonces se relajó, y su mascara de hielo pareció derretirse por primera vez. "Por favor, siéntese," dijo, señalando a una silla frente a la chimenea. "Le prometo que los únicos encantamientos en esta silla son para hacerla más cómoda."

Harry asintió, murmuró un "gracias", y caminó hacia ella. La silla era angosta, dura, con la espalda recta, y alta. Sus pies no llegaban al suelo. Harry lo ignoró. Si se quejaba al respecto, la ventaja sería para Lucius.

"Ya que es Navidad, me parece que lo apropiado sería un poco de cidra picante," dijo Lucius, y agitó la varita. Dos tazas de una caliente bebida aparecieron. Le llevó una a Harry, y luego se sentó en una silla idéntica a la suya frente a él e inclinó la cabeza. "Puede hacer el brindis, Sr. Potter."

Harry no dudó. Hacer pausas demasiado largas también mostraban debilidad. "Por estar vivo," dijo, y bebió. La espesa cidra le picaba la boca de modo poco placentero, y no pudo escapar del pensamiento que le decía que podría estar envenenada – excepto que Lucius sería más que estúpido si lo envenenaba ahora, mientras Harry aún seguía dentro de la protección de las leyes de invitados. Harry tenía tanta confianza en la inteligencia de su enemigo como en su voluntad para envenenarlo, así que bebió tres tragos y bajó la copa a su regazo. Hacía que sus manos cosquillearan con un calor mayor que el fuego podría dar.

Lucius bebió de su copa. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry. Un momento después, se reclinó contra la espalda de su silla y dijo, "Veo que ha entrenado largo y arduamente. Es inusual ver tan gran control de magia sin varita en alguien tan joven, sin mencionar tal repertorio de encantamientos difíciles y valiosos. Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿por qué ha entrenado de esa forma? Es usted el hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió. El Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado. Tiene a sus padres y a sus maestros para cuidarle. Incluso mi hijo, aunque lo incito a trabajar más duro de otras formas, tiene más tiempo para aprender su magia."

Harry mantuvo su rostro sólido. Si Lucius no se iba a referir a cómo había obtenido esas memorias, él tampoco lo haría. "No creo en dormir en lechos de rosa, Sr. Malfoy," dijo, y bebió un poco más de su cidra. "Creo que el Señor Tenebroso vendrá de nuevo. Y debemos estar listos para encontrarlo cuando lo haga."

"Ah," dijo Lucius suavemente. "¿Entonces su hermano, el Niño-Que-Vivió, también pasa por el mismo programa de entrenamiento intenso?"

Cada vez que Lucius hablaba de Connor, Harry sentía como si su interior estuviera siendo raspado con un cuchillo sin filo. Pero ignoró eso también. Aún era el compañero más débil en la danza. Tenía que protegerse a si mismo, lo que a su ves protegería a Connor. Y, se dijo a si mismo, Lucius no podía saber con certeza que Connor no tenía el mismo entrenamiento. No había visto suficientes memorias como para asegurarse de ello. "Su entrenamiento es complementario al mío," Harry escogió decir.

Los ojos de Lucius destellaron de nuevo, aunque Harry no podía estar seguro de cual emoción tenían. Bebió de su cidra. Harry hizo igual.

"Mi hijo ha hablado mucho de usted," Lucius dijo. "Cuando leí sus cartas por primera vez, estaba sorprendido. ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? ¿Un Potter volviéndose amigo de un Malfoy a voluntad?" Sonrió, pero esta vez solo su boca se movió; sus ojos eran fríos de nuevo. "Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿por qué se ha vuelto amigo de mi hijo?"

_Este es el padre protector,_ Harry pensó, y se sintió instintivamente más cómodo. Lucius no era el perfectamente frío sangre pura en este campo. Sería más fácil empujarlo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio si Harry tenía que hacerlo, y Harry pensaba que podía hacer eso mejor si decía la absoluta verdad.

"Draco se volvió mi amigo, más que del modo contrario," Harry dijo. "No desearía rechazarlo. Y estoy seguro de que le escribió sobre su deuda de vida hacia mí y cómo decidió pagarla."

"Sí," dijo Lucius. "Por supuesto, no me explicó las circunstancias de la deuda – cómo fue que la hizo o cómo salvo usted su vida."

"Las deudas de vida son algo tan privado," Harry murmuró. "Y algo tan antiguo. Creo que es un honor hecho a la tradición si las envolvemos en misterio."

Lucius sonrió, genuinamente, y levantó su taza de cidra en un corto brindis a Harry. Harry revisó sus propias emociones, y se encontró atrapado en el mismo extraño placer que había sentido desde llegar a la Mansión. Lucius era un Mortífago asesino que sin duda no se detendría ante nada para asegurarse de que Connor muriera o fuera entregado al Señor Tenebroso. Pero también podía esperarse que se mantuviera dentro de ciertos límites, jaulas, cuando no estaba en batalla. Tales límites permitían ciertos momentos de respeto y admiración mutuos. Harry sabía que su relación con Lucius siempre sería tensa, pero funcionaba hermosamente.

"Suficiente sobre mi hijo," Lucius dijo. "¿Cómo _es_ que el hijo de una Sangresucia recibió una educación mágica sangre pura?"

"Yo deseaba tenerla," Harry dijo. "Mi familia no tenía razón para negármela."

"Interesante," dijo Lucius, levantando las cejas. "Creería que cualquier hijo de James Potter sería incitado a seguir las tradiciones de los amantes de Muggles. A adorar a Dumbledore, por ejemplo. El evadir la palabra _Sangresucia_ como si fuera una maldición. A no saber ninguna tradición sangre pura como una prueba de orgullo."

Harry mantuvo su rostro en blanco. Esa era una descripción perfecta de Connor, quien, mientras tenía pedazos de tradición sangre pura en la cabeza, no sabía lo que eran, y ciertamente nunca se las habían enseñado de modo separado al resto de su educación mágica general.

"Mi familia tampoco tenía razón para negarme eso," dijo él.

Lucius se reclinó en su asiento. Harry tenía la certeza de que estaba aceptando eso, evaluándolo, y concluyendo de Harry conocía ambos mundos. Esa era la verdad. También podría hacer a Lucius dudar cuando fuera tras de Connor, si pensaba que Connor tenía una educación similar.

_Connor la va a necesitar_, Harry pensó, con dolor en el corazón. _Sé que él la resistirá, pero _debemos _comenzar este verano. Tal vez ya lo hayamos retrasado demasiado en nuestro deseo de proteger su inocencia._

"¿Entonces por qué está en la Casa de Slytherin?" Lucius preguntó, abandonando por completo la sutileza y por tanto cambiando los pasos de la danza. Harry se sentó más derecho, escuchando la música más rápida y peligrosa que tocaba. "Eso podría indicar que está escogiendo un lado de su educación sobre el otro."

"Un estudiante no escoge su propia Casa," dijo Harry.

Lucius se rió ante eso. Harry parpadeó. La risa era rica, con un sonido como de hipo casi al final. Era muy difícil imaginar a un hombre que se reía de ese modo torturando y matando niños. Harry hubiera estado más inclinado a penar que Lucius tenía una risa fría, como la que había escuchado a veces en sus sueños.

"Vamos, vamos, Harry," dijo Lucius. "Puedes decirme. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el sombrero cuando te colocó en Slytherin?"

Harry ladeó la barbilla. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era peligroso, pero si permitía el cambio de nombres pasar sin remarcarlo, entonces estaba aceptando una posición desigual a la de Lucius. No permitiría que eso pasara.

"Bien, Lucius," dijo él, "me imagino que dijo lo mismo que te dijo a ti."

_Ahí está_, Harry pensó, mientras el rostro del Malfoy se ponía en blanco de nuevo, _deja que mastique eso por un rato, y se pregunte lo que significa._

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, durante el cual Lucius tomó de su cidra y observó a Harry. Harry le regresó la mirada, preguntándose de qué se trataría el siguiente ataque.

"¿Sabías," Lucius dijo al fin, su voz algo hundida, "que tu magia es muy poderosa, Harry? Flexible y adaptable. Casi tan fuerte como recuerdo haber sido cuando niño."

Harry estiró su consciencia por un momento hacia Lucius, pero no pudo sentir nada. Él escondía su propia fuerza mágica detrás de una serie de escudos cuidadosamente construidos. Harry asintió con la cabeza. No tenía forma de saber si la declaración de Lucius era verdad o mentira, y por tanto no tenía razón para tomar tal elogio con seriedad.

"Gracias, Lucius," dijo. "Pero, en realidad, solo soy el hermano del Nilño-Que-Vivió."

_Ahí_. Hubo un destello de amplios, súbitamente alertas ojos grises. Harry ocultó una sonrisa. Dejaría que ese rumor protegiera a Connor. Cualquier cosa que pudiera protegerlo sería de utilidad.

Lucius lo observó en silencio de nuevo. Harry bebió de su cidra y pretendió que esta era una placentera junta privada.

Entonces alguien golpeó en la puerta del estudio, al mismo tiempo que algo golpeteaba en la ventana. Harry alzó la mirada y vio una magnífica lechuza parda esperando a que la dejaran entrar con una carta en la pata. El golpe de la puerta resultó ser Draco, quien estaba llamando al siguiente momento, "¿Padre? ¿Harry? ¿Están bien?"

Lucius se levantó graciosamente y fue hacia la lechuza para dejarla entrar. Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry mientras lo hacía, incluso mientras retiraba la carta.

"Gracias, Harry," dijo él. "Esto ha sido muy revelador. Ahora, si lo deseas, por favor reúnete con mi hijo. Suena algo ansioso al respecto." Se detuvo por un largo momento. "No puedo imaginar por qué."

Tomando esas palabras como la oferta de tregua que probablemente eran, Harry asintió y colocó su taza vacía en el brazo de la silla. "Gracias por la cidra y la conversación, Lucius. Ambas tenían un sabor único."

Lucius sonrió, aunque era menos una sonrisa que una muestra de dientes. "Espero con ansias verlo en el futuro, Harry Potter," dijo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y salió, donde primero tuvo que asegurarle a un aterrado Draco que nada había pasado, y entonces decirle que, no, eso no significaba que hubiera cambiado de parecer sobre el hecho de que Lucius había sido un Mortífago a voluntad. Entonces Narcissa regresó caminando, con una lechuza real en el brazo que Harry reconoció como Godric. Godric traía una carta de parte de su gemelo.

Justo detrás de él venían dos lechuzas más que Harry reconoció como las de su madre y Remus. La lechuza de Lily cargaba dos cartas.

Con un suspiro, Harry fue a leer las preguntas ansiosas de su familia sobre si había sido asesinado, y para responder que, no, no lo había sido.

**

* * *

-**

Lucius esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara antes de desdoblar la carta. Por supuesto que intentar leer el correo sin invitación era romper las leyes de invitado, pero eso no quería decir que Harry Potter no encontraría una forma.

La carta era corta, directa al grano, y realmente no era más que una confirmación de otra carta que había recibido hace algunas semanas. Lucius escribió una corta respuesta, la ató a la pata de la lechuza, y lo observó salir al vuelo en el blanco cielo de invierno, dirigiéndose al norte. Aunque eso en realidad no significaba nada.

Lucius regresó a terminar su cidra, y consideró lo que había aprendido en esta conversación, o en realidad el torpe waltz, con Harry Potter.

El niño era todo lo que su hijo había prometido, y más. Lucius podía ver por qué Draco estaba tan fascinado. La magia de Harry hacía que la suya propia resonara con atracción hacia el poder, interés por el dueño, sospecha en caso de que se volviera contra él, y el deseo competitivo por igualar ese poder con el suyo propio.

Lo que no había sabido era que Harry tenía un comando tan completo de magia sin varita, de rompimiento de hechizos, y de cortesías sangre pura. Hubiera hecho al abuelo de James, el último Potter realmente digno del nombre, orgulloso – y lo habría hecho orgulloso como un heredero de dieciocho o diecinueve, listo para tomar su lugar como el heredero formal de la familia. Un control como ese era innatural en un niño tan joven, justo como la magia tan poderosa que tenía. Lucius no sabía de alguna razón por la que Harry debiera tenerla.

Ahora que estaba solo, dejó que un puño se cerrara fuertemente ante la oportunidad perdida que representaba el encantamiento _Probo Memoriter_. Había visto que los Potter habían entrenado a su hijo mayor arduamente, pero no había aprendido el propósito detrás del entrenamiento, ni qué tipo de educación podría tener Connor Potter. Por supuesto, Draco pensaba que el niño era débil, pero Draco estaba demasiado absorto por Harry y por si mismo como para hacer juicios racionales de ese tipo.

Y entonces Harry había roto el hechizo con un esfuerzo menor, y actuó como un heredero sangre pura ofendido lo haría, en lugar del volátil niño amante de Muggles que Lucius había esperado encontrar.

_Bien, eso si que tiene sentido, ¿o no? Tiene un mal temperamento, pero lo mantiene oculto. Y él no es un niño, no importa su edad._

Lucius sintió una ligera sonrisa estirar sus labios. Por supuesto, los Potter ya habían escogido el lado que perdería al final – la carta que había recibido hoy era prueba de ello – pero sentía una fiera gratitud por el hecho de que podría encarar a un enemigo como Harry Potter en el campo de batalla antes de ese fin.

_Si tan solo el chico _pudiera_ ser transformado..._

Pero Lucius no se dejó a si mismo pensar de ese modo. Era posible que Harry pudiera ser transformado, si tan solo por su amistad con Draco y su presencia en la Casa de Slytherin, pero once duros años de entrenamiento no parecieron haberlo alterado al tipo de mago que fuera a entretener la idea como una posibilidad. E incluso más importante, el chico prefería las formas más antiguas, a pesar de que seguía la danza moderna sin perder un solo paso. Las tradiciones sangre pura tan formales usualmente terminaban por formar gente que se rompería antes de inclinarse.

Y sin embargo, el chico había dijo _Sangresucia_, como si la dijera todos los días.

Lucius rápidamente agitó la cabeza y tronó los dedos para llamar a Dobby con su capa. Estaba pensando demasiado sobre este joven amigo de su hijo. Ya era tiempo de que partiera a realizar la tarea que le había dado su señor. Tenía que recuperar un cierto objeto escondido en la costa de Escocia. Él quería hacerlo, y llegar a casa antes del almuerzo, para que pudiera pasar Navidad con su familia.

_Y por supuesto, con nuestro huésped tan inusual._


	18. Interludio: Familiares Preocupados

**Notas: **"Sí, ya sé que este es un capítulo corto- Por eso es que viene otro en camino, cuando llo termine de escribir.

Por ahora, disfruten de las cartas de Harry y sus respuestas."

**Interludio: Familiares Preocupados**

_Diciembre 24to, 1991_

Querido Harry:

¡Es tan solitario aquí sin ti! El árbol está brillando, y hay una gran pila de presentes debajo de él, y Sirius y Remus están cantando graciosos villancicos Muggle, pero aún así desearía que estuvieras aquí. ¿Realmente _tenías_ que ir a la casa de Malfoy? Podría haberle pedido a Hermione que viera en la biblioteca para saber si hay alguna forma de remover las deudas de vida sin matar al otro mago. Apuesto a que hay una forma.

Lamento todos los Vociferadores que Papa y Sirius te enviaron. Creo que fue horrible de su parte, y les hice prometer que se disculparían. Papá incluso te está escribiendo una carta normal ahora. Espero que tenga una disculpa en ella.

Tengo que irme. Vamos a beber cidra picante y luego vamos a caminar en la nieve. ¡Y entonces vamos a volver y a dormir toda la noche hasta mañana!

Que tengas una Feliz Navidad, y dale a Malfoy un enorme golpe en la nariz por mi.

Con amor,

_Connor._

_Diciembre 26to, 1991_

Querido Connor:

Yo también te extraño. Era en serio lo que dije sobre pasar todas las Navidades juntos de ahora en adelante. Se siente extraño el estar separado de mi hermano gemelo por tanto tiempo.

Te lo prometo, no está mal aquí. Los Malfoy son sangre pura, así que hacen las cosas diferentes a nosotros, pero aún así me han dado la bienvenida e incluso me hacen sentir cómodo, de una extraña forma. Me dieron obsequios, lo cual no tenían por qué hacer. No han dicho nada malo sobre Madre o Padre, y Draco y yo jugamos en la nieve todo el tiempo. Deberías ver a Draco cuando tiene nieve en el cabello. Él realmente es un niño normal, Connor. Deberías llegar a conocerlo cuando regresemos a la escuela.

La Sra. Malfoy es muy genial y orgullosa y elegante, y una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás haya visto. La he tratado como trataría a los familiares de Sirius. Ella parece aceptar eso, e incluso lo aprecia. El Sr. Malfoy también me a dado la bienvenida, aunque él es incluso más reservado que su esposa. Eso está bien. Nadie ha tratado de matarme o envenenarme o atravesarme con una espada por la noche.

Y ciertamente no golpearé a Draco en la nariz por ti. Pero una bola de nieve por la parte de atrás de su camisa no estaría fuera de lugar, especialmente si no deja de chillar para que vaya a jugar afuera con él cuando estoy ocupado escribiendo cartas.

Te veré en un par de semanas.

Con amor,

_Tu hermano, Harry._

**

* * *

-**

_Diciembre 24t__o, 1991_

Querido hijo:

Muy bien, sí, los Vociferadores no eran necesarios. U hermano ya me regañó por ponerte en vergüenza frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Recuerdo cuanto lo odiaba cuando mi madre me hacía eso, y me disculpo.

¡Pero los Malfoy! Ellos han insultado y retado a la familia Potter desde que nuestras familias han existido. No sabes las cosas horribles que nos han hecho – estabas muy ocupado aprendiendo cortesías. Supongo que las cortesías son importantes ahora, ya que te están ayudando a sobrevivir ahí, pero deberías saber que Abrazas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, una vez retó a mi padre, John, a un duelo, y entonces intentó lanzarle una maldición incluso antes de que el duelo comenzara apropiadamente. No puedes confiar en un Malfoy, justo como no puede3s confiar en un Slytherin. Ten cuidado, hijo.

Le he escrito al Director Dumbledore para pedirle un Re-Sorteo para ti de nuevo. No ha respondido aún, pero tengo esperanzas.

Sé que no podrías haber escapado de la deuda de vida, pero desearía que estuvieras aquí en la Cueva de Godric con nosotros, donde perteneces, en lugar de en ese nido de serpientes.

Mantente a salvo.

_Tu padre, que te ama, James._

_Diciembre 26to, 1991_

Querido Padre:

No necesitas disculparte por los Vociferadores. Sé que estabas preocupado por mi seguridad, y no respondí a ninguna de las cartas que me enviaste de otro modo. A decir verdad, no tuve el coraje para abrirlas. Sabía lo que probablemente dirían, y sabía que no podía cambiar las circunstancias de la deuda de vida, y tenía que venir con Draco de todas formas.

Los Malfoy han sido encantadores conmigo. Incluso me dieron obsequios, algo que no tenían por qué hacer. No han dicho nada acerca de la familia Potter, y yo no he insultado a la suya. Los retratos a veces me insultan, pero es muy sencillo ignorarlos.

Estoy agradecido de que le hayas escrito al Director Dumbledore, Padre, y te deseo buena suerte en tu petición. Creo que probablemente dirá que no, pero gracias por escribir. Es un sueño de mi corazón el poder estar entre Gryffindors.

_Tu hijo, que te ama, Harry._

**

* * *

-**

_Diciembre 24to, 1991:_

Querido hijo mío:

Yo sé que volverás bien y a salvo de casa de los Malfoy, así que no siento la necesidad de advertirte a ser cuidadoso. Aquí hay una lista de cosas a las que podrías querer prestar atención:

¿Alguna vez mencionan Lucius o Narcissa Malfoy a Connor en una conversación?

¿Está Narcissa Malfoy marcada como un Mortífago? Nunca pudimos descubrir si lo estaba, o si le servía al Señor Tenebroso en alguna forma menos oficial.

¿Qué tan celoso está Draco de Connor? No puedo confiar en la mitad de lo que dice Connor sobre él, ya que conoce a Draco mayormente como a un Slytherin y el chico quien le a quitado a su hermano. (Cuando regreses a la escuela, pasa un poco más de tiempo con tu hermano. Se esta sintiendo ignorado).

¿Cualquiera de los Malfoy ha hecho algún movimiento hostil contra ti?

¿Hay artefactos Oscuros vistosamente en su casa?

Espero con ansias escuchar de ti, hijo. En el nombre de la confianza y el honor que ambos compartimos,

_Lily Evans Potter._

_Diciembre 26to, 1991_

Querida Madre:

Lucius Malfoy intentó sacar información de Connor de mi, usando el hechizo _Probo Memoriter_. Lo rompí, y usé cortesías sangre pura para forzarlo a disculparse. Entonces bailó conmigo por un buen tiempo, media hora, sobre el tema de mi entrenamiento y el entrenamiento de Connor. Logré mantenerlo a raya esta vez, y no creo que haya descubierto nada importante. La Sra. Malfoy no ha mencionado a Connor para nada.

He visto los brazos de la Sra. Malfoy en varias ocasiones cuando ella toca el piano. No tiene la Marca.

Draco no parece pensar para nada en Connor, ahora que no estamos en la escuela. Es extraño. Él siempre habla sobre él ahí, como el "mocoso de Gryffindor" o "tu idiota hermano," y parece envidioso cuando sea que intento pasar tiempo con él. Aquí, habla sobre si mismo y sobre mi y los regalos que le dieron, y siempre estamos jugando o leyendo o me ruega para que jugamos o leamos. No sé si él estrictamente piensa en Connor o si piensa en él como un Gryffindor.

(No me di cuenta que Connor se sentía ignorado. Por favor dale mis disculpas, y dile que ciertamente pasaremos más tiempo juntos cuando regresemos a la escuela).

Lucius Malfoy me amenazó con _Probo Memoriter_, y oblicuamente en nuestra conversación, pero nada desde entonces. La Sra. Malfoy parece contenta de que sea amigo de su hijo, y no ha dicho nada político.

No hay artefactos Oscuros que mantengan a la vista, aunque he notado a varios de los retratos sosteniendo imágenes de algunos. Sospecho que los artefactos podrían de hecho estar ocultos en los retratos, lo cual es inteligente. Tendré que investigar sobre cómo lograron eso.

_Tu trabajador hijo, Harry._

**

* * *

-**

_Diciembre 24to, 1991_

Querido Harry:

Sirius finalmente terminó de gritar sobre ti yendo con los Malfoy por las Navidades, así que está algo callado aquí. Bueno, lo estará, una vez que Sirius deje de cantar esos bobos villancicos y molestándome para que me le una. Nunca debí de habérselos enseñado.

Espero que estés feliz con los Malfoy, y que tu Navidad esté pasando bien. Yo no temería mucho por tu vida. Mientras estés bajo su protección, y especialmente bajo la protección de la deuda de vida de su hijo, no pueden hacer nada para lastimarte. Y yo sé que eres demasiado inteligente como para salir de esas protecciones a propósito.

Regresa seguro con nosotros, y asegúrate de visitarnos en Pascuas. Parece que ha pasado demasiado desde que te he visto, ¡y no estoy acostumbrado al ruido que solo un pequeño niño hace cuando estoy por aquí! ¡Necesito dos!

_Con amor, Remus Lupin._

_Diciembre 26to, 1991_

Querido Remus:

Gracias por escribirme. No tenías que hacerlo.

Estoy feliz de que Sirius al fin lo haya aceptado, y lamento que haya estado molesto. Por favor dale mis disculpas. Yo sé que no me ha escrito una carta porque sería como admitir que estaba equivocado, pero no tienes que decir esa parte.

Los Malfoy han sido – una familia de magos sangre pura. No es como la Navidad en la Cueva de Godric, pero es _muy_ interesante, y estoy feliz de haber venido. He aprendido muchas cosas fascinantes para contarte en las vacaciones de Pascua, las cuales ciertamente pasaré en casa, que es mi lugar.

_Con amor, Harry._


	19. Entre Hermanos

**Notas: **"Es lo suficientemente tarde aquí para no intentar responder a reviews al capítulo 16 por hoy. ¡Lo siento! Estarán en mi LJ mañana.

Este capítulo es más una serie de escenas desconectadas que otra cosa, pero dan a conocer situaciones necesarias (y cubrir un tiempo necesario)."

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Entre Hermanos**

Harry se tambaleaba entre corrientes opuestas de aire, sus ojos fijos en el brillo dorado frente a él. Sabía que iba a caer en picada un instante antes de que lo hiciera, y él estaba debajo de la pelota, atrapándola y sosteniéndola confortablemente en su palma.

El comentador, quien había anunciado cada uno de los movimientos de Harry con un tono de desconcierto que casi llegaba al asombro, ahora parecía estar pasmado en silencio. Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera toser y anunciar, "¡Y Potter atrapa la Snitch! Slytherin derrota a Ravenclaw, 250-100."

El vitoreo que surgió de los asientos de Slytherin hizo que Harry se sintiera bien. Casi era lo suficientemente bueno como para ahogar el siseo de los asientos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y la caída correspondiente de su corazón. Aterrizó, cuidadosamente, en el lado más alejado del campo, y dejó su escoba para estirar las piernas. Se sentía – bastante bien, realmente. No le molestaba derrotar a un equipo en el que Connor no estaba. Solo tendría que observar lo que pasara en el juego Gryffindor-Hufflepuff para asegurarse de que no iba a quitarle la Copa de Quidditch a Gryffindor.

Solo tuvo un momento para relajarse antes de que el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin cayera sobre él con rugidos triunfantes. Harry parpadeó mientras Marcus Flint de hecho lo levantó del piso para agitarlo, antes de cubrirlo en un abrazo que podría haberle roto los huesos. Rió y susurró alegremente en el oído de Harry, "Eres bueno, Potter, en verdad," antes de abrir los brazos y lanzar a Harry a los Golpeadores, para que ellos pudieran abrazarlo también y darle unas toscas palmadas en la espalda.

Harry parpadeó e intentó protestar, pero no estaban escuchando. Slytherin y Ravenclaw habían estado empatados con cien puntos cada uno, y el resto de los equipos habían estado, aparentemente, observando a los Buscadores como halcones, todo mientras intentaban robarse la Quaffle de los oponentes con la misma cantidad de puntos. Nadie le había enviado las Bludgers a los Buscadores, demasiado asustados de darle al equipo opuesto la oportunidad de obtener control de las pelotas y golpear a su Buscador en turno.

Harry no había estado consciente de aquello. Había evadido al otro Buscador, buscado la Snitch, mantenido a la vista, y atrapado en cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tenía un distante sentimiento de agradecimiento. No le habría gustado la presión.

Caminó de regreso a los vestidores con el resto del equipo, escuchando chistes a expensas de los Ravenclaws con una expresión pensativa. Los Slytherin nunca lo habían tratado de este modo antes. La mayoría de las veces, lo veían como el pequeño y extraño compañero de Draco, y lo trataban como a una extensión de Draco, o como a una extensión de Connor cuando los Gryffindors habían hecho algo para molestarlos. Harry se había acostumbrado a que Draco fuera su único amigo en Slytherin, una situación que solo lo convencía más de que realmente pertenecía a la Casa de su hermano.

Ahora se quitaba las túnicas verdes por primera vez en confortable camaradería, e incluso sonrió cuando Marcus Flint realizó una "interpretación" del Buscador de Ravenclaw, agitando los brazos y con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, que tuvo a los otros miembros del equipo riendo intensamente.

"Um, Harry. ¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto?"

La risa se detuvo al instante, y Flint se giró, metiéndose entre Harry y la puerta. "No se permite maldecir a nuestro Buscador, Gryffie," soltó. "Ganamos, justo y simple. Lárgate."

"Es Connor," dijo Harry, empujando los hombros de Flint. "Él no me va a maldecir."

Flint se quedó justo donde estaba, bloqueando el acceso y también vista de Harry hacia Connor. "No creo que los Gryffindors sean incapaces de ello," gruñó desdeñosamente. "Estaban molestos porque sus preciosos Ravenclaws no pudieron derrotarnos. Luego, van a estar diciendo que lograron ganar el partido que tuvimos en su contra por algo más que suerte tonta."

Harry se podía imaginar como se enrojecería el rostro de Connor ante _eso_. No le había revelado el secreto de la derrota de los Lestrange a manos de Harry a nadie más, pero sí gemía cada vez que alguien mencionaba su espectacular victoria de Quidditch.

"Déjame hablar con él, Flint," Harry dijo, tan calmadamente como pudo. "Estoy seguro de que solamente quiere felicitarme por el juego."

Flint miró a Connor desdeñosamente una vez más, y entonces le dijo a Harry, "Cinco minutos. Entonces vamos a tener una fiesta en las mazmorras, y será mejor que estés ahí, o te encontraremos, te convertiremos en tortuga, y romperemos tu caparazón." Él y el resto del equipo salieron, dejando el cuarto en un súbito silencio que era perturbador. Harry parpadeó y se frotó las orejas, agradecido de que pudiera sentirlas. Había estado volando por más de una hora en el aire frío de Enero, con velocidades y alturas que no podían evitar robar el calor del movimiento.

"Harry," dijo Connor. "Felicidades por ganar el juego." Su voz era extrañamente formal.

Harry asintió, sin tener palabras. Habían estado de regreso en la escuela por algunas semanas, y hasta ahora su promesa de pasar más tiempo con Connor era una que no había perseguido. Draco lo mantenía ocupado, y también lo hacían las horriblemente largas y difíciles y frecuentes practicas de Quidditch antes del juego con Ravenclaw. Varias veces Harry había visto a Connor mirándolo a distancia en el Gran Comedor, pero siempre había un Slytherin en el camino cuando intentaba ir a hablar con él. Después de esta victoria, Harry sospechaba, habría más que antes, tanto por camaradería genuina como la necesidad de entrenar o una dedicación a mantenerlo alejado de los Gryffindors.

Connor se movía de un lado para otro. "Padre recibió respuesta de Dumbledore," dijo después de un largo momento. "La petición para Re-Sortearte falló."

Harry logró dar una sonrisa. "Pensé que pasaría."

Connor se inclinó hacia delante, súbitamente intenso. "Solo tengo una cosa que preguntarte, Harry," dijo él. "Pensé que sería más, pero tienes una fiesta a la que ir en cinco minutos, después de todo." Su tono al decir aquello hizo que Harry gimiera.

"Adelante, Connor."

"¿Acaso te _gusta_ estar en Slytherin?" Connor le preguntó, directo como un martillo. "¿Realmente te gusta ir a fiestas en las mazmorras y pasar todo tu tiempo libre con Draco Maldito Malfoy?"

Harry gimió de nuevo. Su sugerencia de que Draco y Connor debían llegar a conocerse el uno al otro después de las vacaciones Navideñas había ido bastante mal con ambos chicos. La única conversación larga que Harry había tenido con su gemelo antes de esta había sido para rogarle para que no hechizara las orejas de Draco fuera de su cabeza, después de que Draco hiciera un comentario en un mal momento sobre Hermione.

"No se trata de que me guste, Connor," dijo silenciosamente. "La mayoría son bastante indiferentes conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, y yo sé que solo soy un juguete para Draco, un premio que puede presumir. Creo que se cansará pronto de mi, tal vez antes del año que viene. Entonces tendré más tiempo para pasarlo contigo." Sonrió, esperando que eso fuera lo que su hermano quería escuchar.

"Pero no lo odias activamente, y no estas a favor de Gryffindor como lo estabas al inicio del año," Connor sumarió.

"Connor..."

Pero su hermano se estaba alejando, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. "Eso es todo lo que quería saber," dijo, y se fue.

Harry comenzó a ir tras de él, pero un borrón de luz verde que no reconoció bloqueó su camino, y entonces Flint y los otros vinieron a arrastrarlo a la fiesta. Harry recordó muy poco de ella después, con lo abrumada que estaba con su tristeza y confusión respecto a Connor, excepto que Draco había presentado una recreación del juego que incluía un montón de chicharos, representando a los Ravenclaws, cayéndose por toda la mesa de sorpresa cuando un salero, representando a Harry, atrapaba el grano de sal que había encantado para que brillara de un color dorado como la Snitch.

Lo que le molestaba más a Harry de la memoria es que recordaba haberse reído, con todos los demás, y entonces se preguntaba lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

* * *

-

Harry siseó bajo su aliento mientras Snape examinaba su poción. No era la misma poción limpia-vidrio que los otros chicos de primer año estaban haciendo. Snape le había signado una complicada poción para dormir que Harry privadamente sospechaba era otra parte de los pasos preliminares en la mejora para la poción Matalobos. Harry no se atrevía a hacer menos que lo mejor, no solo porque eso podría terminar costándole a un inocente hombre lobo su vida, pero también porque Snape sabría. De hecho, Snape sospechaba que cualquier cosa menos que perfecta significaba que Harry no estaba dando lo mejor.

"Muy bien, Sr. Potter," Snape pronunció. "Ya veo que _alguien_ de su familia finalmente ha sido dotado con algo de talento. Cincuenta puntos a Slytherin."

Harry tembló y bajó la cabeza, escuchando los murmullos que provenían del lado Gryffindor del cuarto. Era la mayor cantidad de puntos que Snape jamás había dado en una sola clase, e incluso dado el hecho de que le había estado regalando puntos a Harry desde que comenzó Febrero, era algo ridículo.

Connor dirigía la objeción. Harry lo amaba por ello, incluso mientras temía lo que le pasaría a su gemelo por exponerse a si mismo a la ira de Snape. Pero su hermano había guiado a Gryffindor a la victoria en el partido contra el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff la semana pasada, y Harry dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de detener a Connor ahora con cualquier cosa menos potente que un encantamiento _Stupefy_. "¿Por qué hace Harry una poción diferente a la del resto de nosotros, Profesor Snape? Nadie más entre nosotros sabe cómo hacerla. Tal vez solo está ahí hirviendo agua y echando ingredientes al azar en el caldero, y usted le esta dando puntos para sentirse bien consigo mismo."

Eso logró sacar unas cuantas risitas sorprendidas de los Gryffindor, las cuales duraron precisamente hasta que Snape se giró hacia Connor.

"Darle puntos a Slytherin es la única cosa que hace esta horrenda clase tolerable para mi, Sr. Potter," Snape dijo, su voz más fría y más suave que cualquier momento que Harry la hubiera escuchado. "Me recuerda que los estudiantes de Pociones competentes realmente existen en el mundo, y que no necesito cometer suicidio debido a que ninguno de mis estudiantes puede comprender las bases de mi arte. Sí tengo estudiantes talentosos, simplemente no son aquellos que están convencidos de que saben todo lo que hay que saber sin mi enseñanza—" una mirada apuñaló a Hermione "—o que añaden cualquier ingrediente que les parece sin molestarse en leer las instrucciones—" una mirada fría a Ron "—o quienes cuestionan e interrumpen al resto de la clase para distraer atención lejos de su propia incompetencia." Ahora estaba mirando fijamente a Connor. "Detención conmigo por una semana, Sr. Potter, y la cumplirá a las ocho en punto cada noche."

"Pero—" Connor dijo, y entonces cerró la boca de golpe. Regresó a la poción limpia-vidrio, sus movimientos furiosos. Harry gimió cuando lo vio realizar tres errores en el siguiente minuto.

Las ocho en punto en la noche era el tiempo que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor había tomado para practicar los Martes y Jueves.

Harry alzó la mirada para ver a Snape observándolo, su expresión sin una pizca de piedad. _Objeta,_ sus ojos decían, _y le agregaré más tiempo._

Harry alejó la mirada y embotelló su poción, consciente de los ojos de Snape sobre él, complacidos, y también de los ojos de su gemelo, grandes y traicionados.

* * *

-

Harry se estaba desesperando.

Eran mediados de Marzo, y aún así ni ron, Hermione, ni Connor se le habían acercado respecto a la Piedra Filosofal. Oh, había atrapado algunas miradas de costado, algunas conversaciones entre los tres que se silenciaban cuando Harry entraba a la Torre de Gryffindor, y algunos murmullos entre Ron y Hermione cuando pasaba por los corredores, pero nada como el esfuerzo coordinado para sacarle sus secretos que Harry había esperado hasta ahora.

Ellos _tenían_ que moverse pronto, Harry pensaba. El final del año escolar estaba solo a unos meses. Cuando llegara el verano, Dumbledore tendría el tiempo y oportunidad para moved la Piedra a otro sitio, y probablemente lo haría; Harry sentía que mantener la Piedra en donde estaba había sido una medida improvisada en el mejor de los casos, pensada para ser temporal. Entonces Connor perdería una oportunidad fácil al heroísmo, y una victoria que realmente sería suya.

Así que Harry decidió mentir, de nuevo. Sabía que el silencio de su hermano a su alrededor, sus sonrisas débiles y sus tiempos de visita deliberadamente más cortos con Harry, nacían de la sospecha de que Harry estuviera realmente disfrutando las atracciones dudosas de la Casa de Slytherin. No debería ser demasiado difícil trabajar con eso, y hacer que Connor se sentara y prestara un poco de su maldita atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que, una noche de Miércoles justo antes del toque de queda, Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor. Le dio a la Dama Gorda la contraseña de la semana pasada – _fortaleza del alma_ – y ella abrió. Harry miró rápidamente alrededor de la sala común, asegurándose de respirar lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¿Dónde está Connor?" preguntó.

"Arriba," dijo uno de los gemelos de cabello rojo quienes eran los hermanos mayores de Ron. Entonces él sonrió. "Oye, Harry - ¿te gustaría un dulce?" Le estiró una bandeja de dulces cubiertos en encantamientos que brillaban de manera extraña. Harry hubiera sabido que no debía tomar ninguno incluso si Connor lo le hubiera advertido empáticamente que nunca se comiera nada que los gemelos de ofrecieran, _jamás_.

"No, gracias," dijo, y entonces corrió escaleras arriba a los dormitorios de los chicos de primer año.

Connor estaba solo, gracias a Merlín, leyendo su libro de Transfiguración. Levantó la mirada y le dio a Harry una sonrisa distante.

"Harry," dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Harry exhaló ruidosamente, se movió de un pie al otro, y se mordió el labio. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba sobreactuando, pero si era demasiado sutil, entonces Connor podría pensar que no pasaba nada malo. Al menos logró obtener la atención de su hermano, mientras Connor dejaba su libro de lado y se inclinaba hacia delante.

"Harry," dijo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada," dijo Harry, agitando la cabeza. "Creí que podría hablar contigo, pero – no, esta fue una mala idea. Me iré." Se volvió hacia la puerta.

Connor encantó la puerta para cerrarla con llave antes de que pudiera marcharse. Harry sintió un momento de orgullo extraño. La situación le recordaba a su charla con Lucius Malfoy, aunque sospechaba que esta terminaría de una forma muy distinta. Para empezar, Harry estaba en completo control de esta conversación.

Eso lo hacía sentir extraño, tan extraño que se perdió de la siguiente pregunta de Connor, y solo regresó a la realidad cuando su hermano agitó su hombro. "Harry, creo que deberíamos ir con la Profesora McGonagall," dijo, viéndose casi asustado. "O, al menos, con Hermione."

"No," Harry susurró. "Tengo que hablar contigo. Eres el único en quien confío."

Connor se alegró considerablemente. "¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry? Sabes que te ayudaré como pueda."

Harry miró los ojos de su hermano y dijo, "Connor, hay susurros en las mazmorras. Creo que alguien planea algo. Tal vez no los Slytherins, pero todos ellos saben al respecto. Dejan de hablar cuando entro a la habitación." Se aseguró de no poner ningún énfasis en las palabras, para no insinuar que pensaba que los Gryffindors estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Connor se inclinó más de cerca, ojos redondos como platos. "¿Y de qué crees que están hablando?"

"La Piedra Filosofal," Harry susurró. "Lamento no haber venido a hablar contigo de esto antes, Connor, pero – pero supongo que pensé que estaría traicionando el honor de Slytherin. Lo lamento. No estaba pensando."

Connor se sentó frente a él. "¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?" preguntó. "¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que no hay tal cosa como el honor de Slytherin?"

Harry lo miró fijamente. _Eso_ no se lo había esperado. Suponía que Connor había estado pasando más y más tiempo con Ron, ya que no lo pasaba con Harry, y eso lo había influenciado.

Por solo un momento, sintió la gran urgencia sin sentido de insistir que sus compañeros de Casa también tenían honor.

Harry se la agitó de encima. No podía permitirse tonterías como esa. Tenía que apresurarse y darle a Connor las pistas que necesitaba, y entonces regresar a las mazmorras antes de que alguien lo extrañara. Snape siempre revisaba los túneles alrededor de las mazmorras al menos una vez a la semana, para asegurarse de que todos sus protegidos estuvieran a salvo en la sala común, y no lo había hecho aún esta semana.

"Podrías estar en peligro," susurró. "Eso es lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer."

"¿Por qué?" Connor preguntó, y su rostro se volvió escéptico. Esa era una de las cosas que Harry amaba más sobre él, lo abierto y maleable que era su rostro. Sus expresiones cambiaban de momento a momento, y siempre era posible saber lo que estaba pensando. Él no ocultaba sus emociones bajo las capas de engaños que usaban los Slytherin, que Harry mismo había aprendido a usar antes de venir siquiera a Hogwarts. "No pienso que la Piedra tenga mucho que ver conmigo, Harry."

"Pero piensa en quién podría querer la Piedra," Harry susurró. "Y piensa en la forma en que dejan de habar cuando estoy cerca."

No le tomó a Connor más de un par de momentos el hacer la conexión. Su mano fue hacia arriba y se posó sobre su cicatriz, y él gimió, poniéndose pálido. "Voldemort," susurró él.

Harry asintió, su segundo impulso. El primero había sido corregir a Connor sobre el uso del nombre de Voldemort para usar el "Señor Tenebroso", lo cual realmente _era_ una señal de que había estado entre los Slytherins por demasiado tiempo. "Creo que eso es. Y creo que necesitas tratar de encontrar la Piedra. He estado buscando, pero no tengo muchas pistas." Podría revelar las pistas después, dependiendo de otra mentira, si Connor realmente las necesitaba.

Connor se mordisqueó el labio. "Podríamos encontrarlas," dijo. "Ron, Hermione, y yo."

Harry agachó la cabeza. "No confías en mi. Lo entiendo."

La mano de Connor le tocó el hombro, y Harry alzó la mirada. "No es eso, Harry," Connor dijo seriamente. "Te juro que no es eso. Pero – bueno, Hermione es buena investigando, y Ron es bueno en decirme cosas que nunca supe sobre historia mágica y la historia de Gryffindor y lo que piensan todos del Niño-Que-Vivió, y yo soy bueno en decidir qué hacer. Y Ron no confía en ti ni le agradas tanto ahora, y Hermione no está segura. ¿Por favor? Solo es por un rato. No hay razón por la que debas involucrarte, ya que no eres el Niño-Que-Vivió, y estarás en peligro, ahora que la Casa de Slytherin esta hablando al respecto, si tú muestras demasiado interés."

Harry sintió que su corazón saltaba un poco. Ahí estaban la independencia y la actitud Gryffindor que había estado esperando alentar. "Muy bien," dijo. "Lo que creas que es mejor, Connor."

Su gemelo lo abrazó, fuerte e inesperadamente. "Gracias, Harry," dijo. "Por venir a decirme, quiero decir. Sé que no pudo haber sido fácil para ti, incluso si el honor de Slytherin no existe."

Harry regresó el abrazo, y apresuradamente salió de la Torre, ya que casi era hora del toque de queda. Se aferró a la memoria del abrazo para si, y el hecho de que Connor confiaba en él, y trató de ignorar el ridículo dolor que nació cuando Connor dijo esas cosas sobre la Casa de Slytherin. ¿Eran verdad, o no, para cualquiera que no estuviera en la Casa?

Y, además, Harry podía reconocer los signos potencialmente peligrosos en si mismo. A veces pensaba que podía alejarse del lado de Connor, para encontrar amistades y causas propias en Slytherin. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Había nacido y había sido entrenado para pelear al lado de Connor, para defenderlo de Voldemort hasta que tuviera edad para salvar al mundo.

No podía darse el lujo de tener otras alianzas, otras lealtades. Tenía que recordarse eso a si mismo.

* * *

-

Snape esperaba fuera de la puerta de la sala común. Dio media sonrisa cuando vio al chico solitario regresando hacia ella, su rostro viendo al piso, así que realmente no veía a donde estaba caminando. Pero su cabeza subió de golpe cuando aún estaba a una buena distancia de Snape, y sus ojos eran amplios y sospechosos por un momento antes de que su rostro se cerrara incluso más de lo que lo hacía en clase.

Snape estaba orgulloso de eso. Harry era mejor en controlar sus emociones ahora que cuando había llegado por primera vez a la escuela, y eso ya era impresionante. Alguien - ¿Lily? – le había enseñado muy bien sobre el tema. Snape pretendía seguir empujándolo hasta que el chico pudiera mentir con su rostro, lo cual aún no le era posible. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrar una falta de emoción que volvía difícil el decidir lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Bien, bien," Snape dijo, separándose del muro. "¿Qué tenemos aquí, Sr. Potter? Insiste en rondar los pasillos por la noche. Uno se preguntaría por qué."

Harry estaba quieto, y ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración era audible. Esperaba a que Snape dijera lo que quería decir para poder marcharse.

Snape se acercó un par de pasos, subiendo aún más sus escudos. Sabía que era imposible. Todas las leyes de la magia insistían en que era imposible. Pero si no fuera imposible, hubiera dicho que el poder de Harry había _crecido_ desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts. Snape ciertamente debía elevar sus escudos más y más alto cada vez. Por supuesto, eso podía ser el efecto de la familiaridad con Harry.

"Esta semana próxima," le espetó, "comenzará a trabajar con pociones de quinto-año en nuestra clase."

Harry inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"También comenzaré a prestarle libros extra sobre el arte de las pociones," Snape continuó. "Va a leerlos. Va a dominarlos antes de que se termine el año escolar. No pretendo dejar que se lleve los libros con usted a casa en el verano, para que un perro los mastique a pedazos en su ira-de-luna y que el otro les orine encima."

Los hombros de Harry subieron un poco, pero simplemente asintió.

"Y finalmente," Snape terminó, ahora susurrando, "en lugar de escabullirse a las áreas desiertas de la escuela para practicar sus encantamientos, vendrá conmigo. Es muy bueno en magia defensiva, Sr. Potter, pero sus encantamientos ofensivos necesitan práctica. Debe ser capaz de atacar, no solo defender. Le costará mucho a su hermano algún día si no sabe cómo hacerlo. Usted vio eso con los Lestrange."

Los ojos de Harry sí mostraron algo de sorpresa esta vez antes de que se cerraran con resignación. Entonces asintió de nuevo. Pasó junto a Snape, susurró la contraseña, y se desvaneció a la sala común de Slytherin.

Snape lo miró partir, bastante contento. Harry había actuado considerablemente más Slytherin desde que había regresado de las Navidades con Draco Malfoy. El que hubiera sobrevivido a Lucius era testimonio suficiente del carácter del niño – o, como aún insistía en verlo, la falta de – pero Harry también se había acostumbrado a mantener secretos, a hablar más seguido con los otros estudiantes de Slytherin, a caminar y pararse como Draco, y reaccionar en clase como un heredero sangre pura. Snape se preguntaba si el chico se daba cuenta.

Entonces soltó un resoplido. _Claro que no. Si se diera cuenta, se apresuraría a rechazar tales costumbres._

Era cansado a veces, Snape pensaba, el que no pudiera simplemente decirle a Harry lo que deseaba hacer – elevar la reputación de la Casa de Slytherin una vez más – apelar a la ambición del chico, y enlistarlo como a un aliado. Pero sabía que Harry se alejaría si sospechaba sobre esa verdadera razón, y se negaría completamente a actuar en contra de su hermano si pensaba que Snape podría ultimadamente hacer algo mucho peor contra Connor que darle detenciones durante la práctica de Quidditch.

No, primero tenía que romper las lealtades de Harry antes de que pudiera explicar por qué las había roto, y sacarlo de la sombra de Connor antes de que pudiera mostrarle lo que esa sombra le había hecho.

Snape regresó a su oficina con las túnicas flotando tras él. _Paciencia_, se aconsejó a si mismo. _Paciencia. Ya has esperado hasta ahora. Ya tienes a tu candidato. Ya lo estas entrenando. Antes de su séptimo año, todos verán a Slytherin elevarse una vez más._

_Eso es lo suficientemente pronto._


	20. Uniendo las Piezas

**Notas: **"Las respuestas a los review ahora están en mi LJ. ¡Gracias por enviarlos!

Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. La historia debería, con suerte, concluir el Miércoles. Entonces habrá una pequeña pausa, y entonces comenzaré a subir el segundo año, _La Boca De Una Serpiente._

¡Mientras tanto, disfruten!"

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Uniendo las Piezas**

"Pero, Profesora McGonagall—"

"Sin peros," dijo la voz de la Líder de la Casa de Gryffindor, la cual, siguiendo la voz de su gemelo, hacía que Harry estuviera ansioso por saber lo que estaba pasando. "Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos, Sr. Potter, Señorita Granger. El que los atrape fuera de la cama a esta hora no es un asunto trivial. Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, para cada quien, y dos semanas de detención. También para ambos," añadió, como si pensara que tenía que dejar eso en claro.

Harry se aproximó un poco y miró por la esquina del corredor. Connor estaba parado con la cabeza baja frente a McGonagall, viéndose increíblemente deprimido. Hermione estaba parada junto a él, y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Blaise estaba cerca, viéndose complacido, con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza – al menos hasta que McGonagall se giró hacia él en turno.

"Y usted, Sr. Zabini," dijo ella, "Veinte puntos de Slytherin por salir de la cama después del toque de queda, y va a tener una semana de detención.

Blaise parpadeó y comenzó a mascullas. McGonagall pasó junto a él, sin molestarse en escuchar a sus objeciones, y bajó por el corredor. Harry, quien estaba regresando de una de sus sesiones nocturnas con Snape en el salón de duelo del segundo piso pero dudaba que McGonagall estuviera de humor como para escuchar aquello, se presionó contra el muro y le agradeció a Merlín porque ella estuviera avanzando por el corredor opuesto. Connor y Hermione caminaron de regreso a la dirección de la Torre de Gryffindor, aún viéndose deprimidos.

Harry observó la espalda de su gemelo con frustración. Ahora era Mayo, y _aún así_ Connor no había venido a hablarle sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, Connor no le había hablado sobre muchas otras cosas, incluso cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos, pero Harry no podía creer que estuviera tomando tanto tiempo para que Connor uniera la única locación misteriosa y resguardada en la escuela a la cual nadie debía acercarse a menos que quisieran morir con la Piedra.

Un momento después, se agitó la decepción de encima. Blaise iba a venir a este túnel, ya que llevaba a las mazmorras. Harry al menos tendría la oportunidad de descubrir lo que había pasado.

"Hola, Blaise," dijo, alejándose casualmente de las sombras. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Blaise se congeló por un momento, y entonces forzó una risa. "Oh, solo una broma contra los Gryffindors que salió algo mal," dijo airosamente. "Estaban cargando un dragón a la Torre de Astronomía, si puedes creerlo. Supongo que lo tiraron por ahí."

"¿Un dragón?" El corazón de Harry empezó a golpear su pecho. No había escuchado nada sobre eso. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente saltaron hacia Hagrid, con quien Connor había desarrollado una amistad, y entonces al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Había ido Connor al Bosque Prohibido? ¿Se había encontrado a Quirrell?

"Sí, un Ridgeback Noruego, una de las mascotas de Hagrid." Blaise hizo un gesto de desdén. "Los vi con él en su cabaña antes esta semana, y entonces los vi sacarlo de su casa esta noche. Creí que ganaría algunos puntos para Slytherin si le decía a McGonagall que estaban en los pasillos después del toque de queda." Hizo un gesto grosero. "Pero la vieja gata no estaba de humor para ser razonable."

"¿Y que estabas haciendo _tú_ en los pasillos después de tiempo?" Harry preguntó.

"Espiando a los Gryffindors," Blaise retorció. "Te lo acabo de decir."

Harry arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, dejando que su silencio dudoso hablara por él. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada por sobre su nariz a su vez y se alejó de él. Harry estudió su rostro cuidadosamente. Vince y Greg siempre habían sido demasiado leales a Draco como para causarle a Harry problemas, y evitaban molestar a Connor porque Draco lo hacía. Blaise era – distinto. A veces parecía tomarlo como una afrenta personal el que un Slytherin tuviera un hermano en Gryffindor, y últimamente había comenzado a esforzarse para golpetear a Connor en el hombro, reírse de él, hacer que tropezara, y molestarlo. Harry no había pensado mucho en ello, solo asentía para estar de acuerdo con Connor cuando este empezaba una larga queja sobre Blaise. Solo era la rivalidad normal entre las Casas, solo eran niñerías normales.

_¿O no?_

"¿Por qué los seguiste hasta la casa de Hagrid para espiarlos en primer lugar?" preguntó, más silenciosamente.

Blaise movió la cabeza de modo arrogante. "Porque quería saber lo que estaban haciendo, por supuesto," dijo él. "Ese medio-gigante es una amenaza. No tengo idea de por qué Dumbledore le permite quedarse. Tener a un dragón en una casa de madera, ¡_honestamente_!"

Harry lo miró por un largo momento, y no dijo más. Blaise ya estaba buscando darle un giro a las cosas, por la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Y que es lo que estabas haciendo _tú_ fuera de la cama a esta hora?" preguntó, tratando de verse como si tuviera un plan, y fallando. "¿Hmmm?"

"Tendrás que preguntarle eso al Profesor Snape," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se giró en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

Podía sentir a Blaise tomar aliento para demandar una explicación, pero al final lo dejó ir sin decir nada, y siguió a Harry. Harry susurró la contraseña – _rigor mortis_—y caminó rápidamente a través de la sala común. No quería pasar un minuto más del que era necesario con Blaise.

Por supuesto, una vez que ambos estaban limpios y en sus camas, entonces Harry se quedó acostado y pensó sobre Blaise casi hasta el amanecer.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Podría estar tras de Connor porque es un Mortífago?_ Pero eso hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño; el único pariente vivo de Blaise era su madre, y Arabella Zabini nunca había mostrado signos de ser una Mortífaga. Una bruja Oscura, sí, pero las dos cosas no eran lo mismo.

_¿Acaso podría ser el traidor que dejó pasar a los Lestrange?_

Harry se tensó por un momento, y entonces agitó su cabeza. No. Su madre le había escrito varias veces, y cuando fuera que hablara de la traición, ella daba la impresión de que no solo era una persona adulta sino alguien en la Orden del Fénix. Blaise ciertamente no era _eso_, sin importar cualquier otra cosa que fuera.

_¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?_

Harry no lo sabía, pero se decidió, mientras finalmente comenzaba a quedarse dormido, que le lanzaría _Consopio_ a Blaise de ahora en adelante, antes de irse a sus sesiones de entrenamiento nocturnas con Snape si era posible. No le haría daño a nadie si Blaise estaba en cama antes del toque de queda, y durmiendo cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo.

_Y, cuando llegue la mañana, puedo simplemente mencionar que Blaise fue el que hizo que perdiéramos puntos, y no será muy popular por un tiempo._

Por supuesto, todo aquello era solo una distracción para alejarlo de la pregunta en que realmente no quería pensar.

_¿Por qué no me dijo Connor sobre el dragón?_

**

* * *

-**

"Su nombre es Norberto."

Harry frunció el ceño hacia Connor. Su hermano finalmente había venido a hablar con él, después de que Harry le enviara una invitación con palabras algo insistentes por medio de Hedwig, esta mañana, justo antes del partido de Quidditch de Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Estaba poniéndose los guantes cuando Connor entró a los vestidores, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Flint, y fue hacia Harry para mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Y?" Harry presionó, incapaz de mantener cierta frialdad lejos de su rostro.

Connor se encogió de hombros. "Y se lo dimos a Charlie Weasley – el hermano de Ron. Trabaja con dragones en Rumania. Norberto estará seguro ahí."

Harry dejó salir su aliento. Esta era la pregunta que más quería hacerle, y parecía que Connor no iba a ofrecerle la información por si solo. "¿Por qué no me contaste de eso?"

Connor se alejó de golpe, sus ojos bien abiertos y con algo de cabello cayendo frente a ellos. Se veía cansado, Harry notó, y una de sus manos se movió hacia arriba para frotar su cicatriz en lo que Harry estaba seguro era un gesto inconsciente. "Porque no sé si puedo confiar en ti," dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. "Te has vuelto muy _Slytherin_, Harry."

El resto de las preparaciones del equipo se detuvieron. Harry cerró los ojos con pavor, a sabiendas de quién iba a ser el próximo en hablar.

"¿Y qué si lo es?" arrastró Marcus Flint, dando un paso al frente. "A nosotros nos agrada de esa forma." Estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran duros. Harry gimió. No pensaba que Flint fuera incapaz de golpear a Connor en las costillas, justo aquí y ahora. El Capitán de Slytherin no perdonaba a nadie que intentara sacudir a sus jugadores antes de que iniciara un juego, a menos que la sacudida proviniera de él mismo.

"Solo son palabras, Flint," Harry dijo rápidamente. "No quiere decir nada con ellas."

"¡Sí, claro que sí, Harry!" Connor se detuvo, el temperamento de su padre brillando en sus ojos. "¡Sí lo hago, y ya es tiempo de que lo diga! Te has vuelto muy silencioso. Te juntas con los Slytherins cuando podrías ir a la Torre de Gryffindor. _Sonríes_ cuando dicen las cosas más horribles, como si de hecho fueran _divertidas_. ¡Ni siquiera te importa que piensen menos de ti porque eres un media-sangre! ¡Eso es irrespetuoso para Mamá, no solo para ti! ¡Has cambiado, Harry, y odio a la persona en la que te estas convirtiendo!"

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Había tenido discusiones con Connor antes, pero nada tan serio. Y en ese momento, él realmente habría renunciado a todo lo que hacía que los Slytherin lo aceptaran. Quería rogarle a su hermano que lo perdonara. Había estado lastimando a Connor de nuevo, justo como su madre le había dicho en su carta de Navidad, y aún no lo había arreglado.

Y entonces, sorpresivamente, abruptamente, e inesperadamente, al menos para él, su dolor se transformó en enojo.

Harry abrió los ojos, y vio a Connor alejarse de él. Harry tomó un paso hacia él. Estaba temblando y no podía parar, no más de lo que podía parar las palabras que fluyeron de su boca al siguiente momento.

"¡Solo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con mi situación, Connor! No, no estaba feliz cuando me pusieron en Slytherin, pero no es todo horrible. Muy bien, bromeo con ellos y paso tiempo con ellos, pero son mis _Compañeros de Casa_. ¡Pasaría más tiempo contigo si pareciera que quieres hacerlo! A penas y estás feliz cuando voy contigo. Prefieres hablar con Ron y Hermione. No te culpo por—por escucharlos, por adoptar sus prejuicios, ¡pero no digas que todo esto es mi culpa! ¡También es parcialmente tuya!"

Estaba gritando para cuando terminó, lo cual _nunca_ había pasado. Usualmente Connor se molestaba y Harry se quedaba calmado, pidiendo disculpas cuando su hermano había agotado el flujo inicial de su temperamento. Pero ahora los puños de Harry estaban cerrados con fuerza, y vio a Draco, que había venido a desearle buena suerte antes del partido, desplomarse contra el muro, una mano contra su frente y su rostro pálido. Harry estaba agradecido de no tener su varita. Ignoró la creciente tentación de usar magia sin varita.

Y mantuvo su mirada en su gemelo, por suficiente tiempo para ver la sorpresa reemplazando al enojo en los ojos de Connor, y a las cenizas reemplazando el fuego.

"No sabía que me odiabas tanto, Harry," susurró él. "Yo—"

"Lárgate, Gryffindor." La voz de Flint se había vuelto profunda y silenciosa como el gruñido de un enorme perro. "Te voy a dar cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te de una paliza, y eso es solo por respeto a tu hermano. Uno. Dos. Tres—"

Connor se giró y partió. Harry lo observó irse, y esperó a que la frialdad del desconcierto llegara a golpearlo a él también.

No lo hizo. Aún se sentía enojado, y el impulso más fuerte en él era hacer que Connor pagara. Cerrando los ojos, trató de controlar su temperamento lo mejor que pudo.

Abrió los ojos cuando Adrian Pucey, otro de los Cazadores del equipo, le dio un golpe en la espalda. "Así está mejor," Adrian dijo, su voz alegre. "Ahora sal allá afuera y _gana_. Muéstrale a los malditos Gryffindors que no pueden sacudirte."

Harry asintió, sonrió apretadamente, y entonces salió del vestidor, guiando al resto del equipo al campo.

Slytherin venció a Hufflepuff 410 a 190, Y Harry rara vez se había regocijado tanto por atrapar la Snitch. La celebración que siguió, e incluso la forma en que el equipo entero lo escudó de regreso a las mazmorras, para que, Adrian explicó, él "no tengas que ver a ningún Gryffindor que no quieras ver," tampoco estuvieron mal.

Todo el rato, Harry siguió esperando que su enojo hacia Connor se transmutara a culpa, del mismo modo en que hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, y a sentir el impulso de disculparse con su gemelo.

Nunca llegó. Harry no tenía nada que encerrar en la secreta caja de sus pensamientos esa noche, porque no podía convencerse a si mismo de que su enojo era injustificado.

**

* * *

-**

"Así que Connor es demasiado terco como para venir directamente a preguntarte dónde está la Piedra Filosofal. Pero yo no."

Harry alzó la mirada. Hermione Granger estaba parada junto a la mesa que él y Draco habían encontrado para estudiar en la biblioteca, sus brazos cruzados y su intimidante mirada hundiéndose en él. Harry casi sonrió. A veces, la forma de ser tan directa de los Gryffindor era una ventaja.

Por el fuego en sus ojos, Draco no parecía pensarlo. "_Lárgate_, Sangresucia—" comenzó.

Harry dijo, "Draco," en la forma en que había escuchado a Narcissa Malfoy decirlo. Draco se calló y fulminó con la mirada a su libro. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle una palmada en el hombro. "Enseguida regreso," dijo, y entonces se levantó y se alejó de la mesa con Hermione, a los rincones más profundos de la biblioteca, donde sería menos probable que los escucharan. Sí se encontró a si mismo girando el cuello para tratar de encontrar a Connor – habían pasado dos semanas desde su pelea, y aún su hermano no se le había acercado – pero Hermione parecía haber venido sola.

"Escúpelo," Hermione dijo. Sus brazos aún seguían cruzados, y ella tenía una mirada que pondría el rostro "para regañar" de Lily en desgracia. Harry inclinó su cabeza y admitió la verdad.

"La Piedra Filosofal está detrás de cierta puerta en el tercer piso, resguardada por un perro gigante de algún tipo."

Era milagroso ver como cambiaba el rostro de Hermione, mientras su veloz mente unía todas las piezas. Un momento después, ella masculló, _"Estúpida,"_ y se golpeó la frente, lo cual Harry debía admitir también era gratificante en su propio modo.

Entonces ella frunció en ceño. "¿Pero si está protegida, entonces por qué querías advertirnos al respecto?"

"Porque vi al Profesor Quirrell tratando de pasar la puerta un par de veces," dijo Harry. "Entraba, hablaba con el perro, y siempre salía corriendo. Entonces el Profesor Snape le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado. No creo que descubriera cómo pasar al perro. Pero—"

"Oh, no," Hermione susurró, y su rostro se había puesto pálido.

"¿Qué?" Harry demandó, irguiéndose completamente.

"Hagrid dijo—dijo que el hombre que le había dado a Norberto le estaba preguntando sobre Fluffy," Hermione dijo. "Ese es el nombre del perro," explicó ella, cuando vio la mirada pasmada de Harry.

"Fluffy," Harry no pudo evitar repetir.

"No preguntes, es _Hagrid_," dijo Hermione, como si eso lo explicara todo, y Harry suponía que probablemente lo hacía, si uno conocía a Hagrid. Se determinó a llegar a conocer mejor al medio-gigante el año siguiente. "El hombre tenía una capucha, y Hagrid no pudo ver su rostro, pero le dijo algo sobre Fluffy y como le encanta la música. ¿Qué tal si el hombre encapuchado era el Profesor Quirrell, y lo va a intentar de nuevo, ahora que sabe cómo pasar al perro?" Su rostro se había coloreado con un color hético ahora, y se veía como si fuera a correr de la biblioteca e intentar informar al Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente.

Harry estiró una mano contenedora. "Es algo extraño que no lo haya intentado hasta ahora, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó.

Hermione dudosamente se volvió a reclinar contra el estante de libros. "Bueno, sí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho?"

"Creo que está esperando algo," Harry dijo, y frunció el ceño. "Pero no sé lo que podría ser ese algo. Dumbledore probablemente mueva la Piedra cuando termine el año. Mientras más espere Quirrell, más riesgo es el que corre."

"Tal vez también hay otras trampas, y no sabe como pasar esas," Hermione ofreció. "O tal vez hay otra fecha importante que se aproxima, algo que quiere hacer primero."

Harry se tensó. "Hermione," preguntó, "¿dónde está Connor justo ahora?"

"En la Torre de Gryffindor," dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Como sabrías si te hubieras molestado en venir a hablar con él en las últimas dos semanas."

"Tuvimos una pelea," Harry dijo cortamente. "Pero – escucha, ¿hay algún momento en el que podría estar solo? ¿Sin ti o sin Ron para protegerlo? ¿Fuera del alcance de lo que los Profesores puedan hacer?"

Hermione cerró los ojos y asumió una expresión de intensa concentración. Harry no estaría sorprendido si supiera que ella estaba pasando cantidades inmensas de información alrededor de su cabeza, buscando la respuesta perfecta. Él sabía que la había encontrado cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al siguiente momento.

"Las detenciones," ella susurró. "La Profesora McGonagall dijo que Connor iba a servir detención con Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido la próxima semana. Algo ha estado matando a los unicornios, y quieren descubrir lo que es."

Harry casi le dijo que había sido Quirrell, pero se controló a si mismo. Además de las inevitables preguntas que tendría que responder sobre por qué no le había dicho a Dumbledore aún, Hermione saldría corriendo a decirle al Director, y entonces sacarían a Connor de su detención y Quirrell esperaría por otro momento para atacar. Justo como con el juego de Quidditch, Harry pensó, era mejor saber cuando y donde la vida de Connor estaría en peligro en lugar de apresurarse alrededor del momento.

Pensó, por un corto momento, que eso era Slytherin.

_¿Y entonces?_ Fue su siguiente pensamiento.

"Muy bien," dijo él. "Estaré con él ahí, Hermione."

"Pero _tú_ no tienes detención," comentó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya sé," dijo Harry. "Me escabulliré para acompañarlos. El Profesor Quirrell no sabrá que estoy ahí. Y tampoco le digas a Connor, o va a tratar de hacer algo terco y estúpido," añadió.

Hermione suspiró, hizo algunas protestas poco animadas, y entonces estuvo de acuerdo. Harry sospechaba que ella estaba cansada del feudo entre él y Connor – Connor aparentemente se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde entonces haciendo un berrinche en la Torre – y agradecida por cualquier cosa que pudiera acabar con él.

Harry la observó dejar la biblioteca, y entonces regresó a su rincón de estudio con Draco, repasando todo lo que necesitaría en su mente. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la mesa y vio a Draco mirándolo expectantemente, golpeteando un dedo contra la esquina de su pergamino.

"¿La Piedra Filosofal?" preguntó él.

Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó y comenzó a explicar. Al menos podía confiar en que Draco no iría corriendo con el Profesor Dumbledore.

**

* * *

-**

Harry agitó su cabeza mientras Hagrid separaba a Connor y a Neville Longbottom, quien tenía una detención por un estúpido error que había cometido en Pociones. Ambos debían lanzar chispas rojas de las puntas de sus varitas al aire si se encontraban con cualquier cosa peligrosa, y chispas verdes si encontraban a la persona que había estado matando a los unicornios. Excepto que Hagrid lo llamó una "criatura", por supuesto. Hagrid iba a irse con Neville, dejando a su gran perro, Fang, con Connor.

Harry esperó hasta que el sonido de los crujientes pasos de Hagrid se hubiera perdido en los arbustos, y entonces salió de su escondite para caminar detrás de Connor. Connor estaba tan atrapado en su miseria que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Harry al principio, y entonces se giró y le dio una fea expresión bajo la luz de la linterna que estaba cargando. Su otra mano tomó fuertemente su varita.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Slytherin?" preguntó.

"Que dejes de actuar como un idiota," Harry respondió, avanzando para poder caminar junto a él mientras quitaba una liana del camino. "Ha pasado casi un mes desde que peleamos, Connor. ¿No crees que estas dejando que se alargue demasiado? Yo _soy_ tu hermano, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado." Su propia mano estaba en su bolsillo, sobre su propia varita, y miraba los arbustos suspicazmente. Hasta ahora, no había signos del Profesor Quirrell, y Fang no había dado ninguna advertencia, pero Harry no estaba seguro de hasta dónde confiaba en la nariz del perro. Confiaría más en sus propios sentidos mágicos. Pero tampoco esos estaban captando nada.

"No me olvidé," dijo Connor, su rostro retorcido con enojo y dolor y pedazos quebrados de orgullo. "Es por eso que me dolió tanto. ¿Por qué me _abandonaste_, Harry? Se supone que somos gemelos. Mejores amigos por siempre. No se supone que nos peleemos e insultemos el uno al otro como lo hemos hecho. Mira a Fred y George Weasley. Nunca los he visto a ellos tener una pelea."

"Ellos están en la misma Casa," Harry dijo.

Connor se giró lejos de él. "¿Así que vas a dejar que eso te importe más que nuestra relación sanguínea?"

"No, o _yo_ estaría en mi cuarto ahora mismo," Harry dijo, y empujó otra liana. Los árboles se agitaban y chillaban con un viento demasiado alto para poder sentirlo. La linterna iluminaba el camino delante de ellos mucho mejor que lo que un encantamiento _Lumos_ lo haría, por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. "Vine aquí afuera cuando no necesitaba hacerlo, cuando sabía que sería difícil para ti correr, Connor, para que pudiéramos hablar."

"Hermione me dijo sobre la Piedra Filosofal," dijo Connor. "Que tú sabías dónde estaba desde el principio."

"Sí," Harry admitió. "Y quería que fueras tú el que la descubriera, y le llevara las noticias al Profesor Dumbledore. Creí que eso te haría sentir importante, especial, feliz. Serías capas de reclamar una victoria como realmente tuya, y comenzar a tomar tu lugar como un líder."

"Pero ese habrías sido tú comprándome la victoria de nuevo," dijo Connor, sus palabras resonando con un tono adolorido. "Yo no _quiero_ eso, Harry."

Harry se giró y atrapó el brazo de su hermano, volteando a Connor para que lo mirara. Connor lo fulminó con la mirada bajo la luz de la linterna. Tenía los comienzos de lágrimas en sus ojos, y frotó las lágrimas de modo enojado con la parte trasera de la mano que sostenía su varita.

"Entonces decide lo que sí quieres," Harry dijo silenciosamente. "La razón por la que he estado trabajando tan duro por ti, Connor, es porque quiero que seas un líder. Quiero que seas el Niño-Que-Vivió. Quiero que la gente te admire. No ha pasado hasta ahora. A Ron y a Hermione les agradas, pero los Slytherins piensan que eres un idiota, y los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs piensan sobre ti solo cuando haces algo espectacular – como el trol o los Lestrange." Miró a Connor gemir y cerrar sus ojos. "Va a tomar más que eso. Creí que empujarte a la meta sutilmente sería lo adecuado, pero no lo fue. Así que. Dime qué es lo que quieres. ¿Cuáles son _tus_ planes? ¿Qué es lo que harás para unir a las Casas a tu favor? ¿Impresionarás a los magos sangre pura? ¿Harás que todos confíen en que tienes la fuerza y entrega para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Harás aliados entre las criaturas mágicas?"

"¿Por qué debería yo hacer todo eso?" Connor protestó. "Yo derroté a Voldemort cuando era un bebé. Ahora sé más. Solo debería tener que encontrarme con él de nuevo, y serpa destruido por completo."

Harry suspiró. "Creo que tomará más que eso, Connor."

"¿Por qué _debería_?" Connor se alejó un paso de él y trazó su cicatriz con la punta de su varita. "Esto es lo que significa ser el Niño-Que-Vivió. Tengo esta cicatriz, y eso es todo lo que realmente necesito."

Harry sintió su corazón derretirse con compasión, y así se derritió el resto de su enojo. Él y Lily no le habían hecho favores a Connor al mantenerlo tan ciego. Realmente debería haber aprendido de la política del mundo mágico desde el tiempo en que pudo caminar, incluso si su amor era esencial para derrotar a Voldemort. Su madre había encontrado una forma de enseñarle a Harry en secreto, bajo la nariz de su padre, y la de Sirius y Remus. Ella pudo haber encontrado una forma de convencer a Connor de la verdad sin quitarle su pureza.

"Connor—" comenzó, listo para disculparse.

Otra liana cayó de los árboles sobre ellos justo entonces, y se ciñó alrededor del cuello de Connor. Él dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y dejó caer la linterna. Harry la tomó y la sostuvo más alto de un modo asustado, listo para lanzar chispas rojas para dejarle saber a Hagrid que estaban en peligro.

No era una liana lo que había caído de los árboles tras ese movimiento, sino una gran serpiente, la cual Harry casi podía imaginar se estaba riendo de ellos en lugar de siseando. Enredó una porción de su cuerpo fuertemente alrededor de Connor, y entonces se adentró en el Bosque, llevándolo con ella.

Harry gritó y lanzó _Incendio_ a su cola, pero falló, ya que se movía demasiado rápido. Corrió tras ella, sintiendo como el miedo y el enojo le daban alas a sus pies, y su cicatriz empezó a arder.

La serpiente desapareció entre algunos arbustos frente a él, pero Harry podía seguir el camino de pasto doblado y hojas que ella dejaba, y el dolor que aumentaba en su cabeza era otro buen signo. No pasó mucho antes de que pudiera ver a la serpiente llegar a un claro donde una figura encapuchada esperaba. La serpiente tiró a Connor a sus pies y entonces se arrastró tras de su amo, aún haciendo ese siseo que sonaba a risa.

Gruñendo, Harry tomó su varita y salió de los arbustos.

"_Así que_." No era la voz de Quirrell la que hablaba, pero aquella voz fría, la cual Harry había escuchado una vez antes. Hacía que su cicatriz le quemara como fuego, y Connor se movió y dio un débil gemido como si su cicatriz también le estuviera molestando. "_Harry Potter. Por fin._" La figura se inclinó sobre Connor. "_Y el Niño-Que-Vivió, quien pronto será el Niño-Que-Murió. He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento._"

Harry se llenó de valor, y saltó a la batalla.


	21. El Niño Que Vivió

**Notas: **"Gracias por los reviews! Las respuestas aún no están, pero deberían estarlo pronto.

Habrá otro capítulo después de este, mañana. Entonces _La Boca De Una Serpiente_ empezará el Lunes, para continuar la historia. Esto significa que _esta_ historia en particular dejará de actualizarse después de mañana, ¡así que no les sorprenda cuando eso pase!

Y aquí está la batalla, en donde procedo a revolverle la mente a la gente, pero en especial la del pobre Harry."

**Capítulo Diecinueve: El Niño-Que-Vivió**

El Encantamiento Explosivo de Harry se derritió contra escudos invisibles, pero había tenido el útil efecto de detener a Quirrell de acercarse más a Connor para mirarlo a él fijamente. Harry preparó otro encantamiento, con su mente dando vueltas alrededor de los varios efectos, buscando algo que le causara a Quirrell un dolor considerable y también lo enviara hacia atrás.

Y entonces la serpiente estaba sobre él.

Se movía más rápido que cuando había estado arrastrando a Connor por los arbustos, con las fauces abiertas y su cuerpo cortando el pasto que golpeaba. Harry se apartó de ella rápidamente, y su boca golpeó el piso, pero ella giró y se dirigió hacia él de nuevo. Harry gritó, _"¡Protego!"_, solo para que las fauces de la serpiente se apresuraran a través del Encantamiento Escudo y desgarraran la tela de su manga. Se alejó aún más, escuchándola sisear como si se estuviera riendo, y le lanzó una mirada a Connor.

_Al menos sé que es una serpiente real, y no una mágica._

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ La voz fría preguntó, sus acentos más duros que antes. Harry sintió la urgencia de caer en rodillas mientas el dolor en su cicatriz empeoraba aún más. Quirrell tenía la mirada fija al frente, por lo que podía ver, y Harry no podía reconciliar esa fría voz con la expresión en blanco de su rostro. _"¡Acaba con él, Nagini!"_

La serpiente – Nagini, aparentemente – siseó y se encogió ligeramente. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que este golpe, cuando llegara, sería demasiado rápido para evadirlo.

Mientras tanto, Quirrell estaba estirándose hacia Connor de nuevo.

Harry sacó una mano y soltó, _"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Lo realizó sin varita, para mantener dicha varita apuntada hacia Connor. Funcionó. Su magia había arrestado a Nagini a medio ataque y la había lanzado al aire como uno de los globos Muggle que Harry había visto en uno de sus cumpleaños.

Harry aumentó la fuerza del encantamiento y lanzó a Nagini sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Voló alto con un siseo que sonaba extrañamente como un grito de dolor. Harry no le prestó atención. No estaba pensando claramente.

Miró hacia Quirrell y apuntó su varita.

Quirrell había detenido su avance hacia Connor una vez más. Su mirada esta vez estaba más enfocada, pero también más lenta, y Harry regresó a intentar pensar en un encantamiento que doliera, pasara sus escudos, y sacara a Quirrell fuera del rango de cualquier protección que tuviera. Harry había entornado los ojos desde que había entrado al claro, pero no podía ver las líneas de las protecciones. Entonces, estos encantamientos eran más complicados que los que se había entrenado para ver.

"_Eres inusual, chico,"_ la voz dijo. _"Tanto poder. ¿Por qué no sentí esto sobre ti al principio?"_

Harry no veía el punto de responder a una charla tan irrelevante. Había escogido su encantamiento. Debía admitir que era una elección extraña, pero esta era una batalla extraña. Quirrell, o quien fuera realmente, había tenido tiempo para preparar su campo, y Harry no.

"_¡Reducto!"_ entonó, y puso tras el hechizo toda su fuerza de voluntad, uniéndola a la fuerza de su varita. Se imaginó los escudos rompiéndose y resquebrajándose, del mismo modo en que el huevo lo había hecho cuando los centauros lo pusieron a prueba.

El encantamiento voló recto y certero, y le mostró los escudos cuando golpeó contra ellos con una luz brillante y multicolor. Harry vio suaves líneas extenderse desde el punto del impacto, y se memorizó su posición mientras la luz destellaba y se desvanecía. "_¡Reducto!"_ chilló de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a una de las líneas.

Se quebró, y un poco de la fuerza del encantamiento lo sobrepasó y llegó a Quirrell, quien trastabilló hacia atrás. Harry entró, rápido y agazapado al suelo, justo detrás del encantamiento, tratando de llegar a Connor y arrastrarlo fuera del camino antes de que Quirrell pudiera recobrarse.

La fría voz dijo, _"Cavea,"_ un hechizo que Harry nunca había escuchado antes, y una luz azul se creó con un destello alrededor de Connor. Harry trató de empujar su mano a través de ella de todas formas, y se apartó. Bien pudo haber intentado atravesar acero sólido con el puño.

Se incorporó y se metió en el camino entre su hermano y Quirrell – una tarea fácil, ya que Quirrell no mostraba signos de querer acercarse en ese momento. Harry tomó un aliento áspero. Podía sentir el sudor formándosele en las mejillas y la frente. Su corazón se aceleraba y le quemaba las orejas, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le dificultara escuchar lo que Quirrell estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué debería hacer, maestro?" gimió la voz que Harry conocía de la clase, pero sin el tartamudeo. "El chico es demasiado poderoso para que me encargue de él fácilmente."

"_Libérame."_

Quirrell tembló ligeramente, pero eso se desvaneció cuando miró hacia Harry para sonreír. "Sí," dijo suavemente. "Eso podría ser lo mejor." Entonces se volteó de espaldas a Harry.

Harry subió su varita de golpe. _¿Acaso Quirrell es estúpido? Esta es una oportunidad tan buena para atacar—_

_No, no. No es estúpido. Debe estar planeando algo._

Desconfiado, Harry contuvo sus hechizos, y observó mientras Quirrell comenzaba a desenredar la parte trasera del turbante.

Harry esperaba ver un cráneo calvo a lo mucho. Lo que vio, mientras los ropajes purpuras caían, fue un segundo rostro impuesto en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell. La nariz estaba estirada y plana, los ojos rasgados e imposiblemente rojos, y la boca era una simple línea en el rostro. Los ojos parecían hundirse en él, y de la boca llegó la voz en una aguda y fría risa que Harry reconoció de sus viejos sueños.

Su cicatriz volvió fieramente a la vida, llevándolo a sus rodillas. Harry no pudo contener un grito esta vez, y Connor le hizo eco con un gemido ahogado. Una mirada rápida sobre su hombro le mostró que su hermano no estaba herido, aunque estaba sintiendo los bordes de la barrera mágica con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"_Debí saberlo,"_ la voz dijo, en un siseo que habría hecho a Nagini orgullosa. Harry se forzó a si mismo a escuchar alrededor del dolor sobre su ceja. Lo que estaba diciendo la voz podría ser importante. _"La profecía nunca estuvo completa, y Peter Pettigrew siempre ha sido un tonto. El mayor, el más poderoso. Lo que yo veía como una molestia que debía ser destruida era de hecho el objeto de mis deseos."_ Quirrell dio un paso atrás, para moverse más cerca de él. Harry podía oler su aliento, frío y asqueroso como la tierra de un entierro. _"¿Cómo se siente, niño, ahora que estas cara a cara con Lord Voldemort por segunda vez?"_

Hubo una pausa, como si Voldemort en verdad esperara algún tipo de respuesta. Harry hundió las manos en piso y le dio una. "Admito que estoy impresionado, ya que esta solo es la primera vez que lo hago. Pero estoy tranquilo, ya que tengo al niño que te venció a mis espaldas."

La voz comenzó a reír, y reír. El dolor en la cabeza de Harry empeoró, lo suficiente como para que su entrenamiento no pudiera controlarlo. Se catapultó al frente y yació en el piso, perdiendo el conocimiento por un segundo corto e intenso.

Cuando despertó, Quirrell lo sostenía, mirando su rostro con el suyo propi, el normal. Harry quería lanzarle un encantamiento, pero no pudo encontrar su aliento por un largo momento. Cuando por fin emergió, fue en la forma de un sollozo adolorido. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a quebrarse como la piedra en forma de huevo.

"Mi señor me ordenó que acabe con el Niño-Que-Vivió," susurró Quirrell. "Admito que no imaginé hacerlo de este modo, pero es bastante útil." Dejó caer a Harry y dio un paso atrás. Harry trató de amasar fuerzas, a sabiendas de lo que fuera a venir sería malo.

Quirrell no lo decepcionó. _"¡Crucio!"_

El encantamiento rompió el débil Encantamiento Escudo de Harry. La agonía explotó desde su barriga esta vez, y se extendió a sus extremidades, igualando y luego sobrepasando a su cicatriz. Harry gritó. No había vergüenza en gritar, su madre le había dicho una vez, en la primera tarde que le reveló que era muy probable que fuera torturado. Muchas veces la tortura podía romper a un hombre. Harry no podía permitir que lo rompiera a él, así que la peor cosa que podría hacer sería combatir y tratar de sobrepasar en dolor. En lugar de eso iría con él, gritaría, se retorcería, imploraría, haría lo que fuera que debía hacer para emerger vivo y combatir por Connor.

Ya estaba mascullando ruegos cuando la maldición fue levantada. Harry dio un respingo y se encorvó en si mismo sobre su costado, y luego se desencorvó rápidamente. Los costados le dolían con explosiones de angustia perfectamente sincronizados. Se sentía como si una de sus costillas se hubiera roto, aunque hasta lo que Harry sabía eso no era un efecto secundario de _Crucio_.

"_Eso,"_ dijo Voldemort. _"fue el pago por los primeros meses que pasé como un espíritu sin cuerpo, sin poder para afectar el mundo, mirando sus celebraciones, los débiles torpes que pensaron que me habían derrotado. Habrá mucho más por venir. Tengo años y años de sufrimiento por el que debes pagar, niño."_

Harry alzó la cabeza. Su vista estaba borrosa por sus lagrimas, y se le habían caído los anteojos, lo cual solo la empeoraba. Pero no pensaba que jamás podría fallar en reconocer a la figura parada frente a él. Él tendría la imagen de Quirrell, y el sonido de la voz de Voldemort, presentes hasta el día en que muriera.

Se preguntaba, indistintamente, sobre lo que Voldemort estaba parloteando, pero eso no importaba. Una secuencia de encantamientos había entrado a su cabeza, bellamente sincronizados y perfectamente rendidos. Podría lograrlo, si solo pudiera convocar suficiente fuerza para hacer que Voldemort se enojara. Y tenía que ser el enojo que lo haría actuar sin pensar, abalanzarse hacia delante para castigar a Harry físicamente en lugar de con una maldición a distancia.

Arry intentó sacudir sus extremidades, y asintió. Tendría que ser ahora. No pensaba poder correr si sufría de otro _Crucio._

"Tú eres el débil," dijo, y le puso tanto desprecio a su voz como pudo. "¿Sin tener otra medida preparada en caso de que algo así te ocurriera, un plan de respaldo? ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Un Slytherin?" Harry se rió débilmente, y entonces tosió. No le gustaba la sensación en su cuerpo cuanto tosió, o el hecho de que algunas de las gotas que aterrizaron en la parte trasera de su mano eran rojas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero _sí_ le gustaba el hecho de que Quirrell se había puesto tenso y tieso, de que su silencio fuera uno para escuchar. "_Dumbledore_ es dos veces el Slytherin que tu jamás podrás ser. Al menos sus planes tienen la oportunidad de _funcionar_ de vez en cuando, y a él no lo derrotó un _bebé_."

Quirrell se abalanzó sobre él.

Harry llamó su magia sin varita. No podía sostener una varita en ese momento. _"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Quirrell salió volando. Pero por supuesto, realizó el contra-hechizo, y ya estaba bajando, pero eso le compró a Harry unos pocos segundos.

"_¡Cavea!_"

Eso no hizo nada, justo como Harry había esperado, pero hizo enfurecer a Voldemort. _"¿Piensas usar mi propio hechizo contra mi?"_ preguntó, con suficiente dureza que Harry pensó que probablemente habría gotas de saliva volando de la boca en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell. _"Insolente, impudente—"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ Harry gritó, empujando tal fuerza de voluntad con esa palabra que se sintió agotado después. Funcionó. La varita de Quirrell salió volando de su agarre flácido y cayó al suelo junto a Harry. Harry no intentó tocarla. Aún no podía sostenerla, con sus manos temblando, y no quería arriesgarse a contaminación, ya que no podía estar seguro de que Voldemort no estuviera conectado de algún modo al corazón de la varita de Quirrell. Continuó hablando, sin darle a Voldemort la oportunidad de decir otra cosa. _"¡Fumo! ¡Specularis! ¡Protego!"_

El humo salió del piso a su alrededor, y el Encantamiento Escudo regresó a existir de golpe. Harry se forzó a levantarse temblorosamente. Él _tenía_ que correr, _tenía_ que moverse, el cual era el propósito tras el Encantamiento de Humo. Pateó la varita de Quirrell frente a él mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante, esperando poder mantenerla fuera del alcance del Mortífago por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Se apresuró hacia Connor, quien el brillo azul del encantamiento _Cavea_ revelaba estaba golpeando los muros de su prisión y vociferando lo que parecían ser obscenidades. Harry juntó fuerza de voluntad y amor mientras corría. No había problema, no había problema, al conjurar su amor esta vez, cuando su amado gemelo estaba en peligro.

_Quiébrate_, le dijo a la fuerza del encantamiento _Cavea_.

Eso no hizo nada en absoluto.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la prisión, colocando sus propias manos en la luz azul. Connor hizo lo mismo, y quedaron palma-a-palma, pero Harry no lo podía sentir ni un poco. Gruñó y enfocó la ventana clara de _Specularis_ en un punto diminuto justo junto a su mano izquierda. _Vas a quebrarte. Yo así lo quiero. Yo quiero—_

Una poderosa cuerda lo agarró alrededor de su sección media y lo alejó de la prisión. Los siseos vengativos en su oído le decían que Nagini había regresado. Harry luchó salvajemente, pero no era rival para una serpiente tan grande como ella. Lo cargó firmemente lejos del hechizo y de Connor, y lo depositó frente a un par de pies mientras el Encantamiento de Humo se desvanecía abruptamente.

Quirrell no dijo nada por un largo momento. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. Su cabeza y sus costillas y la parte media de su barriga, donde Nagini lo había agarrado, todas le gritaban en una sinfonía de dolor. Nunca nada le había dolido tanto.

"_Me has causado demasiados problemas_," dijo la voz de Voldemort. _"Hubiera estado contento al torturarte hasta la muerte y dejarlo pasar. Pero eso no es suficiente, no ahora. Ahora debes ver a tu hermano morir."_

El enojo de Harry despertó.

Nagini lo dejó ir con un chillido que sonaba demasiado humano en los oídos de Harry mientras su cuerpo estallaba en llamas. Harry no le prestó más atención, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que ella estaba girando en el piso, tratando de apagar el fuego. Luchó para incorporarse, soltando, _"¡Accio_ varita!"

Su varita se posó en la palma de su mano izquierda un momento después, la familiar sensación de madera de ciprés calmándolo y solidificando su ira. Harry avanzó hacia Voldemort. Se sentía como si estuviera usando túnicas inmensas, como las de Snape tal vez, y no pudo entender el sentimiento hasta que vio el pasto doblándose lejos de su camino, un poco del pasto comenzando a humear y prenderse en llamas. _Esta_ era su magia, abriéndose a su alrededor como alas, elevándose en una ola silenciosa y letal que zumbaba hasta que las orejas de Harry le ardían. Ya no estaba cansado, y todo el dolor se había desvanecido.

Quirrell se alejó un par de pasos. "¿A-a-amo?" Esta vez, Harry estaba seguro, el tartamudeo en su voz era real.

_Connor no. Connor no._ Las palabras estaban bajo la piel de Harry, ardiendo en sus hombros, chasqueándole en los oídos, palpitando justo bajo la bóveda de la boca. Llamó más magia, y luego más, más de la que jamás se había atrevido a convocar bajo la supervisión de Lily o incluso en la prueba de los centauros. El aire frente a él se volvió borroso en la ola de poder. No era enteramente desconocido. Harry parpadeó, y atrapó un vistazo de una luz verde, y una cuna junto a la suya propia, y el rostro sorprendido de Voldemort—

Y entonces todo eso se fue mientras la magia de alguien más respondía a la suya, tan abundante, tan poderosa, tan destructiva. Era de Voldemort, y estaba riendo, un sonido de exaltación pura.

"_Sé más que tú, niño,"_ dijo, mientras su magia se conectaba y aferraba a la de Harry, cargando una respuesta a cada defensa, una cubierta para cada espada, una llave a cada puerta. _"He tenido tiempo, y más que tiempo, para desarrollar mis defensas. Eres un oponente digno, eso puedo admitirlo, pero simplemente-no-puedes-contra-mi."_

Por cada una de las últimas cinco palabras, su magia se volvió un golpe sordo que golpeaba a la de Harry. Harry dio un respingo cuando su dolor volvió, y nuevos dolores comenzaron, puntos débiles que se abrían y corrían por sus defensas. Una vez que un sitio comenzaba a resquebrajarse, doce más lo seguían. Harry trató de protegerse a si mismo, trató de abrir las alas y entonces doblarlas frente a sí para escudarlo, pero era demasiado nuevo en esta manipulación de fuerza pura, y Voldemort no lo era.

Con un temblor en el viento como polvo en el aire, uno de los puntos débiles de Harry se rindió. Cayó al piso, sintiendo la magia Oscura sobre él fluyendo sobre la suya propia como serpientes. Se enredaban y revolcaban y le siseaban, sonando tan humanas como Nagini, y más humanas que Voldemort.

"_Suficientes juegos. Hubiera disfrutado tomarme más tiempo, pero no podemos. Debemos retomar la Piedra. Quirrell. Toma a su hermano, mátalo, y entonces regresa y usa la Maldición Asesina en el muchacho. No podemos arriesgarnos."_

"Sí, Amo," Harry escuchó a Quirrell decir, de un momento lejano y un lugar lejano debajo de un mar oscuro. Logró abrir los ojos contra el aplastante peso a tiempo para ver a Quirrell marchar a la luz azul y desaparecerla con un movimiento de la mano. Connor yacía indefenso frente a él, arrastrándose hacia atrás y probablemente intentando lanzar un hechizo, pero incapaz de mascullar ninguna defensa.

Harry trató de lanzarse hacia arriba. El peso de las serpientes lo mantuvo en el piso. Desesperado, revolcándose, odiando esto con cada fibra de su ser, envió una ola de amor hacia Connor.

_Te he amado desde que éramos niños, hermano, jugando juntos. Estabas destinado a una vida de sufrimiento. Yo quería mantenerte inocente. Esperé demasiado. Lo lamento, Connor, lo lamento tanto. Por favor vive. Lo deseo más que nada. Por favor vive. _Vive.

La mano izquierda de Quirrell tomó su varita. Con la derecha, tocó a Connor.

Un momento después, aulló.

Una luz blanca, brillante como el magnesio, rodeaba su mano. Saltó hacia atrás, agitándola y gritando, pero eso no detuvo a la luz. Se extendió fieramente por su brazo, comiendo. Se dio la vuelta, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora para que Harry viera la brillantez quemando su piel, comiéndosela, revelando las capas de carne y músculo debajo que la luz también consumía como una bestia hambrienta.

"_¡Quítatela! ¡Quítatela! ¡Pelea!"_

El peso de la magia Oscura sobre él se fue un momento después. Harry pensaba que Voldemort había reclamado su poder para luchar contra la destrucción del cuerpo de su anfitrión. Se levantó de un salto, con el dolor desvaneciéndose de nuevo, las alas extendiéndose, su propia magia rugiendo en agradecimiento. Golpeó duro, y firme, y el Encantamiento Explosivo saltó de sus labios para golpear a Quirrell.

Quirrell, por supuesto, ya estaba muriendo. Harry solo lo había golpeado para expresar su propio enojo, y observó, sin querer perderse un momento, mientras la luz se extendía y capturaba el rostro de Quirrell, tomando su cabeza de un modo casi gentil.

Voldemort siseó, y entonces una masa de luz oscura creció como un globo carnoso en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell y estalló, volando como pus en el aire. Voldemort voló bajo sobre Connor mientras salía libre. Connor gritaba y gritaba, una mano elevándose para sostener su cicatriz.

Harry corrió hacia él y se agachó sobre él, protegiéndolo contra la imagen de los últimos momentos de Quirrell y contra cualquier daño que Voldemort pudiera intentar causarle. Si el Señor Tenebroso poseía a su hermano ahora, tendría una pelea en las manos. Harry le mostraría.

El Señor Tenebroso no hizo tal cosa. _"Hasta vernos de nuevo, Harry Potter,"_ dijo, con odio puro en su voz, y entonces su forma sin forma voló lejos sobre el Bosque Prohibido y desapareció.

Harry exhaló y miró hacia Quirrell. La flama había terminado su trabajo. Por un momento, brilló, una estrella moribunda en el corazón de una noche completamente negra, y entonces desapareció con un _crack_. Los restos de Quirrell se volvieron cenizas.

Harry pensó en algo y tomó su varita con fuerza, pero cuando miró alrededor, no había signos de Nagini.

Respiraron en silencio por un largo momento, y luego Connor susurró, su voz temblorosa, "¿Harry, cómo hice eso? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Harry sonrió y apartó el cabello que estaba sobre la cicatriz de su hermano para tocarla suavemente con un dedo. Connor tembló. Harry estuvo feliz de notar que el corazón no estaba sangrando, pero sí tenía un brillo plateado y molesto sobre él, como la luz que había brillado entre él y Draco cuando aceptó la deuda de vida. El brillo se desvaneció mientras Harry lo observaba. "¿No lo sabes, Connor?" preguntó. "Tú me dijiste la respuesta antes de que la serpiente te tomara y empezara todo este lio."

Connor parpadeó. "¿Lo hice?"

Harry asintió y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente. Trató de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, y sintió que su mente se encogía. No podía comprender eso, no justo ahora. Podía sentir amor, y regocijo, y así lo hizo. "Dijiste que eres el Niño-Que-Vivió. Lo eres. Voldemort no pudo tocarte. La fuerza de tu amor se comió su carne. Eso _tiene_ que ser lo que pasó. Voldemort es corrupto, no pudo soportar algo tan bueno. Un toque, y Quirrell—" Dudó, porque había prevenido que Connor viera la esa muerte por una razón, y terminó, "Se había ido."

Connor tembló por un largo momento, su respiración rápida y acortada. Entonces dijo, "Sí. ¿Eso pasó, o no?"

Harry asintió lentamente, y cerró los ojos. Sus dolores estaban volviendo a hacerse sentir una vez más. Tosió, y sintió algo más espeso que la saliva burbujear en la parte trasera de su garganta. Quería hundirse en la tierra y nunca moverse de nuevo.

Por el otro lado, Connor aún no estaba de regreso en Hogwarts y seguro, y ese pensamiento le hizo moverse. Se levantó, gentilmente halando de la mano de Connor. "Levántate."

"Pero estoy tan cansado," Connor susurró.

"Apóyate en mi," dijo Harry, y tomó el peso de Connor en su lado izquierdo, el menos lastimado. "¿Dónde está tu varita?"

Después de un momento de búsqueda, Connor la encontró, y prosiguieron lentamente en dirección a Hogwarts. Connor se detuvo para lanzar chispas rojas cada pocos pasos.

Harry, mientras tanto, dependía tanto de su propia felicidad para cargarlo de regreso como de su cuerpo. No le hubiera molestado hacer una danza, si pudiera haberla hecho.

_Esto lo prueba. Esto _malditamente _lo prueba. Connor puede vencer a Voldemort. Está protegido de su tacto directo, y si el Señor Tenebroso toma otro cuerpo para controlarlo, lo mismo puede pasarle a ese. Cuando Connor sea lo suficientemente fuerte, va a enfrentarse a él, y va a librar al mundo mágico de él._

Por supuesto, estaban las cosas que Voldemort había dicho, el odio personal en su voz hacia Harry y las habladurías de que Harry era esto y lo otro, pero Harry ya había decidido qué creer al respecto.

_El Señor Tenebroso es un mentiroso. ¿Quién puede confiar en lo que salga de su boca? Prefiero confiar en la luz que se comió a Quirrell cuando intentó tocar a Connor. La Luz no dice mentiras._


	22. Verdad

**Notas: **"Phew.

Este es el último capítulo de _Salvando a Connor_, en el cual el último primer año de escuela concluye. Una vez más, este _no es _el final de la historia completa. Voy a tomarme unos días de descanso, y entonces comenzaré el UA de CdlS [Cámara de los Secretos], _La Boca De Una Serpiente_, el Lunes. (Si quieren confirmar este título, o cualquier otro, solo vean mi perfil. Amo demasiado escribir esto como para rendirme.

Las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 19 estarán en mi LJ en un rato. También voy a empezar a subir capítulos de _Salvando a Connor_ ahí, ya que me llegó un e-mail diciendo que hay gente que no puede verlos en este sitio, pero todas las historias aún así serán subidas aquí primero a menos que me vea forzada a removerlas.

Muchas, muchas gracias a los reviewers, quienes son parte de la razón por la que me divertí tanto. Espero que este último capítulo, aunque pueda enfadarlos, los mantenga leyendo el segundo año."

**Capítulo Veinte: Verdad**

Harry sabía que Hagrid los había encontrado, y sabía que Hagrid había enviado a Neville corriendo al castillo cuando Connor tartamudeó una versión de la última hora mencionando a "Voldemort" y una "serpiente", y sabía que Connor estaba seguro; no habría sido capaz de dormir si Connor no estuviera seguro.

Pero no recordaba quedarse dormido, o quedar inconsciente, o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para terminar cargado en brazos de Hagrid de regreso al castillo.

"¿Qué?" masculló. Se retorció, y entonces siseó cuando la costilla rota, o lo que fuera, le perforó el costado.

"Esta bien, Harry," Hagrid dijo, sosteniéndolo más firmemente. "Tu hermano me dijo lo que pasó. Quien-Tú-Sabes y eso." Tembló, un temblor que agitó a Harry, y el cual soportó tan estoicamente como pudo. "Pronto estarás con Dumbledore, y te vas a curar, y entonces—"

"¿A dónde va con mi estudiante?"

Harry se sobresaltó, y entonces gimió a pesar de su mejor intento de no hacerlo cuando eso causó que el dolor se profundizara. _Por supuesto. Snape. _Snape se habría enojado cuando Harry no llegó a su sesión de entrenamiento, y entonces probablemente se había decidido a buscarlo. Harry había esperado un regaño muy largo al día siguiente, ya que ninguna excusa que inventara por haber faltado al duelo falso sería lo suficientemente buena para el profesor. Ciertamente no había pensado que Snape lo buscaría afuera, ni que se los encontraría de este modo.

"¡Usted déjelo en paz!" dijo la fiera voz de Connor, antes de que Hagrid pudiera decir nada. Girando la cabeza, Harry vio a su hermano meterse entre él y el profesor de Pociones, puños apretados. Probablemente hasta estaría escupiendo mientras decía las palabras, aunque Harry no podía ver su expresión. Sus ojos estarían brillantes. "Él me defendió en el bosque, cuando Voldemort mostró su verdadero rostro, y—"

"Démelo a mi."

Harry sintió a Hagrid sostenerlo más de cerca. "Esta muy lastimado, Profesor Snape," dijo el medio-gigante. "Vomitaba sangre antes que lo cargara. Creo que Dumbledore debería ver que—"

"No. Aún no. Escolte al Sr. Potter con el Director. Estoy seguro de que querrá saber lo que sucedió," dijo Snape. "Mientras tanto, cuidaré de su hermano." Harry logró girar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Snape de hecho estaba _con los brazos abiertos_, lo cual lo hacía querer reír histéricamente. Incluso más que eso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que quería quedarse con Connor.

"Profesor Snape," croó, "en serio, no tiene que. Connor podría necesitar—"

Entonces tosió, y sintió el dolor perforador hundírsele aún más, y entonces no podía dejar de toser. La sangre le manchaba la parte delantera de las túnicas. Sintió como sus ojos se giraban a la parte trasera de su cabeza, y escuchó a una voz apretada diciendo, "No seas un idiota, Potter, tengo pociones que se encargarán de esto," y entonces cambió de brazos.

La mano de Connor le tocó la frente por un momento. "Mantente a salvo, Harry," susurró, con el primer toque de miedo en su voz desde que habían dejado el claro de Voldemort. "Te veré pronto."

Harry trató de decir que no quería mantenerse a salvo, quería ir con Connor, y entonces Snape se lo llevó cargando. El profesor caminaba más suavemente que Hagrid. Harry rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en no volver a toser. No quería que Snape tuviera más oportunidades para atacarlo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esto?"

Harry abrió los ojos, pero podía ver muy poco, ya que estaban de regreso en Hogwarts y se movían a través de corredores oscuros a gran velocidad – y tenía la cabeza presionada contra el hombro de Snape. Molesto, trató de levantarse, pero la estúpida agonía en sus costillas no lo dejaba. Pero decidió responder la pregunta. Mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto lo curaría Snape y entonces sería capaz de regresar a Connor.

_¿De todas formas, si está tan preocupado sobre curarme, por qué no me está llevando a la enfermería?_

"La Maldición Cruciatus," susurró. Sintió a Snape hacer un pequeño movimiento, aunque no podía saber si era por miedo o disgusto o solo dolor recordado. Como un Mortífago, ciertamente habría usado la maldición, y también la habría sufrido. Nadie había proclamado que Voldemort estuviera cuerdo en el último año de su poder.

Snape lo llevó a través de una puerta familiar, y a su oficina. Movió a Harry en sus brazos, masculló un encantamiento, y Transfiguró una de sus sillas para que fuera un diván. Harry fue colocado en él, y entonces Snape giró y marchó por el cuarto, buscando algo en los estantes de pociones contra el muro más lejano.

Harry lo observó a través de una mirada borrosa. Snape era intenso, fruncía el ceño, y un momento después tomó dos frascos, uno de ellos lleno de un líquido púrpura y el otro con uno claro, y regresó. Harry se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Snape no tenía ningún deseo en especial sobre verlo morir – Harry se habría sentido mucho más preocupado si el hombre estuviera cuidando a Connor – pero él _era_ el hijo de James, y Snape realmente _debería_ haberlo llevado a ver a Pomfrey.

"Bebe esto," Snape le ordenó, ofreciéndole el frasco de líquido púrpura.

Harry lo tomó, lo miró con resignación, y entonces se tragó el líquido.

Su respiración se calmó de inmediato, y un calor que se extendía se tragó el dolor en su costado. Cuando tosió de nuevo, solo salió saliva ordinaria. Harry suspiró cuando un ligero temblor en sus extremidades que a penas y había notado cesó, e incluso logró darle una sonrisa a Snape. "Gracias, señor."

"¿Qué sucedió en el Bosque?" Snape caminó hacia la chimenea y llamó a un elfo doméstico antes de que Harry pudiera responder, ordenando una copa de jugo de calabaza. Indicó al liquido claro cuando Harry lo miró de modo interrogador. "Esta se debe beber mezclada con una bebida. Eso no significa que tengas que verme con la boca abierta cual idiota sin cerebro hasta que la bebida llegue, Potter."

Harry cerró la boca. "Connor derrotó a Voldemort, señor."

"Como derrotó al trol, y a los Lestrange," dijo Snape. "Como atrapó la Snitch en nuestro partido contra Gryffindor. Por supuesto que sí."

Harry se tensó, y luego gimió; los músculos todavía le dolían, aunque las peores consecuencias de Crucio seguramente casi se habían desvanecido. Pero estaba pensando en sus victorias pasadas en el año, con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Si las hubiera ocultado mejor, entonces Connor no habría estado bajo sospecha, y Snape no habría tenido razón para pensar que Harry estaba diciendo algo que no fuera la verdad.

_Por supuesto_, Harry pensó, al mirar los ojos de Snape tercamente, _también serviría si no tuviera a un malditamente sospechoso idiota como Líder de Casa._

"Lo hizo, señor," dijo calladamente. "Voldemort estaba ocultándose – unido de alguna forma, no sé cómo – en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Profesor Quirrell. Quirrell intentó tocar a Connor, y comenzó a _quemarse_. Voldemort se liberó a si mismo para salvar su propia vida, y entonces salió volando sobre el Bosque."

"Lo cual no me dice nada sobre por qué sufriste el _Crucio_," Snape notó, casi clínicamente. Un elfo doméstico apareció, cargando una bandeja sobre la cual prominentemente se mostraba una copa de jugo de calabaza. Snape la tomó; el elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Mientras mezclaba la pócima con el jugo, el profesor nunca retiró sus ojos de Harry. "O por qué tienes suficiente poder para matar a cuatro Aurores experimentados alrededor de ti."

"Todo sucedió de la forma en que le dije, señor," Harry protestó.

Snape le dio un gesto desdeñoso, luego marchó hacia él y le pasó la copa de jugo de calabaza. Harry se la tomó sin protestar. Probablemente era algo para hacerlo dormir, y aunque eso lo separaría aún más de Connor por un tiempo, también forzaría a Snape a dejar de preguntarle cosas, así que Harry estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

Parpadeó cuando hubo terminado el jugo. Alivió aún más el dolor en su cuerpo, pero parecía hacer aquello al forzarlo a no concentrarse en ello. Miró la copa fijamente, y casi la dejó caer. Snape se la quitó de las manos y la colocó en el escritorio, y luego se inclinó frente a Harry y miró su rostro fijamente.

"Ya tuve suficiente de tus excusas," susurró él. "Yo _sé_ que no me estas diciendo toda la verdad. Ahora pretendo no darte opción." Se detuvo, por un largo momento, y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró en sus labios. "Eso que te acabas de tragar es Veritaserum, Potter."

Harry no pudo comprender las implicaciones por un largo momento. El Veritaserum estaba haciéndolo pensar en otras cosas—

Entonces lo comprendió.

Y la frágil confianza que cuidadosamente había formado en Snape, si acaso a través de sus sesiones de duelo y las tareas que Snape le había dado, se desvaneció en un huracán rugiente de traición.

Harry luchó. Intento resistir, intentó alejarse, intentó discutir. No podía. Todo el movimiento ocurría en su mente. Él flotaba ahí, y observó a la boca de Snape abrirse con indiferencia, al mismo tiempo que su magia intentaba llegar al profesor de Pociones.

"¿Por qué estabas fuera, Potter?"

"Me enteré por Hermione la semana pasada que Connor tendría una detención esta noche en el Bosque Prohibido," dijo la boca de Harry, sin que su voluntad la guiara. "Pensé que Quirrell podría intentar atacarlo entonces, ya que no habría adultos cerca. Lo seguí para poder mantenerlo a salvo."

Los ojos de Snape se achicaron ligeramente. "¿Por qué pensarías que el Bosque Prohibido sería el lugar más propicio para un ataque?"

"Porque vi a Quirrell ahí en Noviembre, bebiendo sangre de unicornio."

Snape parecía a punto de ahogarse por un momento; sus ojos ciertamente se habían agrandado. "Merlín," respiró él. Entonces se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio por un momento. Harry tomó la oportunidad para luchar contra el Veritaserum de nuevo. No se movió, continuamente sintiéndose como una combinación de un peso de piedra en su pecho y una ligereza airosa en su mente.

Snape se giró hacía él de nuevo. "Noviembre. ¿Cuándo en Noviembre?"

"Una semana antes del partido de Quidditch y el ataque de los Lestrange," dijo la boca traicionera de Harry. "Sabía que algo iba a pasar entonces, aunque no sabía que sería capaz de liberar a los Mortífagos. Sabía que había un traidor entre los amigos de Dumbledore. Entrené y practiqué hasta que pensé que estaba listo para cualquier cosa, y lo estaba."

Snape cerró los ojos a delgadas líneas. "Estúpido, _estúpido_ niño," siseó él. "¿Por qué no viniste a mi? ¿O a Dumbledore?"

"Pensé que Dumbledore le diría al traidor," dijo Harry. "Y siempre he protegido a Connor. Esa es mi tarea."

Snape ladeó la cabeza. "¿Tarea?"

"Desde el ataque de Voldemort," Harry continuó, sereno en la superficie pero chillando en el interior, "ha sido mi trabajo defender a Connor. Mamá me lo dijo. Fue por eso que aprendí la magia extra. Quiero ser capaz de protegerlo, matar por él y morir por él si es necesario. Y quiero hacerme a mi mismo parecer ordinario, para que todos los demás piensen que la magia es de Connor."

Harry no comprendía la expresión en el rostro de Snape ante aquello. Había esperado sorpresa, pero no furia negra, o el corto destello de una expresión que hizo que pareciera que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Snape cerró los ojos y siseó por un largo momento, como si necesitara el sonido para calmarse. Entonces abrió los ojos. "Pero continúa sobre esta noche," dijo él. "¿Qué sucedió cuando Quirrell atacó a tu hermano?"

"Envió a una serpiente primero—" Harry comenzó.

Contó toda la historia de inicio a fin, enfocándose en un punto de vez en cuando por las preguntas de Snape, en su mayor parte pidiéndole que clarificara qué hechizos había usado o para que hablara con más detalle sobre las habladurías de Voldemort. Harry dejó que su boca siguiera funcionando. Se hundió bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos, sombríamente examinando las pálidas cadenas que el Veritaserum había enredado en su libre albedrio. Sabía que debería de ser capaz de quebrarlas, como había quebrado la piedra, pero nunca había visto nada como ellas antes. Y estaba exhausto por la batalla con Voldemort. No sabía si podría trabajar la fuerza para romperlas por algunas horas más.

Terminó la historia, y Snape lo miró fijamente en silencio por un momento. Entonces se levantó y tomó un largo, suave paso hacia Harry. Harry instintivamente se movió a la parte trasera del diván.

"Esto lo prueba, Sr. Potter," Snape susurró. "_Tú_ eres el Niño-Que-Vivió."

Harry agitó la cabeza. "Eso no es verdad," dijo, y el Veritaserum le dejó a Snape escuchar que eso era lo que realmente pensaba.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Snape, su voz adquiriendo fuerza, aunque no aumentó en su volumen. "Tú eres la persona a quien le quemó la cicatriz en presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Tú eres la persona a la cual él maldijo y de quien se rió, diciendo que pagarías por sus años de sufrimiento. Él reconoció a su oponente. Y tu poder, Sr. Potter. Casi es rival para el suyo. Entrenar te hará aún más fuerte. _Tú_ eres el que librará a nuestro mundo de él, tal vez antes de terminar la escuela."

"Él quería matar a Connor," dijo Harry. El Veritaserum aseguraba que todo lo que dijera naciera de sus convicciones más poderosas. "La cicatriz de Connor le dolió cuando Voldemort pasó sobre él. Y lo llamó el Niño-Que-Vivió. Si va a creer en algo, crea en eso. Mi cicatriz es solo una—una cicatriz. La cicatriz de Connor es una conexión a _él_."

"Yo creería que usted querría creerme." Snape le dio una mirada de desdén, con los ojos brillantes de una forma que Harry jamás había visto. "Después de todo, le evitaría dolor a tu amado gemelo."

Harry respondió de nuevo, sin ánimos. Tan solo hacerlo iba contra la regla sobre la cual hablaba. "Pero atraería la atención hacia mí. Eso no puede suceder. Se supone que todos piensen que soy solo un estudiante ordinario. Así fue como lo paneamos Mamá y yo. Lo prometí. No he sido muy bueno al alejar la atención de mi mismo hasta ahora, pero tengo que mejorar."

Snape se rió de él. "Tú _no_ eres ordinario, Sr. Potter," dijo. "Nunca lo serás. No conozco a ningún otro _niño_ con tu poder. No conozco a ningún otro _niño_ que pudiera recibir un golpe de _Crucio_ y aún así seguiría peleando. Cualquier _chico_ ordinario saldría corriendo con los profesores en el momento que se enterara de los planes de Quirrell, o lo encontrarían y matarían. Peleaste y planeaste como si fuera una batalla, y _ganaste_." Aún tenía esa extraña luz en los ojos, como si pensara que Harry querría tener algo que ver con él después de esto. "Eres un soldado."

"Sí," Harry aceptó sin quererlo. "Mamá me entrenó para serlo. Pero uno silencioso."

Snape agitó la cabeza. "Me aseguraré de que todos sepan de esto," dijo. "A menos que vayas con el Director Dumbledore tú mismo y le digas lo que realmente pasó." Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Harry burlonamente por debajo de parpados a medio-cerrar.

Harry se encontró a si mismo dudando que Snape realmente fuera a decirle a todos—eso solo haría a Harry un blanco, y Snape no parecía querer eso—pero incluso unas cuantas personas podrían ser desastrosas. Harry difícilmente podía soportar ser un rival para su hermano en Pociones o en Quidditch. Tembló al pensar en lo que pasaría si esa área se expandiera.

Pero había una salida. Tenía que haberla.

Masculló, bajando la mirada, "Muy bien, le diré al Director. Pero, la luz blanca de Connor. ¿Cómo explica _eso_?"

Snape agitó una mano. "Hay muchos antiguos encantamientos, Potter, magias basadas en sacrificio. La deuda de vida es simplemente la más común y mejor conocida. Amas a tu hermano. Creo que fue tu amor el que lo salvó, y no sus fortalezas innatas, las cuales—" aquí dio otro gesto de desdén—"creo que tiene en muy poca cantidad."

Harry resopló, pero asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. _Sé demasiado sobre el mundo como para producir ese tipo de amor. He discutido demasiado con Connor. Tiene que haber sido su propia inocencia y pureza lo que la produjo. Yo soy demasiado como Voldemort._

"Aprenderás a amar a Slytherin de ese modo," Snape dijo suavemente, su tono aquel de una promesa. "Veré que así sea." Harry lo miró fija e incrédulamente, pero el hombre no mostraba signos de darse cuenta de la completa y absoluta locura de lo que había dicho.

Se alejó un par de pasos, y su rostro se volvió neutral de nuevo, excepto por una pisca de júbilo en los ojos oscuros. "He hecho suficiente por esta noche," dijo él. "Ve con el Director Dumbledore, y dile la verdad, o ten por seguro que me enteraré de ello."

"Por supuesto, Profesor Snape," Harry murmuró respetuosamente, y entonces se puso de pie y cojeó hacia la puerta del cuarto.

"Harry."

Harry parpadeó y miró sobre su hombro. El Profesor Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente, y no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, ni en sus ojos.

"Bien hecho," dijo suavemente.

Harry agitó la cabeza. Sabía lo poco frecuentes que eran los cumplidos de Snape, pero no le interesaba aceptar este.

_Me forzó con Veritaserum._

Harry se dirigió a la oficina del Director, preparado a buscar a otros Profesores si tenía que hacerlo para encontrar la contraseña. La influencia del Veritaserum sobre él se estaba desvaneciendo. Tendría que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, pero pensaba que podría convencer al Director de lo que quisiera que creyera. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, y además, tenía la fuerza de la verdad – la verdad _absoluta_, un poder más fuerte que los sigilosos Slytherins y sus juegos tramposos – de su lado.

**

* * *

-**

Snape sonrió burlonamente mientras miraba el Gran Comedor. Era el festín de final-de-año, y Slytherin lo había hecho bien. Los muros estaban cubiertos de banderas verdes, y el ruido alegre de la mesa de sus protegidos era fuerte, mientras los Gryffindors hacían berrinche en la suya y se mostraban tristones y llenos de resentimiento. La Copa de Quidditch era de ellos, gracias en gran parte al hermoso vuelo de Harry Potter, y también estaban a la delantera con los puntos de Casa, así que la Copa de las Casas sería de ellos en unos momentos.

Harry Potter se sentaba junto a Draco Malfoy cerca de la parte más alejada de la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba callado, como lo había estado desde el día en que Snape lo había forzado a decir la verdad, solo frotándose la frente de vez en cuando. Había logrado controlar su poder, y ya no desgarraba los escudos de Snape como lo había hecho cuando regresó. Pero Snape sabía que sus impresiones tempranas en el curso habían sido correctas. El poder del chico _había_ crecido. Se suponía que eso fuera imposible.

Snape estaba empezando a aceptar que lo imposible era lo usual con Harry Potter, y había decidido trabajar con ello. El chico le había regresado sus libros prontamente, y se había mostrado dispuesto a estudiar material de quinto-año. Sus encantamientos de duelo eran más fuertes de lo que jamás habían sido. Snape le había dado al chico tarea de verano "extra" para mejorar su poder y conocimientos, y Harry la había aceptado sin quejas. Su rebeldía aún no se había ido, pero Snape lo había acobardado lo suficiente para llevarla bajo tierra por el momento.

Dumbledore golpeó su tenedor contra su copa y se puso de pie en ese momento. La plática cesó en ese momento, y los estudiantes giraron y miraron expectantemente al Director.

"Creo que es apropiado," Dumbledore estaba diciendo, "al llegar al verano, un tiempo de esperanza y renovación para la mayoría de nosotros, y de descanso de la escuela—"

La mayoría de los estudiantes gritaron animadamente entonces, los gemelos Weasley siendo los más ruidosos. Snape giró los ojos. Mientras más tiempo gritaran, más tiempo los tendrían aquí. _Idiotas_.

"Que lleguemos a otorgar la copa de las Casas, el símbolo de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo durante el año escolar," Dumbledore terminó. "Y, debo decir, todas nuestras Casas han hecho un trabajo excepcional este año."

Snape resopló y miró las banderas verdes. Todos ya sabían quién había ganado. Los Slytherins esperaban con sonrisas, mientras que las otras Casas mascullaban y lanzaban duras miradas a su mesa.

"En cuarto lugar, con trescientos veinte-siete puntos de Casa," Dumbledore comenzó," La Casa de Hufflepuff."

Un aplauso educado, mezclado con miradas de desdén, de los otros. Snape se inclinó hacia delante y deseó que Dumbledore pudiera terminar con ello. Ya que sabía que el anciano no lo haría, comenzó a soñar despierto sobre lo que diría James Potter cuando se diera cuenta de que su hijo mayor había ayudado a ganar la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch para Slytherin. Cierto, Dumbledore no le había dado a Harry ningún punto por la noche en el Bosque, pero su trabajo de Pociones era una gran parte de la razón por la que Slytherin estaba tan adelante.

"En tercer lugar, con trescientos cuarenta puntos de Casa, la Casa de Ravenclaw."

Snape contempló enviar una carta burlona a James Potter cubierta con una de sus pociones experimentales, una que le permitiría ver la expresión en el rostro de Potter cuando la viera. Eso podría valer la pena.

"En segundo lugar, con trescientos setenta y dos puntos de Casa, la Casa de Gryffindor."

Snape se enfocó lo suficiente para lanzar una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y sonreír burlonamente ante la cara enojada del niño héroe. Connor Potter necesitaba madurar y que le recordaran su lugar, aunque no tan urgentemente como su hermano hace unas noches. Esto no le enseñaría ese lugar, pero el primer paso, el más placentero, en ese viaje.

"Y en primer lugar, con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos, la Casa de Slytherin."

Las aclamaciones de sus estudiantes eran ensordecedoras. Snape les dio una mirada, y se detuvo cuando vio que Harry no estaba aclamando. Por otro lado, miraba la mesa de profesores intensamente, como si pudiera cambiar las figuras por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Snape sonrió burlonamente. _No esta vez, chico. Hay algunas cosas que _no _van a ser del modo que tu hermano quiere._

"Pero," Dumbledore continuó, "me parece que la premiación de puntos de Casa aún no ha terminado."

Snape le frunció el ceño. _¿De qué habla ahora el anciano? Nadie ha otorgado puntos en el festín antes._

Sintió una súbita, extraña, y corta, onda de esperanza. _Tal vez piensa premiar a Harry con sus puntos frente a todos. Entonces no podrá esconderse. Por el otro lado, ¿sería sabio hacerlo? ¿El revelarle a todos a la vez que su querido salvador no es quien creen que es?_

"Tenemos entre nosotros estudiantes quienes se apoyaron en evidencia no solo proveniente del rumor y habladurías," Dumbledore continuó, "sino de sus propios ojos y oídos. Buscaron un artefacto que creyeron estaba en peligro, y entonces me reportaron que _estaba_ en peligro, y, sin ser menos importante, por quien, en la noche en que se detuvo a Lord Voldemort de obtenerlo." Sonrió ante el zumbido y los respingos de chismes cuando los rumores por fin se probaban como ciertos, y le sonrió a dos estudiantes de Gryffindor. "A Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, cincuenta puntos a cada uno por actos de tacto, valor, e inteligencia más allá de sus años."

Snape se aferró a la mesa tan fuerte que sintió como se rompían canales de sangre en sus manos. _No. No puede hacer esto._

"Y está entre nosotros un ejemplo aún mejor," Dumbledore continuó, su voz suavizándose perceptiblemente. "A Connor Potter, quien enfrentó y venció al Señor Tenebroso en el Bosque Prohibido con solo el poder del amor, cien puntos."

Se detuvo por un momento cuando el ruido se volvió tumultuoso, y entonces dijo, con una sonrisa aún más amplia, "Creo que eso requiere de un cambio de color en las banderas."

Aplaudió fuertemente, y un viento pareció golpear el Gran Comedor, cambiando cada bandera que tocaba a rojo Gryffindor. El ruido de la mesa de Gryffindor era ahora un grito feliz. El rostro del niño héroe había cambiado completamente.

Snape estaba temblando, y un borrón rojizo amenazaba con desenfocar su visión. _No hay duda alguna sobre a cual casa prefieres, Albus_, pensó violentamente. _No hay duda alguna._

Dumbledore levantó su copa en un brindis a los estudiantes. Solo los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, y Hufflepuffs lo imitaron. Los Slytherin permanecieron pálidos, silenciosos, y sin movimiento excepto por un estudiante.

Cuando el Director se volvió a sentar, Snape se inclinó hacia él y siseó, "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Dumbledore lo miró y rió suavemente. "Bien, Severus, siento que lo que hicieron el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger merece reconocimiento. Y no por menos el joven Sr. Potter. No todos los días un niño pelea contra el Señor Tenebroso y sobrevive."

Snape rugió. "¿Entonces Harry Potter no te dijo de lo que pasó en el Bosque?"

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas. "Claro que lo hizo. Y su testimonio encajó con el de su hermano, hasta el último punto. Sugerí una recompensa aún mayor, de hecho, al principio, pero el joven Harry fue quien me persuadió de que los puntos de Casa serían el método más justo para pagar la deuda que Hogwarts le debe a nuestros valientes Gryffindors."

Snape giró la cabeza violentamente, encarando a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry estaba inclinándose hacia delante, mirándolo fijamente.

Snape podía leer el "Jódase" en sus ojos desde esta distancia.

Después de todo, no había controlado la rebeldía de Harry Potter.

Snape abrió la boca. Con unas cuantas palabras, podría cortar esta farsa a la mitad y restaurar el mundo a lo que debería ser, con la Copa de las Casas en manos de sus dueños legítimos—

Y entonces tendría que revelar cómo había obtenido la información. Al forzar a un niño indefenso a beber Veritaserum.

O, al menos, un niño que podía fingir estar indefenso con una intensidad poco natural, y quien también era un habilidoso y convincente mentiroso.

Snape cerró los puños fuertemente. Hubiera sido intolerable que cualquier otro Potter lo venciera en este juego.

Pero _este_ Potter era un Slytherin, y lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a cuatro Aurores.

Y, Snape estaba ahora convencido, era el verdadero Niño-Que-Vivió.

Snape se tragó su enojo. Tomó su propia copa y la levantó, en un brindis tardío y privado, a la única persona que podría comprender el gesto, y a quien le importaría.

Harry lo observó por un largo momento. Entonces inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y agitó su mano medio-abierta frente a él a la altura del pecho.

El gesto de un reto dado y aceptado, Snape encontró, después de buscar por un rato en su cerebro. Uno antiguo, uno que ni siquiera los sangre pura usaban seguido en estos días.

Snape se reclinó en el asiento, bebiendo de su copa y observando como Draco distraía a Harry y comenzaba a quejarse, probablemente sobre la injusticia general de la vida, y Harry respondió, sus manos gradualmente moviéndose en gestos más y más animados. Snape no podía estar seguro si Harry estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con Draco.

No importaba. Snape estaba seguro de que, de cualquier modo, Harry regresaría el siguiente año igualmente preparado a desafiarlo, y tan lleno de poder y tan Slytherin que se mantendría como la mejor oportunidad de Snape de ganar respeto para su Casa.

Forzarlo a ser lo que era sería un gran reto, por seguro.

_Uno_, Snape pensó, mientras vaciaba su copa, _por el cual estoy _bastante _emocionado._

_

* * *

-

* * *

_**Notas de la Traductora:**

¡Ah! Con eso terminamos "Saving Connor", la primera traducción terminada del Grupo Lorelei. Quisiera poder agradecerles en nombre del Grupo... pero la verdad, solo quedo yo. Soy la única traductora que quedó de un equipo de cuatro personas. Si a alguien le interesaría unirse al grupo, ¡los contactos están en el perfil!

Usé estos últimos dos meses de vacaciones para terminar de traducir esta historia, ya que es la que ha tenido más retroalimentación que se han publicado. ¡_Se aprecian mucho sus comentarios_!

La historia que le sigue a esta, "La Boca de Una Serpiente", también la voy a traducir. El "Arca de Sacrificios", escrita por Lightning on the Wave, es una serie de siete historias: Esta es solo la primera. Yo no las he leido todas aún. Y no sé si pueda traducirlas todas (ya que tengo mi vida personal y los capítulos se irán volviendo más y máaaaas largos en las siguientes historias), pero intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.

**EDIT: "La Boca de Una Serpiente" ahora está disponible en Grupo Lorelei, así que ¡revisen el perfil de esta cuenta para seguir la traducción!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


End file.
